Broken Souls
by RegalPixieDust
Summary: Regina has been able to see spirits for as long as she can remember, and despite how much she has tried to avoid them in her adult life, when she crosses paths with the spirit of Marian Locksley, Regina's life completely changes. OQ/AU. Rated M for Chapter 13 and onward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know having multiple stories going at once is a sin, but I couldn't keep this one to myself anymore! I was inspired greatly by Ghost Whisperer, even though it's going to be completely different, I really was just inspired by the premise. I own nothing but the mistakes, those beauties are all mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"You are meddling in areas of the universe that aren't to be meddled in, Regina," Cora scolded, "If you choose to continue doing this, you will only be left scared, alone, and heartbroken-"_

 _"Why can't you see the beauty in what I can do?" Regina argued, her young eyes pooling with tears as they have the same conversation they've been having for years, "I get to help these people find closure and acceptance. If I couldn't, they'd be stuck here."_

 _"Sure, the people you've helped so far have been nice. But, what happens when you meet one who is a little darker than you're used to? What happens when it's someone you know?" Cora suggested, "What will you do then?"_

 _"Daddy understands this, why can't you?"_

 _Cora stopped arguing at this point as she walked from Regina's bedroom with Regina storming behind her, "You know what, I'm done with this. I can't be around you. You have driven me to this, Regina."_

 _"Driven you to what?" Regina screamed as they entered her parent's room. Cora walked towards the closet and retrieved a fully packed suitcase and tossed it on the bed with a sigh, "What is that?" Regina asked quietly, confusion painted in her voice._

 _"Your father understands this curse you have. His entire family are used to it, but I didn't sign up for it. It terrifies me," Cora explained with annoyance as she walked around the room picking up the odd object here and there._

 _"That doesn't explain the suitcase." Regina folded her arms and watched her mother intently and then is clicked. Everything pieced together in a second and Regina felt her heart break, "You're..you're leaving us?"_

 _Cora sighed and scrunched her eyes closed, "I have asked you so many times to stop-"_

 _"I see ghosts, Mom. It's not just something I can turn off when it suits you!" Regina cried, walking to Cora and grasping her hands tightly in her own, "What do you need me to do? What can I do to make you stay?" Regina's heart was literally splitting in two, tears streaming down her face as she waited for Cora's answer._

 _"I love you, Regina," Cora whispered, dropping her hands from Regina's, "But, there's nothing you can do." She lifted the suitcase off the bed and rolled it to the door, leaving a frozen and shellshocked Regina standing by the bed. "Tell your father-"_

 _"Tell him yourself," Regina growled angrily…_

"Mom?" Henry's voice pulls her from sleep, "Mom, you need to get up, you're late." He's shaking her softly, coaxing her from the dream that she has way too much. Regina's eyes open slowly and she smiles at her growing boy.

"Good morning," she grumbles while pushing herself up in her bed, "Wait, did you say I'm late?" Filled with panic, she looks over at her clock, " _Shit_!" She yells and jumps out of bed towards her bathroom.

Henry starts laughing at her cursing and her panicked rushing, loudly, as he makes her bed for her (badly, but it's the effort that counts, right?) Regina comes out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth, "Are you laughing at me?" She asks incoherently, toothpaste slipping from the corners of her mouth, making Henry laugh more, "Alright, get ready for school," she demands after removing the toothbrush with an eye roll.

"Okay," Henry giggles walking to his room and begins getting ready for his school day.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Regina shouts through the apartment after she got dressed for work and packed extra clean work clothes into a bag.

"Omelette?" Henry yells back from his room, "Unless you don't have enough time."

Regina walks by his bedroom on the way to the kitchen, peering her head in, "I always have time to make my son breakfast," she tells him with a wink, "You get all your homework done?" His face tells her that he hasn't so she scowls at him playfully, "Come do it while I cook."

She makes their omelettes; ham and green pepper with the tiniest amount of cheddar. He closes his math book just as Regina's placing a plate in front of him, "All done?"

"Yup," Henry tells her, digging into the eggy goodness.

"Juice?" Henry nods with a mouthful of food and mumbles a thank you when she places the glass of orange juice next to his plate.

"So, how come you slept late today? You've been doing it a lot more lately," Henry asks, with only slight concern.

As she finishes her bite, Regina shrugs her shoulders earned an annoyed look from Henry. They are always honest with each other, "I've been having weird dreams, lately," she admits with a sigh.

"About the ghosts?" he asks innocently.

"No, Henry. Not about the ghosts, and you know I don't like to talk about that," she reminds with a frown.

He scoffs, "Come _on_ , Mom. I'm almost thirteen, I can handle this stuff."

Regina sighs, partly because she knows he is right, and who can blame him for being curious about it? But, her gut tells her not to challenge him anymore today, so she stands up to clear their plates, "You should head across to Emma's before school, I don't want you to be here alone."

"Whatever," he sighs, standing and lifting his book bag. Was it hormones or did she genuinely just piss him off all the time? Who knows, but this attitude of his was just typical at this point. When the front door slams without so much as a _goodbye_ from her boy, she sighs heavily.

Seeing the dead is both a blessing and a curse. Well, at this point in her life, Regina considers it much more of a curse than anything else. With trying to maintain a full-time job _and_ raising a son (who is constantly reminding her that he is almost a teenager), trying to avoid the dead that walk the streets of New York City is becoming more and more difficult. But, whether she agrees now or not, Regina Mills has a gift, an extraordinary gift.

She used to think it was extraordinary. During her younger years, she loved helping the wandering spirits who had unfinished business in our world. Sometimes they just needed to relay one last _I love you_ to someone, or sometimes it was a tad more complicated. It was such a fulfilling experience to bring closure to a spirit and a family and witness someone accepting their death and move on… but Regina doesn't do that anymore.

Every morning as Regina walks to work she realises how her Mother was _always_ right, she had always been meddling in areas that she shouldn't have. Regina became a trainee paramedic by the time she was twenty two and her boyfriend at the time, Daniel, was always extremely supportive of her (and was one of the few people who knew about her ability). But, after he died, Regina began to lose faith in her gift… and when she found out she was pregnant mere weeks later, she decided to abandon everything; her gift _and_ her job. Now, Regina is a nurse at a free clinic, not quite as exciting (for lack of a better word) as her last job as a paramedic, but she enjoys it nonetheless and it's very unlikely that she meet a spirit at a clinic for the alive and _somewhat_ well.

As she walks to work this morning, she has her head hung low, like she does every morning. It took her a long time to grasp quite how difficult it is to avoid spirits on the street when you accidentally make eye contact with them; once a spirit knows that you can see them, they follow and very rarely leave you alone. So, now she spends more time staring at the cracks in the pavement than she does at the faces that pass her.

As she shuffles through the main building of the clinic, she is greeted by an overly perky Mary Margaret and a strange chilly feeling up her spine, "Good morning, Regina!"

With a forced smiled, "And you. Sorry I'm late," she apologises, looking down to her wristwatch and seeing that she is, in fact, over thirty minutes late - maybe she should have skipped breakfast with Henry… Who is she kidding? It was totally worth it.

"Don't worry about it," Mary Margaret assures, "It happens to the best of us." She reaches down on her desk and picks up a coffee cup with a cursive _Regina_ written on the side and pushes it in Regina's direction, "It's kind of cold, but I got your usual."

Regina smiles, genuinely, and takes the coffee from her, "Mary Margaret, you are a saint. I could kiss you." Mary Margaret giggles as Regina walks around the reception desk and deposits her bag underneath, "How many appointments have we had so far?"

"Only two, but there is one scheduled for ten minutes. They're in the waiting room. Roland Locksley. You're good with the kids, you want?" Mary Margaret offers the blue medical file over to Regina as she is still sipping at her luke-warm cappuccino.

Flipping it open, she skims over it; seven year old, sore throat and a fever, "Sure, I'll take this one. Who'd he come with?"

"Just his father," Mary Margaret reaches over for the sign in sheet and uses her finger to find the name she is looking for, "Robin Locksley… Aw, Roland and Robin, that's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, dear," Regina sniggers and she downs the last of her coffee, "Alright, I'll go do their prep. Who are they seeing? Your dad?"

Mary Margaret nods and Regina walks into the waiting room and looks for a lone father and son, but she doesn't see them… but she feels something odd and familiar; a chill, a chill that sends a shiver up her spine.

She shakes it off quickly and clears her throat, "Locksley? Robin and Roland Locksley?"

When a tired, husky British accent calls out from the corner of the waiting room, Regina turns her head to look at them but immediately freezes. There's Mr. Locksley, a very _handsome_ gentleman indeed, and his equally adorable son, but they are most definitely not alone.

Now Regina remembers the significance of the chill she had felt just moments earlier and as they are walking towards her, she is trying very hard not to make eye contact with the woman who is with them, "Uh, this way," Regina mutters and turns her back to them, walking towards their exam room.

When they are inside, spirit and all, Regina tosses Roland's file on the desk and tells them that she'll be right back before leaving with a quick closing of the door. She power walks back to the reception area, "Mary Margaret, you need to take this one."

"What, why?"

"Because," she starts, with a shaky voice, looking around to make sure everyone else is out of ear-shot, "They're not alone," Regina whispers and Mary Margaret's eyes widen. Mary Margaret has known Regina since they were teenagers, so she was well aware of what Regina can do. And she is also one of many people who told Regina that ignoring her abilities was a terrible idea.

"Alright, so deal with the boy and send them home."

"Please do this for me."

"Nope," Mary Margaret tells her and Regina's mouth drops open.

"What do you mean _no_? This is bad, Mary Margaret, what if she realises that I can see her?"

"Then you'll do what you were born to do, Regina. I didn't agree when you started ignoring your gift… and now, as your, boss," Regina scoffs with crossed arms, "I am telling you to get in there and do your job."

"You can really be a bitch sometimes," Regina scowls with angry eyes.

"Maybe you'll thank me one day," Mary Margaret tells her with a laugh and points to the exam room corridor, "Now, go."

After releasing her overly dramatic, childish groan, Regina turns back to the exam room where she left the Locksley's and their ghost. She stands outside the door for a moment, considering all of her options. She could run, but she'd probably get fired. Maybe she can pawn them off on someone other than Mary Margaret? Her mind is reviewing all possibilities, but ultimately it's the poorly sounding cough from within the exam room that makes up her mind.

She enters the room, not even looking for the unwanted spirit, and frowns when she see's the young boy coughing hard, curled up on his father's lap. Robin is rubbing Roland's back affectionately, but it's offering the small boy very little comfort.

"Hi, Roland. I'm Regina," she offers happily while pulling over a stool to sit in front of him. "So, you have a sore throat, huh?" Roland sits up straight Robin's lap and nods sheepishly, "Alright, well how about I take your temperature and have a quick listen to your heart and lungs before Dr. Blanchard takes a look at your throat?"

"Okay," Roland croaks, Regina giving him a supportive smile and patting his knee before reaching over for her thermometer and stethoscope. When she turns back to face Roland and Robin, the spirit in the room has moved to stand right next to her and Regina jumps with fright, dropping her stethoscope.

"Nice one, Robin. You bring him to a clinic with clumsy nurses," the ghost jokes, frowning when it doesn't illicit a response, well not the response she wants anyway…Regina can't help but stare at the woman, with a frustrated eyes and a slightly open mouth; a look as if to say _well, if you hadn't scared the shit out of me,_ but she immediate regrets it and looks away, picking up her stethoscope from the floor.

"You can see me…" the woman whispers, Regina keeping her eyes on Roland, pursing her lips and coughing as if to drown out the voice, "Oh, my God! You can! You can see me."

"Not now," Regina grits through her teeth, causing the woman to hold back, while Regina is holding her thermometer up to Roland's ear.

"What?" Robin asks, concerned, "Is something wrong?" His arms winding tighter around Roland.

"No." The thermometer beeps and she looks at it, "That's quite a fever, young man. I bet your Dad feels like he's gripping onto an oven." Roland giggles at her joke, Robin smiling at the sound. Regina places the stethoscope in her ears and hold the other end to Roland's back, telling him to take a deep breath in and out several times. "Well, your lungs sounds just fine, so that's good. I'm going to have Dr. Blanchard come and look at your throat and you should both be home in no time."

"Thank you," Robin says, breathing out a sigh of relief, "What do you say, Roland?"

"Thank you, Regina," the young boy mumbles before coughing again, Regina patting his knee sympathetically. She scoots over to the sink and pours some tap water into a paper cup and gives it to Roland.

"Sip at it slowly, alright?"

"Can I lie down?" Roland asks Regina, eyeing up the examination bed near the other side of the room.

"Of course, you can." Regina stands and holds her arms out to help him up onto the bed. Once he's comfortable and his coughing seems to have subsided, Regina approaches a worrisome looking Robin and an equally worried looking woman, who Regina is yet to learn the identity of.

"It's probably tonsillitis, it's been making its rounds among the children," Regina offers to Robin with a small smile.

"Right. Yeah, I'm sorry, I just have no idea what I'm doing," Robin mumbles back, rubbing his forehead stressfully, "His mother usually does these things and she… she died about seven months ago."

Regina eyes the woman in the room, her body becoming overwhelmed with the feeling of sympathy for this grief stricken family, "I _knew_ you could see me."

"I'm sorry." Regina delivers both to Robin and his wife, trying to ignore the wide smile that the spirit had on her face.

Robin laughs soberly, "It's not your fault."

"No, I suppose it's not. But, I know what it's like to lose someone you love. It's a horrible feeling and I'm sorry you are feeling it."

Robin nods gratefully at her, "Thank you… Roland isn't handling it too well, he still cries out for her at night." Tears are pricking at the back of his eyes.

"It'll pass," Regina whispers, reaching over to squeeze his forearm, "I'm going to get the doctor and get you both out of here, alright?"

"Thank you, Regina. You've been really great with him… that was the first I'd heard him giggle in months." Regina furrows her brow, trying to recall, "The joke about feeling like an oven?" He reminds.

"Oh," Regina laughs, "Well, that's about as good as my jokes get, I'm afraid."

"I highly doubt that," Robin smiles.

"Can we talk somewhere, now?" His wife's voice interrupts, making Regina groan with a sigh as she closes her eyes.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Regina tells Robin, "Follow me," she whispers, annoyed, so that Robin can't hear and she leaves the room. Regina scurries quickly down the hallway, her new spirit friend walking behind her. As she passes the reception desk, Mary Margaret asks her where she is going.

"I'm going to deal with the problem you've created for me," Regina hisses at the brunette, "Do me a favour and tell your Father that the Locksley's are ready for him." Mary Margaret can't help but laugh as Regina angrily opens the bathroom door, holding it open for the person that Mary Margaret can't see, "Oh, shut up." Regina scowls at her before slamming the door closed.

"You can see me," the woman exclaims.

"Yes, we've established that," Regina crosses her arms after flipping her hair from her face.

"But, how-"

"It doesn't matter how. Why don't you tell me who you are and what you need so you can move on?"

"Marian. Marian Locksley," she reaches out her hand instinctively, but then laughs nervously before retreating, "Sorry, habit."

Regina does show a hint of a smile at Marian's mistake, "It's fine. It happens more than you think," Regina offers, unfolding her arms, making the room seem less tense. "Look… I'm really sorry that your family is going through this, but you just need to move on. They will get better with time-"

"How could you possibly know that? Do you know that it took Robin three days to actually bring him in here?" Marian challenges.

"They're grieving, and Robin is going through _a lot_ of changes without you-"

"It's more than that," Marian tells her abruptly, stopping Regina in her tracks, "He's not just grieving my death. It's not just forgetting to bring Roland to a doctor. He… He blames himself for it."

"Why?" Regina asks, leaning against the sink, letting it hold most of her weight, "What happened to you?"

Marian sighs heavily, her eyes closing painfully as she recalls her death, "I was… I was murdered."

"Oh, God," Regina exclaims pushing up off the sink, " _Murdered?"_ Marian nods slowly, her lip sticking out in a slight pout, "Do they know who? Was it personal?"

"No," Marian dismisses sadly, "It wasn't personal. It was simply a case of wrong place, wrong time. They don't know who it was, yet. The police are investigating."

"I'm lost," Regina mutters, rubbing a hand through her raven hair that falls just below her shoulders, "Why would Robin feel responsible for that?"

"We had a fight," Marian sighs tearfully, "I went for a walk to clear my head…"

"Oh," Regina sighs, piecing together what happened, "You never came home, did you?" As a tear falls down Marian's face, she shakes her head, holding back the sobs that are about to erupt. Regina frowns at her, wanting nothing more than to reach out and comfort her in any way, but she can't; spirits are unable to physically touch anything or feel any touch directed at them, at least the normal ones can't.

"The last thing I told him was that I hated him, and I skipped story time with Roland because I was angry with Robin, I just let him watch a movie instead…" Marian mumbles as her tears became more frequent.

"Marian, you know that's not what they will remember. They will be thinking about the good times-"

"You don't know Robin. I see him talking with his friends, he is distraught over what I said to him. He can't believe it was the last thing he ever heard me say… Regina, I… You have to help me. I _need_ you to help."

She wants to. Regina's gut is screaming at her to help this woman, this family. But, she can't. She can't handle people calling her crazy anymore, and what if something bad happens? _Alone, scared, and heartbroken_ , her mother's voice resonates in her mind.

"Marian, I can't…" Regina frowns.

"Yes, you can," Marian pleads, "I know you can."

"I don't do _this_ anymore-" Regina indicates between the two of them before heading for the door, but stops at the last second, "I hope they find happiness again, Marian. I just can't…I can't get involved in this anymore." She reaches for the handle and storms out of the bathroom, tears threatening to fall down her face as she leaves Marian abandoned.

Mary Margaret is sitting by her desk and looks genuinely concerned when Regina approaches, "How'd it go?" She asks tentatively.

Regina angrily reaches for the backpack she had brought, "How'd it go?" She bites sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know. I just told a murdered woman that I can't help her family find happiness because too shit scared to get involved in this again… I'm taking the rest of the day off, if your father wants to fire me, then fine."

Regina starts to leave the building, but Mary Margaret follows closely behind, grabbing onto Regina's forearm just as the reach the outdoors, "What are you so afraid of?" Regina turns around to face her friend, "Regina, you used to always say that helping spirits made you special, that it gave your purpose… and then you just threw it all away because you experienced a few bad ghosts?"

"Zelena was more than just a _bad ghost_ , she tried to kill my son. And she almost did, she was so powerful, spirits aren't supposed to be able to hurt you, but she… If it weren't for you and Emma, Henry wouldn't be here right now," she reminds her, angrily, "And I saw Daniel and he just left. He just moved on-"

"Because he _knew_ that you'd be fine," Mary Margaret counters, placing her hands on Regina's shoulders.

"Well, I wasn't, was I?" Brushing the supportive hands away, Regina begins to walk and calls over her shoulder with snark, "I'll be in tomorrow, maybe don't throw me to the wolves tomorrow?"

* * *

Emma is walking down the stairs and Regina is walking up and Regina can't hold in the groan that leaves her mouth. It's nothing personal with Emma, it's just she knows that Emma will know something's wrong and press the issue.

"Uh-Oh, bad day?" Emma asks, stopping on the step that Regina has halted on.

"You can say that again," Regina mumbles, switching her backpack over from her right shoulder to her left.

"Well, I have," Emma looks at her watch," About ten minutes before I really need to leave for work, you want to talk about it?"

"I appreciate it, Emma," Regina signs, "But, honestly, right now, I just want to go home…"

Emma nods understandingly, and Regina is grateful, "Sure thing, but text me if you need me?"

"Of course," Regina calls as she starts climbing the stairs again, reaching her door, unlocking the lock, and pushing her way inside. Unfortunately for Regina, she is not alone. Marian Locksley is standing in the middle of her living room, staring out the window.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Regina complains, "Did you seriously follow me?"

"You left me very little choice," Marian explains, not turning around, just continuing to look outside.

"Marian, I'm sorry. But, you need to go. Please? I have a son and I have spent years trying to keep him from being exposed to this severely messed up part of my life," Regina is begging, walking to stand in front of Marian so that she can see the seriousness on Regina's face.

"You have a son?" Marian asks, looking at her. Regina nods tearfully, hoping that Marian would decide to leave, "I don't want to cause you any discomfort, Regina, but I don't exactly have a plethora of options, do I?"

Regina sighs, but agrees because whether she likes it or not, Marian is right, "No. No you don't."

"So, please," Marian begs a second time, "Help us. And, if you don't want to do it for me or for Robin, then do it for Roland. He's already lost his mother… Don't let him lose Robin to grief. Please."

Regina exhales heavily, rubbing her hands over her eyes and thinking of the young dimpled boy she had met earlier, "Ugh, _fine_." Regina has officially caved, "I will help you, but keep it to yourself. I don't need any of your… ghost friends finding out about me. What do you need me to do?"

Marian smiles brightly, clasping her hands gratefully in front of her face, "Thank you," she whispers, "Can you tell him I forgive him? He needs to know-"

"Woah, hold on there. I can't just waltz up and tell him that his dead wife has a message for him. I've done that before, and believe me, it never ends well."

"Ever?"

"Well, sometimes it works out, but it takes a lot of convincing. We should definitely start out with a different approach.

Marian places her forefinger on her lips and taps lightly while she's in thought, Regina tracing the ideas of her mind as well. All is quiet, until Marian has a suggestion, "You mentioned that you lost someone?"

"I did," Regina tells her with a raised eyebrow, "How's that going to help us?"

* * *

Why is she here? Christ, this is a bad idea. She's standing outside of an apartment that she's never been to before, guided here by a freaking ghost. It's been years since she's found herself in this position.

"Are you going to knock?" Marian asks, "Because, I usually just walk in through the door, but I'd imagine that's not something you can do?"

Regina laughs nervously, "You'd be correct to assume that… Go ahead, I'll knock in a minute, I just need to figure out what the hell I'm going to say."

Marian smiles gratefully, walking right through the wooden front door of the apartment. Regina grins to herself, realising how much she has secretly missed seeing spirits do that. She shakes off her nerves with a loud cough and reaches to knock three times on the door.

It takes a minute for him to answer, she can hear him shuffling and mumbling through the door. When he opens the door, his face is stricken with confusion and pleasant surprise, "Regina?"

"Yeah, uh… I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but… uh, how's Roland?" Regina fumbles, twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Tonsillitis, just like you said. Do you always conduct house calls to follow up on your patients?" Robin asks with an amused grin.

"Only the really cute ones," Regina jokes, and then groans and her awful attempt, making Robin laugh at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"Regina!" Marian calls out from within the apartment.

Sighing, she looks back to Robin, "When you told me about Ma-Your wife," she catches herself, "Forgive me for being forward, but you didn't seem to be handling it very well…"

"Well, that certainly was forward," Robin muttered, folding his arms sadly.

"I didn't mean… Look, I just know what you're going through, and I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left the clinic." She reaches inside her pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper, handing it to him, "This is my number. If you need anything. Anything at all, call me. Whether Roland is unwell, you are feeling upset, or if you want to have a conversation about your day… I just want to offer an ear. When Daniel died, that's all I wanted."

He's looking at her awe, like he'd never been offered something of the sort in his life, "Regina," he starts, looking down at the piece of paper, "This is the kindest, most sincere thing anyone has ever done for me in a long time." His eyes are glistened with tears, and he knows that they are technically still strangers, but he can't resist the urge to hug the woman.

Regina yelps at the sudden embrace, but knows how much he needs it, and makes sure that she lets him be the one to release from their hold. When he pulls back, she frowns slightly, wanting it to last a moment longer. Why? Who knows why but when he apologises and it makes her giggle quietly, telling him to _forget about it._

"Anytime," Regina tells him again, pointing at the number, "Really."

"Thank you," he tells her again, Marian smiling widely at her from behind him mouthing a silent thank you as well.

* * *

"How was school?" Regina asks Henry as they're sitting down at the dinner table. She made lasagna for the first time in months; with her shortened work day, she actually had the time.

"It was fine," Henry mumbles, playing with his food with his fork, clearly still miffed about what happened that morning.

Sighing, Regina sets her fork down. She has been trying to keep him from her gift for years, but maybe this tame one, she could share, "I met a spirit today."

His head shoots up and Regina laughs through her nose, "And you're willingly telling me about this?" He's eyeing her, trying to find the trap.

"She came into the clinic today," she continues, ignoring is suspecting looks, "Her son was sick."

"Is he okay?" Henry asks, and pride tugs at her heart strings; Henry was always concerned for people's well-being and his question only proved that.

"He's fine," she assures picking up her fork again to continue eating.

"And the spirit-"

"Marian," Regina tells him, "Her name is Marian"

"Marian. Did she need your help?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep and eye on her husband for her," Regina explains and melts inwardly and the proud smile he sends her way.

"That's _awesome_ , Mom. I'm proud of you," he says with no hesitation.

"Really?" Regina's phone dings from the counter behind her, and she reaches over for it.

"Totally. What you can do is amazing, Mom. You need to do what you were born to do," Henry says excitedly.

With a giggle, Regina opens the text message she has received from an unknown number, "You aren't allowed to be around Mary Margaret anymore," she tells Henry with a wink, who just sniggers at her comment.

 _Regina, thank you, again. How would you feel about meeting for coffee this week? My treat. Robin._

With a smile she can't contain, she replies quickly with one word: _Absolutely._

* * *

 ** _Thank you_ for reading :) Please let me know what you think - because if it's awful I'll put it to rest now, haha! Review/Fave/Follow :)**

 **And feel free to follow on twitter (RegalPixieDust) or tumblr (Regal-PixieDust). Thank you, loves. Mwah xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, my loves. I own nothing but the mistakes, and I'm sure there are some since I have no beta. But enjoy, nonetheless.**

* * *

Despite the text that Regina had received the day Robin Locksley entered her life, she hasn't heard from him in three days. Something within her makes her want to call or text, especially because she hasn't seen much of Marian either. It is very uncommon for a spirit to reach out for help and then just simply disappear.

What if something has happened?

"Regina?" Mary Margaret coos softly, placing her hand gently on her shoulder. Regina is sitting on the chair at her desk, and the hand interrupts her train of thought and she cranes her head upward to look up to Mary Margaret.

"Sorry, I got lost in a moment there," Regina dismisses as she starts to shuffle papers aimlessly around on her desk.

"No, that wasn't just being lost. What's going on in there?" Mary Margaret asks, leaning on Regina's desk and playfully tapping her index finger on Regina's forehead.

Groaning, but with a smile, Regina pulls her head away, "I was thinking about Robin," Regina tells her reluctantly, but does it anyway because she knows Mary Margaret can never leave anything alone.

"Robin? As in good looking Englishman from Monday? With the dimples? And the adorable son-"

"And the dead wife?" Regina laughs, hoping to stop the teenage like listing of his qualities, "I just… I know what he's going through and I'm worried about him."

"Haven't you heard from him? Or her?" Mary Margaret folds her arms, looking at Regina intently for an answer.

"No," Regina shakes her head, "He sent me a text suggesting coffee, I accepted, and that's it. I haven't heard from him since."

"Why don't you text him?" Mary Margaret offers with a raise of her eyebrow as if Regina should have thought of it herself.

Scoffing and picking up a case file from her desk, Regina stands, "He needs to approach me, I can't get too involved, you know that."

"I do," Mary Margaret nods as she and Regina start walking down the hallways through the clinic, heading passed other nurses and patients, "But, maybe it would ease your mind?"

Regina considers it for a second, and then out of nowhere Marian appears in front of her, "Regina!"

" _Holy shit!_ " Regina yelps loudly in fright, hunching over, as if to brace for an impact, with her hand on her heart. People in the hallway are staring at her, Mary Margaret's face painted with confusion as she rubs her hand on Regina's back, "Marian." Regina whispers to Mary Margaret.

"Oh," Mary Margaret responds not fully understanding…and then it hits and she jumps into action, " _Oh!_ Nothing to see here, folks," Mary Margaret tries to ease the faces looking at Regina as she straightens herself up. Regina glares at Mary Margaret because she is doing very little to help, everyone is still looking at Regina like she's crazy, "Cramps!" Mary Margaret yells without thinking, "Just cramps, nothing to worry about, move along, people."

"Cramps?" Regina scowls in a whisper, her eyes scrunching, "That's the best you could do?"

"Well, excuse me for being thrown into this ghost situation," Mary Margaret defends, "Go into this room with her," she says, opening the nearest empty exam room.

Regina enters, muttering a quiet _thank you_ while still slightly red from embarrassment, Marian following behind closely. Regina slams the door shut and turns angrily to face her, "Are you completely insane?" She scolds.

Marian starts giggling softly, bringing her fingers to cover her mouth, "I'm sorry, but I needed to see you."

"Well, new rule. Only creep up on me when I'm alone," Marian smirks at Regina and her reaction, "Actually, no," Regina decides, "Don't creep up on me at all. Ever."

"Deal." Marian says, waiting as Regina sits on the examination bed to give her a moment to collect herself, "You haven't called Robin."

Regina sighs and tries her hardest not to roll her eyes, "He hasn't called me either," she explains, "If I approach him, it's going to be weird. On top of that, Robin needs to decide to seek help on his own terms. I can't force him."

Marian sighs, frustrated, "I know. But, he _wants_ to. He really does. He's almost called you a couple of times, but he's afraid… He's worried that he's going to burden you," Marian's face drops with worry and Regina suddenly feels for her, "I've tried to get him to call. I've yelled it at him. Do you know what it's like to scream at the man you love and have him not even notice?"

 _Yes_ she thinks, but shakes her head to rid the thought. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," Regina says sincerely, " _But_ , Robin needs to make the first step." Marian releases a heavy, defeated sigh, her shoulders raising on the intake of breath and shrugging down violently while she exhales. Regina frowns and stands, coming eye to eye with Marian, "This doesn't happen overnight, Marian."

"I know," Marian whispers, tears glistening in her eyes, "I just want them to be okay."

"They will be. I will do everything in my power to make sure of that." Regina promises, her eyes giving Marian the sincerity that she needs.

Marian nods and thanks Regina, "I should probably go and check on them."

"Of course. Just be patient," Regina smiles, a small and supportive smile, and then Marian disappears from sight, leaving Regina alone in the exam room. She rubs her forehead with the back of her hand and sits down again.

What has she gotten herself into? Not only is she doing something that she had put to rest years ago, but now she's making promises that she doesn't know she can keep. If anything happens to this family, she is going to have one really pissed off spirit on her hands… and that can't happen again, not after Zelena.

"Hey," Mary Margaret stage whispers through the door, knocking quietly, "Everything okay in there?"

"You can come in," Regina calls out, standing and walking towards the door. Mary Margaret opens it and sticks her head inside.

"You okay?"

"No." Regina deadpans, brushing her hand through her hair, "But, I will be. Is that a case for me?" Regina asks, pointing the the blue folder in Mary Margaret's hand.

With a shrug, Mary Margaret hands the folder to Regina, "It's yours if you want it."

* * *

The rest of her day is relatively normal and she keeps herself busy with work to stop her mind from wandering to the Locksley family. It works, mostly, but once she is at home, without any significant distraction, she thinks of the widowed father and his son.

"Mom, can you check my last answer here?" Henry asks from the kitchen table in the centre of the room, it's covered recklessly in notebooks and textbooks from Henry's backpack.

"Of course I can," Regina smiles, moving from the stove where she is cooking dinner to glance over his shoulder, "What are you working on?"

"Biology," he moans, dropping his pencil next to his work book, "I don't know how you _chose_ to study this, Mom."

Placing a hand on his head, she chuckles, "It got me a job that I love."

He rolls his eyes as Regina leans over his shoulder to read what he has written. Once finished, she hums in pride and kisses his cheek, "Perfect. You've been studying."

"Well, you did tell me to get my grades up," Henry says as he smiles happily knowing that he's pleased Regina, "I'm working really hard."

"I can see that, honey," Regina smiles as she walks back to the stove. She's stirring the bubbling, tomatoey goodness that is about to become their pasta dinner, but it is interrupted by her phone ringing. She places the wooden spoon she is using to the left of the stove, wipes her hands on the nearest dish towel, and reaches into the back pocket of her jeans to fish out her phone.

 _Robin Locksley._

His name is bright on her screen as the melodic ringing continues. She doesn't know why, but her lips tip upward into a grin before answering, perhaps it's jumpy telling Henry that she'll be right back and to keep and eye on the simmering sauce.

She shuffles into her bedroom and answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Regina. It's Robin Locksley, I hope you don't mind that I called?"

"Of course not. Is everything okay? How's Roland?" Regina asks, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, everything is fine," he chuckles, "And Roland is much better, thank you."

"That's good," Regina answers and waits for him to continue. He doesn't and they suffer from a moment of awkward silence, "What could I do for you?" Regina asks, startling him.

"Right, sorry," he mutters, "I, um… I was wondering if you'd like to meet for that coffee? Maybe tomorrow if you're free?"

"I would love to meet for coffee, Robin, but tomorrow is an awkward day for me. Any weekday is difficult because of my job."

"Oh," he sighs, sadly.

"But, if you're free in the evening, we could meet for a _late_ coffee?" She offers instead.

"Or a drink?" Robin laughs, partly joking but with a hint of seriousness.

She laughs with him, "I suppose that works too."

"Really?" He asks with genuine surprise in his voice that makes her laugh again.

"Yes, really."

"Alright," he says and Regina can hear the smile on his face, "I'll find someone to watch Roland. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"I do, actually. I'll text you the address. We can meet at eight?"

"Perfect. I'm looking forward it."

"Great. Have a good night, Robin."

"And you, milady."

* * *

She's been having this strange dream for years. And it's always the same. Strong hands caressing her body, under her shirt, fingertips squeezing on her ribs, driving her wild. Hot, wet lips grazing up her neck, while she throws her head back intensely. They never go very far physically, it's always just a session of passionate touching and kisses, but it always has her waking with a racing heart and a glistening of sweat over her entire body.

The man in her dream doesn't have a face, doesn't have a name. All she can see are his hands, his arms… and that blasted tattoo. That dark lion tattoo that graces the arm of the mysterious man has confused her since the first night she had this dream.

Regina's tried so many times to decipher the clues that the dream leaves, even resorting to googling to find the tattoo, but nothing has ever come of it. And the only person who even knows about these dreams is Emma.

And, thank God it's Emma who wakes her from this particular episode.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Emma whispers, drawing Regina out of her…incredibly _hot_ dream. Regina's eyes dart open and she instantly clears her throat.

"Emma," she breathes, wiping her brow and sitting up on the couch that she had fallen asleep on.

"Well, I don't need to ask you if you were having a nice dream," Emma teases as she watches Regina detangle herself from the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Stop," Regina sighs, "Where's Henry?" She asks, concerned and looking around for him.

"He came over when you fell asleep, you want to talk about it?" Emma asks with raised eyebrows.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just the same dream." Regina dismisses, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"So, the usual then? Faceless man, sexiness, lips cascading up your-"

"Yes, Emma. The usual," Regina groans, begging her to stop.

Emma laughs as Regina pours herself a glass, "Like I always say, it could be a lot worse. It could be a terrorising nightmare."

After a few huge gulps of water, Regina nods tentatively, "Perhaps…" She sips a few more times, sighing into the glass as her thirst is quenched, "I just wish I knew why."

"Regina," Emma chuckles, "Forgive me for being crass, but you're having a recurring _erotic_ dream. I think your subconscious is encouraging you to go out and… y'know," Emma makes some odd hand gesture that has Regina scrunching her nose is disgust.

Regina laughs nervously, "Cute, Emma. Real cute. But, no. You know my dreams mean more than that."

"Sweetheart, I think you are reading way too much into this one," Emma suggests, leaning on a nearby counter.

"No," Regina tells her seriously, "With my… ability. My dreams always _mean_ something. Especially the ones that are recurring."

"Alright," Emma sighs, admitting defeat, "However, Henry did mention something about you meeting a man tonight," She wags her eyebrows teasingly at Regina.

"Ah, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken with your assumption," Regina dismisses while giggling, popping her now empty glass into the dishwasher, "I met someone at work and I bumped into his wife-"

"You're going out with a _married_ man?" Emma bites with wide eyes.

"What?" Regina spins to face Emma, "God, no! His wife is dead. She talked to me and asked me to help her family, so…"

Emma suddenly looks upset, "You're talking to spirits again?" She asks, worry present, "And you didn't tell me?"

Regina sighs, and does feel guilty for not mentioning it to her sooner. Emma is one of the main reasons she survived the most difficult spirit she has ever faced, "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have mentioned it. It's just a little crazy for me and I'm still trying to wrap my own head around it."

"It's not like Zelena again, right?" Emma asks, walking to stand next to Regina and staring right into her eyes, "Because she was dead set on ruining your life, and she just disappeared. We don't know if she could come back. The number of times I had to worry about you was-"

"It's not like Zelena," Regina comforts, "I promise."

Luckily, Emma is incredibly understanding and smiles supportively, "You'll let me know if there's anything I can do?"

"Always," Regina responds almost instantly, "I wasn't trying to hide it from you," she ensures, "This is all just happening really quickly, and I'm terribly rusty; I have no idea what I'm doing."

Emma shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "You always figure it out." Regina smiles gratefully, "So, where are you both meeting?"

"The Rabbit Hole," Regina tells her, pushing off the counter after looking at her watch, "And, I should probably get ready for that."

"Alright, well, good luck?" Emma laughs, "But, if anything goes down, you better call me."

* * *

Regina has been sitting at the bar for almost ten minutes alone. She's sitting quietly, trying not to make any sort of eye contact with the other patrons, twisting the stem of the glass that holds her drink.

After settling for jeans and a relatively plain purple shirt, she left her apartment early, leaving Henry in Emma's care for the evening. Usually, she likes to dress up when she goes out, but this situation is very different, and much, much more casual. And, her lack of dress and overly exotic makeup is shielding her from much unwanted attention from the lonely men in the bar - not all of them, but enough to make her feel more comfortable.

Regina hasn't been to The Rabbit Hole in a long time, she doesn't even really know why she suggested this place. She and Daniel used to frequent this bar when Regina was doing her paramedic training, so it holds a lot of great memories for her… and negative, unfortunately.

As she sits, staring at her drink, her mind wanders to Zelena. Why? Maybe it was because Emma brought her up…Honestly, she doesn't know why, but it does nonetheless.

* * *

 _Regina is paralysed. She was staring at her apartment, engulfed in flames, and she is paralysed in fear._

 _Henry._

 _Her baby, barely six months old, was still trapped inside. She couldn't reach him before firefighters pulled her outside to safety. She screamed for Henry, she screamed at them to let her go as she fought the strong body dragging her outside._

 _"We'll get him," the firefighter told her outside, "I promise you, Ma'am. We will get your son."_

 _That's when she froze. She nodded her head stoically and watched fearfully as put her son's life in someone else's hands. It all just happened so fast. One second, she was in the kitchen to get a glass of water and the next thing she knew, their entire hallway was filled with red flames._

 _She didn't have time to think and ran towards them, only Henry on her mind, but has to stop. There's no way through… Every time she thought she had found a path through, it was like the fire moved. Like it was being instructed by an unknown source. She panicked, but then thanked the high heavens when firefighters burst through the front door._

 _She just stood outside, feeling hopeless, worrying that she was about to lose the love of her life for the second time. Neighbours and people passing by had gathered and watched as her world crumbled and burned._

 _"Regina!" A voice called out among the sound of sirens in the street. Emma reached her quickly, standing right in front of Regina, putting her hands on Regina's shoulders. "Regina, what the hell happened?" Emma asked over the commotion. Regina doesn't respond. She hasn't even acknowledged Emma's presence and Emma recognised it as shock right away, "Regina!" Emma yelled at her, shaking her._

 _Emma's hands grasped Regina's face and forced her eyes to look away from the flames, and that's when she noticed her friend in front of her, "Emma, what are you doing here?" she whispered, her eyes filled with pain._

 _"We got the call. I heard your address and I got us here and soon as I could," Regina looked Emma up and down, noticing her paramedic uniform, "Regina. What happened? Where…Where's Henry?" Emma's voice was drenched in worry and Regina started to cry as the full weight of what was happening fell to her shoulders._

 _"He's still inside," she said in between sobs, "I tried to get to him, but I couldn't…It's like the flames didn't want me to."_

 _Emma rubbed Regina's arms, and looked over at her shoulder at the chaos, "They'll get him, Regina," Emma cleared her throat before Regina noticed her worry, "What happened?" Emma asked again._

 _"I don't know," Regina cried, "I don't-"_

 _And then she heard it. A high pitched maniacal laugh that seemed to echo inside her head. Regina looked around the scene frantically for the source._

 _"Regina, what's going on?" Emma asked as she watched her friend move her head around, circling the crowd._

 _"Didn't you hear that?"_

 _"Hear what?"_

 _And there it was again, the laugh, and that's when Regina see's her. Standing in the crowd as she laughed at Regina's terror, Zelena's eyes were watching her intently._

 _"Zelena," Regina breathed while walking backward in fright, colliding with Emma on the way, the faces of strangers watching her every move, "Emma, it was Zelena," Regina whispered, her eyes bulging in horror._

 _"Zelena?" Emma asked, looking around the crowd, "Wait, the woman who died in the accident? Daniel's accident?"_

 _"She did this. She said she'd make me pay, she said she would make my life hell, she's going to kill my son, she-"_

 _"Stop." Emma yelled, halting Regina mid sentence, "You see her right now?" Emma asked, hoping to garner some more understanding._

 _Regina was shaking, visibly so, and shook her head after looking around quickly, "No. But I did. She was here."_

 _Any further conversation was halted as firefighters started leaving the building, "We've got him," one firefighter yelled and Regina crouched down, bending her knees, in relief when she saw a man carrying her son safely outside._

 _"I need a paramedic over here!"_

 _Emma jumped into action, running over to her Godson and doing what she needed to, Regina remained in her crouched position; she knew that Henry needed Emma's expertise in this moment and Regina knew that she would only be in the way._

 _When Regina heard Henry cry, she bowed her head into her lap and laughed sadly and the terrified knots in her stomach began to dissipate. Regina stood up straight with a relieved smile on her face that was soon replaced with a face stricken with terror as she stood face to face with the spirit that has plagued her nightmares._

 _"Oops," Zelena laughed with a theatrical shrug of her shoulders and a grin that made Regina want to physically attack her._

 _"Why?" Regina asked with gritted teeth, anger evident on her face. She didn't care if anyone watching her thought she was talking to herself; she was pissed off. "Why would you go after my son?"_

 _"You deserve anything that comes your way and believe me, I'll deliver. You could have saved me and you didn't… and I will never let you forget it. This is just the beginning. See you soon," Zelena taunted as she disappeared into thin air leaving Regina with a whole new level of solicitude._

* * *

"Regina?"

She jumps, knocking over the drink that was in front of her, and she apologies profusely to the bartender who has jumped into action with a towel.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologises, sitting carefully on the barstool to her left, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No," Regina dismisses with a wave of her hand, "I was in another world for a minute," a small giggle bubbles from her throat as her cheeks turn rosy pink.

Robin nods his head, "Can I at least replace your drink?" He offers, indicating to the bar with a hand.

"Apple martini," she tells him, smiling. He orders her drink quickly, along with a lager for himself. When the bartender sets their drinks in front of them, Regina thanks both the bartender and Robin and sips the sweet and burning liquid slowly, humming as it travelled to her stomach.

"So," Regina starts, "How are you?"

Robin leans her elbows in the edge of the bar, turning his head to look at her, "I'm well, thank you. What about yourself?"

"I'm great," she smiles, "And Roland?"

"Much better, thank you. Those antibiotics worked quite the charm."

Regina grins, "I've heard as such."

"Have you now?" He asks, leaning closer to her, playing along.

"Perks of being a nurse," she whispers, with a teasing smirk, as if she is relaying a deep dark secret. Why is she flirting with this man? She berates herself, composing her body and clearing her throat, "Really, how have you been? I was surprised to hear from you," She asks with genuine curiosity.

"Honestly?' He asks, sipping his drink, looking over to see her nod, "I've had better weeks. Dealing with Roland being really sick was…difficult. It was the first time he'd _really_ been unwell without Marian, uh, my wife… Marian. I fear that neither of us handled it very well."

"The first illness alone is difficult," Robin's eyes scrunching as if to ask her how she knew, "I have a son, the absolute love of my life," Regina beams.

"Ah," Robin smiles, "How old?"

"Twelve, _almost_ thirteen," she rolls her eyes as she imitates her boy, "Henry."

"Lovely name; strong."

She smiles at that, and they spend a while discussing their sons; the things their sons like to do, funny stories of their earlier years. They share a laugh at the misfortune of their children; when Henry slipped into the pool in front of his first crush, when Roland spilled an entire carton of milk on the floor while trying to surprise Marian with breakfast. They even talk about their scariest moments as parents…The time Henry locked himself in the bathroom and Regina couldn't get him out (perhaps not the scariest for Regina, but she very well couldn't explain how a ghost terrorised them for years), or when Roland fell down a flight of stairs.

Regina is strangely comforted to hear that even families with two parents at home experienced similar struggles. Robin does talk about his wife a lot, the conversation turning to Marian quite frequently and Regina's heart aches as she hears how wonderful of a mother Marian was. Regina's heart aches for Roland.

"You mentioned Daniel the other night? His father?"

Regina's lips curve downward, she nods, "Yes, he passed before Henry was born."

"I'm sorry," Robin offers, despite knowing how little it actually helps, "I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't," she sniffles slightly, "But, we are here to talk about you."

Robin notices her insistence to change the subject and is more than happy to offer her as such, "Yes, I suppose we are. I can't thank you enough for meeting with me. I really just needed something normal, you know? An evening away from everything."

Regina understands that wholeheartedly. After Daniel's accident all she wanted was normalcy, "Well, let's work on that, shall we? I officially know more about your son than I do you. Tell me about yourself."

He grins at her, "I'm a complex being, Regina, I'm afraid I don't even know where to start," Robin aims for the attention of the bartender with his hand and indicates for another round of drinks.

She finishes her drink in anticipation for the next one, and after the large gulp, she looks to him, "What do you do for a living? Why don't we start there?"

"High school teacher. English."

She purses her lips, amusement on her face, "I wasn't expecting that," she admits as her second drink is placed in front of her.

"Is that so?" Robin asks with smirk, "Dare I ask why?"

"You just seem more… outdoorsy. The landscaper, contractor type."

A hearty laugh bubbles from his torso, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," she chuckles, and then she notices how his face falls, looking a little blue, "What is it?"

"I haven't been to work in almost nine months. I guess I just didn't realise how much I missed it," Robin explains, lifting his bitter drink to his lips again.

Regina sighs sadly for him, "Do you feel comfortable telling me what happened to Marian?"

He shakes his head, tears forming and she instantly reaches for his hand, "It's not you, but I really don't think I can," he mutters and she tells him that it's okay, "I want to tell you. I don't know why, but there's something about you that makes me want to tell you everything. I just can't right now."

"I couldn't talk about what happened to Daniel for a long, _long_ time," she tells him; it's the complete truth and she hopes that it eases what he is feeling, "Just know, that whenever you feel like you are ready, I'm here."

He squeezes the hand that she placed into his, "Thank you. I'm really glad I decided to call you."

"What made you? Call, I mean?" She asks,

Robin laughs and gulps the last mouthful of his drink, "I fear if I tell you, you may think I'm crazy."

She shrugs her shoulders and challenges, "Try me."

"Uh," Robin rubs the back of his neck nervously, "There was just this voice in my head… screaming at me to pick up the phone and call you," Regina bows her head as he explains, staring from her drink to his hands, "It's almost like it was…"

He stops but she knows exactly what he wants to say, "It's almost as if it were who?"

Nervously, he looks at her face as she offers encouragement with her eyes, and with a deep breath he answers, "Marian…"

"Maybe she was trying to get through to you," Regina offers with a genuine smile, but it quickly fades when he scoffs.

"Don't be ridiculous," he murmurs comically, "Please don't feel like you have to stand by my unfathomable theories because of my situation."

His reaction isn't new. In all honesty, it is a relatively normal reaction. But, it hurts her slightly. She likes this man and it pains her to know that when the truth finally comes out it isn't going to be easy for him to swallow; not that it should be.

She's taken aback when he mumbles something about being warm and he starts to remove a layer. And then she see's it. He is taking off his sweater and she see's it. _It_. The tattoo in her dream. She doesn't know what to do, she's just staring at his arm like it was her lifeline.

He notices her staring, and rubs his hand over the tattoo, "I've had it since I was eighteen," he explains, not that she is really listening, "Regina?"

"I have to go," she mumbles quietly, gathering her things, "I'm sorry, I just remembered I… I have to go."

"That's quite alright," He's standing with her, putting on her jacket, "Let me walk you home,"

"No!" She yells a little too forcefully, "Sorry, I'll be fine. Thank you, but I just need to get home."

Robin frowns, but nods his head, "Alright," he agrees, and then she is gone. And he can't help but think she is running from him. He pulls his sleeve up and looks down at the tattoo that changed the entire demeanour of their evening and sighs, leaving the bar to relieve his babysitter of her duties.

* * *

Regina's mind is racing as she walks home quickly. What does this mean? It could mean nothing, but that's highly unlikely. Regina's dreams have always been significant; sometimes spirits communicate through her dreams, sometimes she has been sent clues about future events.

In other words, if she dreams it, it's important. And now she needs to figure out its significance. Is Robin in danger? Or is _she_ in danger? She did feel an oddly strong connection to him when they first met, why else would she have been so receptive to help Marian? Either way, she has to figure it out…and as she climbs the stairs to Emma's apartment she hopes that she doesn't have the dream again tonight. Especially since there is officially a face and and name to go with the tattooed arm attached to the hands that drive her wild.

* * *

 **Well, there ya have it. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm excited for this story to really take off - especially now with these dreams about to get much more interesting ;)**

 **Much love to my TrashGirlzBand who keep me motivated and happy! Next chapter coming soon, but TakeMeHome will be updated first!**

 **Twitter: RegalPixieDust**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay - life as a student has been getting in the way, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy this chapter - it's really important regarding the set up for the rest of the story! And then we will dive into some OQ goodness. Once again, I own nothing but the mistakes, they are all mine muahahah.**

* * *

Regina scurries up the stairs to the floor of her apartment, still completely taken aback by her evening. Robin Locksley. It was _him._ The unknown man from her dreams. She walks to her front door, reaching into her pockets for her keys but at the last second shakes her head. No, she needs Emma. Without knocking, she enters the door opposite her own and beelines for the living room.

Henry and Emma are sitting on the edge of the couch, both holding a game controller, leaning forward with their elbows balanced on their knees. Henry exclaims a victorious _yes_ as he begins to win whatever game they are playing.

Emma nudges him playfully, "No cheating," she laughs before looking up to acknowledge Regina, "Hey, Regina!" Regina's face is flushed and drained of any of her natural colour. Without thinking Emma tells Henry to continue without her and puts the controller on the coffee table in front of them.

"Alright. Hey, Mom!" Henry says without turning to look at her and keeps playing his game.

Emma directs both of them into her kitchen, but still in view of Henry, and she is worrying, "What's wrong? The last time I saw this look on your face… What happened?" Regina's face instantly reddens and Emma laughs in relief, "Okay, I sense embarrassment… Wardrobe malfunction?"

Regina glares at Emma, furrowing her eyebrows, "No."

"Well, what then? You're like, two hours earlier than I was expecting," Emma crosses her arms.

Taking a deep breath, Regina hesitantly tells her, "My dream, you know?"

"The one about your Mom?" Emma asks, genuinely confused, uncrossing her arms.

"Emma…" Regina groans, dropping her face into her hand.

"Oh." Emma realises with a giggle, "Yes. _That_ dream," Emma raises her hands defensively when Regina sighs at her nonchalance, "Alright. What does this dream have to do with why you're home early looking like… Well, looking like you've seen a ghost."

For the first time since she walked through the door, Regina smiles. Emma has always had a way to lighten any situation, it's one of the main reasons Regina chose this apartment over her own.

Regina leans in close to Emma, looking into the next room to make sure Henry was still occupied with his game, "The man from the dream." She whispers.

"The one with the tattoo?"

Regina nods, pressing her lips tightly together and checking Henry once more, "I think it's Robin."

"What?" Emma gasps a little too loudly, drawing Henry's attention. Regina narrows her eyes at Emma as Henry pauses his game to investigate, "What…what… Ugh, I've got nothing." Emma sighs towards Regina after failing to cover up her outburst.

Henry approaches his Mom and Godmother with a sigh, "What are you two hiding?" Henry inquires.

Regina forces a smile with tight lips and a heavy heart. She hates keeping things from Henry, "Nothing. Tonight was just a bit of a bust."

It's not a complete lie. It's half the truth.

"You're lying," Henry frowns.

"I'm not. It didn't go the way I was expecting. It was… interesting," Regina defends and it sparks Henry's interest.

"Interesting? Like, _ghost_ interesting? When are you seeing him again? Did his wife show? Did she move on?" His questions are shooting out fast, like a continuous spray of bullets and Emma can't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Slow down, kid," Emma jokes.

Regina giggles with Emma, patting Henry on the arm, "No. Marian is still here, but I don't think I'm going to be able to help her."

Henry's face drops suddenly and the sudden change of emotion on his face rips through Regina.

"But, why? You have to. She doesn't exactly have a line of people out the door here who can help. You can't just abandon her here."

"It's complicated, Henry," Regina tells him, reaching a hand up to brush through his hair, but he shrugs away from her touch.

"The only person complicating things around here is you," Henry mutters sadly while picking up his backpack from beside the couch and slinging it over this shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks, her eyes laced with hurt.

This has been happening more and more lately. Henry's mood, his sudden outbursts. Emma remains in the kitchen to let the two of them battle it out.

"The Mom I _remember_. The Mom who raised me would never give up." Henry tells her with a look on his face that she had never seen before, "On anything." Henry storms passed her, "Ever."

Before she can respond or stop him, he has already left the apartment and walked over to their's, slamming the door closed with a loud bang.

Regina scrunches her eyes and grits her teeth at the sound of the door slamming, "I have no idea what I'm doing wrong," Regina sighs, her handing reaching up to brush through one side of her hair.

"You're not doing anything wrong," Emma comforts, standing in front of Regina with sympathetic eyes, "You're experiencing the life of parenting a pre-teen."

Emma shakes her head, "No. This is more than that," She whispers.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe he'll open up to someone who's not-"

"Me?" Regina scoffs.

Emma frowns and guides them to the couch, "I was going to say someone who wasn't his _mother_. Not necessarily you. There are some things you just don't want to talk to your parents about."

Regina feels a rush of guilt for jumping to such a negative conclusion, especially when Emma's offer was much more genuine, "Would you?"

"Of course. But, right now, you need to tell me about the hunky, tattooed, dream guy."

"Right," she groans, lifting herself to slip her feet under her on the couch. Regina explains it all to Emma; the spilled drink, the banter, and the tattoo.

"Jeez, what did you do? I would have been one of those idiots who just up and left," Emma chuckles, and when she notices Regina's look of guilt, she scoffs, "Please tell me you didn't just leave?"

Regina's eyes bulge open curiously, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know? Play it cool? Come up with an calm and collected excuse to leave?" Emma's shaking her head, "He probably thinks he did something wrong."

Regina frowns, bringing her feet back to the floor to take off her shoes. Bringing her feet back to the couch and drawing her knees into her chest, she sighs, "You're right."

"When are you going to call him?" Emma asks, making herself comfortable like Regina had.

Shrugging her shoulders, Regina sits her chin on her pulled up knees, "I don't know if I'm going to…"

"Regina," Emma laughs humourlessly, "This man has been through enough without you adding guilt for whatever crazy reason his own mind has come up with for your leaving."

"He could be dangerous." Regina tells her sternly, "My dreams have meaning, they always have. This could be a sign telling me to stay as hell away from _Robin Locksley_ as humanly possible."

"Or," Emma breathes, "It could be a sign to help you."

"With _what?"_ Regina bites through a huffed breath, becoming irritated.

"I don't know, Regina. I don't exactly have training in this area…"

"No. You don't," Regina bites.

"But, not everything to do with your gift is negative. When you first told me…" Emma's eyes begin to well with tears and she chokes, "When I first found out, I thought you were crazy, but you gave me something I _never_ thought I could have. You gave me a chance to say goodbye…"

"I know," Regina sighs.

"Do you know what I remember most?" Regina shakes her head, shyly, the emotion between the two women masking the space between them, "I remember the smile on your face."

* * *

 _"I owe you, big time," Neal smirked, standing behind Emma who was still crying softly into her hand._

 _"Don't mention it," Regina smiled, looking at Neal whose spirit had began to fade, began to move on._

 _"Keep an eye on her for me?" Neal asked, Regina looking at Emma quickly and back to Neal. She nodded her head in a promise, little did she know this weeping blonde in front of her would become one of her best friends. He mouthed a silent thank you before disappearing completely from sight._

 _Emma felt a warm wave flushing over her face and gasped, "He's gone?" She asked Regina._

 _"He is," Regina smiled._

 _"Thank you," Emma whispered, her eyes red and her face stained with the remains of her tears._

* * *

Tilting her head, Regina asks, "My smile?"

"Your smile. After you told me what Neal had to say, after I said goodbye… You had this smile on your face as he moved on. You were proud of yourself and happy that we had the chance to speak one last time. Your smile told me that he was safe. That he was content… That it was okay for _me_ to move on, just like he did."

Regina wipes a stray tear that falls without any warning, "You've never told me that before."

Leaning forward from the arm of the couch, Emma reaches over to take Regina's hands and look her dead in the eye, "Please don't give up on this family. They need you more than you know. Don't let them live the rest of their lives without a proper goodbye," Regina sighs sadly, wanting to come up with another excuse, but Emma squeezes her hands and begs, "Please… Let them see the smile that made me feel like myself again."

With tears pooling in her own eyes, Regina nods almost instantly, "Okay."

* * *

She's standing in her Father's office, and to say it's been a long time would be an understatement. She and Henry Sr. have always had a strong relationship, but they talked to each other less and less after Daniel's death, after Regina began to ignore her gift.

She wanders around to the his desk chair and sits down, frowning slightly as she notices the picture of the two of them from her graduation day is no longer there. She did stop talking to him so much, maybe it was too painful to have her face staring at him everyday?

She stands quickly when she hears the receptionist outside greet her Father, walking towards the door.

Henry Sr. enters with disbelief on his face and the whisper of her name.

"Hi Daddy," she smiles sadly. He approaches, tentatively, but quickly draws her into a tight embrace that has her sighing, "I have missed you so much, my darling girl."

She smiles at his words, holding him closer, "I've missed you too, I'm sorry it's been so long."

"You've been busy, I'm sure," He dismisses her comment with an understanding look, "Sit. We've much to catch up on."

Together they sit on the chairs in the corner of his office, Regina shrugs off her coat and places it over the back of the chair before siting, "So, how have you been?" She asks, not sure what else to say.

"Quite alright," He answers, "Yourself?"

"I'm great," she forces, but he see's right through her.

"No need to be lying to me, sweetheart. Something's bothering you? Is it Henry?" His voice is laced with concern.

"No, Henry is fine," she says soothingly, "I… I am just in need of some guidance."

"What can I do?" He jumps into Father mode so quickly, it makes Regina feel even more guilty for her distance.

"I've been having a strange dream," she admits, noticing the nod of her Father's head as he pieces together the reason for her visit, "And, I know it means something."

"They almost always do," He agrees, "What is it?"

Her cheeks turn a slight pink, not wanting to divulge too much about the details, "There's a man and he has a tattoo. I've been having it for a long time, but I think I met the man a few days ago and I'm not sure… I'm not sure what my connection to him is."

Henry Sr. hums, "Well, if it's recurring, you're right to assume that there's significance. Is it an odd tattoo? A symbol?"

Regina nods, "It's a lion. It's encased in the shape of a shield… "

"Ah," Henry Sr. mumbles, one of his eyes closing as he thinks, "I was wondering if this would come back," he says to himself as he stands and walks to his desk, opening a locked drawer and retrieving a box.

"Daddy?" She asks as she watches him.

He comes back to the chair and hands her a small wooden box, nodding at her encouragingly to open the box. There are many things inside; the picture that she had noticed was missing from his desk, some letters that she recognised that she had written to him when she was younger, and other several pieces of folded paper.

"Open the drawings," he tells her, reaching inside to pick some up and hands them to her.

She unfolds the first one and gasps. It's old, some of the colour fading from the crayon but she can still make it out. The drawing is of two young children, a boy and a girl, but it's the symbol in the background that has all her attention.

A lion, just like the one in her dreams, on Robin's arm.

"I don't understand," she whispers, looking to her Father, "What are these?"

"When you were younger, around four years old, you encountered your first spirit. Well, not a spirit exactly. You dreamt of this boy for almost two weeks, every night. You would wake up and tell your Cora and I all about your conversations…" Regina is looking at him intently, still confused, "You told us that the last thing he remembered was falling out of a tree and that he was in the hospital. He came to you in your dreams."

"But, why?" She asks.

"It's hard to say," Henry explains, "A part of your gift is the ability of knowing who needs your help. I think you were drawn to his need for help, his loneliness, his isolation."

"That doesn't explain the lion," Regina shakes her head.

"Ah," Henry smirks, "Well, you told us that he only felt safe at the park, that you would always be there in your dreams. You said this symbol was present there… and since it was in all your drawings, I'd imagine that it meant a lot to you both."

Regina is at a loss for words, closing her eyes trying to process everything she is being told, "What made you so sure this was my first _spirit_? What if I just dreamt up an imaginary friend?"

"Well, one night… they just stopped." Henry told her.

She squints her eyes, "I'm lost."

"Imaginary friends don't just disappear over night. You know that. Surely you've noticed… Especially in your line of work, that not all of the spirits that you see are ones of people who have passed. Sometimes, when people are in a state between life and death, you can communicate with them too."

"So, you're saying this boy wasn't dead? Then what _was_ he? And why don't I remember any of this?" She's slightly irritated, not at her Father, just at her confusion.

"You were four, Regina. It's unlikely that you would remember. And, it's hard to say. _My_ Father would be the person to ask about this since he had your gift, too. Unfortunately, I can only tell you what he shared with me. I'm sorry that I can't be of much more help."

"Sometimes I hate that I was born this way…" Regina groans, not fully realising the extent of her words or how her Father would react.

"You are blessed with an beautiful gift." Henry Sr. says sadly, "And, it saddens me that you have lost the ability to see that beauty," Regina looks up to him with a frown, "What you can do is incredible. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could share this with you."

Ignoring his statement, Regina asks, "What do I do? I don't want to have these dreams anymore."

"That, my darling, is up to you."

* * *

Regina's outside his door. She's outside his door without a plan, not that she could conjure up a very good one, if she's being honest with herself.

"Marian?" Regina whispers, hoping to lure her spirit outside, and luckily it works.

"I was just about to come and see you," Marian tells her angrily, arms crossed, "I don't know what the hell you did to him, but he has been sulking all day."

"I…" Regina tries to explain, but she can't, so she lies instead, "I had a family emergency. I'm here to explain, I just wanted to apologise to you first. I didn't want to make him any more anxious."

Marian can see that she means what she's saying and nods curtly at her explanation, "Fine. I'll leave you both to it."

Before Marian leaves, Regina stops her, "Wait. You weren't there last night. Why?" Regina asks with a shake of her head.

"Call me crazy, but he can sense when I'm around. I want you to help him… So, I can't be throwing anything off."

Nodding, Regina smiles softly, letting Marian leave this time. She's alone again at the door and knocks quietly, but not quietly enough since she can hear him walking towards the door.

"Regina," he says, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise, for last night," Regina tells her, "Can I come in?"

Quickly he moves to give her room, "Of course, please," he signals for her to enter with his arm.

She follows Robin into his kitchen, walking passed Roland who has his eyes glued to the cartoons that Henry would probably be watching if he were still that young. The dining room table is covered in old newspapers and files, but Regina can't take her eyes of his forearm.

"I hope I didn't scare you off last night," Robin mumbles, pulling out a chair for Regina to sit in. Once she's seated, Robin begins to gather the mess from the table, tucking it away from the side.

"Not at all," she ensures, even though it's a lie, "I just had… I…" Robin is chuckling at her, "I forgot to tell my son where his medication was. He was scheduled to take it."

Her lie seems to have convinced him, "I hope all was resolved?"

"It was," Regina looks back to the tattoo and quickly devises a plan in her mind, "He, uh… He fell from a tree. Broke his arm, he's quite shaken up about it."

"I'd imagine he would be."

"I wasn't much of a tree climber, myself," Regina says, hoping that Robin would take the bait… if there even was anything _to_ bait.

"All boys fall out of trees at some point," Robin laughs, "I did when I was eight… It was a nasty fall, too. I was in the hospital for weeks."

 _Shit_.

"Wow. That sounds awful."

"Yeah, I gave myself a pretty bad head injury. There was a lot of swelling, I had be put into a medically induced coma, can you believe that? At eight years old. At least all my friends thought it was cool," He shrugs off with a grin.

A _state between life and death_ she mutters softly, extremely quietly, as she recalls her Father's words from earlier in the day.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," she says quickly, "I just can't imagine how scared you must have been…"

"I was," he admits, "But, I…" He stops and she notices that he reaches over to rub over the tattoo on his arm.

"What?" Regina asks, anxiety building up within her stomach as she nears in closer to an explanation.

"Nothing," he laughs and she releases the breath she has been holding, "It's not important," his hand leaves his tattoo and moves forward so he can link his fingers together, "But, I do wish your boy all the best in his recovery."

"Thank you," she mutters, feeling slightly guilty for her lie and frustrated that he didn't finish his thought, "Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and apologise. I shouldn't have left like that. Perhaps we can try again?"

"Really?" He smiles, genuine shock in his voice.

"Definitely. Next weekend? Maybe we can just do coffee this time." She suggests.

"I'd like that," Robin agrees with a relieved intake of breath.

Their conversation ends then, he walks her to the door and opens it for her, "I'll see you next weekend," she smiles.

"Until then, milady."

* * *

Regina is surprised when she walks into her apartment at the huge bouquet of flowers on the dining table in the kitchen. With a curious smile, she opens the card and sighs happily at the words scribbled inside.

 _I'm sorry._

Seconds later, there are arms wrapped around her from behind and the feeling of a cheek resting on her back.

"I'm sorry for last night," Henry mumbles into her back.

"You're forgiven," Regina laughs, turning to embrace her boy in a proper hug, "But only this once," she teases, "Did you speak with Emma today?"

He nods, wordlessly indicating so, "I've just got a lot going on. I know that it's not your fault, I just get so frustrated sometimes and I feel like I've nobody to talk to."

His words rip to her core, "Henry," she whispers, pulling back to look him in the eye, "You can talk to me about _anything_."

"I know," he frowns, unconvincingly. He has just lied to her. Right to her face. But, she needs to give him space to work through this, pushing him is not the way.

"Alright," she whispers in disguised defeat and places a chaste kiss on his forehead, chuckling when he involuntary groans, "What do you say we make some dinner?"

"We?" Henry asks with bright eyes.

"Have you finished your homework for the weekend?" Her eyebrow raises.

" _Mom_ …" Henry whines, making her snort with laughter.

"I'm kidding, grab an apron."

They make pasta together, something that they love to do with one another. They giggle as the water boils, they nudge each other playfully with their hips as the sauce simmers, and when Henry laughs and tells her _I love you_ , all of her worries and woes dissipate so she can live in this moment; just her and her not-so-little prince.

* * *

 **There it is! Chapter 3. Boom. Hope you enjoyed and that I have at least garnered a little interest ;) I love writing this story so much, so if you want to review and ensure me that I'm not boring the HELL out of you guys, that would rock. Also, follow me on Twitter if you'd like (RegalPixieDust). Come and join the fun! Much love, as always xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER - there were just way too many writing errors for my liking, haha!**

 **Here's Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review or chat with me on Twitter (RegalPixieDust) if you'd like to! I own nothing but those pesky mistakes... and I'm sure there's a bunch - sorry!**

* * *

Robin calls her on Friday evening, just as she and Henry are cleaning their dishes from dinner. Lasagne again, as per Henry's request. Henry offers to finish cleaning up so she can take the call, and she kisses his forehead with a _thank you_ as she retreats into her bedroom.

She answers the phone happily having been anticipating his call all week, "Hi."

"Regina," his voice is rapid and he expresses a sound filled with concern and worry, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" She sits on the edge of her pristinely made bed.

"It's Roland. He's gone. I can't find him anywhere. I thought he was in his room but he's not an-"

"Woah, hold on," Regina stops him, motherly concern bubbling in her belly. His blubbering stops and he inhales a deep breath so loudly she hears it on her end, "What do you mean he's gone?" Regina feels a sense of apprehension travel up her throat.

"He had a bad day at school," Robin sighs tearfully, "He was trying to tell me about it, but what he was saying was frustrating and… Regina, I snapped at him. I've messed up so badly." Robin's fighting back tears, his exaggerated sniffles and clearing of his throat tells her that.

"Are you sure he didn't just leave to wander around your building?" Regina asks, not trying to lessen the situation, but trying to be realistic.

"I'm sure. He's been gone for over an hour. I thought when I heard a door slam it was his bedroom. It must have been the front door. I am so _stupid._ "

"You're not stupid, Robin. Kids are unpredictable and sometimes we snap…" She's not helping, if the roles were reversed, this would not be helping her, "What do you need?" Regina asks, at the ready for any request he may make.

"What should I do?"

Hearing his shaky, fearful voice, she sighs, "Alright. Have you called around his friends?" Regina asks, standing up and walking back into the dining area. Henry is sitting on the couch, readying his games console.

"No," Robin groans, realising how utterly ridiculous it is that he didn't think of it first.

"Well, you're going to do that," Regina tells him, with absolutely no judgement. She covers the microphone of the phone slightly and whispers across the room to Henry, "Sweetheart, can you go to Emma's for a while?"

"I would, Mom, but it's Friday… Emma's working. What's going on?"

Ugh. She's about to ask Robin if there is anyone else he can call, but he called her and she feels like she has help him. If it were Henry who were missing, she'd want someone with her. "Robin, I'm going to head over, I just have to figure something out first. Call his friends and ask around. If he's not there, we'll go out and look for him."

They hang up with each other quickly and Henry is standing with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for an explanation, "What happened to our night together?"

He's a little bitter, Regina may work decent hours but she is quite tired during the week and does tend to go to bed early. Friday's are usually their night; video games that she is awful at and a movie that ends up with Henry snuggled up in her arms.

"Roland's missing, Robin's son." Her hearts racing, racing as a Mother who knows the fear of having your child go missing.

Henry unfolds his arms and his entire stance changes, "Oh. Then you have to go. Robin shouldn't be alone."

"No, he shouldn't. But, neither should you…"

" _Mom_." He's whining, rolling his eyes as far back as they can go, "I will be fine alone for a couple of hours. I can take care of myself."

She has approached him while he was speaking, his recent growth spurt much more noticeable as she barely has to look down at him anymore, "I know you can take care of yourself," Regina admits, using her fingertip to brush the front of his hair back, "But, this is a two way street. You may be ready to be left alone, but _I'm_ not ready to leave you just yet. Does that make sense?"

He considers her for a second or two and sighs,"Sure, Mom," he whispers, giving her a half-smile, "What should we do?"

Regina clicks her tongue with slumping shoulders, "Get your coat."

Henry obeys and begins to ready himself while Regina reaches for her coat by the doorway. And then it hits her. Marian. She'll be with him.

"Marian?" Regina says, louder than usual but not loud enough for Henry to be concerned. When Marian doesn't appear, she tries again, "Marian!"

"What?" The snarky reply comes from behind her and it has Regina flipping around, still shocked even though she knew Marian would appear suddenly.

"Good. Roland, he's-"

"Outside and alone after Robin yelled at him? I'm well aware." Marian folds her arms angrily, not at Regina, but she's furious at Robin.

Regina's shoulders slump sadly within the confines of her winter coat, "Where is he? I'm going to Robin now and we'll get to Roland as qui-"

"No." Marian cuts her off, her annoyed voice causing Regina to clamp her lips together. "If I wasn't here, Robin would have to find him. Consider this my first step of letting them go. Robin is going to be a single parent, so he needs to learn how to be one."

"Marian… I agree with you wholeheartedly, but Roland is alone in New York City. That's a recipe for disaster."

"He's not in any danger. If he was, I would have come to you right away…" Regina wants to be annoyed at Marian, but she can't force herself to be. Nothing she is saying is wrong, the average parent doesn't have the advantage of a ghost wife, "I should get back to him."

"Okay," Regina sighs, "If anything changes, you tell me. Okay?" Marian nods in agreement and dissipates into nothing just as Henry leaves his room prepared for the cold weather, "Ready?"

* * *

The relieved exhale that slips from Robin's mouth when he opens the door is almost comical, and if the situation weren't so dire, Regina probably would have sniggered out loud.

"I can't thank you enough," Robin breathes, moving from the doorway to allow her inside. When Regina moves, Henry smiles supportively and waves shyly as Robin notices the boy. Robin, puzzled, looks back to Regina who has made her way into the short hallway.

"Robin, this is my son, Henry."

Robin shifts his attention back to Henry who has his arm outstretched, initiating a handshake, "Henry Pacer," He introduces himself confidently.

"Robin Locksley," Robin takes the boys offered hand and shakes it warily. Robin's voice is monotonous, and Regina begins to worry that he is upset that she brought Henry. She should have called to let him know.

However, Henry doesn't notice Robin's strange mood, and why would he? He wouldn't know what kind of behaviour was odd of Robin. Henry makes his way further into Robin's apartment, passing Regina and eyeing up the living room.

"I, uh, I hope you don't mind," Regina apologises, "I didn't have anyone to watch him."

"No, it's not that," His head is shaking, "We can talk about it later. Thank you. For being here."

"Of course," There's something bothering him about Henry, she can tell, but she has no idea what and it's slowly beginning to eat at her, anxiousness crawling under her skin, "Did you have any luck with his friends?"

Defeated, he shakes his head, "None have seen or heard from him. They'll call if that changes."

Both adults wander in the living room where Henry is standing at the ready, "So, what first?" Henry asks, eager to help.

Appreciatively, Robin chuckles under his breath, "I'm not sure," he looks to Regina for desperate guidance, "Any ideas?"

"Well…" Regina rubs her hands up and down her upper arms, "He's a seven year old boy. He's frustrated, he's angry, he's confused. Where would he go?" Robin sits on the couch, upset and worried, muttering a defeated _I don't know_. Regina bends down in front of him, balancing on her feet, getting his attention, making sure he is thinking, "He's your son. You know him better than anyone. You know where he is, Robin. You just need to think. Put yourself in his shoes, where would he go?"

Regina can see the cogs turning in his mind, but he still can't pinpoint anything. His worry is clouding over everything. Henry does pipe up suddenly, though, like a lightbulb has just illuminated his mind.

"Where is your wife buried?" Henry asks, Regina and Robin looking up at him inquisitively.

"Brooklyn, why?"

Henry frowns tightly, looking down at Regina with apologetic eyes before he explains, "I've _been_ in his shoes."

* * *

Robin's chest unclenches with a pained sob, that's equally relieved, when he see's Roland's mopped collection of brown curls in the cemetery, "Oh, thank God…"

As he prepares to sprint off in the direction of his son, Regina quickly latches onto his arm before he can become lost among the headstone to his boy.

"Robin… He came here for a reason, let him have his moment."

Grudgingly, he complies with the nod of his head, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed impatiently. Fifteen minutes pass, his stance hasn't changed and no words have been exchanged between the three; Roland is still animately talking to his Mother's grave.

Robin is staring at his son intently, both Regina and Henry surrounded the tension in their silence.

Henry can't take it anymore, so with the popping of his lips, he starts in Roland's direction.

"Henry?" Regina asks softly, stopping him.

"Look," Henry turns to explain to the adults, "Neither of you know what he's going through. I'm the only one who can even begin to imagine it… Let me talk to him."

Regina feels a whole new sense of pride for him, letting out loving sigh to show him so. She glances at Robin for his opinion and he eagerly nods, "I think Roland would like that," His voice is honest and airy, "Thank you."

With Robin's permission, Henry continues walking, but Regina knows he would have gone with or without it.

Now, they're alone and the guilt oozing from Robin's pores is so strong that Regina can practically taste it, "It's not your fault."

Robin scoffs. Loudly, a little more harshly that he intends and he apologises for it, "I just can't see anyone else to blame right now." Robin pushes off the tree to stand shoulder to shoulder with her.

Henry is speaking with Roland, obviously pointing out Robin and Regina so Roland know's he is safe. Roland's sad face develops a shameful look when he see's his Father and Robin sighs heavily. Regina watches everything, too. She wants nothing more than to know what they are talking about, and then Marian appears, standing between the boys.

Regina can see Marian's heartbreak on her face as Henry comforts Roland, who is clearly crying while he is speaking. She thought she wanted to know what is being said, but deep down, she already knows.

Robin has the same interest, quietly asking, "What do you think they're speaking about?"

With her lips tightening in a frown, she slumps her shoulders, "Roland is angry at Marian…" She's careful, but truthful, with her words, "Roland came here to tell her that."

"But it's not her fault," Robin defends, his voice raising slightly, alluding Regina to what has transpired between him and Roland earlier in the day.

"Of course it's not," Regina easily agrees, " _But_ , and please don't take this as criticism, I'm assuming you haven't given Roland much information about what happened, and I don't blame you… Death isn't an easy thing for a child to comprehend." Robin's heart is aching as he realises that his overprotectiveness may be what's mostly to blame, "All Roland knows is that she left him."

His head rolls backward, his eyes staring upward towards the few clouds in the sky, "I didn't think of it that way," he's sniffling, using his forearm to rub over his nose, "I hate that he could ever think that."

"Henry was the same," she tells him, hoping that it would comfort him, "When he was eight, he just couldn't understand why his Dad could leave us and he only felt that way because I built up an indestructible wall of steel around the subject."

"How did you deal with it?" He's looking at her now, pained and confused, in dire need of guidance.

"I had to break down the wall. It wasn't easy, but every ounce of pain was worth it when he started to love Daniel instead of loathe him." Regina turns her body to face Robin directly, leaning in closer, a hand on his jacket, "Henry knows that he can talk to me about Daniel whenever he wants, even if I don't want to."

Robin nods, taking in her advice, processing it, "And what about your other son?"

"Other son?" Regina murmurs nervously, forcing the laugh in her throat away.

"You said your son broke his arm?" Now Robin's confused, "Henry doesn't seem to have one, so I just assumed…"

"Ah," Regina bites her lip shamefully, hating that she chose to lie to him, "I may have been less than honest about that."

He frowns, shifting his weight awkwardly on his feet, "Oh."

"I promise I have a really good explanation."

"No," Robin brushes off, "You clearly felt inclined, I don't need any explanation. Honestly, I'm just glad you are here."

Kicking herself internally, she clasps their hands together, "You deserve an explanation. When everything settles, we'll talk."

He nods, easing her guilt a little, allowing their minds to focus on their boys once again. Henry and Roland are facing Marian's headstone, Henry's hand supportively on the younger boys shoulder. Marian is still with them, standing on Roland's other side. Regina can't help but wish that Robin and Roland knew just how much Marian was trying to help them; it's something both of them need to know, especially at this point of their grief… But, she can't tell them just yet.

Regina also knows that Robin is angry at Marian as well, even if he can't justify his own feelings. It's a conflicted feeling that Regina has encountered many times while dealing with grieving families.

"What do I do now?" Robin asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Do I punish him? Or do I let this slide given the circumstances?"

"Oh, you punish him." Robin sniggers softly at her fast reply, "He scared the hell out of you today, and while he was lucky this time, if he does it again he may not be."

"I don't even want to think about what could have happened." A shiver shoots up Robin's spine, images of Roland hurt flashing through his head.

"Which is why you have to put your foot down. He has to know that this _wasn't_ okay."

"I know," Robin agrees, but he's still wary, "I just don't want him to hate me any more than he does right now."

That makes her laugh, "If our children don't hate us sometimes, we aren't doing our job well enough."

Robin responds with whispered laughter, letting Regina know that he is in some sort of agreement with her, but any more conversation is interrupted as the boys begin to approach them.

Roland's head is hanging, looking shameful as he slowly walks towards Robin. His eyes are red and rubbed raw, his bottom lip beginning to tremble nervously, "I'm sorry, Papa," he croaks, trying to keep his tears bottled up.

Robin bends down to talk to with Roland as Regina turns her attention to Henry, opening up arms wide so he can enter.

Henry does so willingly, and Regina squeezes his upper body once he is within her hold. After only a couple of seconds, Regina whispers in his ear, "I am honoured to call you my son."

Henry whines out a groan, the usual sound of a teenager shown affection by their parents, but his smile is gleaming when he move out of Regina's embrace, "I love you, too."

She ushers Henry quietly away to a nearby bench, giving Roland and Robin their space to have a private conversation. Henry doesn't speak about what happened between him and Roland, and she doesn't push the subject. Instead, they sit comfortably and silently, only to soon be joined by Roland.

Robin is making his way towards Marian's headstone, "Papa wants to stay a little longer," Roland joins Henry on the bench, sitting close so their thighs are touching.

"I'm sure he has some things to say, just like you did," Henry informs the younger boy, a maturity in his voice that leaves Regina in awe.

She's about to contribute to their interaction, but before she can, she feels Marian's presence nearby. Looking around, she spots the spirit three trees away. Regina shifts her gaze to Robin who is quite obviously spilling his guts to wife… So, why isn't she by his side?

Roland and Henry are chatting, so Regina can slip away unnoticed to the spirit of a woman who is visibly heartbroken.

"Why aren't you over there?" He's pouring his heart out to you." It's not judgemental, it's quite the opposite; it's gentle and as supportive as she can make it.

Marian keeps her blank stare focussed ahead, "I know what he's saying. He says it every day."

Regina _hates_ this part.

"Are you okay?" She asks, words being the only thing she can use.

Marian cracks, a quiet cry leaving her lips as she shakes her head, "My son hates me." Her words are staggered, tears falling that she doesn't even bother to hide.

As her eyes begin to brim with tears of her own, Regina counters, "He's just confused. He doesn't hate you."

"No. He does and he has every right to be. They both do. If I had just stayed home that night-"

"Stop thinking like that. What happened to you…" Regina sighs, thinking of the best way to word her thoughts, "You're talking as if you knew you were going to be _murdered_ when you left your apartment that night. You are just as much responsible for your death as I am."

Marian looks at Regina for the first time, "But I didn't even know you."

"Exactly." Regina says to emphasise her point.

Marian lets Regina's words sink in, "I can see where Henry gets it," Marian smiles at her, Regina turning to look at her son. "You have raised the most wonderful boy, and the way he talked Roland down? It was admirable." Regina is still looking towards the bench, but her attention returns to Marian, "He'll open up to you eventually."

"What do you mean?" Regina crosses her arms.

"Henry mentioned to Roland that he… He has something he wants to talk to you about, but he's afraid of how you will react," Regina's pulse starts racing, worrying that it is troublesome. "I imagine that a Mother can easily pick up on something like that."

"Is it bad?" That's all Regina can ask. Is it drugs? No. Of course it's not, he's twelve and it's Henry they're talking about. But, is it?

"Calm down," Marian chuckles, "It's not bad. I promise. It's just not my place to say."

"But,-"

"Regina. If your son was in any danger, I would tell you."

Robin is walking back to them now, his feet dragging on the grass. Marian mutters to Regina that she needs to be alone for a while and thanks her for everything she did today. Then Marian's gone, just in time for Robin to reach Regina.

"I think it's time for us to get home," Robin tells her, moving passed and starting towards the bench.

"Why don't you come back to our place for a while?" Regina blurts out, shocking herself at the suggestion, "It's been a stressful few hours and we live close by."

"Sure," Robin smiles, "It looks as if Roland is rather taken with your son. Maybe it will do him some good."

* * *

Roland was ecstatic to find out that he could spend more time with Roland, and Henry was happy about it too. They disappeared into Henry's bedroom as soon as they walked inside, their parents forgotten.

They're awkwardly standing in her living room, not sure what to say to each other. Sure, inviting him over was a good idea, this means they can talk some more, but Regina really hadn't planned this through.

"So…" Robin says through pursed lips, leaning forward onto the balls of his feet and back down again.

Regina laughs through her nose, "So, I have coffee or beer. Your choice."

"Beer," he says without a second of hesitation. It brings out a more prominent laugh from her core and she tells him to follow her to the kitchen. She opens two beers from her fridge and they both take huge gulps. Regina indicates to the kitchen table, urging him to sit. They sit across from one another, their gulps turning into smaller sips.

"I can't thank you enough for today," Robin praises, setting his bottle on the table, focussing all of his attention to his thanks.

She waves her hand nonchalantly, "Don't mention it. You would have done the same thing."

"I hope we didn't ruin your Friday night. I'd imagine you would have probably had plans, a date or something."

Regina blurts out a laugh, but quickly draws it back in, "Uh, no. I didn't have a date. I haven't had a date in a long, long time." Regina blushes at her admission.

"How is that even possible?" Robin asks, not realising the weight of his words until her eyebrows raise in his direction, "Sorry, you just seem like the kind of woman who would be fighting men off."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Regina grins at him, "I've only had a few dates since Henry's father passed. It's not been the easiest for me."

Robin frowns, hating that he even mentioned it, "I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

"Oh, you didn't," she soothes, and then he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, displaying that darned tattoo and she immediately goes silent. Robin notices; she isn't the most subtle.

"Does my tattoo bother you?" He asks, slightly amused and with a chuckle under his breath.

"Of course not," she scoffs, unconvincingly.

"Are you sure? Because this is the second time you've looked as if you've had a mini stroke when it's been on show." He's trying to joke, but it doesn't resonate with her, "I got it when I was eighteen."

"Is that so? Does it have any… special meaning?" Regina asks, expertly prying.

Robin swigs from his beer bottle one more time, strumming his fingers over the inked skin, "I suppose it does. However, most people think it's strange. They couldn't possible understand."

"Well, now I'm intrigued," Regina teases, drinking from her own bottle.

With a deep breath in and out, Robin gives into the ease that comes with talking to her, "It reminds me that I'm never alone," he tells her, looking at the tattoo as he speaks. She stays silent, letting him continue, "Why does it interest you so much?"

She's at another crossroad, she can choose to lie to him or be as honest as she can. Lying has proved to come back to bite her, so she opts for honesty, "I've seen it before," she tells him, his eyes perking up and filled with curiosity.

"You have?" He's smiling, a toothy smile that warms her.

"I used to go to a park when I was younger, that symbol was there. When I saw it at the bar, I freaked out a little." Okay, so she's kind of lying again, but the complete truth is out of the question.

"A park?" His face is contorted as if he is trying to recollect something, deep thought presenting itself as a slight frown, "I saw it at a park too, but…" He looks up at her and laughs, "No, you're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me," she challenges.

A groan slips from his lips, it's not an angry groan, just one laced with reluctance, but he fights it off, "Alright. When I was in my coma, the one I told you about, I remember there was this girl." Robin is studying her face as he talks, looking for any indication that she doesn't believe him, "She kept me company. We talked, played games. I was so scared and she went out of her way to keep me calm. We would always meet at a park and this lion was there," he indicates to his arm, "I got this to remind me that there is always someone out there to help me through a hard time."

Her mouth is dry as she realises that this he is in fact the boy that her Father mentioned. Deep down, she knew it was, but now she has concrete evidence. She licks her lips nervously, "Did you ever find out who she was?"

Laughing a disbelieving laugh, "You actually believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asks.

That throws him, but he eagerly accepts her belief, "Most people think that I had an encounter while on an illegal substance," Robin jokes, making her laugh softly.

"So, what are you going to do about Roland?" Regina asks, wanting to move away from the tattoo for now. Robin just shrugs his shoulder, genuinely unsure, "Talk to him about Marian."

Robin blows a breath between his lips at her advice, "I still don't feel like I can talk about it. It was just so… I don't want the first person I talk to about it to be my son."

Fair enough. Regina can fully understand that.

Regina stands, walking to the fridge and prying a picture from its magnet. When she sits again, she slides it across the table to Robin. He picks it up and studies the face in the picture, looking up to her, silently asking for more information.

"Daniel," she explains, "That's him. We met in college. We graduated early together, I got into a trainee paramedic program. He died less that a year after we graduated."

* * *

 _It never got easier. The sound of sirens blaring as they sped to a scene. None of the others knew that Emma and Regina's hand would clasp together tightly every time it happened._

 _Tonight felt different. It felt worse and Regina couldn't keep her heart from racing with worry._

 _She tried to focus on Emma's hand and on the sound of the furious rain that was battering on the top of the ambulance. The sun was almost completely set, the sky was still a hauntingly bluish grey colour._

 _The ambulance began to slow down and Regina released Emma's hand, pulling her hair back in a loose pony tail._

 _"Let's do this," Jefferson whispered, opening the back doors while Emma, Regina, and the others followed stoically. The rain drenched them instantly as it continued to attack the ground._

 _"Alright, Emma, you and I will take the car on the left. Regina, you check the car on the right. There's another group about to arrive and I'll send them your way," Jefferson had to yell over the commotion._

 _The accident was a bad one. Two cars overturned, traffic backed up for miles, and onlookers with their prying eyes watching from a distance, even though they wanted to inch closer. Regina approached the mangled car alone, but a voice drew her in another direction suddenly._

 _"Regina!" Daniel yelled and she flipped her head around to look at him, his image blurry through the downpour._

 _"Daniel? What are you doing here? Get back to your car!" Regina shouted back, but he doesn't move, doesn't flinch._

 _"I love you," he mouthed silently, Regina's confusion getting the best of her, her flustered brain failing to understand right away._

 _But, then it started to make sense._

 _Emma ran over from her scene and stood in front of Regina, Emma's eyes were filled with despair. Pain. Shock._

 _"You need to get back into the ambulance."_

 _"What? Why?" Regina asked, irritated. Her eyes darted between Emma and over Emma's shoulder to Daniel._

 _"What are you looking at?" Emma wondered, craning her neck around to look, but saw nothing. Emma's face drops, "Oh God, do you see him already?"_

 _Emma stared back to Jefferson, his face sad and she could recognise the way he tells the new coming group of paramedics to call the time of death._

 _No. Regina scrunched her eyes closed as she began to piece everything together. She wished herself awake, awake from this horrifying nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. She wished harder than she ever had before._

 _Regina's eyes snap open after what felt like a lifetime of wishing and she was still there. Dripping wet, cold._

 _She wasn't dreaming._

 _This was real. She felt the colour from her face drain from existence. Her muscles weakened as she turned and saw the car._

 _Their car._

 _The navy paint colour that she had fought him on for months. The Mets sticker that Daniel had bought as a joke that irritated her more than she was ever willing to let on._

 _Regina prepared to sprint towards Daniel as his body was pulled from the wreckage, but Emma wrapped her arms swiftly around Regina's middle._

 _"Let me go!" Regina screamed painfully as she tried to pry herself from the prison that was Emma's arms._

 _"He's gone," Emma told her._

 _Regina kept fighting, two seconds from resorting to violence… then she saw Daniel's face and her knees buckled._

 _His lifeless body was strewn across the wet ground. She stopped struggling and stared at his bloodless face; the mouth that would never again crack a smile, that would never again kiss her lips. The arms that would never circle her body, his hands that would never again run through her hair in the morning when he thought she was asleep._

 _Regina hits the ground. Hard. Her knees thudding violently with the concrete of the road. Emma joined her close to the ground, the blonde mumbling that she was sorry over and over as she wept agonisingly for the loss of a friend, for Regina's loss._

 _Regina couldn't cry. The hope within her keeping it at bay, the hope that was still convincing her she was dreaming, the only thing keeping her emotions in check,_

 _But, as the pain in her knees strengthened, so did the realisation that this was reality. Regina scrambled back to her feet and took off running into the surrounding trees by the highway, in the direction that she last saw the love of her life._

 _And, it was the last time she would ever see him._

* * *

"Jesus…" Robin breathes, reaching his hand over the table to cradle over Regina's. It's never an easy story to hear, even without the ghostly details.

"It was a long time ago," she turns her hand palm up to hold onto his offered hand, allowing herself to accept the support.

"How long?"

"Almost fourteen years. I was twenty two."

Robin's mouth clamps shut, not even wanting to imagine experiencing something so tragic at such a young age, but as curiosity gets the better of him he asks, "You were a trainee paramedic at twenty two?"

Regina nods and smiles at his impressed look, "I was one of the youngest to ever be accepted, but I didn't finish. Losing Daniel, plus finding out I was pregnant, well… It was easier for me to drop out and consider a different career." His eyes become washed with sympathy, "I'm fine, really," she assures.

Their conversation ceases then, mostly on Robin's part as he looks hesitant to drag up any more painful memories. That's when Regina's eyes latch onto his tattoo again.

She flips his forearm to face fully upward, moving the tips of her fingers slowly up the delicate skin until they brush over the inked skin, then a bright burst of light pops within her eyes.

 _"I'm Regina," she introduced with a toothy grin._

 _Sheepishly, the boy looks down at the younger girl with sad, frightened eyes, "I'm Robin."_

Robin pulls his arm away from Regina touch roughly, like she had just stuck him with a needle. He stands quickly, the chair he was sitting on falling backwards and hitting the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He's breathing heavily, flustered and confused.

"Oh, God…" Regina is short of breath, too. Her eyes are wide and she clutches her chest, looking over to him, frowning tightly at his fear stricken face.

"What just happened?" Robin asks, his voice much more stern.

"I don't know."

She truly doesn't. That was new.

They're both standing now, Regina's chair slid back, still touching the backs of her legs, Robin's still laying on the floor.

Regina's trying to understand what just occurred. She's never experienced anything like it. Sure, she's encountered strong, vivid memories and even seen some future events in her dreams, but never this.

It had felt like being catapulted into another dimension while having your breath punched from your cut… and it's very obvious that she wasn't the only one who experienced it.

"Did you see that too?" Regina asks once she begins to catch her breath.

Unable to accept it fully, he nods his head, but argues, "This isn't happening. There's no way that was real." When Regina doesn't agree with his dismissal, Robin laughs restlessly, "We have to go."

Robin picks up his chair and tucks it under the dining table hastily. He calls for Roland while walking into the living room.

"Robin, wait. We should talk about this," she trying to reason with him, but it comes out plagued with desperation.

"What's there to talk about? What just happened wasn't real." Robin's trying to convince himself and he can't bring himself to look in her direction, but her continued silence makes him scoff, " _Right?_ "

He's irritated, looking at her now. He needs her to tell him that it was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

"This isn't going to be easy to understand-"

Robin cuts her off, shouting for Roland again, louder than the first time and moving further into the hallway. Regina is trying to stop him from leaving, but he's deliberately ignoring her pleas. When Roland and Henry emerge from the bedroom, Robin tells Roland strictly to get ready to leave.

"Mom, what happened?" Henry has immediately picked up on the tension.

Stressed isn't a strong enough words to describe how she is feeling. With Henry's questioning, Roland's innocence, and Robin's frantically hurried attitude, her head is spinning in circles.

And then Marian appears, "What happened?"

"Not now, Marian," Regina gripes without thinking, the situation getting the better of her. She rubs her head, feeling the beginnings of a splitting headache.

The room goes silent, all eyes on Regina as she collects herself after yelling at what they perceive as nothing.

"Regina," Roland giggles, "Who were you talking to?"

Realising what she just did, Regina opens her mouth to explain but her words become trapped in her throat and when her eyes meet Robin's, he's looking at her with his mouth hung open. Looking at her with _the look_.

The look she hates. The look that she has seen too many times. He thinks she is crazy. Nuts. Insane. One second away from an asylum.

Robin doesn't say a word, but his face says it all. He looks betrayed, almost. He grasps onto Roland's hand and practically drags him from the apartment without a second thought or a final glance. The door slams behind them, it's not on purpose, but it still shakes her to the core.

"Way to out yourself, Mom." Henry jokes with a supportive smile.

Seconds away from a snarky reply, she stops herself and allows herself the time to laugh about this ridiculous life she is living, "It was not one of my finer moments," she's still laughing when she turns her head back to Marian, "Sorry I yelled at you."

Marian shrugs her shoulders, her face stricken with sadness.

"I'll let you both talk and I'll get ready for bed."

"Okay," Regina exhales, her adrenaline still pumping, "Come through when you're changed and we can watch some television or something."

"Sure," Henry smiles, watching as Regina walks away and into the living room, telling Marian to come with her.

But the spirit lingers in the hallway for a moment longer, turning her head to the young boy. Despite how the evening ended, Marian owes a lot of her own son's comfort to Henry and she smiles at him as a thank you. And, Henry can't help but smile back with a nod to the spirit his Mother has absolutely no idea he can see.

* * *

 **Things are getting real for this bunch! I'm so excited to have you all see where this goes, and we will definitely see the return of Cora (you're welcome, Mel) and Zelena (who knows, she may have a connection to Robin somehow ;) )**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read, and if you'd like to, please review. I'd love to hear any comments/concerns or even suggestions! We'll also soon get to see some of younger Regina using her gift and how that has shaped who she is... she's just needing a bit of a reminder.**

Mwah! xoxo

 **Twitter: RegalPixieDust**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay Chapter 5. So, we are slowly getting into the juiciness; Robin and Regina are about to be tested in several ways, but first things first, Regina needs to convince him that she's not crazy. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **As always, I own nothing but the mistakes, which I'm sure there are several of.**

* * *

She had messed everything up that evening. One month has passed since she has seen Robin or his son, almost one month to the day. Regina has wanted to call a few times, but she would get close enough to clicking the call button before losing every ounce of courage she had hastily mustered.

Marian hadn't been around, either, which was oddly putting her at ease. But, there's something. She can't explain it. A feeling. A coldness. There's something in the air that's constantly making her look over her shoulder and be severely more cautious in any and every situation.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asks from the dinner table, nursing on the leftover fries that are sitting on his plate.

"I'm fine," she smiles, pathetically. Henry gives her 'the look', the one that shows he knows her all too well, and she chuckles under her breath and gives into his eyes, "I just have a weird feeling. I can't explain it, really."

"Kind of like when you're outside, you know it's going to rain, but you don't have a coat?" Henry suggests, picking up his now clean plate and clears his mess. Regina's eyes scrunch at the almost profound comparison to leave her son's mouth.

"Yeah," Regina agrees, turning her upper body on her chair to look at him, "How in the world did you know that?"

Clearing his throat, he leans over Regina to pick up her plate, "I have that feeling, too," he tells her. That reassures her slightly, if Henry's feeling it, maybe it actually isn't anything to be worried about, "Maybe it's the weather?" Henry suggests, feeling guilty having lied to Regina once again. Even at such a young age, Henry knows that if both he and his Mother are experiencing this off-putting sensation, as well as both seeing ghosts? Well, there's no way that's a coincidence.

"Maybe," she whispers, standing from her chair, "Anyway, no strange feeling can keep me from our monthly tradition. Get your coat and we will make our way to the market."

Regina takes over finishing up the dishes, Henry scattering off to his room to ready himself to go outside into the air that turns chilly after dark.

* * *

It'a essentially a farmers market. Perhaps a little out of place for this part of the city, but they love it. She and Henry have been coming here almost every month since he was eight. There's always something new to see; a new toy or a new print on a scarf (which Regina has shamelessly purchased at least five of).

And the peanut brittle. _Ugh_. It's criminally good, and Regina is moaning, even just at the thought of it.

"Peanut brittle?" Henry giggles at the unexpected, but all too familiar, sound that leaves her throat.

"You won't be laughing at me when I don't give you any," Regina jokes back at her boy, looping her arm over his all too high shoulder, pulling him close into her hold.

"You're not that horrible." Henry mumbles as he is pulled close.

They hit up that stall first. One bag ripped open on the spot and another shoved carefully into the confinement of Regina's purse. On any other day, Regina wouldn't even dream of consuming this much sugar, but it's brilliant, _and_ if she doesn't eat any then Henry will eat every piece and be up all night on a sugar, so she's technically just being a considerate-

 _Regina._

Hearing the voice cuts her to the core. It can't be, there's no way. But, then she hears it again.

 _Regina..._

She's searching around frantically. She's knows that voice, she'd sooner move mountains before she forgot it.

"Mom?" Henry asks, a shiver shooting up his spine like a lightning bolt. He hears it too, slyly looking around to find the source, but nothing. Then the voice is calling out his name.

 _Henry._

"Daniel?" Regina says softly, disbelieving, earning bulging eyes from her son. It can't be, can it?

"Mom?" Henry asks a second time, much more tearful, "Mom, do you see Dad?"

"I..." Regina is beginning to wander around aimlessly, taking note of every face, searching for the one that belongs to the voice, "No, I don't see him, l think I can hear him thou-"

 _Regina, look out!_

Smoke. Black smoke surrounds her and it's like being winded. She can't breathe, she can't move. Desperately, she clings to throat, her lungs begging for air. Henry is screaming for someone to help her, she can make out his panicked voice, but she can't see him. Her eyes are open, but she can't see and she is pretty much drowning in air.

Strong arms wrap around her suddenly, pulling her from the tornado that was engulfing her. She's lightheaded, the light invading her eyes, making her blink madly to adjust. It takes a while for her to make out the face on the arms around her.

"Robin?" Her voice is strained and weak, the horror of what just happened overtaking and she buries her face in his chest, shaking and out of breath.

To her surprise, he holds her close, one of his hands hands weaving into her hair, keeping her face against his living, beating chest, and God, is it reassuring.

"What the hell happened?" Robin whispers into her ear, watching as Henry sighs heavily knowing that Regina is alive and well, disguising his fear.

She breathes an barely audible 'I don't know' while shaking her head into his chest. She's gripping onto his arms, steadying herself to stand up straight, "I need to go home."

"I'll take you both home," Robin tells her. Robin directs his attention to a still shaken Henry, "Are you alright, lad?"

He lies, but it's convincing. Nodding his head, Henry comes up behind Regina and puts a hand onto her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Regina nods, taking heavy breaths, almost as if she is preparing for the smoke to encircle her again, to take away her ability to breathe. "Can we take her home now?" Henry asks desperately, squeezing her shoulder.

* * *

Regina is still visibly frightened when they enter the apartment. She has had trouble moving since leaving Robin's arms; her muscles ache, one of those funny aches that make you feel tingly and sore at the same time.

"Henry, perhaps you can make a cup of tea for her?" Robin mutters, helping Regina shrug off her coat.

"Would that help?"

Regina smiles as much as she can and nods, so he scatters off to the kitchen, eager to help in any way possible. Tea is easy. Tea he can do.

The second Henry is out the hallway, Regina groans loudly and her body begins to collapse towards the wall.

"Christ," Robin hisses, catching her before any collision, "The things we do for our children." He's kidding, of course, earning a strained chuckle from Regina, but she sighs, realising just how difficult it had been to convince Henry that she was fine.

"He worries," Robin is holding her up steady while she speaks.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't blame him right now." She seems to be holding herself up steadily, for the most part, so Robin carefully let's go of her, "What the hell happened to you out there?"

"It doesn't matter," her whispered voice tells him, "Thank you. For bringing us home, but you can go." She's swaying towards the kitchen when she hears his scoff, "Robin. Go home to your son."

"Roland is perfectly safe with a friend," He has moved to stand in front of her, Regina's eyes lazily look at him, frowning. "Please talk to me."

"You're not ready."

"I'm not ready?" Robin's face scrunches up in confusion and mild annoyance, and luckily Henry calls out for Regina before Robin can begin any more of his argument.

Henry helps Regina sit down, his hand clutching hers for dear life. Guilt pangs through her after seeing her son's face so washed with fear and panic, even now, "I'm okay, baby."

"Nothing that happened tonight is okay, Mom. You don't have to pretend around me," Henry looks to the doorway where Robin has stopped, "I made you tea, I didn't know if you'd be staying."

"I'm not leaving until your Mother and I talk," his arms are crossed, most of his weight against the door frame.

"Henry, would you mind giving us a little while?" Regina asks softly, a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"Fine," Henry huffs, defeated. He wants to know what happened just as much as Robin, but he knows Regina won't have this conversation with him there.

Kissing Regina's cheek, he wishes her luck quietly and walks passed Robin on the way to his room, "Don't be a complete ass," Henry mumbles on the way, under his breath, hoping that it would be unheard by Regina.

"Henry Daniel Mills." Uh oh, the full name. The stern voice. Great.

"Sorry," Henry calls out over his shoulder, walking a tiny bit faster to escape any more of her wrath.

"I'm sorry about him," Regina sighs, hands wrapped around the steaming mug in front of her; green tea with a slice of lemon. Henry knew her so well, and she grins with pride looking at the other steaming mug opposite her, "He made you tea."

"How did he know I would stay?" Robin asks while sitting down at the dining table. He's sitting in the same chair that had clattered to the floor during his last visit, the same one that Regina had to pick up while talking to his dead wife.

"My family has good instincts," Regina tells him softly just before the room succumbs to silence, only the awkward sounds of sipping and gulping.

"Are you feeling better? There's a lot more colour in your face," Robin breaks the silence quietly, half of his tea sitting warmly in his stomach. Regina smiles gratefully and nods. "What did you mean before? When you said I wasn't ready?"

She clears her throat, nervous to answer, "There are a lot of forces at play here, Robin. It all requires you to be very open minded... The last time you were here-"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, we are going to have to at some point. You are making the choice to sit in my kitchen. I haven't seen you in a month and I offered for you to leave. You are choosing to stay. So, enlighten me, what exactly do you want me to say to you right now?"

That might have been harsh, she thinks. But, no. It's not. Everything she said is true. If he doesn't want to hear anything, he can leave, and to be honest she wouldn't think any less of him. It was wonderful of him to bring her home safely, but there's no obligation here.

Robin's conflicted. She can see it blended all over his complexion, that battle to stay or to leave. His body wants to do both.

He makes a decision though, he puts an end to his internal conflict. Robin lifts up the sleeve of his shirt, his tattoo in full view and Regina feels a tingling flow through her veins.

"When you touched this. I... I saw you. I saw us. As children," Shaky voice and all, he tries to explain.

"I know." Regina tells him, a sigh close behind.

"But, we've never met before," Robin's tone is almost defensive, confused.

"Not exactly," she links her fingers around her lukewarm mug, "Not in this world anyway."

Robin erupts with laughter, maniacal laughter. Fair enough, what she said would sound ridiculous to the average person. It still hurts a little, though. Knowing that she has to try and explain this to him, and also knowing that the chance of him actually believing her is next to nothing.

"This world? You can't be serious." He's still laughing and she's beginning to bubble with frustration.

"Why would I lie to you?" She bites, ending his laughter instantly, "What do I possibly have to gain? Do you think I like people laughing at me like that? I understand why they do, but if you think I enjoy it and choose to make this up for that reaction, then you are certainly more deluded than you think _I_ am."

He sighs heavily, running his hand down the lower half of his face at her explosion, breathing frustrated breath into his palm, "You're so cryptic and you make zero sense-"

"Oh, I'm being cryptic?" Regina abandons her mug and pushes herself off the chair. Storming around to his side of the table, watching as his face twists as Robin tries to decipher her motives. He stands up just before Regina drags up the sleeve of his shirt and latches her palm over his tattoo.

Light flashes behind their eyes again, Regina bracing for another memory, but that's not what comes. What they see, it's not what she's expecting, not at all.

 _A slight stubble is is dragging hotly along her collar bone, following the damp trail left as his lips have latched to her skin._

 _She throws her head back, groaning heavily from deep within her chest, Robin returning the sound with a similar moan that vibrates against her skin. She fingers her hands through his hair, guiding his face to hers, their lips touching gingerly at first, but then they become entirely lost in one another; where Robin ends and Regina begins would be a mystery to anyone._

It's over. Regina is blinking furiously, Robin copying her as they adjust to the lighting, their foreheads glistening in a sheen of sweat.

He hasn't noticed yet, but one of his arms has wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her pressed up him. Regina's hands are gripping his arms, both of their chests rising and falling slowly with deep inhales and exhales of shared breath.

"How did you do that?" Robin asks breathlessly, still unaware of their closeness, noses barely even an inch from each other.

This is it. This is her moment to be true and honest.

"I have an ability..." Regina tells him, prying herself from Robin's hold. Doing so seems to bring him fully back into reality, obvious by the way he pulls away vigorously, still breathing heavily.

Shaking his head, he mutters a questioning, "What?"

"Some people call it a gift. I... I don't exactly see it that way," she's avoiding his eye contact, clearing her throat softly before beginning her rambling, "I can see things other people can't see, I can feel things other people can't feel." She's pacing around her kitchen now, still avoiding eye contact, focussing on her fidgeting fingers, "I can see things that have happened before, I can even see things that have yet to happen..."

"Stop," Robin begs, bracing his weight on the table in the middle of the room, "You're making no sense and I still have no idea what any of this has to do with me and whatever it is that keeps happening with my tattoo."

Regina's eyes finally connect with his. Her shoulder raise and drop along with her deep, shuddered breath as she prepares to finally confess her secret for the first time in years.

"I see spirits." She blurts out, watching as his eyes bulge out of his skull and his mouth starts to upturn into a potential laugh, "Marian was with you the day brought Roland into the clinic. She realised that I could see her and she asked for my help." Robin's silence isn't comforting, but now that she has opened the floodgates she can't seem to stop, "I didn't know you when we met, but I had been having these dreams. These hot and completely erotic dreams of a man with no face, but I saw your tattoo in every one. Then I saw it on your arm and I panicked, but then you told me about your coma and it made sense; when I was younger I must have seen your potential spirit in my dreams, and now-"

"You're crazy," Robin interrupts rudely, her heart skipping a beat (and not in a good way) at his accusation, "You are crazy."

His words hurt her a lot more than she imagined they ever would and like the month before, he is heading for the door, but she won't let him go this time, not without a fight.

"No, Robin, wait," Regina begs, following him. When he doesn't stop, Regina reaches for his arm, "I know this is hard to believe, but there's something going on out there and you're involved-"

"I don't want to be involved in whatever crisis is clearly going on inside your head," Robin snaps, pulling he front door open.

"You are, whether you like it or not. We're connected, and someone or something wants us to know it," Robin has spun around in the doorway, "Look, even if you can't believe me, just be aware, if you see anything strange..."

"The only thing _strange_ in my life right now is you," he bites staring at her eyes that a beginning to pool with tears.

"We can't ignore this. Something attacked me tonight and you made it stop. Our connection could be vital to preventing whatever is about to happen, it's going to be bad, I can feel it," Her words are sticking behind the lump in her throat, forcing them out with gritted teeth.

"I don't believe in magic, Regina."

He's gone in a flash and it takes everything in her power not to chase after him. All of the memories of people's negative reaction to her ability flooding back and suddenly she's scolding herself for getting involved in this business again. And, It's Henry's arms around her that root her back, that comfort her as her sobs begin to erupt.

"You're magic to me, Mom," Henry mumbles lovingly into her back while he is supporting her as she fights back the tears with no success.

* * *

"There's something about him, Daddy" Regina explains to her Henry Sr. It's her lunch break on a Wednesday, and they are crammed into a vacant examination room, "And, I told him everything. I mean, I was rambling and he didn't handle it well, but-"

"Tell me more about this smoke, darling. That's what's concerning me, not this man." Henry Sr. is pacing aimlessly, fiddling with a tongue suppressor that he'd found on the counter, "Was it a spirit?"

Taking a hearty bite of her sandwich, she shrugs her shoulders, "It all happened so fast."

"Regina." His voice is stern, "I can always tell when you keep something from me."

Here in lies the problem of being close to your Father, you can never get anything by him. "There was a voice," Regina tells him, picking at the crust of her lunch, "It tried to warn me just before the smoke surrounded me..." Regina's head drops and her voice turns sad, "I thought it was Daniel for a second."

"Was it?"

"He abandoned me, remember?" Regina hisses, desperate to not have this conversation again, "He moved on without giving me a second thought, and I doubt spirits can just choose to come back. It wasn't Daniel."

"Did you physically see him move on? Did he crossover in front of your eyes?" Henry asks, sympathetically.

"No..." She responds tearfully

* * *

 _"Daniel!" She screamed, slugging through the rain and mud, pushing off of the trees that she ran passed, "Where are you?"_

 _Why wasn't he there? Why was he not by her side in an instant? Surely he didn't think that she would be okay. She needed him to talk to her. What was he doing on the road in this weather? Where was he going? What caused the accident?_

 _There were so many unanswered questions, so many things combating through every inch of her soul._

 _She tripped violently over a twisted tree trunk, falling onto her knees harshly, pain scratching through her body._

 _"Daniel!" She cried again, sobbing this time as her body slumped completely in defeat._

* * *

"Regina?" Henry Sr. is brushing his hand across her cheek, "Where did you go, sweetheart?" He asks, noticing the building up of tears in her glistening eyes.

"It wasn't Daniel," she sighs.

"What if it was? He's the only spirit who would come back to warn you of anything, isn't he?"

Why is he asking her this again? Part of Regina wonders if Daniel's loss was just as hard on her Father as it was for her. He and Daniel bonded famously, there was no denying that. It's difficult for her Father to believe he could just disappear without a word. But, this line of questioning is destroying her.

"Please, stop." Regina whispers, brushing away the stray tear that is dribbling down her face, "I can't believe that Daniel's spirit has been here for all these years and he is only making an appearance now. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Henry encourages, "Finish your thought."

Regina abandons her lunch to the side, and leans in towards Henry, who is now sitting directly in front of her, "The voice I heard, it knew Henry, too. It said his name. Then the smoke appeared, out of nowhere, like a tornado. It was angry, Dad, and I couldn't breathe. Whatever, whoever, was controlling that smoke doesn't like me at all. I've had a bad feeling all week. Something's going on."

"Like what?" Henry asks, a lump in his throat, a fearful one.

"I don't think I want to find out, but I know that Robin is involved… I need to get through to him." Her voice shaky and anxious.

"Give him time to process everything. When I first told your Mother of my family's abilities, she reacted exactly the same way, and then a week later she was back at my door asking questions."

"She was never really okay with it, she abandoned me. Us…" Regina sighs.

"Believing and understanding are two different things, sweetheart. Just, give him time." Henry Sr. drops a kiss to her hairline, leaving her sitting awkwardly cross legged on an examination bed with a sandwich that she really doesn't want anymore.

* * *

Friday arrives and that same feeling of dread is still lingering in the air. It's the type of feeling that makes Regina want to take the week off work, but alas, here she is, an allergic reaction case and she's about to send off for a prescription for her patient.

The days have passed excruciatingly slowly since this feeling began. The constant worry that all Hell is about to break loose, but not having a clue when, and watching as Robin Locksley stormed into her workplace with a look of determination on his face did alleviate any of it.

"We need to talk," Robin demands, slightly out of breath, most like from walking at the pace that he was, "Now."

"I have a patient," Regina tells him, but he doesn't care.

"Then pass it off," he bites, then with a softer tone, "You told me to watch out for anything strange." His phone is then in front of her face, "I think what I have to show you will definitely be categorised as strange."

Her stomach drops at least a couple of feet, "You called me crazy," Regina reminds him with narrowed eyes, but the way he's eyeing her up with determination makes her attitude soften and she gives into him with a sigh, "Mary Margaret, could you-"

"Yep, I've got it covered," she perks, clearly having been eavesdropping from her desk area.

Not giving her a chance to thank Mary Margaret, Robin reaches down and grabs Regina's hand, pulling her outside of the clinic to the donated apple tree by the entrance. Robin reaches into his pocket and presents her with a piece of paper that he hastily unfolds.

"What the hell?" Regina gawks, staring down at a masterpiece. A skilled piece of art, skilfully drawn and shaded, and part of her feels like she's seen it before. Two faces. A man and a woman, leaning in towards each other to share an intimate moment, and then she notices the familiarity of the faces in the drawing. With a dropped jaw, she whispers, "Is this us?" He's lost, lost in his own confusion, leaving almost no room to comprehend her question, "Where did this come from?"

"I got a call from Roland's school this morning, his teacher asked me to come in," indicating to the drawing with his hand rigidly, "She gave me that."

"Roland did this?" She's unconvinced, yet impressed at the same time. Not that it matters because she's still sucked into the drawing, inspecting the curves of their faces, the way her hair is hanging. She recognises it in the strangest of ways, by the way the pencil has etched onto the paper, by the way a finger has been used to shade in the shadows.

"What's going on?" Robin desperately asks, restlessly shifting on the balls on his feet. "Why is my son suddenly-"

"Oh, my God," Regina gasps, ignoring his ranting while lifting the drawing closer to her face, studying intently the bottom left of the paper.

"What?" Robin inquires, moving closer to see what she is looking at with such disbelief.

Regina lifts her head to meet his gaze, her eyes open wide and her face flushed, "My Mother drew this..." She knows he won't believe her, but she's right and she had to say it out loud.

He moves away from her, similarly to like he had done earlier that week, and it hurts just the same.

"Roland's teacher watched him draw that." Robin argues, furrowing his brow in her direction before giving up entirely, "I'm sorry I bothered you with it, I was wrong," He reaches to snatch the picture from her hands and no doubt storm away from her.

"Look," Regina begs, desperate to convince him, turning the paper so the image is facing him. She points to the corner that has shocked her so, and said, "Cora. My Mother is Cora."

Robin strains his eyes and concentrates on the scribbled name in the corner: _Cora._

"Coincidence," Robin growls, growing more and more confused. Regina's suddenly defeated, folding the paper up again, just as it was when given to her, and she forces it into the palm of his hand, ignoring the way her skin tingles when it brushes against his. With a final look into his sad, blue eyes she starts to turn away, but he doesn't let her.

Hands are suddenly on her shoulders, Robin asks her where she is going, to which she replies, "Back to work, since you aren't going to believe a single word I say. Why are you even wasting your time?"

Robin halts in place, releasing her to continue moving away, as his face scrunches up at the question she presented to him, and the answer all to easily comes to him, "I can't stop thinking about you!"

He's yelling across the lawn of the clinic and Regina stops suddenly with her back still to him, people passing look on at them both in awe, assuming a much sweeter situation that the one that is actually unfolding.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he says again, much softer, while he walks to her. Robin's still speaking as she turns, "I dream about you. I hear your voice at the strangest times, and let's not forget about the market last week. I've never even been to that market before, but I saw a poster and something inside me told me I had to be there. And then this," Robin's giving her the picture again, "The second I saw it, I knew this was one of those strange things you talked about."

Unfolding and staring at the picture again, she sighs heavily, "What do you want, Robin?"

"I need you to go over all of this with me again..." He mumbles softly, his words almost stuttering in hesitation, "This is so hard for me to believe, and despite how reluctant I've been, I need to try again."

"I thought you don't believe in magic?"

"Regina, yesterday my son was drawing smiley faces with dots for eyes, and this morning he drew this. Something's going on, and you're the only person I think can even begin to explain this to me." He's desperate. It's clear in his voice and in the way his eyes won't leave hers.

"I..." Regina starts, hesitating as she remembers how he's reacted before, but there's something in the way he's looking at her, his eyes are pleading with her hesitant ones. "Fine," she finally whispers, "I'll come to your place tonight and we'll talk, but I swear... If you make me feel crazy again, I'm gone."

His giddiness at her agreement is startling. She has to move slightly before to let him shift happily, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, just don't make me regret it." She tells the last part over her shoulder as she walks back towards to clinic; she's being payed to work, so she should probably get on with it.

"Wait!" Robin calls out, running to stand in from of her. There's a question on his lips, eager to fight its way out, and yet he says nothing.

"Robin, I have to work."

"Right, sorry," he mutters, trying to push his nervousness aside, "You said you have seen Marian..."

Ah, so that's what's plaguing him, she thinks.

"...is she here now?" He asks with hopeful eyes. But, they are soon harshly flushed with sadness when Regina shakes her head after glancing around the exterior of the clinic.

"I haven't seen her for over a month," Regina explains, "But, we can talk about it more tonight, alright?"

"Sure," he sighs, turning his body to let her walk passed.

"This is crazy, you know!" Robin yells across to her, eliciting a deep and bubbled roll of laughter.

"You're telling me," she yells back, missing the almost accepting chuckle the he responds with, not taking a second to stop and look at him. But the second time he calls out her same more softly, she stops and turns back.

"Are you in danger?" He asks. He's concerned. In the short time that they have known each other, neither can deny that there was a bond created, a trust.

"What happened to me last week at the market was a warning," she frowns, sighing, and probably confusing him even more, "I honestly don't know if I am, but I hope not."

* * *

 **The next chapter is pretty much written and we are going to find out just what is going on with our ghost friends and ghost enemies. Somebody wants revenge and are going to great lengths in the ghost world to get it.**

 **Please review! And, if you're on Twitter come and chit chat! ( RegalPixieDust).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves. I am so sorry for the delay on this. I'm all over the place with schoolwork and such.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter. I own nothing but the mistakes, and I'm sure there are plenty (arghhhh). Also, I've changed the rating to M, but that's mainly for the next few chapters, not necessarily this one.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The scorning face of a twelve year was absolutely not what Robin was expecting when he slung open his front door. But, alas, there's Henry, standing protectively in front of his mother with arms crossed to show he means business. Regina, on the other hand, is staring at Robin apologetically, being sure to mouth a silent _sorry_ so that Henry wouldn't hear, but that Robin could see.

Robin chuckles nervously and reaches to rub the nape of his neck, a move that Regina has noticed is a reflex when he's uncomfortable. "Would you both like to come inside?" Robin offers to Henry instead of Regina, realising that being welcomed back into the young boy's good graces is going to take some hard work and commitment.

"That depends, are you going to be horrible again?" Henry scowls, not even close to letting up, standing firmly in front of Regina; a barrier to prevent all hurt that could potentially make its way passed.

"Henry," Regina scolds, then laughs nervously, "I told you he apologised." She directs her attention to Robin and explains, "He wouldn't let me come here without him."

Robin's not mad, how could he be? Instead he is in awe, in a state of utter admiration for the love Henry has for Regina. It's every parent's dream to raise a child who would protect their honour just as Henry is doing now.

"Understandable. Especially considering how I spoke to you last time," Robin says, quite obviously playing it up to benefit Henry. Robin moves from his door, allowing room to enter, "Regina, perhaps you'd like to go to the living room? I think it's appropriate that Henry and I have a private discussion."

"Robin, you don't have to do this," her voice even more apologetic, but she's incredibly grateful for the offer anyway.

"I think a discussion sounds great," Henry cuts in, moving to the side to let Regina pass them. With heavy shoulders, she slumps passed, mumbling another apology to Robin. She disappears into living room, excitedly welcomed by Roland who had been quite engrossed in whatever cartoons were on.

Robin, though, is standing face to face with a young man who clearly has a lot to say, but hasn't a clue where to start.

"Henry. I-"

"Look, just give her a chance, okay?" Henry begs, moving into the hallway to let Robin close his front door. "I know this all seems like nonsense to you, but this is her life and it's scary as hell. She hates it and dreads talking about it with anyone. You are so lucky that she is willing to open up to you like this, so please give her a chance."

Robin has never seen so much determination in the eyes of such a young soul, and all he can do is nod. Robin nods at Henry, showing that he understands, "I haven't been fair to her, I know. I'm going to listen with a much more open mind. I promise you that."

* * *

"Please say something," Regina clasps her hands together, intently watching his face process the insane reality that is Regina's existence. He frowns for a second and her stomach sinks, but his eyes lift to hers and she feels sudden comfort.

"Alright," Robin starts rubbing his hands over his jeans and looking around to make sure that Roland isn't in earshot; he and Henry are in the bedroom entertaining themselves with the monopoly board game that Robin had stashed away in the back of his closet, "So, you see spirits of people who have unfinished business. It runs in your family. Marian came to you at the clinic, and now you're worried that there is something going on in this… other dimension?" Regina nods after Robin regurgitates the spark notes version of the thirty minute speech she had just recited. "Okay," he tells her, as if what she had just told him was nothing new.

"Okay?" Regina laughs, disbelieving and convinced that Robin has just completely given up on understanding anything. Butterflies are fluttering in her stomach.

"Okay." There's not much else for him to say, but there is one question looming, "How, though? Why?"

Sitting more comfortably, she shrugs her shoulders, "If you happen to come across the answers to those questions, please let me know."

"What about us?" Robin asks, eagerly awaiting her explanation, but she's stumped. There are so many things that could explain their situation.

Regina's eyes are drawn to his tattoo again, he's in a short sleeved t-shirt, so it has been so hard to avoid. "I honestly have no clue," she tells him, fighting against her muscles that want to reach out and touch him again. "I saw you in my dreams when you were in your coma. Maybe it's nothing more than that."

"What about these flashes that we've been having? You know, the ones where we…" He doesn't quite know how to word it without sounding too crass or inappropriate.

"I know the ones you mean," she blushes. Their attraction has been the fundamental key to their relationship so far. If it weren't for this irresistible pull that they feel between them, Robin surely wouldn't have given Regina the time of day, especially with this senselessness she calls life.

"I've been having them more," Robin tells her, providing her with a blush of his own, "I dream about it sometimes."

"So do I," Regina admits, softly sniggering at the way Robin's lips slightly turn upward at each end.

"You said before that your dreams sometimes come true-"

"Not always," Regina chuckles, turning away from him in a small moment of ruddiness, "Don't you have any other questions? Something that's actually useful."

He sniggers at her attempt to change the subject, but honours the silent request, "Actually, I was going to ask you about this," Robin shows her Roland's drawing one more time, "Any idea how this happened? Because I'm a tad uneasy about my son being wrapped up in all of this."

Regina hasn't the slightest idea how this drawing came to be. There was no doubt that Roland drew it, but there is also no doubt whatsoever that it is Cora's work.

"I think I might have to take that question to an expert," she tries to jokes, to lighten the sudden blanket of seriousness that overcomes them, "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Of course, but you have a theory, I can see it in your face," Robin's eyes are latched onto her complexion and she frowns at being caught out so easily.

"You really want to know? It's a bit out there." Regina asks, giving him a chance to back out because her theory isn't at all easy to swallow, but he nods. "I think my mother is trying to talk to me through Roland," she sighs.

"Yup," Robin's lips pop, "You most definitely need an expert to handle that whirlwind of a theory." Robin folds the drawing and gives it to Regina, "Just keep me in the loop?"

"Of course. I'll ask about this, but I'm not going any deeper than that. If there's any trouble out there, I'm not going to look for it."

* * *

It's the crackling from the roaring fireplace that propels her back to her childhood as she's leaning against the doorway to her father's study. The number of nights Regina has been in this very spot since she was a little girl is plentiful, to say the least. Usually just before bed time, she would scurry down the stairs to wish him a goodnight while he nursed on a small glass of Scotch, smiling happily as Regina smooched his cheek.

His nightly ritual hasn't changed by the looks of it. He's still nursing the burning amber liquid, reading whatever book has taken his fancy this evening, Regina only wishes that the night would end the way it used to, instead she has to ask him a question, and no matter which way he answers, things are going to be complicated.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Regina asks from the doorway, her voice cracking slightly as she struggles to force the words out.

She has startled him, she can tell by the way Henry's head snaps up from his book, "Darling, I didn't know you were here..." Henry mutters, avoiding the questions subtly, but not subtly enough.

There's shame in his eyes, "Please answer my question, daddy," she begs, scuffing her heels along dark wooden floor boards as she makes her way towards his desk. His chest expands and deflates harshly as Regina sits across from him, edging to the front of the chair. Henry Sr. doesn't need to answer, she already knows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference?" He defends, "She wasn't in your life. I was trying to protect you."

Regina scoffs loudly, looking at him condescendingly, rolling her eyes, "People really need to stop protecting me. She was my mother, I deserved to know."

"Of course you did," his voice calm and soothe as he starts to explain himself, "I found out a week after she passed, and you didn't already know. Which meant that she hadn't tried to find you. I was trying to spare you from another slap in the face. I couldn't handle your face falling the way it did the day she left."

For a long moment, she tries to hate him, but she can't. She never could, so she allows her face to soften, slumping back into the desk chair sadly. "How did you find out, anyway?" He asks.

Awkwardly, she leans back in the chair to reach her hand inside her coat pocket, showing him the drawing, his face showing all the stages of realisation that Regina's had when she first saw it. "Cora?"

"Robin's son drew that," Regina tells him, garnering another look that once graced Regina's as well; disbelief, confusion, curiosity.

"I don't understand," Henry mumbles, studying the picture intently, "I watched your mother draw for years, I know how she draws..." His words hitch, recognising the image before him but struggling to recall its origins, like the a case of tip-of-the-tongue forgetting.

"I know, that's why I brought it. But it came from Roland's hand, his teacher watched him." Regina leans forward and presses her elbows to the desk between them, "I need to know that Roland isn't a target, or in any danger. I owe Robin that, at least."

"How would I know that?" He asks, still completely entranced by the image before him. "I've seen this before..." He mumbles as his thumb traces over the pencilled lines, for the most part ignoring the stringed questions Regina is throwing his way. But then it hits him and he mutters an epiphanic _wait_ before rushing to pull of one of the books from his bookcase. He drops it on the desk in front of her.

Amused, but mostly curious, Regina picks up the book and immediately snorts a half-hearted laugh at the subject matter, _Soulmates_ , "You have got to be kidding me..." She groans, her eyes rolling as far back as they possibly will go.

"Look at the picture on the first page," Henry demands, hoping that for one second she'll abandon the stubbornness that she inherited from Cora, whether Regina admits the likeness or not.

It's not as if her day could possibly get any stranger, so she flips open the hard book cover, then realising all too suddenly that her day _could_ in fact get weirder. She's looking at the illustration on the first page, almost identical to her Mother's drawing, "What is this?"

"I knew I recognised it," Henry Sr. begins to explain, noting how Cora used to love reading this book; how it reminded her that there was the good in all the darkness, "She must be hinting at this somehow."

"Have you notched how much she looks like me?" Regina asks, talking about the woman in the illustration from the book as well as the drawing, but she's crushed emotionally, her head still reeling, "Why?" She asks, because it's all she can do.

"I need you to be very open minded right now," Henry Sr. hands her a glass of Scotch, the act turning her stomach instead of easing her like she assumes it is intended, "I believe you and Robin are soulmates, and for whatever reason your mother knows and is trying to tell you. Your relationship is vital for whatever is coming your way."

She laughs a disbelieving laugh, slapping the book closed, "You know, this is quite ironic coming from me, but you are delusional."

"Why else would your mother go to all this trouble to get this to you?" It's a fair question, but an even bigger question is emerging on its heels.

"I thought for a second that it was mom, but how?" Regina asks, indicating to the drawing with her free hand, "How is it possible that Roland drew that but it came from mom?"

"Possession," Henry Sr. states all too confidently for Regina's liking, showing her another, but much older, book from his desk drawer. The drawer she was banned from opening as a young girl, the drawer that was the spark of most of her interest at a young age, but not so much anymore.

"No." Regina dismisses, standing up harshly, staring down at her father, simply to assert her strong opinion on the matter. "I hate that word. And I don't mess with that kind of stuff. Grandpa may have been interested in all that, but I refuse to walk down that path." As her voice lowers, her body follows suit back into her chair.

"There is something dark here at play here, Regina. That smoke that almost killed you, hearing Daniel's voice, your mom getting through to you this way, Robin suddenly in your life," Henry Sr. circles his desk and kneels in front of her, "You have to accept that this is your fate and prepare for what's coming. You need to ask around, ask as many spirits as you can what's going on, then we can-"

"No," Regina hisses, drawing away harshly from his touch, "I'll tell you exactly what I told Robin, I am _not_ going looking for trouble."

"Regina, you're the only person who can get to the bottom of this."

"I don't care," Regina says angrily.

"Regina-"

"No! The only thing important in my life is currently in your kitchen. And the only thing that is worrying him right now is whether to raid your freezer of vanilla or chocolate ice cream. I am not about to go out ghost hunting and risk putting him, and everyone I care about, in danger."

"You are being incredibly stubborn. You can't just sit around waiting for this trouble to strike. Now, listen to me, you have to prepare yourself."

Frustrated and angry, Regina bangs her palms on the desk between them, "You listen to me. Henry comes first. I'm second, and _then_ I deal with spirits. If you love me at all, you won't only respect that, but you'll support it."

For a long moment, they are only breathing back and forth. Henry Sr. eventually breaks the silence, "You're right. I'm sorry. My only worry is that you ignore the signs and you are taken by surprise, I can handle the thought of you getting hurt. After everything with Zelena..."

"Alright, look. I'll take the books," Regina gives in and picks up with leather bound books, even the one about possession that he has slipped in there on the desk in front of her, deliberately showing him while she shoves them into her purse, "I'll read them, but that's all I'm willing to do right now. Now, before he eats his body weight in ice cream and becomes comatose, please come and see your grandson?"

"Always."

* * *

Weeks pass without so much as even a ghostly whisper; nothing from Marian, no smoke, no more strange drawings. Regina finds herself in a perpetual inner conflict, feeling happy and worried about it. No ghost activity could mean that everything is calm, but much like every devastating storm, the calm always comes first.

Regardless of the low ghost activity, Regina keeps the promise she made to her father and reads up through the chapters of at least one of the books he'd given to her, the book on possession remained closed and has begun to gather dust on a shelf in her bedroom.

She'd be lying if she said the one she is reading wasn't interesting, and oddly reassuring. It describes the origin of soulmates, the benefits and the downfalls of being in a partnership with the person the universe has destined you to be with. The things that soulmates were capable of when they are together and a strong, unified pair is enchanting. The book talks about soulmates being able to sense distress within each other, their ability to be so in tune with their partners mind that speaking was sometimes unnecessary.

Mostly, though, the book confirmed her father's theory, and she is extremely bitter about it. There are talks of elaborate meetings between soulmates as children, symbols that can initiate visions of the past and the future. In other words, the book solidified everything.

Regina and Robin are soulmates.

It would certainly explain a lot. The way she and Robin were just drawn to each other from the beginning, and it would definitely explain how close they are now.

It began with an invite from Robin to dinner, as a thank you to both Henry and Regina for being so understanding of his initial reluctance to everything. Regina was quick to tell Robin, however, that if they wanted any sort of friendship to happen that he would need to try and see passed what she can do and treat her like he would anyone else, and it's difficult for him, she can tell, but he tries his hardest.

How close they have become in a matter of weeks is rather impressive actually, and she never thought it could happen. Henry and Robin love to play those ridiculous video games that Regina is awful at and Roland is surprisingly keen to be in the kitchen. A seemingly rewarding trade-off in the child department, and because of it Friday nights have become quite the tradition for the Mills and the Locksley clans.

Tonight, though, Roland feels sick after dinner and is completely zonked out by eight o'clock, and Robin hates the thought of waking him and risk upsetting his stomach again.

"Why don't you stay?" Regina suggests, pouring Roland into the now extremely convenient pull out bed in Henry's room, "I promise my couch is much more comfortable than it looks."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Robin tries to deny her offer.

"You wouldn't be," Regina chuckles, "But don't feel like you have to. I just know what it's like to carry an unwell child on the subway. It's horrid and people stare at you, and you're constantly worried about them vomiting or something, and... What?" He's staring at her, but she's only just noticed.

"You ramble all that time. I have to say, it's rather adorable."

They leave Henry's bedroom, and she teases, "I don't ramble, and I'm anything but _adorable_ …"

"Who's adorable?" Henry asks in the way to his room, accusing eyes drifting towards Robin because he already knows what's going on, "I was going to head to bed and play a game in my phone, but maybe I should stay up," Henry folds his arms, half teasing but half serious, earning a hearty yet nervous laugh from Robin

"Henry," Regina groans, "Go to bed."

"Why? So Robin can finishing telling you why you're _adorable_?" Henry raises his eyebrows towards Regina, who can only laugh at his antics. She jumps toward him, fingers pinching lightly at his sides, edging him closer and closer to his room.

"You are such a pain," she jokes after he leaps from her arms length. Henry carefully steps over a sleeping Roland and under his duvet, full focus on the dimply lit screen of his cellphone. "I love you," she tells him.

"Love you more," he answers, only allowing his focus to falter for the second it requires to respond.

Robin and Regina get comfortable in the living room, she has gathered a collection of blankets and a spare pillow from her room and while Robin wouldn't admit it, he's enjoying the fact that the pillow is engulfed with her scent.

Robin's looking at her again, much like he has over the last few weeks, with curiosity and questions on the tip of the tongue that he swallows whenever they are fighting to come out.

"Alright, you can ask me," Regina laughs, reaching forward for her wine glass from the coffee table.

He's terrible at lying, "Ask you what?"

Regina rolls her eyes through her small sip of the wine Robin had picked up on his way here, "You've had this look on your face for days, like you have a question. So, go ahead and ask."

His lips form a slight O shape, and he rubs his hands together, she can hear the friction between his skin. "It's ghost related," he tells her, making sure she is aware before he lays the question on her.

"I figured. It's okay, really."

Robin grins appreciatively in her direction, twirling the stem of his on wine glass after he picks it up, "Tell me about your first ghost. The first ghost you helped move on."

"Oh," she smiles. She doesn't have to think very hard about this one, she could never forget Rosie Tinker.

 _It was the first day back after the summer. Regina was in eighth grade now, a huge accomplishment by her young standards, but the day wasn't as joyous as it should have been, since the faculty and student body were still reeling over the death of a young student._

 _Rosemary Tinker. Not somebody that Regina knew very well, but she was always hard to miss with her messy buns and enthused bright green wardrobe. Regina remembered how she would always have a smile on her face, fluttering through the hallways._

 _The way her absence was so noticeable screams at just how treasured Rosie was. Everyone had much sadder eyes, and it wasn't the typical sad eyes that came with the first day back after summer._

 _Regina's first class was French, not the best way to start a Monday, but she would just have to deal. She didn't make it to class, though. The muffled crying through the vent by her locker pulled her away to the back corner of the changing rooms in the gym._

 _She was by the pool, the smell of chlorine a strong giveaway, the crying much closer now, but still no sign of the source._

 _"Hello?" Regina's voice startled whoever was crying, it stopped suddenly, and the sound of what could be a body shuffling away. "No, wait! Don't go, I just want to help," Regina called out, still unsure where to call to._

 _"You can help me?" A trembling voice came from behind her, and Regina flipped quickly and stood face to face with Rosie, visibly shaken and confused. Part of Regina knew that it was Rosie all along, she just felt it in her bones, but seeing her spirit invoked a huge wave of empathy and grief within Regina._

 _"I'll definitely try," Regina assured softly, edging toward her, "Rosie, do you understand what happened to you?"_

 _Rosie shook her head sadly, her lip trembling as she told Regina, "My parents told me not to go to the lake and I can't find them. They are going to be mad at me…"_

 _Henry Sr. had warned Regina about the trouble that accompanied the spirits of children - they are the hardest to convince that they're dead, its much harder for them to comprehend, arguably it frightens them more than an adult._

 _"Rosie, they're not mad at you," Regina promised, reaching out a hand to pat Rosie's shoulder comfortingly, and when Regina's hand fell through Rosie's transparent form, the young girl jumped away frightfully. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Regina apologised frantically, internally scorning herself - her father had been trying to teach her the ins and outs of her gift, and in this moment it all seemed like a waste of time._

 _Rosie ran passed Regina, tearfully and scared, disappearing from sight suddenly before she hit the lockers of the changing room. Regina called out for her again, stringing an apology afterwards, but Rosie never came back._

 _She had to help, though. She promised Rosie she'd try. So, for the first time ever in her life, Regina skipped school and made her way to the Tinker residence._

"You just went to their house?" Robin asked, turning on the couch to face her more properly. When his knees edge up her thigh, he apologises, but it doesn't bother her in the slightest, however she does shift her own body around so that they are facing each other.

"I did and it was disastrous,' Regina tells him, earning a look asking her to elaborate, so she does, teasing, "It was kind of like that time I tried to tell you and-"

"Alright, alright. Let's not remind me of my ignorance please," Robin begs, lifting his free hand defensively and dropping it to her knee. She looks down to where he is touching her while he asks her, "What happened next?"

 _"I can't believe you just went over there, Regina," Cora screeched at her as they walked into their home. Rosie's parents had angrily called her mother when Regina tried to explain everything. "It's hard enough for me to understand this curse you have, what on earth made you think that a couple of grieving parents would?"_

 _Regina's eyes are continually rolling into the back of her head, they have been since Cora picked her up and began her outbursts; re-wording the same thing over and over._

 _"What happened?" Henry Sr. arrived home then and immediately hugged Regina, "Your mother called me and said you were in trouble, are you hurt?"_

 _Regina smiled softly at her father, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. I may have jumped the gun slightly with a ghost problem."_

 _"She went to their house, Henry," Cora cut in, scowling at Regina again, "She went to their house and just expected them to understand this mess."_

 _"For the millionth time, mother, I am sorry. But I can't just sit back and let Rosie cry in the locker room alone for the rest of eternity." Regina very rarely raised her voice, especially with Cora, and it showed. Cora was taken aback by the blunt outburst. "You don't want to understand this, so let me and daddy talk and figure out what to do."_

 _Cora looked to Henry Sr., not receiving the support from him that she was hoping for, instead he focussed back to Regina and asked, "Rosemary Tinker, she's at the school?"_

 _Cora clambered angrily out of the manor again with no notice from her family because Regina was all to engrossed in explaining her morning._

"Your mum just left?"

Regina huffs out a breath, really not wanting to talk about Cora, but she did give him an all-access pass to her life, so she answers, "She wasn't exactly helpful."

"You and your mother didn't get along," It's a statement, not a question. It certainly wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Regina had issues with her mother. Robin starts gulping down the last of the wine in his glass, abandoning it on the table, "Just because your mum didn't fully understand you doesn't mean she doesn't love you, Regina."

It's as if he's reading her mind, and Regina's instinct is to fight with him, but her arguments get caught somewhere in her throat.

"It's my fault."

Robin releases the nervous breath he was hold, "Why on earth would you think that?"

"I never really thought about it before, but I never once sat with her, I never once listened to _her_. I wasn't interested in really understanding how she felt about everything but I just expected her to understand me. I drove us apart and it's my fault she left. This is why I wish I was never cursed with this stupid 'gift'."

Squeezing her knee, he asks in an attempt to change the course of conversation, "How did it all end with Rosie?"

 _"Thank you, Regina," Rosie smiled. She and Regina were out on the lawn, their parents still inside. Henry Sr. was doing what he needed to help Rosie's parents calm down after the excruciatingly emotional encounter they all shared._

 _It took some convincing, but after some minor details that were indisputable, they started to warm up to everything. Finally, Rosie was able to have the closure she needed; Her parents didn't hate her, they were sad but they promised to live in without her anyway._

 _That's what she needed._

 _Regina smiled brightly back to Rosie, "You're welcome."_

 _"Have you always been able to do this?" Rosie asked, swaying her weight between her feet, "It's incredible. What you just did for me is incredible."_

 _"You're the first ghost I've really helped," she noticed Rosie's pursed lips at the word 'ghost' and Regina laughed an apology, but it was brushed off as nothing but playful banter._

 _"I feel like I'm ready to go," Rosie breathed in deeply, her eyes closed peacefully and Regina could tell that she was taking in the little things; birds chirping, the sound of the wind._

 _"Where?" Regina asked, you couldn't have forced the smile off of her face._

 _"I don't know, I just feel like I need to go there." Rosie told her, swaying her arms a little and throwing her head back to look straight up into the sky_

 _"Then you should go."_

 _Rosie nodded her head agreeing, her eyes still closed. Then Rosie started to fade away slowly, opening her eyes to catch one final glimpse of Regina, "Why were we never friends?" Rosie's voice was airy, almost non existent, simply the final wonder of a young spirit._

 _"We are now."_

 _The moment Rosie had completely dissipated from sight, Regina felt a rush of warm air, it brushed along her cheeks, and she welcomed it happily. Her father was walking up behind her, she could tell by the sounds of his footsteps on the walkway._

 _"Is everything alright?" Henry asked, his hand rubbing down her back, "Sweetheart, you're crying." He immediately ran his knuckles across her cheeks, staring at her with eyes filled with concern._

 _"Mom's wrong, you know," Regina whispered, "This is a gift, not a curse."_

Regina's smile at this exact moment is unrivalled by anything that Robin has ever seen in his life. It's bright and is screaming the words that she refuses to say. When the nostalgia fades and reality begins to set in, Regina raises her eyebrow in Robin's direction with a question of her own, "Of all the things you could have asked me, why did you ask me about that?"

He's grinning, the type of grin Regina should want to smack off of his face, but he tells her sincerely, "You keep referring to this ability as a curse. I just really wanted to know how you _really_ feel about what you can do, but I knew if I just asked you, you would say you hated it. By asking you to tell me about such a huge moment in our life, I got to see the answer in your face." Robin takes Regina's half filled wine glass from her hands and sets it aside, and links his fingers with hers. "You hide behind a wall that you've built because you're scared of your gift. You're convinced that by embracing what you can do that you brand yourself as unlovable and someone who should be avoided. I just wish you could see how beautiful you were just then telling me about Rosie."

Whether it was the words that left his mouth or the fated attraction, she kisses him, it's soft and warm, but she's retracting before it can become anything more than an innocent yet elaborate thank you, and she's horrified with herself. She was so caught up in what he was saying and the magnetic pull she feels every time they're together, that she lost all ability to hold back.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, avoiding eye contact but licking her lips in an attempt to memorise how he felt upon her lips.

Ignoring her apology, only responding with a breathy, assuring laugh, Robin dips down to capture her lips again, cupping her cheek, allowing his fingertips to linger on the sensitive lobe of her ear.

Their kisses turn from innocent, delicate pecks to hungry, open mouthed assaults of each other - weeks upon weeks of built up tension being relieved in their movements. She's waiting for the moment that this dream ends suddenly and leaves her in a flustered state alone in her bedroom, but it doesn't. Don't ask her how, but instead of waking, she's ended up straddling his lap with her fingers in his hair and they're swallowing each other's moans.

Robin's hands are mischievously edging passed the bottom of her shirt, his fingertips leaving behind a burning sensation as they tickle their way gently up the groove of her spine. She giggles breathily into the kiss and he begins to pull away despite her teeth latching onto his bottom lip in an attempt to keep him in place.

He doesn't speak at first, instead he continues the soft movement up and down her back with his hands, gazing into her sultry stare through the mist of seduction lingering between them. Regina lets her hands fall down the sides of his face, onto his chest where they halt and move up and down with his breathing pattern.

"Is something funny?" Robin asks about the giggle, not losing sight of his teasing nature, and eye brow cocked to assure her so. She's still waiting to wake up, but this isn't a dream. This is real and it's terrifying.

"You tickled me," Regina huffs happily, pouting softly when he moves his hands out from under her shirt, mumbling a soft apology onto her chin, where his lips seem to have taken up residence. "I wasn't complaining," This time he chuckles, and slips his hands back and lifts his lips away from her face.

Awkward isn't the right word, but slowly the reality of their situation is setting and Robin's face is horrifically difficult to read. Immediately, she begins to worry that he is regretting kissing her back. Sure, they are undoubtedly attracted to each other - both physically and due to fate, apparently - but this has definitely been a huge leap.

Robin clearly doesn't feel the way she fears, however, grinning, "Might I say, that I am thrilled at this sudden advancement in our relationship," his teeth are scraping his bottom lip, the way she has been actively trying to ignore since the moment they met. "And the real thing isn't even comparable to those pesky flashes…

She chuckles as his hands travel around to her front, bare hands brushing over the flushed skin of her abdomen, and the satisfied breath that she exhales would have made her embarrassed had she not suddenly been engulfed by a wave of nausea.

The sudden nausea is nothing compared to the debilitating headache that literally pops in her brain. She's clutching her hair with her eyes scrunched closed. Robin's asking her what's wrong, but she can't answer, her teeth are clenched so tightly. Unsure of what to do, she pushes off of Robin's lap hastily, pulling cushions from the couch, standing up straight for a second and then doubling over again in pain. Robin is frantically asking her questions, but he's drowned out by screaming. Thousands of voices screaming in her head; begging for help, painful screams.

"Make it stop." Her knees hit the floor before Robin can reach to her to keep her upright and her torso collides with the coffee table, knocking things to the floor. Robin follows suit and falls next to her, he's cupping her cheeks while her eyes remain closed, pained tears slipping out and down her cheeks. "Robin, make it stop!"

Regina has had her odd migraine here and there, but this isn't anything she has ever experienced. Like firework going off in her skull, she can't make out any of the voices, but they're frantic and loud and painful.

"I don't know what to do," Robin trembles, pulling her in close, her head hitting his upper thigh as he rocks them back and forth.

And then it ends.

It's over. Silence never before sounding so sweet. All she can hear now is the distant sirens from outside the window and the desperate hushing from Robin in an attempt to keep her calm. She loosens the grip she has taken on his hand at some point during the movement from the couch to the floor, her white knuckles regaining their colour. And even though the screams have stopped, she uses her hands to cup over her ears, just incase it starts up again. Robin doesn't ask her any questions yet, giving her the time to catch her breath, so she sinks her head into his lap and allows the minute to feel safe in his hold.

"Papa?" Roland asks from doorway. Regina lifting her head from Robin's lap after hearing the voice. Robin's cocoon from the distress has eased her enough to drop her hands from her ears. The last thing she wants to do is frighten his son.

"Roland, head back to bed, my boy. It's late," Robin shuffles from the floor, trying to guide Roland back to the bedroom.

"I can't, Cora says I have to tell Regina a secret," Roland mumbles, instantly capturing the undivided of both adults.

"Cora?" Regina asks, and despite the still persistent ringing in her ears, she's kneeling in front of Roland in a moment, urging him to continue, "You spoke to Cora?"

"She's proud of you for figuring out her first message," Roland smiles with the childish unawareness that adults forever wish they can have again. But when he jumps to her side and cups his hands over her ears and whispers, "Page twenty three."

Regina's blood runs cold. Her body frigid, "What?"

Roland skips away and into Regina's bedroom, leaving Robin and Regina completely baffled and still reeling, and when Roland returns with the book her father had convinced her to take, he tells her "Page twenty three! And then you have to read the other one!"

"What other one?" Regina asks, dropping the book he had given her to the floor by her side.

"You know which one," Roland laughs. Then his eyes change suddenly, like sleepiness waves over them in an instant, "Regina, I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Of course," she whispers, making her way to Henry's room with him. Robin staying far behind.

Regina tucks the blanket snuggle around his side, instinctively dropping a kiss to Roland's forehead, when his eyes pop open sharply and he says, "Ask about mama's roommate."

"What?" Regina asks him softly, moving the curls form his face sweetly, but he's out like a light in literal seconds, a soft snore exhaling out his nose. She stops at the doorway on the way to Robin, looking back into the room at the bouts, and she holds her breath. The whistle of the wind outside the window draws her attention first, but she quickly passes it off as normal.

"Leave them alone." It could be a warning to no one, but she's not willing to take that risk. Something or someone is passing messages through Roland and she's not having any of it.

"Who are you talking to?" His voice comes out of nowhere and startles her. Her heart leaps, leaving an unnerving tingle under her skin. As her warning still lingers in the air, she darkens the room using the light switch and creaks the door closed. Robin is still awaiting her answer before she takes his hand, guiding him back into the living room. "Care to explain how Roland is giving you messages from your mother? I though you were going to keep me updated about this." Robin inquires lightly, concerned but confident that there is a reasonable explanation. She should have told him right away about what she learned from her father weeks ago, but she didn't want him to run. Regina ignores his questions though, instead proceeding with a question of her own.

"Who was Marian's roommate in college?" Regina asks quietly, walking back into the living room and Robin is clearing away the unavoidable mess that happened during Regina's ordeal - couch cushions in the floor, the coffee table pushed aside, and a god damn red wine stain in her carpet that she is just going to _love_ getting out.

Her query, though, makes him look at her quizzically after adjusting the table back, "Why?"

"Just humour me."

Robin sits in the arm of the couch, facing her as she stays stationary in the doorway, "Alright. I'm going to assume that you're inquiring to her flat mate that died. I never met her, but during Marian's senior year, she died in a car accident. Why are you asking about this?"

"What was her name?" Regina stands closer to him.

"Zelena. Regina, what made you ask this?"

Regina's face is stricken with fear and reeks of consternation and she begins to pace around the living room floor. Robin stands up and moves to reach for her, completely oblivious to everything, but a gust of wind from nowhere knocks him back violently against the nearest wall.

Composing himself, he realises that Regina staring into space with frightened eyes, glistened with stressed tears, and she's curling her lips inward to keep them from trembling.

"Oops, I suppose that the cat is out of the bag," Zelena cackles across the room.

Regina glares as the millions of nightmares she has had forms in the centre of her home. Every time Regina has every tried to convince herself that Zelena would never be a problem suddenly don't seem like pointless worrying.

"Get out," Regina barks, instinctively moving backward to create some sort of barrier between Zelena and Robin. God knows what she was here to do.

"Oh, how cute," Zelena claps her hands together noting Regina's instinct, "You and your _soulmate_ have come together at long last. I'm so sorry for interrupting your earlier encounter - you know, the screaming, and you're welcome by the way, it looked like bunches of fun. But to be quite frank, I didn't need to see any of that sorry excuse for intimacy."

"What are you up to?" Regina demands an answer, shifting to stand flush against Robin's chest, her hand reaching back to keep him in place.

"Regina, who are you talking to?" Robin whispers into her hair, kissing his head lightly.

"Aw, sweet. I bet Marian would love to see how cosy you are getting with her husband," the mention of Marian garners Regina's attention as much as a small tingle of guilt.

"She hasn't moved on?" Regina asks.

"Oh, no," Zelena laughs, as if Regina should have known that, "No one has moved on for a while. Marian, Cora, Daniel. They're all with me. They have such a passion to get through to you both, such energy. It's proving to be extremely helpful in my teeny tiny plan for you."

"Daniel?" Regina whispers, Robin squeezing at her hips from behind her back, "He's still here?"

She knew it. She knew that Daniel would have never have crossed over without finding her first. And despite how rocky their relationship was, Cora would have come to her as well, she knows it.

Now it's piecing together, slowly but surely. This red headed beast has been manipulating the spirits of the people Regina loves and using them as pawns in whatever twisted plan she has concocted.

Zelena hasn't moved an inch since she appeared in the room, but she doesn't have to, she has Regina in the state of unease that she wants, and instead of answering the question the Regina so needs the answer to, she threatens instead, "You can't beat me. I will get what I want. Even if you have this… man by your side, I will win."

"What do you want?" Regina asks, her voice filled with desperation and the want for this entire situation to be over. "I will do whatever it is that you want, just leave our families out of it. Let Marian go. Let Daniel go. My mother, let her move on, please."

"You're not getting the easy way out of this. I'm going to make the people you love suffer," Zelena tilts her head to look at Robin, "And the people you're _growing_ to love... And _you're_ going to watch." The smirk on her face is disgusting, the way she is enjoying watching Regina squirm.

"Why?" Regina grits through her teeth, tears pooling and threatening to fall.

"Why not?" Zelena cackles, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, "I'll see you both very, very soon."

The second Zelena disappears from the room, the lights go out with a pop, startling the pair closer together. Robin circles his arms around Regina's waist with another comforting squeeze. "I'm going to get candles. Kitchen?"

Feeling her nod, he lets go, leaving her to collapse down to the couch. She pulls her socked feet to curl under her, watching as Robin set and light the few candles he found. He's not expecting her to speak so easily, so he's thrown when she pipes up with a chilling, "I killed Zelena."

"Excuse me?" Robin gasps, dropping the matches he had used to the table, his face draining of colour and emotion.

Regina scoffs at herself for the poor wording, "No, I mean I am partly responsible for her death," His face doesn't change, her attempt at re-wording clearly not as effective as she was hoping. Explaining further, she adds, "The car the collided with Zelena was Daniel. I was one of the paramedics that night and I lost it. I ran into the woods and abandoned my team. If I had stayed, I could have saved her life."

"Christ," Robin sits down next to her, finally realising exactly what she meant, "Regina, you were in shock. You can't blame yourself-"

"She does. Zelena. She blames me and she has targeted my family before. I thought that she was gone, but…" Regina's train of though fades out, resorting them to silence.

"That's who was here? The wind that blew me back, your pain, that was all Zelena?" He wants to ask Regina a thousand questions about how it is possible and for a further explanation into why, but even he knows that there isn't enough time left in this day for that.

"You know that trouble I didn't want to look for?"

"Yes," Robin whispers, sitting next to her.

"It found me," her breath is shuddering, and she has to brush her cheek quickly to rid if the tears that slip down.

Robin shakes his head, only visible in the dim candlelight, and cups her face gently, "It found _us_. You are not doing this alone. I'm clearly involved, as is Marian. So we are going to fight this together."

He seals his promise with the softest kiss Regina has ever had grace her lips. Who knew that the softest of touches could ground her so much, feeling safe all of a sudden.

But she can't let him do this, "No, you need to take Roland and get as far away from me as possible. I…"

"I have never felt like I needed to be somewhere anymore than I do right now. Tell me that's a coincidence and I'll leave."

She can't. She can't lie to him. There's that soulmate thing. The connection that they can't run from, the connection that could be the key to keeping them all safe. So, she's going to face this dreaded apparition head on, but this time she's going to have someone by her side.

"Where's the book that Roland brought through?" Robin reaches behind her, he'd set it on the side table next to the lamp. She flips it open to the page tethering a soul.

 _Tethering and Untethering a Soul_

Not the most pleasant of chapter titles, she thinks. She doesn't read it all, but the first few sentences give her a good idea about the chapter's content and she puffs out a harsh breath.

"What is it?" Robin asks while his fingers massage gently into her upper arm.

"I hope you're ready for this. There are a lot of signs that are pointing to this connection we share being a bit more _fated_ than you are expecting, and Zelena is not someone you want to mess with. Once a vengeful ghost links with you, it won't leave you be until it gets what it wants." Regina prepares to give him a minute or two to decide whether or not he wants a part in any of this, but two minutes is an overestimation.

"Bring it," he says proudly, "Let's take this witch down."

* * *

 **STUFF'S GOING DOWN. Anyone have any ideas as to what Zelena's up to? She has a very sneaky, twisted plan and it's about to unravel. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the mistakes weren't too dreadful. Please review if you have a minute, or come through to twitter and chat away! (RegalPixieDust).**

 **Thanks again, loves! Mwah! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! So sorry about the wait for an update, but we are getting into the nitty gritty now. I imagine this story will have 10/11 chapters, so that's exiting! I own nothing but the mistakes, as always.**

 **Please enjoy this, and just to be safe - trigger warning, talk of suicide.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die.

Those are the words she has been chanting over and over for the last fifteen minutes as she races to the hospital.

 _Please don't die._

But he hasn't appeared to her. That's good. Although, she is fighting to look just incase he does appear. She can't be having an emotional breakdown in the middle of the street, not today, not right now.

Oh god, please don't die, she begs. Who she is begging to is a mystery, even with her knowledge of an afterlife; the knowledge of fate and destinies outweighs it sometimes. Everything happens for a reason, and if this is _meant_ to happen, it will. But, please, don't let him die.

"Over here, Regina!" Emma yells as she makes her way towards the reception desk of the hospital. Emma's eyes are red rimmed and frightened, not a sight that appeases Regina in any way.

"What happened?" She follows pin straight blonde hair further into the hospital, entering a private waiting room. Robin is in the corner talking to a policeman, and she watches him struggle to keep his tears at bay, biting his thumbnail as he talks. Roland isn't anywhere in sight.

Emma latches her in a hug, whispering a sympathetic, "Henry's in surgery."

Regina has a face full of the collar of Emma's leather jacket, and she couldn't care. She returns Emma's hug tightly, in dire need of the comfort and ignoring the sharp pinching behind her eyes and the looming dread circling in her stomach, "What happened? Have they given you any news?"

"They haven't been out since they took him to the operating room," Emma whimpers into Regina's shoulder, refusing to let go, "Robin was there but I haven't been able to talk to him yet."

Regina had to stay late at work this afternoon, so Robin had so graciously offered to take Henry for ice cream after school since Emma couldn't be there to watch him. She had a date, oh god, her date.

It ended disastrously. Clearly.

"Where's Roland?"

"He's with a nurse," Regina pulls away from the blonde, another wave of worry flushing her face, was he hurt to? But Emma quickly lets her know, "He's fine. He was shaken up, they are just keeping him occupied."

Robin's alone now, the policeman long gone, probably preparing to write up his statement for some long report that Henry is now going to be tangled in.

Regina watches as his defeated body falls to the uncomfortable hospital chair nearest him, his face dropped in his hands. His shoulders begin to shake and even from a distance she can tell that he's crying.

Wordlessly, Regina crouches in front of him after asking Emma to check on Roland. She can tell that he's aware of her presence even before she squeezes his knees. There's an aura of shame and guilt protruding from his soul, and she can taste it as if they were her own feelings.

And now they are swirling with her own actual feelings; worry, dread, pain.

"I can feel how much pain you're in," Robin whispers, curling his upper body inward as his guilt heightens.

This soulmate thing seems to be getting stronger and stronger; their bond is growing, they care for each other deeply - stealing kisses when they are alone, holding hands on their outings, and now the unavoidable sharing of emotions. It was all in the book, detailed explicitly on the pages that they have read over and over.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Robin professes through clenched teeth.

He's angry at himself, she feels it. He's wishing that he had reached for Henry before it happened, that he had been more attentive. Maybe if they had gone to a different ice cream shop.

"Robin, please stop thinking those things," Regina begs lowering down further so her weight is in her knees, "Tell me what happened."

"I can't explain it. It all happened so fast," Robin begins. As his head lifts the tears that had been pooling around his eyes now dropping, but Regina is quick to catch them on her thumbs just as they fall to his cheeks, "It was so strange. One second we were walking down the street, laughing at something, I don't remember. But then he stopped, mid sentence and in the middle of the pavement. When I looked back it was like looking at a stranger. It wasn't him."

"What do you mean?" She asks, taking his hands in hers, urging him to continue without explicitly begging.

"He was like a shell with no soul. He was there but he wasn't. And then out of nowhere he just _smirks_ at me and leaps into the street." Robin closes his eyes tightly, very obviously trying to rid his head of the he dreaded memory but he can't. "His eyes were different. They were blue, icy blue. God, Regina it all happened so fast. And all I could think was this isn't Henry, he would never do this."

Regina grits her teeth painfully, filled with regret and confusion, and if she's being honest, she has no idea what feelings are her's and which are Robin's at this point.

But the guilt he is feeling. It's unnecessary and she refuses to let it continue. She stands, taking him with her and circles her arms under his and presses her face to his chest.

He doesn't respond initially, not until she tells him, "This wasn't your fault," and then he releases, exhales a long, deep breath that he must have been holding since the second it happened.

"I need to find Roland. He saw everything and that blasted officer wouldn't let me hold him until he calmed down."

"Of course," she agrees, "Why don't you take him home."

He refuses though, shaking his head to make it known before saying, "I'm not going anywhere."

He won't budge on that, she knows. So, he leaves her alone, not without a squeeze to her hand, knowing that she needed the added support somehow.

Exhaling on her way, Regina sits down. The weight of everything suddenly crashing.

Henry tried to take his own life. Nobody has had the guts to say it to her face, but there's no way they aren't thinking it too.

It's so out of character. True, they have their spats here and there, but what mother and son don't? And he has been trying to tell her something for months, Marian all but confirmed that.

Did she do this?

"Regina," Henry Sr. breathes a breath laced with relief and rushes to her side, "My darling, what happened?"

He wraps her up after she all but collapses in his arms, all of a sudden feeling experiencing that debilitating flush of worry. He's trying to understand the words she is relaying but they are mumbled and incoherent, but oh so pained.

Eventually, she's stretched out along seats lined together, head in her father's lap for the first time in years. Robin has stuck his head in a few times, she has heard her father politely dismiss him each time. Robin's concern is admirable and appreciated, but even she knows that right now fatherly advice and comfort is required.

Hushing her sobs delicately, a consistent brushing of her hair, Henry Sr. calms her down as well as he can until her sobs and mumbling are but small sniffles and a series of hiccups that he wishes weren't so adorable given the circumstances.

"He wouldn't do this," She sniffles, finally breaking the silence that they had been enveloped in, "I know my son and he wouldn't do this."

"Of course he wouldn't, sweetheart," he continues to palm through her hair.

"Robin said it was like it wasn't Henry anymore."

"How do you mean?" He asks, very interested. Regina pries herself up off his lap and adjusts herself to sit upright, still facing him and all of a sudden so painfully aware that she is still in her scrubs, then again, what is the appropriate attire for this kind of situation?

"Uh, Robin said he was different. That he changed in a moment. I'm not sure, he just said he's positive it wasn't Henry," Regina wipes her face for good measure, her skin still damp. She doesn't care, crying is what would be expected of anyone in this situation.

"What if it wasn't?" Henry asks, earning a groaned scoff from his daughter. Of all the things that she wants to deal with right now, her father's elaborate theories is not one of them. But wait, she thinks and then her head is upright and anyone could see the her mind working. "What are you thinking?"

"Robin said his eyes were different. Blue. _Icy_ blue."

No...

She wouldn't... That _bitch_.

Anger begins to boil in her blood and causes her bones to shake, Henry noticing and asking, "Regina?"

"Zelena," Regina growls furiously, abandoning her father and exiting the hospital. Right out into the rain that hadn't been there when she first arrived.

Emma and Robin follow her outside, virtually impossible to have missed the fury that she walked with. And they watch her scream at nothing.

"Why don't you just hurt me? Huh? Just fucking kill _me_ , you psycho!" She screams at the top of her lungs, rain beating down on her clothes and the pavement around her in the semi filled street.

Arms are around her, pulling her back under some shelter from the rain. Robin's arms, of course, and Emma is trying to talk her down. Telling her to calm down and relax, that Henry will be fine.

"It was Zelena," Regina tells them angrily, "I don't know how but she did this."

"It's been weeks since you've seen her."

"Weeks?" Emma's confused and as realisation sets in she becomes frustrated and betrayed, "Zelena's back and you didn't tell me? What the hell, Regina?"

Emma has never yelled at Regina before and she doesn't like it. But there's anger swirling, so she yells back. Louder. Saying horrific things.

It's a screaming match about to turn violent between two grief stricken friends and Robin realises he lets it go on for far too long.

"That's enough," he barks, silencing the woman but not eliminating their glares at each other, standing between them, a necessary barrier,"Henry needs you both right now, so get your shit together. We all love him. Lets not let him wake up to a broken family."

* * *

They all calm down. For the most part. Emma is still furious at Regina for keeping such a dangerous secret, but on some level she understands.

Waiting was like watching paint dry, and in this case it was a colour they all hated.

Henry is in a medically induced coma to relieve stress from a brain injury. Not the worst possible outcome, but not the best either.

The doctors aren't as confident as they all would have liked regarding his recovery, spouting off statistics and medical jargon that Regina unfortunately understands - Emma too.

His injuries are extensive. Broken and cracked ribs, fractures all over the place and brain swelling, not to mention the cuts and bruises and scratches that it will Regina years to erase from her memory.

Robin is still there, abiding by his word from earlier, but he did make sure Roland was in a more pleasant environment, being whisked away by John, a friend of Robin's. Regina only wishes that they had met under different consequences, but she is appreciative because she needs Robin right now.

They are all gathered in Henry's room.

Regina curled up in Robin's lap, and not just because of the lack of chairs. Henry Sr. is reading to Henry quietly, _Peter Pan_ , one of his favourites.

Emma is sat beside Robin, and it may be unknown the the others but Regina has been gripping to Emma's hand for a long while now.

The silence is all too much, though, for all of them.

Henry Sr. exhales heavily first, snapping the book closed, "I can't just sit here," he exclaims to the group, "If this was Zelena, we have to do something."

He's not wrong, just sitting here is useless, "What do we do?" Regina asks, not budging from her perched position on Robin, Emma drops her hand though, stretching out her limbs as the conversation starts.

"I have an idea," her father suggests, "But, it's a little mad."

* * *

"Just breathe," Robin encourages as she fidgets for the millionth time, "You're supposed to be trying to sleep."

"I can't possibly sleep while my son is lying practically dead a few rooms down."

"He's not dead, Regina. He's asleep. Healing," Robin assures, pulling her more tightly against his chest on this unbelievably uncomfortable gurney, "Just like I was that time when I broke my arm. Which is why we know this will work."

He's right, so she closes her eyes and desperately waits for sleep to take her. She thinks of seeing Henry, hopefully being able to hug him close, even if just in a dream. But it's no use.

"I can't," she sighs, eyes still closed, "My mind is reeling."

"What did you parents do when you were younger?" He asks, stroking her side softly up and down over her scrubs.

"My mom used to sing to me," she whispers, followed by another deep sigh, the kind that would indicate defeat to a listener.

"Ok," Robin whispers a small chuckle before asking, "Who do you like?"

He feels as she laughs in his arms, the vibrations moving through his chest. Easily, she twists in his hold to face him, his arms not moving an inch, keeping her close.

"Really?" She asks shyly, and when he nods she think for a moment, trying to recall the last song she listened to on her iPod, even in the radio, but nothing. So, she goes for what echoes through her apartment most of the time, "Mumford and Sons. They're Henry's favourite."

"He has excellent taste," Robin raises a hand to brush through her hair, her cheek meets his chest and she snuggles into him as much as possible, attempting to clear her head as he quietly sings.

 _You may call it in this evening_

It's so soft, it's barely audible at first, but she sighs into him instantly.

 _But you've only lost the night_

 _Preset all your pretty feelings_

And she wants to tell him how much she like his voice - it's rasp and tone, but she's just starting to finally feel relaxed, calm, sleepy.

 _May they comfort you tonight_

 _And I'm climbing over something_

 _And I'm running through these walls_

Her limbs begin to droop and feel heavy. Her grip around his torso loosening while her breathing shallows and she finally drifts...

* * *

Birds chirping and the breeze cause her to sit up straight from the grass she is lying on. Why or how she is there is unknown. Hell, where she is for certain is unknown.

Adjusting to her surroundings, she notices headstones everywhere. She's in a graveyard, but not just any cemetery.

Daniel's cemetery.

"Henry?" Regina calls out, standing and brushing off the black leggings and coat she has on - pretty much what she would be wearing in the real world if she had time to change. She looks around for him, for anyone, but she's alone. "Henry?"

"He's safe," Marian calls out from behind her, and Regina is relieved as well as confused to see her.

"You're here?"

"This is Henry's safe place, apparently he wanted me here." Marian grins as she takes Regina's hand. Actually takes it. They can touch each other.

Regina realises that her face must be a picture because Marian smiles brightly, a few giggles slipping between her lips, and draws Regina into an embrace; one filled with appreciation. A thank you is exhaled from Marian's lungs.

Regina, of course, returns it enthusiastically, deep down knowing that this is the only hug they will ever share, so they may as well make it last, but Henry prods her mind again and she has to focus on why she's here. The risk of waking up and losing this chance to talk to him is high, especially given how restless she was when she fell asleep, and that stupid rock solid, sorry excuse for a bed.

"Where is he?" Regina inquires, fingertips running over the hair that frames Marian's face - a friendly gesture.

Marian indicates over Regina's shoulder with her chin to Henry sitting cross legged in front of a particular headstone. It's Daniel's, there no doubt about it, even if the name isn't visible from where she's standing.

Henry doesn't say a word when Regina sits down next to him, the lyrics to the song Robin was singing somehow echoing around the backspace of her head - he must still be singing, she thinks.

But together they sit quietly, eyes fixed on the headstone of his lost father, her lost love.

"I knew you'd find me," Henry says finally, smirking when he turns his head to look at her fully.

He links their hands together, and her breath shudders at the feeling of him, the alive feeling - his skin, the warmth.

"Come back to us," she whispers desperately, not daring to let him go.

"I'm not ready yet, and I like it here. It's quiet and I don't have to keep secrets."

She was afraid of this. These in-between worlds can be so peaceful that people choose to stay instead of fight for their life.

"Baby, you never have to keep secrets," Regina insists tearfully, unable to push down the fear that Henry may decide to give up, "You can tell me anything, I promise."

"Not anything," Henry defends, his voice tinged with a slight irritation, "I've tried to talk to you about the spirits and you never let me."

"What does that have to do-"

"I can see them, too!" He yells. Angry. Upset. Relieved. He tries to rip his hands away, but she won't let him And Regina's stomach suddenly feels unsettled and guilty. That can't be right.

"Honey, it skips a generation, you know that." He must be wrong, she thinks, he must be confused and upset.

"Please don't try to make this disappear," Henry begs, "Especially when a ghost is the reason I'm here in the first place."

She _knew_ it. But if Henry knows it was a ghost, he _must_ have her ability too.

Oh god, it all makes sense now. Little things. His interest, his insistence. It was all because he didn't understand the way his body worked and she shot him down every time. To say the least, it's not her time to win mother of the year.

"Tell me what happened. I'm listening, I _promise_ ," Regina says and she means it wholeheartedly. No more secrets, no more lies. And he seems to believe her, starting to tell his recollection of the events.

"I was walking with Robin and Roland. We were having a great time. Roland had just made fun of Robin and it made me laugh, but before I could say anything this woman grabbed me." Regina has scooted closer to him, their hands still hooked, a bit tighter now if anything else, "But she didn't touch me, I didn't feel anything, but I couldn't move. It was like I could see everything and it was me moving around but I had no control. I could only watch-" his voice starts to crack, Regina gritting her teeth to keep her own emotions at a reasonable level, "-and I walked out into the street. I don't know my, mom. I just did."

"It's okay," Regina sniffles, blinking furiously to rid of tears, "This woman. What did she look like?"

"She was a ghost, I could tell..."

"What did she look like, Henry?" She asks again, eager for his answer but praying she's wrong.

"Red hair. And her eyes were so blue. Like that cotton candy from the market."

Regina is going to _kill_ that red headed trickster. She's going to bring her back to life and then kill her.

"Mom, if I come back she's just going to keep coming after us. I don't want that," Henry mutters, scared and he should be. She draws her into a tight hug, telling him that he has to come home, that she needs him, that they will get through it together. Henry fits into her arms and she refuses to let go. There is nothing in the world that could make her let go of him.

"Hello, Regina."

Except maybe that, of course.

Daniel standing above them makes her want to weep and scream simultaneously. So she does what anyone in her position would do (at least she thinks so) - she closes her eyes and counts to ten.

But he's still there after ten seconds, and their eyes latch onto each other's.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry asks, standing to stand by his father. Daniel throws his arms over Henry's shoulder and Regina becomes putty there and then. She's dreamt of the moment that Henry would be reunited with his father, of course she didn't imagine it'd be so soon, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Daniel whispers something to Henry and he easily leaves them alone, and he crouches down to her level, as much as he can anyway, but she has closed her eyes again, counting out loud this time, but he tells her, "I'm not going to disappear when you reach ten."

"I know," she trembles from the ground, "I just can't look at you right now."

"Yes you can," Daniel very lightly grazes her jaw line but pulls away quickly when she gasps, one that he recognises as shock or fright, "I'm sorry."

Get it together, she scolds. For years - long, dreadful years - she has wished for this moment every time she has fallen asleep, or when she think she catches sight of a shooting star, or if she happens to look at her phone at eleven minutes past eleven.

She has so much she wants to say to him, so many questions and regrets.

"No," she reaches for the hand that has pulled away, bringing it back to her face, but this time she becomes liquid in his touch. His calloused hands are still rough but strangely gentler like she remembers, like she had almost forgotten.

"Why haven't you moved on?" She asks, kissing the palm of his hand and then letting him take it back. "I thought you had."

"I know. It's been so painful watching you struggle, but Zelena, she was so angry. And powerful. She anchored me here somehow."

"Can't you fight it?" She's not accusing, just curious, and rightly so, she thinks.

"I've tried. But she needs us, so getting away isn't as simple as it seems," Daniel stands up straight and offers a hand up, bringing her to her feet, and for good measure he wraps her close, inhaling the scent of her. She does the same and he smells so familiar, so close to what she remembers.

His lips feel different though, when he dips down for a gentle kiss - completely innocent, easily recognisable as just a greeting, a relieved greeting. An _I've missed you_. It's not unpleasant or even unwanted, but it doesn't feel right.

There's a part of her that's sad it's not Robin, and even though she buries it deep inside her, she misses him - his forest scent, the stubble the Daniel doesn't have that scratches her upper lip.

Unable to lie to herself any longer, Regina breathes Daniel's name and shakes her head, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. If anything I should apologise to you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I have waited for what feels like a lifetime to kiss you one last time." She understands, more than he could possibly imagine, and had this been a few months ago, who knows how different it may be. But now there's Robin, "Regina, all I have ever wanted was for you to be open to love again and you have found a person you're comfortable enough with to do it. Don't ever apologise for falling in love."

Whoa, he's throwing around the L word a little too easily for her liking. Nobody has said anything about love. And Marian is around here somewhere, the last thing she needs is another pissed off ghost on her case.

"I'm not-" Regina tries to refute, but is interrupted.

"Yes, you are," Marian chimes in suddenly from behind the pair of old lovers, smiling, "You're falling for him and it's okay. Don't let us hold you back."

Two against one, that's hardly fair. Feeling somewhat ganged up on, Regina purses her lips with absolutely no retort at the ready. But there are more pressing issues at hand; the love talk can wait. Forever, preferably.

"You said she needed you," Regina asks, moving away from Daniel slightly, "What does she need you for?"

"You have a gift," Marian announces excitedly.

"Haven't we established this?" Regina groans and Daniel chuckles at her nippy attitude, Marian smirking, too. Puzzled by the reactions, Regina asks, "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about that?"

Daniel nods, "You are special in more than one way."

He and Marian stand side by side, bouncing their information off of each other, Marian adding at first, "Your importance is a lot more than seeing ghosts and helping us."

"So much more," Daniel agrees, but his next lot of words get stuck in his throat, he chokes on them, not liking what they mean for her. Regina is all of a sudden worrisome, even more so than she was before. Daniel had always been straight with her, never sugar coating or lessening, so if he's struggling now, it has to be rough.

"Regina," Marian begins in Daniel's stead, and they both look at her with the deepest sympathy, "You're gift is that you have the strength to die for the ones you love."

Her gift is being able to die. Of course it is, because God forbid she get a lucky break at some point. But she can hardly say she's surprised. She has been afraid of this moment her entire life, but deep down she has always known it would come.

Sacrifice. It's a blessed and a terrifying fate. One that her family can't seem to avoid.

"I'm not the only person in the world who is willing to die for the people they care for," Regina argues, only because she can, not because she disagrees with them. Although, she is very curious as to how they'll answer this one.

"Ah, you see," Daniel adds gladly, the way he always did when he was about to announce a silver lining to a shitty situation, "No one else in the world has a person as special and loving with the strength to bring you back."

"Bring me back?" She asks.

"Robin," Marian clarifies, even though it isn't necessary. Regina could have pieced that one together herself. "Robin is your link to reality. Think of him like an anchor, a light in the dark when you get lost. Fate has a lot planned for you and Robin is necessary to make sure it all goes to plan."

So, this explains all of the soulmate stuff, but she still has more questions than answers.

But trying to ask the questions looming in her mind suddenly becomes impossible, words not leaving her throat, and she's losing the ability to move, like she's falling asleep again.

And then she's floating back to her reality, ghosts and all. She's waking up.

* * *

She's alone when she wakes, but Robin's warmth is still there, he must have left not too long ago. But she's eager to be next to him.

Everyone's in the hallway, eagerly questioning with their eyes when she's seen exiting the room she slept in.

"He's ok," she croaks, still groggy from her nap and sitting in the chair that is empty on Robin's right and he clasps onto her hand, squeezing it comfortingly as he lifts it to his lips to kiss her skin chastely. "But we have a bigger problem, if that's even possible," she has to add that on the end, especially with Henry laying there.

"Zelena?" Emma asks, the anger from her voice practically gone now. But she shivers when Regina nods her head, already dreading what is about to unfold in their future's.

"What was it like?" Robin asks of the dream world curiously. But there are a million ways to describe it.

So she settles with, "Peaceful," and it seems to satisfy him enough as an answer, "Daniel and Marian were there."

"They haven't moved on?" Henry Sr. questions, already knowing the answer.

"No, they're trapped," Regina sighs noting the sadness that begins to form in Robin's eyes. She apologises to him softly and tries to appease the negativity by telling him that she seems to be ok, that Daniel and Henry were with her, then announcing to the group, "Zelena is keeping them here."

"For what?"

Regina couldn't tell which one of them asks the same question first, but she lies either way, "I don't know yet."

Silence succumbs the four, not sure which direction they should head now, but silence is all too sweet for someone with Regina's gift and doesn't last very long - especially in a hospital.

"Liar," Zelena's voice cackles from inside Henry's hospital room.

Raven hair flicks dangerously while Regina snaps her head towards Henry's bed utterly frozen in fear.

Zelena is towering over her son. She can't be hasty, she can't charge in there. Zelena has shown time and time again what she is capable of and Regina refuses to let her hurt anyone else.

She tells everyone that she wants to be alone with Henry for a while, and they all sweetly understand, shuffling away from his room and starting a small discussion together to give Regina her space.

She sits at the chair next to Henry's bed, takes his hands and stares furiously at Zelena.

"Told you I'd be back," she smirks, arms on her hips, sickeningly proud of herself.

"What are you up to?" Regina grits through clenched teeth, remaining extremely cautious of how close everyone was outside. "Whatever you want just tell me so I can give it to you."

"I want your suffering."

"No, that's not it," Regina whispers, "You wouldn't be here gloating if you wanted to watch me suffer, you'd just be watching. What's your _end_ goal?"

Zelena purses her lips menacingly, almost impressed with Regina. Then the truth comes, "I'm going to take your life from you."

Very original, Regina does everything she can to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"How?" She questions, hoping to not lose the momentum that Zelena's answers are coming.

"I've been mastering this technique, a sort of possession. All I need is a recently deceased body," Regina stops trying to contain her trembling, her worry, while listening, there's no point. Zelena is deranged and dangerous, she is going to try and ruin Regina whether or not she shows her fear. "I had a little practise run a while back, but it would appear that you can't permanently possess a murder victim, the soul is too hastily ripped from the body. It tarnishes the shell and makes it inhabitable for any other soul."

This just dove right into completely new territory. Regina is well aware that Zelena is insane, but she has just confessed to murdering someone. An innocent person and all for some sick experiment. That person probably had a family, children, a happy life…

Oh no, she thinks. The horrible truth fusing together during each second that passes.

"You killed Marian..." Regina breathes, tears stinging at her eyes, and she's begging her body not to turn back and look at Robin, her face would be a straight giveaway that something is wrong, and she'd bet her life that he's looking in. There's no doubt that Robin is watching for the tiniest signal that he is needed.

"Yes," Zelena boasts, "But it was a bust. Turns out I need a souls to willingly leave its body in order for the clean possession."

Marian died and it was all for nothing, and Zelena is still choosing to terrorise her family. Regina is engulfed with anger and is slowly becoming more irritated at Zelena's actions more than anything. Robin and Roland have gone through hell and for what?

For Zelena to practice some ridiculous possession technique that could potentially _never_ work.

That's it.

"You'll never going win," Regina says now, standing up, not giving a damn who see's her, angering Zelena in the process.

"Then I guess I haven't ruined your life enough yet," Zelena growls and putting her hands through Henry's head angrily. Regina watching in horror as his heart monitor begins to beat erratically, his body hunching and dropping.

What has she done?

Nurses and doctors flood into the room and Regina begs Henry not to let Zelena win. To be strong. To come back. He can fight this, he's stronger that her. He can fight his way through this. But she can't help but plead.

"Baby, don't you dare. You aren't allowed to do this. I need your help. I can't do this without you." Nurses are swarming around them, Robin having to pull her away to give the doctors the space they need to stabilise Henry. She fights Robin, the way any mother would, but eventually she buckles.

His arms are keeping her steady while she watches her son drift away. Henry's soul starts to shake and considers leaving the body that allows her to hold him and kiss him goodnight, the heart monitor a constant beep now.

She closes her eyes, realising that when she opens them she is going to see her son whether he decides to fight or give up, but she has her own wishes.

And yet again she finds herself chanting inside her head: please don't die, please don't die, please don't die.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun!**

 **Please review if you can! Let me know what you think! Any theories on how this is going to pan out? Definitely much more OQ coming in the next chapter - I think some development is necessary, maybe a trip down memory lane?**

 **Shay xo**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy! You asked for more OQ, so more OQ you shall have!

As always, I don't own anything but the mistakes - those babies are mine.

Please review/comment if you can!

* * *

Convincing Regina to leave the hospital was a challenge. Granted she didn't have to be physically dragged, but it was getting close.

The constant beep of Henry's heart monitor was completely in sync with her own heartbeat while she sat by his side, and it was acting as an anchor, the way her phone alarm would draw her close or dead silence would submerge her into a deep sleep. It wasn't certain if her heart would even continue to beat without the monitor's guidance.

Emma and her father harped incessantly about how she would be no good to anyone in her tired state, she should go home and sleep. But she can't sleep, not right now, not until Henry is awake and speaking to them, not until she can hold his body close and not let got for at least an hour.

It's bad enough she had to take that nap earlier, and if she is being completely honest with herself, she's not sure she wants to see the carnage that unfolded wherever Henry is. Zelena interfered with something within Henry's mind because of Regina's untamed provoking, and the guilt is ripping her apart. She let her anger win, and now Henry has to pay the vicious price.

Her only comfort is knowing that Daniel and Marian will keep him safe. They have to.

Eventually, she was convinced home, though not by outlining the necessity of sleep.

Robin knew the right things to say; suggesting that they head back to the apartment and do some reading, figure out how they are going to rid of Zelena and bring her boy home safely.

And that's all she wants, Henry home and safe and nagging at her for being an overbearing mother. Yesterday, Henry's stand offish, teenager attitude had her stomach whirling with anxiety, but right now, she'd give anything for him to be there to just yell about something, or to be pressuring her to talk about the spirits.

Which she has forgotten about until now. Henry is like her; different, unique, a _freak_. She shakes her head at the thought, they are not freaks, she thinks while praying for her mother's voice to abandon it's assault on her own thoughts.

Robin doesn't notice her strained face, walking only a few paces ahead of her, opening the door to her apartment with the key that he was given one day to bring Henry home, the one he never returned, the one she never asked for back.

The apartment is deafening, only its so quiet. Silence has never felt so heavy, so eerie to either of them.

Coming home usually means seeing Henry at the dinner table with his homework, or playing his video games form the couch, or as of late, coming home to find Robin and Roland there too, smiles on their faces and Robin's tender kiss awaiting to welcome her home.

"What do we need?" Robin asks, ready and eager to get to the bottom of their predicament and it's appreciated, so very appreciated. She shows him with a soft caress of his face that he happily leans into. Since the hospital, they have kept up with soft touches, whether a graze of a face or a quick squeeze of a hand.

"Wait here," she tells him in a whisper, shuffling her sneakers along the floorboards.

She leaves him standing in the living room as she reaches onto the top shelf of her wardrobe, manhandling the huge book that her father practically forced on her. It's old, leather bound, and completely hand written; her grandfather's 'research,' if you will.

She and her father were very open about the ins and outs of her gift from the moment she started showing signs of inheriting it, but this - the things that her grandfather had dedicated his whole life to learning - was one of the few things off limits, locked away in a drawer for most of her life. How willingly she was given the book frightens her more than the words it contains.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" Robin references towards the book in her hands, frowning only for a second at her tired eyes and the heavily defined bags just below them. She needs to sleep, anybody could see that, but Robin knows better than to call her on it, especially right now.

"This," she tells him, banging the book down on the coffee table, and watching his face twist with wariness as he reads the title scribbled across the front, then she finishes, "Is what we are about to dive into."

His eyes dart from the the title to her eyes, then back to the title, and then to her eyes, "Possession?"

"Possession."

His breathing slows almost instantly, and she's painfully aware of it, especially when he mutters a quick and airy, "This is crazy," and he's right, it is. Compared to everything else anyway, this is absolutely ridiculous; an added layer of scary.

Collapsing to the floor next to the coffee table, she opens the book hastily to the first page. Robin follows suit, but not entirely sure as to why she avoided sitting on the couch, so they are sitting side by side, knees touching, and eyes glued to handwritten words.

Silently they read together. She learns that he can read slightly faster, she assumes so anyway at the recurring soft huff of calm breath to let her know when she can turn the page.

Nothing is making sense to him, and only slightly to Regina. Talks of soulmates and tethering, allowing your soul to leave it's body, soulmates challenging their connections. This can't be what they are looking for, or even if it is, they wouldn't know it. Apparently understanding possession requires a language ability that neither of them have.

Robin pops his lips and begins to flip through the pages quickly, disrupting the sentence she was internalising, looking for a key words - though what those key words are is a mystery.

He's irritated and frustrated and worried, and when the answers don't come clear from the pages, Regina watches as he growls and throws the book across the room, leaving it to fall open on the floor.

He's worrying about Henry, he's angry at Zelena, he's furious at himself. Regina's stomach is leaping around with his.

Regina whispers his name, eyes on him with a disconcerting sense of sympathy, but he shrugs away. She would be offended, but there's a lot going on and she understands.

Robin is on his feet and pacing, huffing out long and harsh breaths, and Regina is projected right into her childhood, watching Robin as he moves around the room just like Cora used to do, and has a look on his face, one that Cora used to have.

And for the first time ever, Regina wonders if Cora _had_ actually loved her, that all Regina's interpretations were wrong. Cora would pace and huff and sigh, and Regina always assumed that was reluctance. And yet, Robin is before her doing the exact same thing and Regina knows that he feels for her, the way she does for him, even if neither of them are ready to say it yet. There's a strong caring between them.

"Robin," Regina sighs plainly from the floor, before kneeling up and pressing her back against the couch, "You haven't slept since before the hospital, go home. Go to Roland."

"How is it that something so dangerous is part of your life and you know nothing about it?" Robin clenches through his teeth, still pacing, but he instantly adds, "And I'm not angry at you, please don't think that."

"Things like this shouldn't happen," Regina tells him, appreciative of the clarification.

"But it is and I've no idea what to do," Robin stops in his movement, dead in his tracks to inhale softly and exhale quietly through his nose. He's right. They are stuck in a hole, everything's a mess, and he's having the breakdown that she has been expecting for sometime.

"You don't have to be here," Regina offers, only courteously. He won't go, she can tell by the way he turns his body to watch her stand to her feet.

"I'm not leaving," he tells her sternly, just as she expects him to.

"Not completely, you can just get out of dodge-"

"I'm not leaving. At all," he says with arms wrapping around her, he locks their eyes together, and he speaks again sincerely, "Regina, the last three months of my life have been a whirlwind with you. You are wild and challenging most of the time, but I have come to care for you deeply. And Henry," his face breaks out into a wide smile, then a small frown after remembering the young man's state, "He is a special boy. I am _not_ letting you go through this alone. However, we need to find another way to go about this. Reading a book that neither of us understand isn't the way to do it."

They share a soft kiss, and who initiated it is unclear, nor does it matter. Their lips move gently and innocently against each other - it's grounding and comforting, a reminder that she's not alone. His hands warmly cup her cheek and deep in the pits of their stomach's something stirs; a heat, a passion, a want. A feeling telling them to abandon everything and indulge in one another.

But they are parents first and foremost, so it ends after a few long moments and Robin presses his forehead against hers, leaving his hand where it has taken residence on her face.

"What do we do now?" He asks quietly into the bubble they've created around their close bodies - a safe haven, an unbreakable world encasing them from everything, but they can't stay for too long.

And for a short second she thinks of Marian and the sick confession from Zelena about the murder. She has wanted to tell him from the second she found out, but how do you relay something so horrible? So painful. So wrong. Especially right now, when she so selfishly needs him.

She doesn't tell him, knowing that she'll regret it later. She pushes those thoughts away for the time being, swallowing them like a bitter liquid, not missing the lingering feeling of guilt and shame, but there's nothing they can do about Marian's death. Saving Henry, though. Saving Henry is something they _can_ do and she needs them both to be level headed.

He is beginning to sense her uneasy feelings, and he's about to ask her what's wrong, so while sighing, she slivers from his soft arms, from their safety, reaching down for the book he had tossed away, looking upon the page it had landed on. The handwriting on the page is different, or maybe it's just messier.

No. It's definitely different.

"Jefferson," she whispers out loud in a flickering moment of realisation after recognising a name written in the book - a friend of Grandfather Mills,

"Pardon?"

"I know who we need to talk to," Regina exhales as she finds hope written hastily on a page, relieved, walking swiftly into her bedroom, changing out of her work clothes that have been on for way too long.

Robin remains in the living room, but still in hearing and yelling distance, and after what he considers to be adequate changing time, he asks loudly who it is they need to see.

"He's not someone I can describe," she announces on her way from the bedroom clad in leggings (the first time she has worn them in his presence and despite the morbid nature of their situations, she does appreciate the way he is trying really hard not to enjoy the view) and a longish black shirt. Plain and simple, appropriate, "But are you ready to meet someone crazier than you thought I was?"

* * *

"Explain this to me again," Robin asks as she knocks loudly on the rotting door of this apartment, one that definitely should be questioned regarding its safety and securing ability; if he and Marian had viewed this place after their move to the city, it was have been a flat out _no_ , especially with a baby on the way at the time.

"Jefferson is around my age, our grandfather's used to be good friends. They helped each other write the book." She explains, feeling the chill of the night breeze flow menacingly up the back of her shirt, regretting not having her coat with her. She'd complain, but she had rather sternly expressed that she wouldn't need it earlier just before they left her apartment.

"He can do what you do?" Robin asks, nonchalantly removing his jacket, still infused with his natural warmth and drops it over her shoulders, and it's a shame he misses the soft smirk on her face, because it's bright.

"No. This family is eccentric, to say the least. They have wondrous imaginations and minds more open than usual. Jefferson probably knows a lot more about this possession stuff than I do. I doubt his father sheltered him from it, that and his family helped develop some of the theories." She whispers off the end of her explanation when they hear the ceremonious unlocking of too many locks for the length of this door. As a courtesy, she reaches to hold his hand and squeezes it, "Brace yourself."

And she is glad she did. Jefferson swings open the door, a cigarette hanging from his lips, hair shooting in every direction. For a second, Robin and Regina wait silently, and she would be lying if she says she didn't consider turning around and running, pulling Robin away with her no matter how much he protested.

Though, Jefferson recognises her before she has the chance, "Regina? Regina Mills?"

At least he remembers her, "Hello, Jefferson," she says, adding a curt nod of her head.

"And who is this strapping man?" Jefferson asks, eyeing up Robin, quickly at first and then a second time more carefully. His face beams, "Oh, is this him? You're soulmate."

"How did you know that?" Robin asks, surprised and curious, sparing an extra glance to Regina in hopes for an answer.

"Good guess," Jefferson laughs, inhaling a hearty load of smoke from his cigarette, and immediately gets down to business, exhaling while asking, "What do you need? Your father made it very clear that we weren't to be too chummy."

"Yes, well that was before we had a ghost trying to create imbalance and find a way to perform permanent possession."

The usual reaction to that should be fear, or horror, or at the very least confusion. Not the borderline creepy, wide grin on Jefferson's face at the minute.

With teeth still on show, and his cigarette growing shorter and shorter, he sing songs,"Is that so? Come in, then."

"You weren't kidding," Robin causes her to chuckle as they make their way inside to find the apartment in shambles, much like what Regina imagines the inside of Jefferson's head looks like. But that's not fair, she thinks. Jefferson's mind may be a collective disaster of disorder and ridiculousness, but he can easily make his way through the mazed madness.

With the things she can do, she tries very hard to not judge those she can't even begin to understand, and the way Jefferson's mind works is definitely one of those things.

"I didn't catch your name," Jefferson says, moving piles of books from the sofa to make room to sit, even though they don't sit right away.

"Robin Locksley."

"Nice. Strong. You'll need that." Jefferson mutters to himself, still aimlessly moving things around his apartment, even though there's no purpose for it now.

Regina has that unsettling feeling radiating up her spine, and she asks, "Why do I get the feeling that you know why we're here already."

"Because I do," Jefferson smirks, finally sitting on the end table next to the sofa rather than the sofa he has just cleared. She doesn't know how he knew, but he did and that explains the nerves in her throat, "Oh, come on, Regina. It was only a matter of time before spirits tried to find a way back, our grandfather's practically predicted it; Prophesied if you rather. "

Fair enough, she thinks all too easily and supposes she has been rather naive to think otherwise, ignorant almost. This to them is what the hydrogen bomb was once to Greek scientists; unpredictable, but to have been expected when you consider the eagerness and relentlessness of the field.

"There's one spirit in particular," Regina begins to tell him, Robin still clutching her hand tightly, reminder her unintentionally of what she has to fight for, "She hurt my son. She's hurt a lot of people, she's killed people." Regina has to _try_ to not look to Robin during that last part, guilt bubbling again about Marian's exit from this realm; her reality, her family, her world.

"And she has a strong emotional tie to you?" Jefferson asks, sparking up yet another cigarette before the smoke from his last one even considers to simmer down.

But, the fact he asks that particular question points to the level of his knowledge. They came to the right place.

"I'm partly responsible for her death," Robin hushes her name lightly from beside her, comforting, removing blame like he always does when it's is the topic of conversation. She amends, "I could have helped save her life and I didn't." Regina frowns, sinking deeper into the couch that they are being swallowed into - it's surprisingly comfortable, actually. But it smells of years of smoke exposure and Earl Grey.

"So you royally pissed her off then," Jefferson puffs out in breathy burst mixed with exhaled smoke.

"Hey," Robin pipes up defensively, "She was going through more than you can imagine that night."

"Calm down, Outlaw," Jefferson whines, rolling his eyes at the outburst, "I wasn't accusing, I was simply stating the obvious. The only way spirits can even consider possession, they need to feel strongly of their motives." It would make perfect sense, Regina thinks mere seconds before Jefferson reads her mind, "I'm assuming ruining your life would be her motive?"

When Regina nods, Jefferson shows only a smidgen of concern and empathy, but it's genuine despite being so short lived, "I'm sorry your son has been dragged into it. How about we get to the bottom of it and put it to rest?"

"Please," Regina breathes, leaning forward on her knees, ready for any information Jefferson may have to offer, Robin closely mimicking her and listening intently.

His mind is cranking, quite visibly. He's recalling everything he has ever read, ever been told, and devising a mad plan. And his first suggestion is most definitely mad.

"The only way to put and end to this ghost is to let her win." Jefferson says brightly, impressed with his epiphany.

"I'm sorry?" Robin asks, disbelieving and concerned, and when Regina doesn't fight the madness, he leans closer to her, about to whisper but-

"Why?" Regina asks Jefferson, linking her eyes with her insane former family friend, trying to put herself in his crazy, to experience his perception of the world.

"When she's in the spirit realm, she is collecting souls and draining them of their presence, their power. That's the only way she could ever consider permanent possession. A regular spirit could never harness that kind of power. You have to let her win and defeat her from the spirit realm."

 _Your gift is that you're strong enough to die for the ones you love._

Marian's words resonate in her head, echoing almost, and it's petrifying. And in a split second, she knows what she has to do,

"How?" She still asks, for added measure.

"She's using the emotions of other ghosts, ghosts that I assume are trapped, that haven't moved on They have unfinished business, probably with you. If they move on, she can't harness their energy. A ghost with no power is just a ghost, right?"

"I'm sorry for being a tad slow here, but are you suggesting that Regina let herself die to defeat this witch?" Robin asks among angered huffs of breath, scoffs and strained thought.

"That's exactly what he's saying," Regina sighs sadly, confirming her own knowledge, "That's what Marian and Daniel said, too. Not as clearly, but it's what they hinted at."

"No," Robin slaps his hands down on thighs about to stand up, but Regina keeps him seated, a hand on his shoulder.

"You were sure fated with a good one," Jefferson smirks, "Good. You're going to need his passion and... dare I say love?"

"Get on with it, Jeff," Regina growls, wanting to remove anymore stress from Robin - battling with the designation of their feelings into a category in this moment isn't going to help anyone in this instant, even is she desperately wants to know the answer.

Jefferson scatters around, picking up books from odd places; under one of his many ashtrays, under the leg of a table. He comes back from another room with a book that looks just like the one that's stuffed in her purse.

"I'm assuming your father gave you his copy?"

Regina nods, unsure as to whether she should open up her's, but Jefferson is back in front of them and mumbling away, "You've been to the dream world?"

"Yes," Regina says, "I found Henry there."

"Your ability to get there is vital to the next steps you have to take," he tells her, flicking through pages, searching for something, "When you allow yourself into that world it's because you're willing yourself into a deep enough sleep that your soul can roam these limbos between life and death."

"She's dying when she sleeps?" Robin asks, both concerned and impressed, and trying very much to be open minded like he had promised outside.

"Kind of. But you're getting the hang of it, there's hope for you yet," Jefferson jokes to him, then directing back to Regina, "This dream world is confusing to most, our grandfathers weren't able to learn too much. However, if a soul has been there before, they can return if under the right conditions, at least in theory."

"Conditions?" Regina asks, overwhelmed, curious, but mostly overwhelmed. If she didn't require this information immediately, she probably would have left by now to mull everything over, piece by piece.

"A regular person, like me or Robin. We _could_ return, if we had naturally been there before. But we would have to be hopped up on some magnificent drugs to make that journey," Jefferson closes the book on the coffee table, he hasn't actually needed to reference it since he sat down, he's read it enough to have everything ingrained into memory, "You're lucky, Regina, or unlucky depending who you ask; you can do it without the medication."

She hates how much this all makes sense, and is wishing for a normal life, like she has done thousands of times before, her head rolling back a bit. Or just even a normal day, she wishes silently. One day where she can sleep in, go to the park, heck even just a day that she can go to work without worrying about possession or chills sparking up her spine.

Robin can sense her uneasiness, and a complete stranger could tell that she has so many questions but no clue which one to ask first, so he takes the liberty.

"So, Regina enters this other realm and she can put a stop to this?" He asks, and Regina silently thanks him, squeezing his thigh and letting her palm linger.

"No, it's not that simple."

 _Of course not,_ Regina huffs stressfully as Jefferson continues, "That realm is an in-between. To _really_ be in the position to end this, you need to go further, Regina. You have to let your soul leave your body completely. You have to die, essentially."

On some level, they both knew Jefferson was going to say that, Regina having that feeling in the deep pit of her stomach that she was going to have to do something extremely drastic. Robin, too, apparently, his leg is bouncing up and down - he's antsy, has something to say but is biting his tongue.

When she asks what's wrong, a ridiculous question considering the conversation they are in the middle of, his answer leaks out immediately, "There has to be another way. I have accepted that your life is wild and unique, but this, this is madness. We are talking about your death. I can't lose you, Regina. Not after Marian… Just…No."

"If I may," Jefferson interjects before Regina has the chance to respond, or even give any indication that she heard him, "It isn't technically death. Think of it like a deep sleep, or a sleeping curse."

"And that's better because?" Robin bites, evident that he is reaching is Jefferson limit for the day, maybe even for the year.

"Every curse can be broken," Jefferson smirks, again, one of those creepy smirks that can make anyone slightly uneasy; his excitement is unprecedented, "And that's where you come into all of this mess."

"Me?" Robin asks in disbelief, unsure that he can be of any help, especially when the only thing that is making sense to him is that the woman he can't stop thinking about, can't stop pining after, can't stop caring about, has to put herself in direct danger to save her son, to save everyone.

"You are her soulmate are you not?" Regina nods to answer the question, "When she goes under-"

" _If_ she goes under." Robin adds sternly, eyes darting to Regina and back to Jefferson, whose eyes are rolling back again.

"If she goes under," he corrects, "You will be her anchor. Your soul will guide her home."

"Is that a guarantee?" Robin asks, but all but scoffs when the answer becomes all too evident on Jefferson's face.

"There are no guarantees in this kind of thing, Robin. But I won't lie, our grandfathers may have theorised this, but they heavily deterred from actually attempting it."

Ah, she wishes Jefferson hadn't said that.

"You can't do this," Robin blurts to Regina who has been eerily silent as of late.

"I have to," she whispers sadly, fearfully, and they know she's right. Jefferson is much more accepting of it, though.

Robin stands, leaving any of Regina's touch on the couch behind him, and paces slowly and nervously, hands rubbing over his stubbled face.

"If it helps at all, I really do believe in this soulmate stuff," Jefferson adds softly, his demeanour changing as he truly begins to clue in to the weight of everything he is saying to this couple.

"Why? Robin scoffs, "Give me one good reason why you think I can bring her back if she does this?"

"You think about her everywhere you go, don't you?" Jefferson asks, already knowing the answer, but enjoys too much the way Regina's brown orbs fix on Robin's face, curious herself. Of course, he nods, agreeing with Jefferson. "I thought so. Do you understand what a soulmate is? It's more than just energy or an attraction. Your souls are one. You are two halves of a whole. The reason you can't stop thinking about her is because the very essence that makes you both who you are is identical. Completely. And whether you can admit it now, or whether or not you even truly feel it yet, you both love each other. You have loved each other for a long time, you are destined to love each other. How else would your feelings make sense?" Robin is about to question Jefferson's line of questioning, but he doesn't stop long enough to allow it, "I may not actually physically see the attraction between you, but boy can I feel it and it's _strong_. It's stronger than either of you possibly could imagine."

They know that. It's the only thing that explains their relationship. Regina's all of a sudden comfortability, her trusting. How Robin so easily opened up his heart again after losing Marian. Destiny worked it's magic and brought their souls together in a time of need, and apparently just in time for all Hell to break loose.

"We are one in the same," Regina whispers to Robin, "You're the key, just like my dad said."

"And I know you can bring her back, Robin," Jefferson continues, "But to be sure we have to make your connection stronger than ever."

Robin is slowly entering their realm, understanding and accepting, so he nods his head slowly, "Fine, what do we have to do?"

Excited, as if it's all a game, Jefferson claps his hands loudly towards the couple, "You need to go back to the place you first met and fate will bestow a challenge on each of you. Whether or not you complete your task determines the strength of your connection."

"A challenge?" Robin huffs, recognising some of what they read earlier from the book.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," Jefferson scoffs, "I only know what our grandparent's wrote. Simply passing it on."

"Okay," Robin complies with his reasoning, then turns to Regina, "The clinic?" Regina, whose lips have turned down in a frown as she shakes her head in disagreement.

"That's not where we first met," Regina tells him, eyeing up Jefferson who clearly already knows that. Robin is about to have to put himself in as much danger as she might. They need to travel to a different realm and connect there, and there is a tiny moment where Regina wonders if they should do this, if it's even worth it. They can figure out another way.

"Are you both ready to go down the rabbit hole?" Jefferson smirks, both of his eyebrows teasingly jerking up his face and back to their regular position.

"Anything to bring Henry home," Robin answers sincerely, knowing exactly what is being asked of him, and Regina closes her eyes tightly saying a silent prayer to Henry, begging him to meet them where they are about to transcend.

* * *

Her soulmate lying in Jefferson's bed isn't ever anything she could have imagined. Seeing Jefferson's bed at all isn't something she has ever considered she might see. And on top of that, Robin's linked up to a whole load of medical equipment that she doesn't want to know where Jefferson acquired it all.

IV, heart monitor, you name it, Jefferson has it.

Robin is maybe five minutes away from being dosed full of a propofol. Again, she's no idea how he has it, the paperwork required at the clinic is unimaginable. The less she knows, the less she'll freak. Right?

"Regina," Robin croaks from the bed, his voice laced in a slight sleepiness, probably form lying down for the first time after Henry's accident, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

His hand is outstretched for her to take, and she does. She sits by him on the bed, letting him run his coarse palm up the length of her forearm.

"You don't have to do this."

"Will you stop saying that," he smiles teasingly, not letting his hands falter in their movement. "I'm doing this, we both are."

"The stakes are higher for you, though," she lifts his hands to her cheek and she leans into it, into its warmth, "You're about to let a stranger inject you with a sedative."

"Do you trust him?" Robin asks, his thumb continuously tracing a small path on her cheek, and she can't lie. She does, she trusts Jefferson, despite how mad he comes off. When she nods into him palm, he tell hers, "And I trust you. That's enough for me." Robin sits up from his laid position, encouraging Regina to scoot closer to him. "You know, of all the people in the world I could have been destined to be with, I'm so glad it's you. You made the worst parts of my life brighter."

Her heart just skipped a beat. Even through the mess that is their relationship so far, he is still willing to see the good within it.

"I have fallen for you pretty hard, Mr. Locksley," Regina blushes into his hand, her voice barely a whisper.

"And pretty quickly," Robin adds happily.

She searches for a hint of regret when he says that. The doubt in the back of her mind is strong, especially when she thinks of how short the time is that has passed since their first meeting, well, their first adult meeting anyway.

"Jefferson's right, you know," Robin continues, sensing her doubt, "Our connection was instant, even if we didn't know what it was at first. I can't stop thinking about you. Whatever we have to do in here, I know we will succeed."

"How can you be so sure?" Regina asks, letting Robin take his hand away. Jefferson is about to walk inside, they can hear him approaching.

"I just know," he smirks, "Now, get over here and give me a kiss before I let this mad man drug me."

Lips meet, soft lips. The stubble on his chin scratching a bit, but it's not unwanted. She has been tense all evening and this seems to loosen her muscles, their closeness, his words, their touch, it's all bringing her to a comfortable place.

"I'll come and find you," she mumbles against his lips when Jefferson very obviously clears his throat when walking in.

"I know you will. Now go, try and fall asleep," Robin tells her, pressing their foreheads together, the way he always does, as if its the act of a promise, "I'll see you in there."

They chastely share a one last quick kiss before she stands from the bed, leaving him there. She walks to Jefferson who is busying himself in the corner.

"Do I even want to know where you got these things," she quips, not having to blatantly signal to the equipment in the room, and his smirk is answer enough. "Listen," she reaches for his elbow, "If he starts showing any sign of distress, you pull him out."

"Nothing's going to happen, he is-"

"Pull him out." Regina demands forcefully, having her point be made, "We have no idea what might happen in there, but any sign that he is in trouble, you get him out."

He nods, understanding of her reasons, even if she hasn't quite voiced them, "What about you?"

"I can take care of myself," she whispers, making her way back to the bed where Robin has closed his eyes. They dart open when she slips into the bed next to him, scooting across the comforter still tucked under the mattress. Her head lands carefully on his chest so naturally as she tucks herself close to him. He surrounds her expertly, arms wrapped around her back and pulling her close.

'Sweet dreams," Robin whispers, lips against her forehead, as they both watch Jefferson prepare a syringe. She can't watch him inject it though, instead she clears her mind and focuses on sleep, on letting her soul drift away.

* * *

Whoa, she fell asleep much faster than she thought she would, Emma must've been right about how sleep deprived she looked.

But one little problem, this isn't where they met. She's not where she thought she would appear, in fact she has so idea where she is.

As she was drifting to sleep, she thought they might meet in the park where they first met, despite her lack of memory. So she was concentrating on grass and fresh air and a swing set. That clearly didn't help. Instead she's standing in the middle of a street in a town that she's never seen before; a diner, a clock tower, a library...

Where the hell has she ended up?

It's peaceful, though. She can't ignore that or stop herself from taking three seconds to enjoy that peace with her eyes closed and a sharp, deep inhale of lukewarm air.

"Hello again," A soft voice greets from her left, frightening Regina, shoulders tensing in response. She's standing face to face with a familiar blonde woman, young, maybe early twenties. It's a face Regina can't seem to pinpoint at all but she recognises it all too well.

"Uh, hello," Regina responds, evidently confused, causing her new friend to giggle.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" She asks, staring deep into Regina's eyes, hoping that the recollection comes soon.

And it does, suddenly and out of the blue, and Regina wonders if she is imagining the possibility. She's unable to keep her wonder at bay.

"Rosie?" Regina asks slowly, treading in her assumption, but Rosie nods her head.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, did you?" Rosie giggles, still childishly, the only thing that seems to have reminded childish.

"You've grown up," Regina comments, but she's smiling wide, and when Rosie makes the point of mentioning how weird the rules 'up there' are, Regina laughs. Then all of a sudden, she's consumed with remembrance and she asks, "What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was sent back to help you," Rosie explains, but refuses to discuss any further, demanding, "Are you going to hug me, or will I have to beg?"

Smirking, Regina hugs Rosie tightly and closely. A first hug between two people who have helped each other so much, even without realising it.

"I thought once you crossed you can't come back," Regina asks into their embrace, before gripping lightly at Rosie's shoulders and pushing them carefully apart.

Rosie agrees but adds, "Like I said, the rules are strange. But somebody knows that you need me."

"I do?" Regina asks, sniggering at Rosie's feigned insult, "I just thought that I was here to find Robin, to face some sort of challenge."

"You are," Rosie links her arms through Regina's and begins to guide her to what appears to be a diner, "But to do that, you need a clear mind and an open heart. That's what I'm here for."

"You really think you can help me find my soulmate among all this mess?" Regina laughs while curiously eyeing up the sign to the diner: _Granny's_. "Rosie, where are we?"

They sit in a booth of an empty diner, two glasses of water just conveniently placed on the table; perhaps suspicious in any other circumstance, but what the hell. She eagerly gulps on the glass, still marking up her surroundings.

"We're in your mind," Rosie explains, sipping slowly on the glass in front of her.

Regina doesn't understand, "But I have no idea where this is."

"You created it. It's your ideal place," she tells Regina, elbows leaning on the table awaiting Regina's challenge, but when it doesn't come she continues, "This is the kind of town your heart pines for. It's simple, it's plain, it's quiet. You long for somewhere like this. I sense that you're apprehensive about something, that's probably why your soul directed you here."

That's a fair explanation, she thinks as she purses her lips, "What does this have to do with me finding Robin?"

"Oh," Rosie giggles, "He can find you here. His challenge is to find you."

"That's it?"

There's no way that's it. Where the catch?

"Not exactly. You have to let him find you."

"I'm confused," she shakes her head, as if it would actually affect her understanding, "All I have to do is wait here until he finds me?"

Rosie reaches across the booth and latches onto her hand, "No. It's not that simple. You have to _let_ him find you. There are walls around this town, ones that make it impossible to find or even get through. You have to break them down. That's your* challenge."

"Well, lets go," Regina announces, not getting very far when she stands up because of Rosie's grip on her.

"Not those kind of walls," she tells Regina, letting their hands go and continues, "The walls around this town are the walls in your mind. For Robin to find you, you have face things that you have hidden away. Your pain, your fears, your anger, your-"

"Me." A voice interrupts softly from behind the counter, and Regina's eyes all but bug out of her skull as she stares to her right, straight into the eyes of a young girl. A young girl she had forgotten ever existed, a girl some people might never _believe_ once existed.

And all becomes far too clear. Rosie's right, there is a huge wall keeping Robin from her and in a fast moment she realises that the only way to lower it is to face the one person holding her back, the person is stood before her.

And that person is herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! First of all, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and constant support with this story. I plan to be updating much more regularly now. I apologise for the absence; after Robin's final episode, I found it very difficult to find the right headspace to continue with my multichaps. However, I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you wish to hit me up on the social medz, my twitter is RegalPixieDust. I love a good blether.**

 **As always, the mistakes are mine! Enjoy and thank you.**

* * *

"This is strange," Rosie whispers over to Regina - the older one. Only to be met by a look as if to say _duh_. Ever since Regina sat across from herself in the diner, mulling over a lukewarm glass of water only minutes earlier, she has been in a perpetual state of creeped out and confused.

"You're telling me," she whispers back. They are following five or six steps behind her younger self into town, not a clue where they are going. She was sent to Regina and Rosie to guide them to her first challenge, the first obstacle, but she wouldn't give much more information than that, and by the sounds of it she didn't have much more than that.

"If anyone should feel strange, it should be me," Young Regina calls over her shoulder, "I just met myself from the future. You're old and look funny."

"Excuse me?" Regina challenges, "I'll have you know that I look excellent for my age, dear." Her littler self stops and turns, mischievously glaring at the older pair, frightening Rosie just a tad, but Regina understanding and chuckling lightly and calmly. "She's messing with us. I always forget how much of a pain in the ass I was."

"You still have an intimidating glare," Rosie murmurs as they continue to follow the young girl through a maze of head stones. Rosie notices that Regina is fidgeting with her fingers, pulling and cracking at her knuckles, "Don't worry about anything, Regina."

"I'm trying," she sighs out, dropping her hands to her sides as they walk, explaining, "I hate not knowing what I'm in for."

"You are going to be faced with a number of challenges," Rosie starts to explain, "Not necessarily physical, but emotional ones. In order to make your connection with Robin as pure as it can possibly be, there are areas of your mind that you need to clear." They look ahead at the back of little Regina again, Rosie stops and halts Regina by taking and squeezing her hand. Sincerely and supportively, Rosie finishes, "You are so strong and have been bestowed with a wonderful gift. But you have a lot of pain and conflict going on in that head of yours. If you're willing to let yourself be free of the things that plague your past, willing to consider other options, more _difficult_ options, you are going to find your soulmate. I promise."

Regina feels a flush of hope for the first time in a long time. To have just one person who isn't her father or her boyfriend or her son tell her that she is capable of something so out of this world, something she feels in her core to be impossible, it gives her a sense of security and hope. She is starting to believe that it's possible.

"We're here!" Regina's younger counterpart yells over her shoulder, turning and urging them over looks around at the eerie surroundings; a cemetery and a stoned structure with a high, high wooden door. The carvings above the door are stunning. "It's a vault," the young girl explains, pushing with all of the strength her little arms can muster, opening the door. She moves inside and begins to push the stoned coffin in the centre. She is struggling, so Rosie and Regina offer a hand and it moves much more easily, revealing a suspicious looking staircase into the depths of the vault. "Down you go."

"What?" Regina asks, subconsciously taking a step back away and folding her arms like there is a chill in the air, but really to close herself off. "I'm not going down there."

Little Regina rolls her eyes - the famous Mill's roll, "You have to. It's the only way Robin can find you."

Regina moves her eyes from her younger form back to the stairs, then up to Rosie, who only presses her lips tightly together in a small smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"What will I find?" Regina asks, edging closer.

"There was a moment in our life when you started to hate yourself." Regina turns to looks at the child-sized version of herself as she speaks, "You need to figure out why and deal with it. I imagine you will meet a few familiar faces along the way to guide you through it."

Rosie and young Regina step back, readying to leave the vault when Regina takes they step. Inhaling into the tightness in her chest, a mix of nerves and the dusty air, she steps down slowly.

"Regina," Rosie calls out one last time, "Thank you. Again."

She turns her head around to catch a final glimpse of Rosie and smiles an appreciative but small smile before focussing on her decent into the unknown depths of the vault. Lit only by scattered, flickering candle light, Regina attempts to shake off the nervous feeling, turning to the right at the bottom of the stairs, coming face to face with a large mirror. She startles herself, only for a moment, and she breathes it away, taking an extra second to straighten herself up in the reflection. She rubs lightly over her cheek with her palm and deflates along with her sigh.

From behind her comes a soft sound, a clinking almost, like when Henry drops his dishes into the kitchen sink. Regina turns and looks into the small room ahead of her, another large mirror at the far end. Carefully, Regina edges towards the doorway and feels a presence.

"Hello?" She asks, she's forcing her movements, uneasiness keeping her back. She steps fully into the centre of the small room when another sound rattles through the air from behind her, "Who's there?" She tries again to get the attention of whoever or whatever is in here with her. Another wordless sign comes in the extinguishing of flames momentarily only to be sparked up again in seconds. "I'm not scared of you!" Regina grits through her teeth, trying all too hard to be more convincing than how she actually feels.

"You never were one to be scared of anything, Regina..."

A body materialises before her, Regina's heartbeat slowing and a faintness airing around in her mind, "Oh my God," she breathes, hitched slightly in her throat, that all too familiar pinch behind her eyes. "Mom?"

* * *

Robin finds himself in the deep forest. Nothing new at all there, it's where he spent many hours exploring as a child. It's the place he considers safe and homely. However, for the first time ever he feels lost in this forest. Every direction looks the same and he feels like something's missing, like that magnetism that gives him guidance to Regina has suddenly been ripped away.

He starts in one direction, just going exclusively on the instinct in his gut, but after a few thumped steps in the dirt, he hesitates and looks around one more time. Something makes him change his mind, so he goes with it, purely allowing his instinct to make every decision for him. After several minutes of walking, circling around tree trunks and climbing over low level logs, Robin becomes increasingly impatient and his steady steps becomes a light jog. And soon he's running.

The loss of that pull towards her has rooted a deep worry into his soul, one that he can't shake. What if something's happened to her? What if she didn't make it into the realm? As he's running, he catches a glimpse of a brunette out of the corner of his eyes, and he stops, searching around for the body.

"Regina?" He calls out, still circling in one spot, he's convinced it had to be her, "Regina?' He tries again, but it's not her voice that comes from his left.

"Not quite," Marian says softly from his side, cautiously giving Robin a fair distance to notice her and react in whatever way his body deems necessary.

His throat all but closes after a few confused, shocked and disbelieving expressions of heavy breath. Wide eyes and a dropped jaw to go with it. Marian tries to not laugh at his reaction, so she settles for the tiniest of smirks and a glance to the ground. Instead of attempting any explanation, Marian opens her arms in a friendly gesture for a hug.

"Really?" Robin asks, not believing that it's possible. When Marian nods her head softly, they fall into each other in the most tender of reunions. Robin digs his face in her neck, sniffling out a sob into the warmth of her skin that he has missed. He pulls back and cradles her face, his thumb tracing her cheeks delicately, taking his fingertips into her hair. It's the kind of gesture that would be finished with the sealing of lips, but he can't. He feels a pit in his stomach - guilt, self hatred. His wife is standing before him and he can't kiss her because his heart isn't her's anymore.

Marian understands, so as she stares deep into the blue eyes that are no longer uncharted by another, she smiles brightly and tells him, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Robin exhales, a weight lifted after finally being able to say it to her face, to watch her process an apology, "I didn't mean to fall in love again so quickly."

"Nobody _means_ to fall in love, Robin." Marian whispers, a slight giggle, a happiness in her voice that settles Robin's nervously beating heart. "Besides, you built your walls up so high. When someone tears them down like she did, you always fall harder than usual." Robin smiles into the palm that Marian cups around his cheek. "Regina is exceptional. You and Roland deserve someone like her in your life, not to mention Henry-"

"Henry," Robin remembers painfully gripping Marian's shoulders, the boy still stuck in a limbo, most likely alone and scared after Zelena's mischief, "You were with him. Is he alright? Is he alone?"

Marian's eyes soften at his concern, her lips purse tightly, "Something happened. It was like an earthquake, but Daniel is with him. He's safe and with his father. I would never have left him alone, no matter how strong the pull here was."

"He's alright?" Robin asks again, for the ease that will come with the clarification.

"He's fine," Marian promises, "Confused, a little scared, but he's fine. He's strong. He will get through this."

"He's a good boy."

"I know," she agrees, "He helped me just as much as Regina when I was trying to reach you."

"Henry helped you?" Robin asks, they've pulled apart, only slightly, but he watches her closely waiting for an answer.

"Regina didn't tell you?" Marian asks, not horribly or in any way to shed Regina in a bad light. And Robin shakes his head, still oblivious to the conversation that Marian is on about. "Henry could see me too. He told her when she found Henry in this realm, just before the world started shaking."

"But it skips a generation," Robin tries to understand.

"Something as complex as this doesn't always play by the rules."

That makes him laugh, quite heartily in fact. He's spent months trying to make sense of something that really doesn't make any sense at all. Much like the situation he has found himself in, deep in the forest without a clue which way to turn.

"I don't mean for this to sound like I'm not happy to see you," Robin smirks, lifting Marian's hand to his lips and placing a chaste kiss near her knuckles, "But what are you doing here?"

Marian chuckles lightly, "I'm here to help you find Regina."

Robin clears his throat nervously, "That's a little awkward."

"What? Your dead wife helping you find your soulmate?" Marian smirks, walking and pulling him in the same direction he had picked before. "Nothing awkward about that at all."

He's missed her humour. Her laugh. Everything about her really. But mostly, he's missed her heart and her understanding. He lost it all that night, the night he let her walk away, let her storm out after a fight.

"Marian, I am so sorry," Robin tells her, they are still walking, but they slow, "I should never have let you leave that night."

She squeezes his hand, hushes him, "Don't dwell on that. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Except the bastard who murdered you," Robin clenches through his teeth, angrily and upset.

"About that," Marian sighs, getting all of his attention, undivided, he even stops to look at her again, to hear every word, "You know what, never mind," she buries the confession deep, "This isn't what I'm here to do. I have to help you let go."

"Let go of what?" Robin asks.

"Your pain. Your doubt. In order to love Regina fully and surely enough to make your connection as strong as it needs to be, you have to let all of it go. You have to let _me_ go."

* * *

"How are you?" Cora asks, shuffling around on balls of her feet, fidgeting with her fingers, just like Regina does in moments of nervousness. Regina scoffs, though, nothing humanely possible could have kept that back. The first thing her mother has to say is _how are you?_ like they have a normal relationship, like Regina didn't spend the last god knows how many years without a mother. "Possibly not the best conversation starter…" Cora realises.

"No, probably not," Regina huffs, crossing her arms, feeling suddenly propelled into a teenage body with the attitude to match it. "Of all people who could help me through this, why on earth was it you?"

"I don't get to decide that," Cora admits and indicates upward with her hands, "There are greater powers at play. Not to mention Zelena-"

"Don't say her name," Regina barks, scowling at the mention of the witch how has caused all this trouble, "She killed Marian. She almost killed my son, _your_ grandson."

"I know," Cora interrupts, "I know all too well what she is capable of. She has kept me captive in this realm for years. First Daniel, then me, and now Marian."

"Why?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Cora begins to step forward, but retreats when Regina shows all the signs of not wanting her any closer. "She wants to hurt you."

"She's already doing that."

"She wants to hurt you more than you've ever been hurt before," Cora sighs, "But we are not going to let that happen."

Regina locks eyes with Cora for the first time, skeptical and asks, "We? When has there ever been a _we_?"

"This is why I am here, don't you see?" Cora asks, ignoring Regina's reluctance this time and walks towards Regina, holding back on touching her at this point, but stands close enough that Regina can smell the all too familiar musky fruited scent that always lingered on her skin. "You're still angry at me and rightly so. But all of that anchored frustration is what you need to rid of."

It isn't a stretch to call that the truth. Regina may not voice it very often, but Cora enters her mind a lot - small moments here and there, sometimes when she see's a ghost, sometimes when Henry asks about her, but she's never fully forgiven Cora for leaving. And she won't.

"I'm not going to be able to forgive you in two seconds," Regina shrugs, sighing at the prospect of an infuriatingly busy path ahead of her. Cora surprises her then, reaching for both of her hands and holding them tightly. Regina doesn't pull away, she can only manage to exhale slowly and look away.

Suddenly, they are engulfed in a bright light and Regina feels a tingling in her stomach, like the kind on the first drop of a rollercoaster, though it's not as intense — it's barely slight. When is begins to fade and Cora's hands drop Regina's wrists back to dangle at her sides, Regina opens her eyes slowly, adjusting.

High school. She's back in the hallway of her high school and she groans. Of all the places to go, it _had_ to be here? The walls are that sickening shade of yellow, the lockers a bright orange, and nothing could mask the smell of cleaning product that rises from the floor.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asks Cora, but she see's the answer before Cora can give it to her.

Regina is looking at a younger version of herself again, she's sixteen, she's upset. She remembers this day all too well. Cora left their home on a Friday evening, this was the next Monday at school. She watches herself lean her forehead against her gross orange locker and sighs a shuddered, pained breath against the metal.

"Do you understand now?" Cora asks quietly as she watches her young daughter struggle while her adult daughter watches and remembers such a painful day.

"I was so sad," Regina mumbles, blinking away the pinching behind her eyes, "I was so angry and lost and…"

"This was when it all started," Cora says, reaching up behind Regina's back and squeezing her shoulder. Regina turns her glare away from her much sadder self and looks at her mother curiously, "This was the moment that you truly started to hate your gift. You started to hate _yourself._ And it was all because of me." They are engulfed by light again and ripped away from the high school, back to the dimmer light of the vault. Regina is still reeling of the vocalisation of her feelings. She's only ever felt them, never tried much to put them into words, but now Cora has done it for her and it hits a spot somewhere. She's startled when Cora reaches up to her cheek and wipes away a tear that has fallen, mumbling a sincere and heartfelt apology. "I wish I didn't have to justify my leaving. But I was so scared, you have to understand that, especially now that you are a mother. I am so, so indescribably sorry for making you feel the way you did that way at school."

"You made me question everything about myself," Regina sniffles through one more tear, clears her throat, "I have spent my entire life trying to forget who I was and I was finally so close to living a normal life."

Cora sits atop a trunk, patting the space next to her, allowing Regina the option to join her. She does, their hips touching slightly because of the small sitting space.

"I know this isn't easy and it's the last thing you want right now. This is all part of your journey to let Robin find you, I promise."

Sighing loudly, Regina nods her head, "Then let's get on with it. Please. I just want everyone to be safe and home. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Why would I ever let you go?" Robin asks, shocked that she would ever even suggest such a thing. "Are you telling me that I can't love Regina without ridding myself of you? Because that isn't fair."

They are walking again, Marian guiding them through the forest without question, their conversation determining their pace.

"No, that's not what I mean. You aren't going to rid yourself of our memories, you just need to embrace them happily instead of wallowing within them," Marian explains, and Robin sighs, understanding slightly more. "You have placed so much blame on your shoulders."

"How could I not?" Robin argues, "If I had just come home when I was supposed to, if I just stopped and listened to you—"

"Fate works in mysterious ways. I was destined to die, Robin. Whether it be that night or two years before or even twenty years from now. You have to learn to understand that. That's they only way you will find Regina in this world."

"She's here?" Robin asks, "It doesn't feel like she is."

"She's facing her own battles right now and once she does, once _you_ face your own, your connection will be so strong that nothing can pull you apart," Marian explains, "And then you can send that red headed bitch to where she belongs and you can all go home and be the family I know you will be."

Robin smiles at the thought alone. He and Regina moving forward in their relationship, talking more, raising the boys happily, no demented spirits, only nice ones; he would never ask Regina to conceal her gift, not to mention Henry apparently as well. It all seems too good to be true, but it's worth the effort to try.

"She's strong, I know she can do it," Robin praises, "And I refuse to let her down. What do we do?"

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me. Robin and Regina race to find each other in the next chapter, and we'll have some more familiar faces. If you'd like to review, please do! I genuinely love hearing feedback. Stay tuned for a new chapter.**

 **Shay xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always, the response to this story has been so, so overwhelming and encouraging. I had such a lovely time writing this chapter for you all - especially in build up to what is coming next. Please enjoy!**

* * *

She can't sense him, not like she used to. As she is following her mother slowly through the labyrinth that exists below her ideal town, she wonders if Robin even made it — perhaps Jefferson's cocktail of medication wasn't enough to bring him deep enough.

"He's here," Cora assuages the worry softly from a few paces ahead. She hasn't stopped or turned her head, so Regina assumes that she has the knowledge and doesn't need to be questioned. "You'll be together again when you're both ready."

Regina doesn't respond. She is following the figure who left her all those years ago until Cora stops by an unmarked, normal looking doorway.

Cora steps aside, "In here," she says, letting Regina pass her into a small room. She can't explain it, but it's light _and_ dark. She can see around the general area she is taking up, but it may as well be an endless room with nothing but darkness at the edges.

Regina turns back to the doorway, a question on her lips, but Cora is gone. Vanished without a trace or an explanation, and Regina snorts a sad, defeated laugh at the irony; Cora Mills, gone in a flash leaving Regina to fend for herself.

"She doesn't get to choose," a voice sounds from within the darkness, "It's not her time with you yet."

"You know," Regina groans, "This whole startling, unknown voice is getting very old." Why can't spirits be straight and to the point? There's always a gimmick.

The man laughs, "Sorry, my dear." Suddenly the room is lit and is oddly familiar. "I very rarely get to swoop in from the shadows."

She is in her childhood bedroom. Light, bright walls, horse toys everywhere and anywhere, but it's from long, long ago. It was redecorated when she was eight, this is from way before that. The man in the centre of the room is from the same period of her life. A man she hasn't seen in many, many years, and she is slightly saddened that she seems to have forgotten his voice.

"Grandpa?" Regina smiles shyly, with still an ounce of uncertainty. He is the spitting image of her father, but slightly taller and slimmer. But he nods all that away, opening his arms wide to welcome his granddaughter willingly into his arms, and she falls into it.

Javier Mills. He smells exactly the same; cigars and citrus fruits (most likely lemon, but she could never tell which one). She'd be lying is she said she didn't notice how much Henry has his great grandfather's eyes. She wishes that she had more memories of, especially now that she is in his wonderfully comforting hold. All Regina truly remembers is how much she used to giggle around him in her young, whimsical ways.

She relaxes into him. Finally, someone who understands more than anyone how difficult her life is, how tricky it is to feel normal.

"My dear, we have much to do," he whispers, letting her go softly and guiding her to stand upright again. He motions to his right and Regina looks and notices her old, almost forgotten tea set.

"You want to have a tea party?" Regina giggles softly while turning her gaze back to him.

Feigning upset, Javier places a hand on his chest, "You used to love inviting me to tea."

"Yeah, when I was _six_ , grandpa," Regina rolls her eyes, only playfully though.

Javier chuckles happily and cups her face, smooching a loud sounding kiss to her cheek, and then asking, "Perhaps this is better?"

Regina looks around again, Javier dropping his soft hold and letting her manoeuvre. The room has changed. It's not her bedroom anymore, it's her living room, just as she left it this morning, before Zelena got her hands on it anyway.

Javier takes a seat on the couch and reaches for ones of the steaming mugs that just happened to be on the coffee table. She sits across from him in one of the chairs, but doesn't pick up the tea.

"Not in the mood for tea?" Javier asks, eyes darting down to the mug in front of her.

"You know, I could probably go for something stronger," she sighs towards the palms that are rubbing together by her knees. Luckily for her, Javier knowingly shifts his weight to reach into his suit jacket pocket and retrieves a very familiar flask - it's one her father has in his possession, not for use, but on his bookcase in the study.

Regina gladly takes the flask from him, and easily navigates it's lid before taking a heart swig of whatever is inside. Rum, it appears. She recognises the taste but more so the burn the travels deep into her chest. God, that feels good.

"You've done a miraculous job deciphering my book," he smiles wide and with appreciation.

"It isn't easy," Regina groans, "You could have considered a guide for dummies."

"It's a stressful life we live, isn't it?" Javier says excruciatingly nonchalantly into his tea and Regina can't help but laugh, it's just one, short-lived expression, but he couldn't have put it any better. "Well, you live. I _lived_."

"You can say that again," Regina coughs after another big gulp of burning liquid.

"I was just like you once," Javier tells her. She looks at him, the questioning in her eyes. "Unsure. Doubtful. Scared of what we can do."

"You were?" Regina's memory of him is very vague, but she hasn't a shred of memory that would have indicated any doubt or uneasiness about their abilities, let alone any fear.

Javier leans forward, elbows on his knees and looks at her carefully, every shred of his attention completely hers, "We see the dead, Regina. Of course I was. In fact, I ran away from home more times that I can count because I wanted to get away from it all."

"But it never goes away," she sighs. She knows exactly how that disappointment feels in the moment you realise that what scares you the most lives inside yourself and there's no escaping it.

"No, it's doesn't." Javier is looking upon Regina with sympathy, and how could he not when he understands every single emotion that courses through her veins. "I know what it's like to hate yourself."

That gets her full attention, but she lies stubbornly, "I don't hate myself."

"Yes you do," Javier disagrees confidently, readying himself for the fight that he know he'll win. "And I know exactly when you started to."

"Do you?" Regina tilts her head towards him and she's agitated. She hates being told how she feels, even though half the time she doesn't know herself. Her knees are bobbing up and down as she bounces her legs on the balls of her feet, nervous for his answer.

"The second you started losing people, you started to hate yourself." Javier stares at her intently, doing all that he can to make sure she is listening, really hearing what he is saying. The tears forming in her eyes are enough to convince him that he has struck a bell. "And then you just kept losing people, didn't you?"

Regina uses her knuckle to wipe away any criminal tears that drop, but he's right and he knows it, and there is little point in trying to deny herself this moment to express herself.

"It's not fair," Regina breathes harshly, she clears her throat immediately after.

"I know, my dear," he comforts. "You lost your mother. Your first love. Small things here and there along the way. And now you're afraid of losing more. Why are you here, Regina?"

"I'm here to strengthen my connection with Robin. We're soulmates." Regina tells him, slightly confused, thinking that he would already know that.

"That's true," he agrees, but it's not what he was referring to, so he asks again, "But, why are you here?"

"I could lose Henry," she mumbles after a moment or two of thought, searching for the right answer, her palms rub up and down her jeans. "I'm not going to let that happen, that's why I'm here."

"Regina," Javier stands now, sitting on the coffee table directly in front of her and taking her hands in his. He looks into her eyes, carefully and softly. She's safe here with him, and he wants to make sure she knows it. He asks her one final time, "Why are you here?"

Regina closes her eyes and thinks as hard as she possibly can. She thinks about everything that she wants - a normal life, Henry home and safe, a proper date with Robin, a movie night with him and the kids, they could even order take out like a normal family. She wants to walk down the street and feel confident enough to look at the faces that pass her by, she wants to feel the way she did when she was fourteen and carefree and…

"I want to be happy," Regina sniffles. All this time she has imagined her wants to be so complicated and complex and multi-layered, when in fact it is something as simple as being happy.

"There you go," Javier coaxes proudly, their hands still held together tightly. "Sometimes what we want in life seems so out of reach, especially when it's something so simple."

"I don't know how to be happy," she admits.

"Does anybody?" Javier laughs, standing up from the coffee table, not letting her hands go so she stands with him. Together, though by his lead, they walk towards the doorway that Cora had left her. She takes a deep breath from under the arm he has swung over her shoulder as they walk. "It's not easy as a parent," Javier says, somewhat out of the blue, "It's not easy as a partner, either."

"What isn't?" Regina asks, facing him fully as they reach the doorway.

"This gift. It's not easy. And sometimes it's hard for us to see things from the other side, from the _normal_ side. Sometimes it's just as difficult, if not harder to live it on their side."

"What are you saying?" Regina asks.

"My wife, your beautiful grandmother, we separated because of the ghosts. It was too much for her, she didn't know how to live a life with it," Javier explains, and Regina catches on to why he is telling her this. "I had to respect her decision to leave, I had to let her go."

"Was it worth it?" Regina asks him, "Was it worth losing the love of your life because of it?"

"Without a doubt," he answers quickly, surely. "I loved your grandmother with every molecule that makes up my body. But our gift is part of who we are. I had to let her go in order to love myself fully, and luckily for me, she understood that. She simply had a hard time loving that little part of me."

Regina is frowning, quite drastically, no doubt because of the mirroring of situations happening inside her head. "It's hard to love something so terrifying."

"Robin loves you," he tells her, and while she knows on some level that this is true, it still sends a shive through her spine when somebody says it.

"Maybe," she smiles nervously.

"Why the hesitation?" Javier asks. "Anyone with a pair of functioning eyes can see it. And I am very aware that he is understanding _and_ supportive regarding the ghosts."

Regina inhales heavily with an exhale to match. She shrugs her shoulders, "You're right, he is so supportive. But, since we met, it's always been about ghosts. Either it was his wife or it was Zelena. And then all this mess with Henry." Regina fiddles with his fingers in front of her, "I'm worried that once he sees behind everything, he isn't going to like what's there."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Javier scoffs, brushing a soft strand of her hair from her face.

"I'm quite boring when you take away the ghost thing," Regina chuckles sadly, shrugging her shoulders again. "Just ask my son."

They smirk at each other after that, Javier happy that she has found at least a hint of light in a worry that is quite real. Though, he is oddly surprised. He never imagined that her worry would be Robin finding her dull behind the gift, and he laughs softly. He knows she can do what she needs to.

"It's time for me to go," he whispers, leaving a kiss to her forehead. "I am proud of you." She revels in the moment, soaking in his warmth and scent again, inhaling rather loudly. "Oranges," he tells her and she laughs through her nose. So, she was a bit off with lemons, but she's happy to finally know for sure. "Your mother spent years trying to figure it out."

"I love you, grandpa," Regina smiles genuinely as his spirit begins to lose its physical form. Javier can no longer be touched, his soul becoming more and more transparent with every single second.

"Try and forgive Cora," Javier says finally, "Remember what I said about it not being easy from the other side. You're now a mother with a child who can see them, think about the fear you felt in that initial moment, the moment he told you," Regina doesn't respond, but she hears his words loud and clear, only nodding to him sadly as she watches him disappear into nothing, the only thing left of him is the echoed sound of his voice saying a meaningful _I love you, too._

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Robin asks, slightly frantic and eager to find Regina.

"I don't know," Marian is breathing heavily trying to keep up with him and keeping track of his quick direction changes and alternative paces. She grabs onto his coat to stop him in his movement, "Robin, stop please."

"Marian," he grunts, frustrated, "I need to find her."

"I know," she breathes, happy that he has stopped and given her a moment to explain, "But this isn't the way to do it."

"Then what is the way?" He asks. "I have no pull towards her and I don't like it," he's mutters. He's been worried since he arrived in this place, wanting to find Regina as quickly as possible, even if just to know that she is alright.

"You will feel that connection again once you sort a few things out in here," Marian pokes her forefinger at the side of his head. "There's someone you need to talk to."

"Who?" He asks.

Marian indicates over Robin's shoulder with his chin, and he turns to face a figure that he has only ever seen in photographs. And his heart beats faster, nervously.

"Hello, Robin," Daniel smiles. It's a genuinely friendly smile, and he knows that Robin recognises him and is well aware of his identity.

"Daniel…"

"In the flesh," Daniel says, and then laughs, realising that's not quite right, "Well, kind of." Robin turns back towards where Marian was standing, but she's no longer there. "She has gone back to be with Henry," Daniel explains.

"I don't understand how you are going to help me," Robin inquires, "Isn't this all quite awkward for you?"

"My unfinished business," Daniel begins with a small hint of a smile, "Is knowing that Regina opens herself up to love once more. So, no. This is not awkward for me." Robin remains silent, turning a soft shade of pink in the cheeks. "I know you're in love with her," Daniel laughs at Robin's face when he tries so much to come up with an unnecessary excuse or even an apology, but Daniel silences him before anything can be said. "And that's great."

"It is?" Robin huffs nervously, "I mean, it _is_. But, aren't you supposed to want to kick my arse?"

"Would that make this easier for you?" Daniel quirks an eyebrow, quite curious to the answer Robin will stutter nervously.

"Not at all," Robin tells him, thankful at Daniel's understanding. Suddenly his admission sinks in. Robin just admitted without a single hesitation that he in love with Regina Mills. Oh god, it's real. It isn't a hunch or a fluttering feeling anymore, it's out there and apparently as clear as day for everyone _but_ him.

"You're a good man, Robin," Daniel admits easily, "Believe me when I say that if Regina and my son were to luck out with anyone, it is you." Robin is warmed by his words and when the weight he didn't know existed lifts from his shoulders, he understands quite suddenly why Daniel is here with him. "Did it just click?" Daniel asks.

"Yes," Robin says, "I hadn't realised how important it was for me to know that you're okay with us… Especially with Henry. I used to sit awake late at night wondering about how Roland's life would be if it were me that died instead of Marian." Robin has begun to walk through the forest again as he talks, Daniel following him and not influencing the direction in any way. "I would think about the types of men who might fall in love with her and possibly become a father to my son. It terrified me," Robin admits.

"Why?" Daniel asks, deliberating trying to keep this train of thought functioning the way it is.

"What if Roland forgot about me?" Robin shrugged, and he stops for a moment and looks around and decides on a new direction. "What if he grew up and forgot my name or the games we used to play?"

"Being forgotten is a perfectly rational fear," Daniel agrees with him.

Robin smiles sadly towards him, "I am _that_ guy in your situation," he realises, but Daniel hushes him.

"I am not worried about Henry," Daniel says proudly, "He has a good head on his shoulders."

"He's a spectacular boy," Robin agrees, zig zagging between the trees and he notices a worn out path, one that has been walked on several times, and he decides to follow it. "And he is like Regina?" Robin asks.

"Yes. He and Regina both seem to have this ability," Daniel says, "Actually that's why I'm here." Robin slows down to a more civilised pace, one that can actually merit a conversation. "Living a life with Regina isn't going to be easy," Robin stops completely at that, turns to face Daniel intently and lets him continue. "There are going to be moments when she wakes up in the middle of the night and sees something terrifying and you haven't a clue how to soothe her fear. Or she will randomly start talking to an adamant spirit who won't leave her alone during a date. There will be days when she wants to be left alone completely, and it's going to frustrate the hell out of you."

Robin sighs, deep down already knowing that all of this would happen in their lives, but he doesn't care, "I don't care. It's Regina, it'll be worth every second."

That has pleased Daniel, his smile is appreciative and happy, but he has to be honest with Robin.

"There is one thing I need to ask you then," Daniel pipes up before Robin can start walking in the direction his body wants to move.

"Of course," Robin says and awaits the question.

"Regina's gift is important and there may come a time when she needs to make a decision, a sacrifice. There may be so many situations where the choice she has to make isn't something that you agree with. Will you be able to take a step back and let her make that choice?"

Robin imagines a number of situations in his head in a matter of seconds, all widely blown out of proportion and the probability of them happening is very slim, but he has to admit that he doesn't have an answer to this question.

"I don't know," Robin confesses, pursing his lips, slightly disappointed in his answer.

"You didn't say no. That's what matters," Daniel slaps a supportive pat to Robin's shoulder, "Let's get on with this shall we?"

"I'm going to right way?" Robin asks.

"Don't tell Marian I told you," Daniel chuckled brightly, ultimately lightening the entire mood, all awkwardness felt on Robin's part completely faded away, no trace left over at all.

They walk silently together for half a mile or so, and that's when Robin sees the road in the distance, and he points it out to Daniel.

"Oh," Daniel says, "So, that is my cue to leave and let Marian come back to you."

As if like clockwork, Marian is standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, "Well, I see no punches were thrown." Robin groans while Daniel laughs lightly. Marian smiles and winks toward Robin, and Robin grins, suddenly realising how much he missed her sense of humour.

"Good luck," Daniel offers to Robin, "Just remember and always be honest. Honesty is going to be so important when you finally find each other."

"Alright," Robin nods his head and Daniel readies himself to begin to fade away, most likely off to Henry, but Robin calls his name loudly and stops him. "Sorry," Robin apologises the the disruption,, but he has a thought on his tongue and he worries he may never get the chance to say it to Daniel's face. "I promise Henry will always know who you are. I am going to love your son as if he were my own, but I swear to you, he will never want for a memory of you."

Daniel closes his eyes in complete gratitude, "Thank you. Take care of them both for me."

Daniel leaves this time without interruption, leaving Marian and Robin alone once again.

"Let's go and get your girl," Marian grins as she reaches down takes his hand and together they walk towards the road in the distance and counting the seconds before he finds Regina again.

But all of a sudden, he isn't quite as worried about the outcome. Daniel's blessing (maybe not explicitly given, but he'll take it as such) has made him feel so much lighter and the weight that had been dragging him down was what was filled with the worry and the doubt, but not anymore.

It's not going to be simple for either of them, but Robin is ready to find his soulmate and tell her that she means the world to him, because honesty is key after all.

* * *

 **The reunion is in the next chapter, I promise! It's sickly sweet (and maybe a little hot?). Thank you all so much for reading. Please review if you can. Next chapter coming soon - we have some final moments with Marian and Cora and our soulmates will finally find one another. Shay xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, here we go! Enjoy, and as always, I own nothing but those pesky mistakes. Thank you again for all of the incredible support and reviews. It's so lovely to hear your thoughts and even your predictions. Some of you have been spot on!**

* * *

Regina is left spirit free for a few simple minutes, but they feel like hours. She's alone in the doorway where her grandfather had been standing with her, his scent still lingering in the space. His confessions and explanations are echoing around her skull despite the dead silence of the underground.

Cora materialises in the dimly lit hallway of the vault. She looks towards Regina shyly and Regina supposes that it's because Cora doesn't want to overstep or ask any question that she feels she isn't entitled to ask.

"I'm okay," Regina shrugs, opening the gateway for conversation. Cora merely smiles sadly, Regina knows that smile all too well. She's given it to Henry on several occassions when she knew he was lying to her about something, but too afraid to start any confrontation. "I _will_ be okay," she amends.

"Alright, dear," Cora's frown straightens out, "Are you ready to go or would you like another minute?"

Another minute means pondering things she doesn't understand, words that still aren't going to sink in.

"Let's go," she says as she stands herself up tall to walk and begins to follow Cora after a small curt nod. "Where are we going now?"

She asks her question as they are climbing the stairs from the vault. Thank god, being underground was making her feel more uncomfortable that she had anticipated.

"Just follow me," Cora tells her, "I'll show you the way, but ultimately it's up to you."

Some more mystery, great. Regina is too exhausted to question what that means, so she follows as she was told. They walk silently through the cemetery, and the sun that was shining brightly when they emerged from below has since disappeared, clouded over a dark shade of grey and small droplets of rain drip from the clouds above. _Typical_ , Regina thinks. Of course the universe rewards her with rain when her mind is fluttering around thousands of questions and worries. Javier asked her to do something she thought was once impossible. Does she even _want_ to forgive her mother?

"What's wrong?" Cora asks. She's a step in front and hasn't once turned her head back, so why would she think something is wrong?

Regina clears her throat, and lies, "Nothing."

Cora chuckles a chuckle that Regina hasn't heard in years. The last time that sound reached her ears, her parents were happily married, they were together - a family. Her mother hammers the nail in further, saying, "You get that from me."

"I get what from you?" Regina scoffs, "My inability to process my feelings correctly?"

She regrets the words as soon as they are in the open, wishing she had some sort of net to catch them all back. Cora stops walking and turns around looking as guilty as ever, mumbling a genuine, "I'm sorry."

"No," Regina sighs, " _I'm_ sorry. That was rude."

"Something inside made you say it."

True. She erupted, that was it. Cora's face full of guilt is no more, instead she is anxious, waiting for something to happen almost. Regina wonders if this is what she meant before. Her path in this realm is up to her. It's all about her and how she feels and right now those feelings are aimed at Cora.

"Take my hand," Cora offers her hand to Regina, and Regina is eager to take it, to find out what is next. Regina takes the hand and her breath hitches as they are engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it clears away, they are in a new location - a library by the looks of it. Cora pulls out a chair from one of the desks they are stood by and sits down, crossing her legs and gives Regina the upper hand. "I think you have some things you want to say or even ask me."

Standing in front of Cora, especially in a situation where she is eager and willing to let Regina call her out on almost anything makes Regina nervous and scared. The number of times she has practiced what she would say to Cora in the shower or in front of the mirror is borderline embarrassing.

"Grandpa said I should forgive you," Regina tells her, letting her eyes fall to the ground. She isn't sure what else to say and she's far too fidgety to sit quite yet.

Cora laughs softly through her nose and nods, "Yes, well your grandfather is notorious for sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong." Forcing a smile, Regina decides to sit across from Cora. "You have no obligation to forgive me."

"I know," Regina leans forward on the desk, elbows propping up her weight. "But, why do I have the feeling I _have_ to?"

"You don't," Cora promises. "I don't expect anything of you. I only want to help."

Where was she when Regina was seventeen and had to watch all of her friends buy prom dresses with their moms? Or when she graduated high school? When Henry was born? There were so many other times when she needed Cora.

Cora interrupts her inner turmoil, "Ask me," she says, "Ask me the question I know you've wanted to ask me for years."

Here it goes. All those years of practiced speeches and imagined conversations about to be put to good use.

"Were you happier?" Regina asks, "Were you happier without me in your life?"

"At first…" Cora starts, but then sighs heavily, "At first, I thought I was. I thought leaving was better for everyone, and from what I could see, you seemed to be living a great life."

Regina's eyes perk up, "How did you know if I was living a good life?"

"Oh," Cora frowns, "Your father never told you?" Cora bites her lip stressfully and puffs out a breath of air. Regina's neutral face staying that way and waiting for an explanation. "A month after I left, I called and your father answered. Understandably he was furious at me, but he listened. I tried to explain my decision to him and he could see it through my eyes." Regina clasps her hands together and presses her lips to her own knuckles. "However, he told me to leave you alone for a little longer, to wait until you were ready, but that he would keep me updated on everything."

"And he did?" Regina asks, she's not angry but obviously not exactly thrilled.

"He sent me pictures every chance he could," Cora smiles brightly, "I treasured them. You looked so alive and carefree."

Regina scoffs loudly again, leaning back in the chair and then forward again to where she was before, unamused, and mutters, "They were photographs, of course I did. Who hangs hard times on the wall?"

Cora allows her the space to grit out the frustration, but agrees with her in the end, "You're right. I only got to see the picture perfect side to your life."

"You never reached out to me," Regina mutters close to her linked knuckles and drops them down in front of her on the table, only to have them picked up by Cora tightly. Regina considers snatching them away, but Cora's warmth is oddly comforting, so instead she gives her attention and waits.

"The longer I waited, the harder it became to reach back out to you," Cora explains. There's no desperation. Simply a woman talking through her thoughts without the expectation of forgiveness. "One minute, I'm looking at your pictures from graduation, and then pictures of you and Daniel, then pictures of little Henry… And then I died." Regina frowns heavily, unable to keep any eye contact with her, "And that's when I realised I wasn't happier without you in my life."

Now she looks into her mother's eyes and they are brimmed with years of unshed emotion.

"You weren't?" Regina asks, squeezing into the grasp Cora has on her hands.

Cora shakes her head, blinking madly, "I was a coward and I spent years mistaking the easy option for the happier one. I let myself get so consumed by my fear that I forgot to remember all the things behind the spirits that I love about you." Cora brings Regina's hands to her lips and presses a sweet kiss to one of them. "Not a second goes by where I don't wish I remembered the way your smile lights up a room. I wish I had realised how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, intelligent, generous daughter."

"You really think I'm all of those things?" Regina asks, blinking away at her own watering eyes now.

From behind Regina, a very familiar voice chirps through the room and echoes off of the books, "Of course she does."

Regina flips her head quickly to where the voice sounded and she stands just as fast, dropping Cora's hands in the process. The pair before her shouldn't be here, there's no way their spirits can be here and she panics.

"Oh my god, did you both _die_?" Regina asks, jaw dropping as far as it can as her heart beats so fast, worrying for her friends. Expecting the worst, imagining that Zelena had made her move while she and Robin were deep in this realm.

"What?" Emma laughs, narrowing her brows, then realising, "Oh, _no_. It appears you value our opinions more than you let on. We are merely projections of your own mind."

"Yeah," Mary Margaret smiles and shrugs, "Think of us as the voices in your head, but we are the ones you ignore."

Regina looks back to Cora. Her face is scrunched up and confused, looking for some reasoning.

Cora tries to contain the bubbling laughter, but it fails, "These women are important to you and know you better than most. You must have some reservations that only they can help you uncover."

Regina rolls her eyes and groans, "Really? Swan and 'Finds Hope at Every Corner' Blanchard are my next challenge?"

"Standing right here, Regina," Emma coughs loudly.

Mary Margaret follows suit, crossing her arms and pouting, "We are only trying to help."

"I know, I'm sorry," Regina sighs, "But I have no idea what it is I need to do for each of you."

Cora stands at Regina's side, " _They_ aren't your challenge, dear. They are here to help you. Cora urges her to think, "What were we talking about when they got here?"

Regina thinks back to the conversation and remembers quickly the final feeling that whisked around in her lungs before Emma's voice interrupted them. Cora had listed off qualities that she has never associated with herself - she's always just been the ghost girl in her head; weird, odd, strange, closed off.

"You don't see the parts of yourself that others do," Emma answers. "You don't see anything beyond what you think defines you."

Then Mary Margaret adds, "And you still can't see the good in your gift."

They truly are projections. Every word that they are saying has come directly from Regina's own headspace, but with Emma and Mary Margaret, her thoughts don't hit the filter that they usually do. The words spill out of their mouths when her own refuses to speak.

"Regina, we love you," Emma says profoundly. "You've given us more than you realise, helped us in ways you refuse to see."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it," Mary Margaret smiles sadly, "And if it weren't for your abilities, you wouldn't be in mine."

"Or mine," Emma throws on the end.

They aren't lying, Regina thinks to when they first met each other. Mary Margaret became one of her first friends after they bumped into each other in the art room in lower school - Regina had a frightening run in with a spirit in the hallway long before she truly understood the ins and outs of what she could do. She seeked a safe place in that art room and in doing so found a life long friend in Mary Margaret.

And Emma… If it weren't for Neal and his insistent pushing to have her pass on a message to Emma, they probably would have never crossed paths, despite studying the same subject.

"Your link to the spirit world may be how we met," Emma smiles brightly, "But it's not why we stayed. You're so much more than that…"

"I am?"

"Without a doubt," Mary Margaret beams.

* * *

"I love the forest," Robin sighs as they walk together, "But I am rather sick of this."

Marian chuckles under her breath, "It won't be long," she tells him. "Regina is so close to being ready."

"And am I?" Robin asks, "This is about both of us, is it not?"

"It is," Marian confirms. They are still walking at a steady pace, but she tugs lightly on his arm and asks him to stop walking. "Can we sit for a minute?"

"Of course."

Robin removes his jacket and lies it on the ground so that she has a dry surface to sit on, just another display of his almost infuriating chivalry - one of the many things that she fell in love with. They sit together, only _just_ being able to share his jacket on the ground. Marian looks upon Robin's face, her chest rising and falling nervously.

"What happened to me was not your fault," she tells him again, and his response is the familiar groan that he responded with earlier, so she shushes him. "Listen to me. This is not easy and I can't think of a way to tell you this without having you overreact."

"Marian, you can tell me anything."

"I know that," Marian says, sadly dipping her head away, "But this is delicate." Robin nods his head, mumbling a soft _alright_ letting her know that she has the reigns, she can speak freely. "I only realised recently, but the man who shot me was possessed. He didn't have a clue what he was doing."

"Possessed?" Robin asks, his eyelids closing for two or three seconds to process, "You mean like Henry was?"

"Yes," Marian frowns, "And by the same person. She lets it all sink in, and the moment it does, she knows. The horror and pain that scrunches on his face says it all. He's speechless and heartbroken in an instant, but he'd be lying if he said there isn't a wave of relief in there somewhere. "Zelena targeted me because we were close. It had nothing to do with you or Roland, not even Regina. She's a witch who is overfilled with the want for revenge, there is nothing you could have done."

"Marian," Robin coughs out painfully, the sudden weightlessness left by the lack of looming guilt overwhelming him. But there's still a shred there, "I should never have made you feel like you had to leave that night and even after death, I was doing such a horrible job as a father that you were stuck here in this limbo."

"No," Marian tells him pointedly, "You're wrong. I thought my unfinished business was making sure Roland is okay. But now I know that it was to help you lift away all that weight that has been holding you down...That is all that was clouding your judgement. I have to help you rid of the pain that has been dragging you around."

"I should have tried harder to make you stay," Robin argues one last time only to have the thought rejected again.

"You have always said that life is all about timing," Marian hushes him. "I died when I was destined to."

"That's bullshit," Robin grits through his teeth, even though he knows she is right.

"My death, your pain, Roland getting tonsillitis… It was all timed perfectly so that you would find Regina," Marian tells him through shaky breaths and tightly grasped hands holding his. "You were right. It really is all about the timing."

Robin sighs, a long shuddered sigh, letting his chin hang low, and when he lifts his head back up, he asks, "It wasn't my fault?"

"Not even a tiny bit," Marian promises. She smiles at him with tight lips, practically watching as the last ounce of guilt flies from his shoulders and he finally breathes a simple, relieved breath.

And in an instant, she's at peace. A blinding light explodes from in front of them and she covers her eyes as they adjust to the bright change, but Robin doesn't flinch.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks, reaching up to hold her shoulders supportively.

"You don't see that?" Marian strains, adjusting ever so slowly to the bright light.

Robin looks around, circling his neck around the area, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything."

It's not as blinding anymore and Marian lowers her hand and stares in awe at the white light in the distance. Realising what it is, Marian looks towards Robin with a smile brighter than the brightest star in the night sky.

"You did it," Marian congratulates proudly, her smile shrinks into a tight lipped grin. "You're ready. And so am I."

Marian stands happily, Robin raising with her.

"You can leave now?" He smiles happily, whens he nods. She's nervous, but who wouldn't be. "Well, go," he chuckles, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Promise me something?" She asks, only inches from the light.

"Anything."

"Regina knew about what Zelena did to me. She found out in the hospital after sleeping to find Henry. Zelena taunted her with it and she didn't know how to tell you. Please don't hold it against her."

While it rattles around his mind for a moment, he realises that he can't ever hold something so complicated against her. "Of course," he promises, sympathetically understanding the turmoil Regina has been battling to keep it from him.

To him, Marian only seems to become transcendent in his view, she merely fades away. And it brings him more joy he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret leave happily after Regina meets understanding headspace, finding out things about herself she has been closed off to.

So, she and Cora and back on the familiar street Rosie had first found her, but they walk passed the diner, straight ahead in the other direction.

The entire way, Regina wants to say something. An apology is probably in order for letting her mind interrupt their conversation like that, especially in the form of the two idiots she cares for more than she knew.

But by the time they near the greenest part of town, just the outskirts of the forest, Cora slows their maintained pace.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks, continuing only a bit to stand shoulder to shoulder with Cora. They are almost the same height, she'd never noticed before.

"You're almost ready," Cora grins, smiling to her side so Regina can say. "Just keep walking that way and you'll find him."

"Really?"

Cora nods and pulls her stance away, letting Regina walk forward, but she doesn't. Instead she turns to fully face Cora.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I don't know what you mean," Cora tilts her head.

Regina widens her eyes, "You're stuck here."

"Ah," Cora sighs, "My time to cross will come, until then, I will remain here."

"What can I do?" Regina asks desperately, horrified at the thought of her mother spending one more second in limbo, "What's your unfinished business? I want to help."

"I know you do," Cora brushes her fingertips up the sides of Regina's arms, all the way to her shoulder, "But not today." They embrace each other tightly, Cora having to hush Regina's arguing one more time. "My unfinished business is complicated. When I'm ready to tackle it, you'll know. Now go. Follow your heart and you will not fail."

Turning to face the long road, Regina shrugs her shoulders and high and let's them slump down, a stretch in preparation. She turns back to thank Cora, but her mother is gone. And she laughs again at the disappearing act, but this time it's lighter, softer, filled with less resentment.

Then she walks. A relatively slow pace, but she's being meticulous, making sure to always look left and right, listening for any sound or call of her name if he sees her first. But there's nothing for what feels like miles.

Until she meets an orange line painted across the road. Stopping at it, she wonders why it's there. If her mind truly did create this town, why did it paint this line here. Placing a hand forward, she meets something invisible, solid, and cold to the touch, almost like a window in winter. There's no way she can get through this.

"Seriously?" She groans, smacking a fist into it, gritting her teeth when it collides with the solid nothingness.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Daniel chuckles from her side, appearing quickly but not frightening her so much.

She knows his voice so well, she doesn't have to look at him, but she really doesn't want to go through this.

" _Just walk this way_?" She begins to mock Cora, then sighs, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"You always seem very upset to see me," Daniel frowns playfully, knowing why she feels the way she does, "Of course you are." Regina looks over at him now. "I am your last wall." She's always known that. Since the moment she lost him, she knew she was going to build an impenetrable wall so high. "Don't you think it's time to break me down?" Daniel asks, taking short simple steps towards her, waiting a second after each one to let her decide her borders.

Her head is screaming for her to back away. But for once, she is going to take Cora's advice and follow her heart.

She stays put, works through everything telling her to run, "Yes."

"Me too," he smiles proudly. "There's nothing wrong with missing me, Regina. It's alright to have bad days where you miss me. And there's nothing at all wrong with storing a love for me deep in your heart, but that doesn't mean you should close yourself from any other type of love. Especially one as strong as the one Robin has for you." She shifts awkwardly at the conversation. "I know you love him."

"How do you possibly know that?" She asks.

He reaches for her, and for what feels like the millionth time, she is transported somewhere new. It's the market. The one she and Henry visit every month, the one she introduced Robin and Roland to this last week.

"When Henry turned eight, you started bringing him here," Daniel tells her, not that she needs the reminder. "Why?" She opens her mouth to speak, but he must catch the slight curve of a grin. "And don't say the peanut brittle."

The slight grin becomes a heavy sigh, and she admits, "On his eighth birthday, I realised how much he looked like you. I missed you."

"But why the market?" He asks. And she's frustrated because she knows he already knows the answer, this is all about having her say it aloud, having it become real and out in the open.

The answer is on the tip of her tongue, dancing around causing tears to gather in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "This is where you told me that you loved me for the first time," she confesses, trying to blink away the tears, but she fails.

"I did." Daniel walks with her deeper into the market, avoiding the people at stalls or maneuverering around. "But that's not the only reason it's special anymore."

Daniel lifts his chin towards a few stalls to their left and they are all standing there, it was their latest visit.

Roland is in Regina's arms, legs wrapped around her waist as they look down at the small accessories on the table, Roland points excitedly at each piece with so much enthusiasm and Regina returns the excitement eagerly. Robin and Henry are behind them, looking carefully at the twist cap of a root beer that Henry had purchased. He couldn't open it, not to save himself. The cap suggested it was a twist off, but that must've been a lie. It frustrated the boys, so Robin pulled out his keys and offered to pop the cap off.

It was the soft sounding pop and sloshing of liquid that caught Regina's attention. Apparently it all fizzed up and exploded over Robin, leaving his shirt and a fair portion of his face dripping with root beer. Regina turned just as Henry starts bubbling with laughter, Roland joining in almost immediately. Robin was embarrassed, his cheeks turned a soft pink and he looked at her sheepish, shrugging his shoulders. Regina brings her hand to her mouth, covering it as her own laughter begins.

The scene freezes suddenly, her mind controlling the pause button.

"This is it," Daniel tells her, and she knows. "Why is this moment so important to you?"

Regina looks at herself, wrapped up in a boy who might as well be her own flesh and blood. Her eyes are glued to Robin as Henry is bent slightly, laughing loudly.

"This is the moment I realised I love him," Regina whispers, almost silently. Despite how silent the confession, it lifts a weight so heavy from her chest, and she can breathe again.

The market fades anyway into small clouds of smoke and they are standing back at the barrier on the edge of town.

"And you felt guilty immediately after," Daniel says, "For absolutely no valid reason."

Regina points her eyes down, "I was scared. And the market is _our_ place. It didn't feel right having that thought there."

"We don't get to choose where we are when we realise we are in love," Daniel soothes, letting her know it's okay to share such a sacred place. "You have to stop running everything by the memory of me."

"Losing you destroyed me," Regina whimpers, "I'm so afraid of losing love again."

Daniel smiles comfortingly, "And there's nothing wrong with being afraid. But don't let the fear of losing something keep you from obtaining it. If you do that, it's as if you lost something without ever experiencing what it is like to have it."

He hits a home run with that one. She is so afraid of losing something that she refuses to let herself have.

"I am in love with him," Regina admits for the first time out loud and it's followed by a toothy smile and a blush that Daniel cannot claim as one of his own doing. "That's the point of this, right? You need me to be honest with myself."

And suddenly it's bright behind her head, a light shining in the distant trees growing closer and closer.

"Wow," he breathes, looking over her head. She turns to see what he is looking at, but alas she sees nothing. However, the look on his face is one that she has seen a number of times and it answers her own question - her final barrier was to be eliminated by admitting her own feelings to herself.

"I've only heard stories of this moment," Daniel tells her.

"You see it, don't you?" She asks, "The light?"

"I think so," Daniel whispers, worried that he may scare it away, but it remains strong and almost blinding.

"I thought Zelena had trapped you here."

"She had," He confirms, "With a heart filled with hate and a lust for revenge. But love is always stronger. It was hard for me to reach out to you when you spent so long trying to ignore spirits. But look at you now. See, you _can_ do this, you're already winning." Her smile cannot be compared to anything, and it's exhilarating. "What do I do?" He asks, looking back to the light behind her head.

"Walk into it," she tells him.

"What's there?"

"I don't know," she tries not to frown, saddened that their time is nearing its end. "But I know it will be peaceful." Daniel grins towards the light, sighing at the prospect of being released from this limbo. "When I cross over, when my time arrives," Regina begins to say with a watery smile, grabbing onto his arms tightly knowing that it will be truly the last time she will touch him, "Your face better be the first face I see."

"You can count on it." Daniel dries her tears, kisses her cheek softly to set aside her fears, and just short of her ear, he whispers, "Getting to love you is what I am most thankful for and being loved back is more than I ever deserved."

Regina shakes her head, eyes watering again, "I'll never stop."

"I know," Daniel smiles, averting his eyes to the bright light that Regina can't see, then looks back into the chocolatey brown of her eyes. "Go and get your soulmate and give him the greatest gift he will _ever_ receive. Love him even only a fraction that your heart is capable of and he will feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"I will."

Daniel embraces her for a final time, and mumbles, "Promise me," into her hair.

"I promise," she breathes through a comforting smile. "What was your unfinished business?"

Daniel chuckles into a soft bite of his bottom lip, "You. It's always been you."

Touched, she closes her eyes and breathes a deep, long breath, then thinking keenly of their son. "What will I tell Henry?"

"That I adore him," Daniel steps away from her, deciding that it's time to let her go, but keeping their hands linked until he absolutely has to let them go as he walks passed her and heads towards the light that will swallow him. Although, he turns back one last time, "And tell him to stop complaining about having to do his homework."

A hearty laugh reaches his ears, a laugh that he used to hear daily, a small part of her that would fill his heart to the brim. Regina is thinking far too fondly of the frustrating moments she and Henry have fought through regarding his homework.

That laugh is music to his ears, and he wants to be the last thing he hears, so he steps forward and allows himself to be engulfed by his new eternity.

He's gone. For good this time. She may not have seen that bright light, but boy did she feel it. She realises how much she did now that it's gone, there's a missing warmth, missing safety in the air. But she sighs happily, over the moon for him.

"You did it," a young voice speaks.

She rolls her eyes, albeit with a grin. Of course there's still more to do. She turns and stares at the young boy on the other side of the barrier that is now depleted, just one step over the painted orange line.

Confused at first, she notes small things about the boy. She would recognise those eyes in a heavy storm and no one has a smile quite like his.

"Robin?" She asks, crossing the painted line and stands in front of him, having to stare down at his shortened height, into his younger, much more innocent eyes.

"Guilty," he shrugs, shining a sheepish grin her way. "You look different."

"So do you," Regina laughs, "Are you in the forest?" She asks, obviously talking about his adult counterpart.

"Yes," he smiles and points in a direction.

She drops a kiss to his head, a sweet one, "Thank you."

She walks in the direction he pointed her in for what feels like miles, but she's anxious so she knows the way time feels is heavily skewed. It's silent for the most part, not without the usual forest sounds; the whistling wind through the trees, soft crunches of leaves under her shoes.

Snapping branches, however? Not normal. When it sounds she freezes and looks around quickly, and she catches the quick passing of a man between the trees on her left.

"Robin?" She calls out and runs towards him, but he gone. She circles around again, then catches a glimpse out of him again out of the corner of her eye. Calling out his name a second time, she runs to that spot.

It's like the forest is spinning. Every time she sees him, the forest flips. It's like as mirror maze that she can't navigate.

"Regina?" She hears from behind her, but he's not there when she looks

It may not work, but she decides to pick a direction and just run. She runs as fast as she can, hopping over decent sized logs and avoiding trees as she zig zags through then. His voice is still calling out to her, and it's getting louder.

Then out of nowhere, she hits a body. She smacks into him with so much force, he buckles backwards to the ground with a loud, painful groan. He has instinctively wraps her close to his chest as he takes most of the hit to forest floor.

Taking a moment, they relax. Neither of them move a muscle. She stays leaning against his warm torso, not making any effort to detangle their legs.

"Are you okay?" She asks into his chest, but the question is short lived when he begins to laugh loudly.

"I've never had a woman fling herself at me before," he huffs through laughter. He squeezes her closer to his chest and it's shaking drastically as he chuckles, then she's laughing too.

Pushing on him, she lifts herself up off the ground, and offers a hand to help him and pulls strongly to lift him to his feet. Their laughter filters off and the space between them changes, becomes more serious. Robin brushes his fingertips over her face, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Is it really you? Or is this another trick?" He asks, a completely merited question given the situation.

"It's me," she smiles and grasps onto his forearms for extra measure. "I found you."

There's pride in her voice. She's proud of herself, with every right to be.

"I knew you would," Robin whispers, his hands weaving into her hair and stares at her in awe. "What did you have to do?" He asks and she snorts a laugh through her nose.

An impossible question to answer easily and how can he possibly be asking her anything when there is only one thing on her mind?

"I met Daniel, and Marian was here, but I think she crossed over. Is that even the right thing to say?" His mind is wandering, "Or do you say move on? Which makes more sense?"

He's rambling and she has never loved someone more than she does in this very moment.

"Robin?" She gets his attention, winds her arms tightly around his neck and leans up on her tiptoes. She bites her bottom lip and mumbles playfully, "Shut up."

She claims his lips ferociously and it's magic. Pure magic. One small token of affection renders them into a sweet atmosphere. The connection of their lips melting away any feeling that isn't love, passion or comfort.

Eyes close, hands wander down her back and up again into her hair, holding her closer to him than she has ever been before. He's everywhere - in her mind, her heart, he's flowing around her arteries.

Neither of them notice the change in their surroundings. What was the forest is now a park, a familiar place for them both, all they need to do is part and open their eyes to see it.

But getting lost has never felt so wondrous. They completely lose themselves in each other, their soft kisses becoming heated and involved. She moans into him, pulling her own weight up higher while his arms circle around her waist, then scoot lower, nestling comfortably and lowly on her hips.

He doesn't lift her, but he comes close. She is standing on the very tip of her toes with his help holding her weight up even higher now.

Slowly, they begin to let each other go. His grip drops and her feet flatten. Their lips don't part, not quite yet, Robin lowers his neck to compensate for the height difference. And once their heated encounter becomes a collection of soft kisses and pecks, they catch each other's eyes.

"Where are we?" Robin breathes heavily into their close space, noticing finally that they are not where they were before.

Regina looks around, reaching down for his hand and linking their fingers. In the distance, she can see her younger self with Robin, but they disappear before she can point them out to him.

That's when she realises, "It's the park."

Regina points to the large sign in the distance, decorated with the image of a lion that started it all.

"Oh," Robin smiles, staring at the tattoo on his arm. It's not exactly the same, only a few minor details different. "Close enough," he chuckles.

Then, what was is bright blue, cloud free sky above them suddenly darkens and greys. Thunder clouds roll in fast and rain begins to batter down hard onto the grass and their bodies.

The water falling is loudly so Robin has to shout, "What's going on?"

Thunder cracks, lightning flashes almost instantly, the storm above them raging violently. She hasn't a clue what's going on. But the emergence of fiery hair in front of them makes it all too clear. Zelena is before them, completely dry as opposed to their drenched clothing and dripping wet hair.

Regina turns and stands in front of Robin, reaching behind her, she grips tightly on to his wrists. She will not let Zelena hurt him. Not now, not ever.

It's time to end this.

"What did you do?" Zelena screams angrily through the rain. "I _needed_ those spirits," she yells, gritting her teeth.

Zelena lifts her hands in front of her chest, like she is about to push against something in front of her, then angrily shoves her palms forward. From them, a stream of green light shoots towards Robin and Regina and slams into Regina's chest.

The last thing she remembers is clamping her eyes closed and turning her head away and suddenly she is awake again. Her eyes snap open, she's dry to the bone, encased in warm, loving arms, resting on Jefferson's bed.

Quickly, she sits up, shaking off the jolt that is still lingering in her chest. Then the soft beeping registers and she looks to Robin. He's still sleeping.

He's medicated. And trapped. With Zelena.

"Shit," she clenches through her teeth and shakes him in an effort to wake him.

Nothing.

"Jefferson!" She yells through the apartment to no reply. She leaves Robin for only a second, and finds Jefferson is sleeping on the couch. Groaning and scared, Regina slaps his shoulder angrily, "Jefferson!"

"Jesus," Jefferson sits up, startled and alarmed. "Regina. You're awake?"

"Wake him up," she demands. "Now."

She scatters back to the bedroom, and Robin looks distressed. Jefferson swiftly weasels in and starts unhooking IV lines. Impatiently, she kneels next to Robin on the comforter, placing her palms on his chest while waiting.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"I drugged him, he won't wake up right away."

Pain rips through her chest. It's unbearable. Sawing pain in her lungs, she clutches her arms around herself and let's her head drop forward in pain and groaning from the back of her throat.

Then Robin's heart monitor goes berserk, his heart beat radically speeding up and slowing down.

The pain in her chest. It's his pain. Zelena is hurting him.

"Jefferson, I swear to God, if you don't wake him up- _Argh!_ " There are painful tears in her eyes, dropping as it worsens and strengthens. "Wake him up!" She begs.

They may have weakened Zelena slightly by helping Marian and Daniel cross over, a few less spirits for her to draw power from, but they sure did piss her off. And it appears that the added anger they've spiralled is more than enough for Zelena to still harbour immense power. By connecting their souls, they've broken Zelena's further, and it doesn't appear to be working in their favour in this instant.

* * *

Please don't hate me... I'll fix it! I promise!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the twelfth chapter will come soon. Thank you so much for reading.

Shay xo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Here we go. Thank you all so much for the support, I can't even begin to thank you. As usual, I own nothing but the mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why isn't he awake yet?" She asks leaning on the dresser. She's agitated and nervous and scared, biting horribly at her thumb nails, fidgeting with her fingers.

It's been an hour since Jefferson stopped the sedation. Forty five minutes since Jefferson said he should be awake. The sun is about to rise, but it's as if it's being as stubborn as Robin.

"He will when he's ready," Jefferson comforts, he joins her leaning on the furniture.

For the most part, Robin's heart has calmed down, leading her to believe he is safe, but every time it slows or speeds up in the slightest, her stomach lurches. Jefferson isn't the best to be comforting her right now, he doesn't know how, he's incapable of it actually. She appreciates the effort, but she's relieved when he opts for a simple conversation instead of mumbling off endless possibilities that are supposed to ease her mind.

"You found each other then?" He asks. She nods. "What was it like?"

Regina takes in a deep breath, "Strange. It was just like being awake but a lot of people showing up out of nowhere," she crosses her arms and tilts her head towards him, "It was fascinating actually, how spirits can possess such power in these worlds. My mother was poofing me around all over the place, showing me memories…"

"You'll need to jot everything down. We can add to the book," He suggests, "Cora was there?" He asks. "She helped you?"

She nods, "Yes. Once I was able to fight my pride into the ground. She went to so much trouble to lead me to him. She's stuck in there and now I've lost him again."

"No, you haven't." Jefferson pushes from the dresser, moves back to Robin's peaceful form, "Wake up, don't do this to her," he whispers, just short of Regina's hearing ability while fiddling with the nearby machines for no reason. Jefferson and Regina may not have remained friends, but by God has she faced obstacle after obstacle - that ends now.

The heart monitor is the only background noise, so the mood is oddly soothing but eerie as hell.

"Why don't I go back in?" Regina suggests, suddenly just sick of sitting and waiting. "I'll go back to sleep, I'll find him again."

"No," he says, "You could end up anywhere. And if your soul is what he's linked to now, he'll pull towards you." Right, that's true, she thinks. "It's better your soul be here drawing him out rather than in there drawing him further in."

She hates when he's right, but is left with very little time to show it. Robin's heart starts pounding so fast, rapid bursts and then consistent quick beats, so fast that it sounds like a flatline.

Panicked, Regina watches as Jefferson frantically searches around medicine bottles, looking for something, anything that can help.

All she can do is be close to him. She climbs back onto the bed, on her knees and kneels over him, taking Robin's face in her hands and she swears she can see the distress seeping from his pores.

She strokes his cheeks, coaxing, "Come back to me, you're okay," But to no avail. So she keeps trying, praying he can hear her. "Take a deep breath and follow my voice, you can do it."

As a last resort, and for her own comfort, Regina bends further and presses her lips to his and she's taken by a bright light. She feels like she is free falling towards something, like she is about to collide violently with the ground, but instead of the death inducing smash, air rushes back into her lungs and her eyes open and adjust to the surroundings.

And he's looking at her. The icy blue of his iris the most beautiful sight she's ever seen, and she breathes his name, smiles brightly.

Though he doesn't look as relieved, he is trying to speak but his mouth is dry, words catching on the lack of moisture. Regina shuffles to get him some water, but there isn't time for that and he grips her forearm and forces.

"Henry," he chokes, coughs dryly.

"He's at the hospital," she tells him, fingering through his hair, but she wonders why he sounds so concerned about him, then her phones rings from her coat pocket and worry bubbles in her chest. He lets her move this time.

It's Emma. Her caller ID showing brightly on the screen. She's at the hospital with Henry. Regina answers the call, Jefferson helping Robin sit up and they both watch her take the call.

"What's wrong?" She asks down the receiver. But her face brightens unlike the frown Robin is expecting. "He is? You're sure? I'm on my way." She ends the call and smiles brightly, "Henry's awake, he's talking and everything." Regina picks up her coat and puts it on quickly, "I have to get over there."

"Of course," Jefferson agrees, helping Robin stand up, but he buckles under his own weight, dropping to the floor heavily and his groan reveals just how much pain he is in. Regina drops to her knees to steady him, but he pulls away, jerks away from her touch.

"Just go to him," Robin begs her, barely making eye contact.

She looks up at Jefferson, unsure and looking for an explanation, one that he doesn't possess. She starts to reach towards his face in a final attempt to offer any help, but he moves away again, not quite as quickly, but enough for her to draw back.

"Go," Jefferson tells her, helping her stand, her gaze staying glued to her floor ridden soulmate. "I'll drive him over when he's a little less clumsy."

Hating the thought of leaving him, especially when it's obvious there's something wrong, she reluctantly forces her steps towards the front door. She'd call over a goodbye to Robin, though it most likely wouldn't be noticed.

Jefferson walks with her to door.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks, wondering if Jefferson was only remaining silent in Robin's presence.

"Not a clue," he sighs, "Something must have happened to him in there." Regina frowns heavily, the lines concaving in her face. "Go to your son. Wish him well for me."

"Alright," she says reluctantly, pulling on the lapels of her coat to steady herself, to shrug away the worry and leaves, throwing a reminding, "Thank you, have Robin text me when you're on your way."

* * *

No rotten hospital smell or rushed environment could prevent the startling relief that explodes in her chest when she sees Henry. Alive, eyes open, chuckling away at whatever stupid joke Emma has attempted.

"Why aren't you in there yet?" Henry Sr. asks, coming back from the vending machine clearly, there isn't anywhere else he could have discovered three Twinkies. She looks at them questionably. "Henry wanted a snack."

"They're letting him eat?" She asks, surprised.

"Well, no," he chuckles. "But much like yourself, Henry is hard to say no to." He gives her the treats, "I think he'll prefer they come from you."

Emma must've noticed Regina through the window because she has left Henry's side and slipping through the door.

"Thank you," Regina hugs her tightly, "For being here with him all night. Where's his doctor?"

"There's nowhere else I would have been," Emma mumbles into Regina's hair. They pull apart and Emma looks around, "He was here, he was astonished. He hasn't seen anything like it. I'll let him know that you're here, he wanted to talk to you. Where's Robin? Did you figure everything out?"

She sighs, the uncertainty of knowing where to being on her breath. "It's a long story but he'll be here soon."

Regina gives Emma the packets of processed sugar, Henry may have asked for them, but she knows he shouldn't be eating quite yet. Emma takes them happily, doesn't even wait a second before ripping the plastic from one.

Regina enters Henry's room, and he whispers a drowsy, still groggy greeting from the hospital bed. His head is still heavily bandaged, he's still hooked up to machines and medications but boy his voice is music to her ears.

She all but launches herself at him, within reason given his condition of course, laying as little weight as possible on his chest and hugging him close. Henry hushes her shuddered breathing and sniffling, stroking along her hair and telling her over and over that he's okay.

They give each other five minutes or so. Five minutes to comfort and to be comforted. Five minutes for Regina listen to the harmonious thudding of his heart, for Henry to thank her over and over for all she did to help him in there.

"Where's Robin?" He asks, the question of the hour it seems. But unlike Emma, Henry's asking is ridden with worry and concern, and he's shifting to look further out the window to see just who is lingering outside his room. "He's not here, is he okay?"

Regina lifts her head from his chest, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Henry says defensively, relaxing back into the bed again. Regina stands up and sits in the chair, Emma's warmth still lingering in the cushion. "Why, did he say something?"

"No…" Regina leans back into her chair. "But the first thing Robin said when he woke was your name and now you're clearly worried about him. What have I missed here?" Her question is a desperate whisper.

Henry huffs heavily and Regina waits patiently for an answer.

"Something pulled me to Robin," Henry explains. "You were gone. Robin was alone and I ran to him. Then Zelena appeared out of nowhere…" Regina leans forward again, balancing her weight on the elbows she plants on the mattress. "She lifted me into the air and did something to me… She took something from me," he says. "I don't know what, but I feel like a part of me is missing."

* * *

 _Henry had appeared seconds after Regina was pulled back to reality, leaving Robin alone and lost. Henry ran to him, calling out his name, but the sky above them clouded over, a hint of green swirling with the grey._

 _Henry slowed down, noticing the chill exploding in his chest, and then he was thrown backwards forcefully. He braced himself to collide with the ground but he didn't. Instead, when he opened his eyes he was at least ten feet off the ground, his feet dangling below._

 _Terrified, he called down to Robin. But Robin couldn't move. His feet were cemented to the ground as he called up to Henry, telling him to stay calm and that he'd get him, he promised. Robin bends and tried to tug away at the invisible constraints but it was pointless._

 _Henry called down again, instancy in his voice, "Robin, look out!"_

 _He looked up and meets Regina's fear. The redhead that haunts her dreams was stood before him. Her eyes were pointed at him harshly, her teeth were gritting out tough breaths._

 _She speaks no words, not that he could have really heard her anyway. There was a fast wind twirling around him, making him dizzy, making it hard to breath. Though it didn't stop his effort to break free, he kept trying to pull free._

 _Zelena turned away approached Henry, straightening her neck up high to see him._

" _Please let me down," Henry begged._

" _If you insist," Zelena cackled._

 _Henry fell a heart-wrenching three feet or so down and his heart was in his throat, but she stops him still high off the ground, laughing at his terrified scream. He felt sick suddenly, a watering in the back of his throat, persistent aches over his body. It felt as if the life was being sucked from his chest._

" _Don't worry," Zelena called up, teasing, a complete assertion of power, "I won't kill you. Yet. I need something first."_

 _Henry felt more and more drained and began to see soft wisps of light transferring from within his chest down to her. The more depleted he felt, the wider Zelena's smile was and it continued until he had nothing left to give, leaving him on the brink of unconsciousness._

 _How he got there is unclear, but when he opened his eyes next, Zelena was standing over him, glaring down at him wickedly._

" _And now you die," she grinned, proud of herself._

 _Henry groaned, tried to roll away, wanted to make an effort to beg but he couldn't. When nothing come of it, Henry focussed his glare again and Zelena was no longer towering above him._

 _Robin broke free and tackled her. He pushed her as far away from Henry as possible, screaming at her to stay away and leave them alone._

 _Robin scrambled to him, pulling him along the ground to safety. Henry forced his eyes open to see Robin, not sure how he escaped Zelena's anger. But the last thing he remembered seeing is Robin in immense pain, a twisted face, a loud yelp, and he was pulled away from Henry's sight. Henry drifted away to sleep then, exhaustion reigning supreme, only to be welcomed by a surge of energy, the bright lights of his hospital room and Emma holding his hand tightly._

* * *

"She was about to kill me," Henry shivers. "Robin jumped in and tackled her away before she could. That's when I woke up."

Regina blinks away tears. Robin was so off with her at Jefferson's, but now knowing that he and Zelena met for the first time, had a physical altercation, it all pieces together.

"What would she take from you?" Regina asks.

"I don't know," Henry sighs, "Maybe I'm just being silly."

Robin gently knocks on the glass at the window of the hospital room, drawing their attention simultaneously, their relieved breaths identical. Regina starts to stand up, hoping to grab Robin alone for even just for a second, but Henry waves him in before she gets the chance.

He whispers a soft hello and pulls up another chair, scraping it across the floor, and setting it next to Regina's. Before sitting, he drops a kiss to the top of her head, leaving behind gracious but forced apology for being late.

He looks weaker than usual. The bags under his eyes are heavily defined and his muscles are obviously aching, nobody would miss the small moans and groans he makes moving to get comfortable in the chair.

The conversation is minimal. Nothing that hasn't been asked before, a series of _how are you_ 's and _I'm fine_ 's.

"Mom, can I speak to Robin?" He asks Regina, her head straightening at the prospect of conversation.

Regina looks to Robin and back to her son. "Of course you can, sweetheart," she says, at a loss for why he would ever need permission.

"Alone?" He coughs nervously, keeping his gaze drawn to the sheet he is wrapped.

Robin is taken aback, shifting in his chair. She doesn't seem any reason to not let them speak alone but she becomes increasingly inquisitive.

"Sure," she agrees easily, at least on the surface, leaving the boys be with a squeeze to Henry's hand before walking out to where curiosity begins to gnaw away at her insides.

She watches from the window, watching how they interact. She can't hear what they're saying, and for the sake of her own impending frustration, she refuses to try and interpret their lips to form words.

Something happened. Something _big_. Robin can barely look at Henry while he speaks. Henry reaches over to Robin as he struggles. It's emotional, even for her as she cluelessly watches.

"I know what has been taken from him," a patient says by her side, interrupting her fixation into the room.

Hospitals are riddled with spirits, the challenge is knowing if they are friendly, though this kind, older gentleman appears to be such. His face is gentle, no wounds on the surface - his death was most likely peaceful and he is staying for a final few moments before he passes on.

"Who?" Regina asks.

"I know what was taken from your son by the woman who has such hatred for you." If this spirit's goal was to receive her full attention, he succeeded. Regina rips her eyes from Henry to study this new man's face for any shred of trickery or lies, though there appears to be none. "George," he introduces, "I've been keeping an eye on your boy since he was brought in."

They are common in hospitals. Spirits that have no unfinished business but see a purpose in limbo. In George's case, it appears to be watching over the scared coma patients, a noble outcome given his situation.

"She really did take something from him?" Regina asks.

"Yes."

"What?"

The presumed peaceful spirit begins banging loudly on Henry's window loudly, shaking the glass, creating a ruckus. Regina hisses for him to stop, tries to hush the madness. The nurses around them won't hear a thing, Robin will remain unaware, but poor Henry will hear every single bang and shake…

At least he should.

George stops banging on the glass when Regina realises just what was ripped away from her son. Henry and Robin are still conversing as usual even though Henry _should_ have been startled by the noise.

"Zelena took his gift," she realises. Her jaw opens slightly, shocked, bewildered… relieved. Henry isn't going to be plagued with the trouble that accompanies Regina on a daily basis. But still the question is still relevant, "But how? Why?"

"She is a spirit with a lot of anger," he warns. "They are the most dangerous. She can muster the power to do almost anything. After your attempt at connecting with your soulmate, you've made her more angry and in the process made her more powerful."

" _Attempt_?" She asks sadly, "I thought we did."

"Oh, you did," George assures, "You connected tremendously but there is still one other way you could make your connection…" he coughs nervously, "Uh...stronger."

Regina's eyes bulge open as a blush washes over her complexion, " _Oh_."

"Forgive me for being crass."

"You weren't," she giggles lightly through her nose. "Though I still don't understand. Why would Zelena take Henry's ability to see spirits? She is a spirit herself, it makes no sense."

"It's not about that," he sighs. "She has the upper hand now. Your gift is what makes you special and now she has it too. It's all about psyching you out. There is an equal playing field now that she has everything you do."

Regina looks back into the room where Robin and Henry are sharing a hug, an awkward one considering the positions, but a hug nonetheless. And the pitting in her stomach disappears. She's oddly not afraid, not even with the Zelena's latest tactic.

Zelena's wrong, so colossally wrong.

"Zelena will never have everything I have," Regina says as a matter of fact and confidently. "I have them."

She nods in the room and George grins proudly muttering, "Atta girl," as he disappears from her side.

Regina watches as Robin stands up from his chair and slips outside, leaving Henry to drop his head back and close his eyes tightly.

"He is tired," Robin rubs down her arm, "He wants to say goodnight. Do you want me to wait?"

"Please," she turns and tiptoes up, pressing a kiss to his lips - short and sweet.

Twisting passed him, Robin gently grips on her elbow and draws her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. His eyes close for a second and flutter open again. "For pulling away earlier. I don't know what came over me."

He's lying, the effort mostly pointless, but she smiles tightly for now, but she tries to wade her worry with another quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

Henry is exhausted, if the droopiness of his eyes don't express that, the large yawn sure does. For a moment, she just looks at him. Tracing her fingertip around his face and softly over the bandage around his head.

"At least you'll have a cool scar," she jokes.

"Oh yeah," Henry laughs, "I'll officially be a certified badass."

Regina snorts loudly, drifting into a soft giggle, "Language..."

He rolls his eyes as far back as they can so. Things are somewhat back to normal, she thinks.

"Go home, mom," Henry tells her, "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I just woke up," she says, "And if you think I'm leaving you again, you're insane."

"I'm fine," Henry pleads, "Please take Robin home. He needs you."

"What do you mean?"

Henry shies away from the topic, "When do you think I'll get out of here?"

"Henry... Tell me," she begs.

"Mom, please," he groans, "Let him give you the details. But believe me, he needs you. Zelena didn't spare any effort to make him suffer."

Regina mutters an almost silent, "Oh, God." And she looks out the window at Robin. He's avoiding eye contact with Emma and her father. She was right to assume he lied to her, then,

"I think she really got to him, mom," Henry frowns. "He thought he was a goner and he is so angry about something... He wouldn't budge on that issue. He has no clue how he even made it back here."

Regina is still facing the window, "He was slipping away. I knew something was really wrong, I could feel it. So I kissed him," Henry scrunches his eyes, any son would. "That's when he woke up."

She faces him again.

"Your kiss brought him back?" Henry asks. She smiles shyly and shrugs her shoulders. "Wow," Henry breathes. "That's amazing. You must have really become one." Henry begins to get excited talking about everything, he babbles, "One kiss brought his soul flying from a different realm? Amazing. God, mom… I'm so tired," Henry laughs. "You must be so tired. After what you both went through, the last thing you need in another second in here," he yawns himself, not surprising after how he has worked himself up. "Please go home, I'll be fine. I promise. I'm just going to sleep."

Robin has moved away from the doctor who is now speaking with Henry Sr. He's on the phone, probably with Roland. The added stress on his face simmers uncomfortably in her stomach; guilt, as usual.

Despite being sedated for most of the evening, he must be excruciatingly exhausted. Henry's right, he could do with getting away.

"You're sure?" She asks Henry, and he nods, quickly squeezing her hand. "You have a nurse call me if you need anything. _Anything_ , I mean it."

"I will, I will," he smiles, happy that he's getting his way, and watches her walk to the door. "Have fun with your _soulmate_ ," he smirks.

Regina turns back with a face full of red but playfully purses her lips, scrunches her nose and points at him in feigned warning, which he laughs away of course.

"Love you," she tells him, taking one final second to take in his consciousness. She counts her blessings and admires the generous boy she is proud to call her own. She has much to tell him. There won't be long until he realises he can't see the spirits anymore, but for now, he has to heal. So she sneaks away, closing the door and prepares herself for quite the evening.

* * *

Regina got caught up in talks with the doctor before she had the chance to reach Robin. Just as Emma had said, Henry's waking up so quickly is nothing short of a miracle, but given their lives, she isn't surprised by that at all. They want to keep him for observation and Regina is fine with that. Henry may be awake and talking now, but some extra monitoring is hardly anything a mother would deny.

Jefferson didn't stick around at the hospital, not that she is surprised by that. But after telling Emma and Henry Sr. to go home, Regina would have loved an extra body to ease the tension between her and Robin.

It's not deliberate but it's something that Robin can't seem to turn off. She asks him if he would rather be with Roland tonight, he declines. She asks if he's hungry, and he says that he's not. Though he is happy that she decided to pick up a few pizza slices on their way back to the apartment, because he wolfs them down like he's never eaten in his life.

"Feeling any better?" She asks. He is sitting on the couch with her, but as far away as physically can. He doesn't answer, not really. He grunts a half-assed response and rolls the greasy napkin into his palm. "Do you want to sleep? I can-"

"No," he groans. He stands up quickly and paces around, rubbing over his face stressfully. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Alright," Regina stands as well, asking desperately, "Can you at least tell me why I feel like a yo-yo?"

'A yo-yo?" He strains.

"One minute you're kissing me and apologising then the next you're avoiding eye contact and sitting at the opposite end of my couch," she crosses her arms. "So you can either get your shit together and tell me what's wrong or you can leave." She didn't mean it, she just explodes in the heat of the moment, her frustration getting the best of her.

Robin scoffs and reaches for the jacket he had tossed over the chair in the corner, throwing it on and reaching for the front door. "No, wait!"

Regina grabs at him, regretting her words even more so, but she didn't think he would actually consider leaving.

"I tried at the hospital to be okay," he tells her, and he's angry but toning it down to a scrunched face and a pained voice. "And my apology was sincere. I hate that my first instinct was to pull away from you this morning, I hate that I can't just let this feeling go and I've tried, my God have I tried, but I am furious at you."

She starts tearing up, baffled and confused, "But why? What did Zelena say to you to make you hate me all of a sudden?" Robin looks at her widely, upset. "Oh, come on, you knew Henry would say something to me about what happened to you."

"Well at least one of you has the sense to be honest when it's important." That hurt. His words stab into her. "How could you not tell me?"

Regina sobs a frustrated cry, "Tell you what?"

* * *

 _Zelena threw him to the ground without a care, letting his body ripple against the ground multiple times. He tried to lift his head and look for Henry, but he's gone. Robin prayed that meant he was safe and away from the looming danger that sauntered up and towered high above his aching body._

" _Aren't you quite the hero?" Zelena gritted through her teeth. She brought him to stand upright with the simple wave of her hand. She looked upon his face with such rage. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."_

 _Zelena plunged her hand into Robin's chest, gripped onto his lifeline and tugged hard. The pain was debilitating, as if one squeeze can end it all. Though when Zelena tugged a second time, she furiously yells and released the grip, "Your love may have saved you this time, but I promise it will break you. Love makes you vulnerable."_

 _Robin was still stuck standing, thanks to none of his own energy, and Zelena stepped close to his face, whispering and taunting until she pushed his buttons. "Not exactly a loss. I can think of other ways to destroy you. If your love for Regina is strong enough to keep that heart in your chest, then when our story comes to an end, you will be in countless ounces of pain."_

 _Robin struggled to breathe, but tells her, "You are never going to win. Regina is going to beat you and I can't wait to watch."_

" _You're so naive," she taunted, "Either way, she will die. She's known for weeks, Daniel and Marian told her so." Robin's eyes popped open and Zelena cackled gleefully, "She didn't tell you? Some soulmate she is."_

" _You're lying."_

" _It's prophesied," Zelena told him, "Her gift is being willing to die for the people she loves, blah, blah blah," she mocked Daniel's phrasing with a whining voice and eye roll. "The only way she can beat me is on my level. Unless she dies, she hasn't a chance."_

" _Get away from him," Cora appeared behind Zelena and forces her away from Robin. The women stared at each other angrily._

" _Stay out of this," Zelena warned and she turned back to Robin, "Parents always ruin the fun. See you soon."_

 _Zelena disappeared, leaving Robin to drop to the ground like dead weight. Cora rushed to him and helped him to sit up. He coughed violently and clutched at his chest, still reeling from Zelena's intrusion._

" _Are you alright?" Cora asked._

" _No," Robin answered, completely aware who Cora was. "What prophecy is she talking about?"_

 _Cora sighed from her knees, "To beat Zelena, Regina must enter our realm as one of us. It's written in plans created by powers that are beyond we can comprehend."_

 _Robin caught his breath and asked, "But why?"_

" _I don't know," Cora said, "All I know for sure is that this battle between a seer and a disgruntled spirit has been known for centuries. Regina never could have known that is was going to be her. Robin…" Cora helped him to his feet, "Regina is destined to die and Zelena is going to use that to try and break you. You mustn't let that happen."_

" _She can't die," Robin argued, "I won't let her. She would never let that happen."_

" _She knows it has to," Cora told him and he clamped his mouth closed, locking inside his rebuttals._

" _She really knows?" He asked sadly, "She knows how this is going to end and she didn't tell me?" Their surroundings began to calm down, grey skies turning to blue again, the forest coming into view again, but rain battered around them. Robin stood and and brushed Cora away. "I need to find Henry, I need to know… I have to go."_

 _He ran off toward the forest, ignoring Cora's yelling. Once deep among the trees, Zelena appeared once more, blinking around him. One second she was in front of him, the next she was behind him, then at his side. He circled around trying to keep up with her._

" _If you hurt Henry, I'll kill you," he yelled._

 _Zelena appeared in front of him and stayed. His heart was racing as she plunged her hand in his chest once more and squeezed hard, "I'd like to see you try."_

 _The pain only lasted for a second, then he was engulfed by a bright light and pulled through what felt like miles, only to wake with the remnants of a kiss on his lips and a pair of brown eyes blinking down at him._

* * *

"Tell you _what_?" She asks again, stepping towards him only to have him take a step back.

Robin glares at her. His jacket comes off again and hits the chair when he tosses it. They are going to hash this out now, it seems. "That no matter what I do, no matter how hard we try to twist fate, Regina... I'm going to have to watch you die."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN. There will be some epic showdowns coming up. And don't worry, soulmates always find another way... Stay tuned to see what they come up with. ALSO - next chapter will be rated M (ooh la la). And Zelena may have taken Henry's gift, but it takes a lot of energy to keep in harboured to her soul, maybe after one spacial night, Regina and Robin can rip it away and bring it back?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please review if you can!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Evening! So, here lies the smut. This chapter is absolutely rated M. And let it be known that smut is not my most comfortable suit, so please bear with me.**

 **Enjoy, and as usual, I own nothing but the mistakes and I'm sure they're plentiful.**

* * *

She splashes cold water onto her face from the running tap in the bathroom. She slipped away to calm down. It was only meant to be for a second, but she decided changing into something more comfortable was in order - sweat pants, of course. What else would be appropriate?

They fought more than she ever thought she could fight with a person, though none of it overly serious.

Petty issues were thrown left and right; how she lied to him in the beginning, how he was so horrible to her at first. They dug up old issue to fight about and they avoided what started the fighting in the first place. He screamed at her about the prophecy and then fizzled up when she tried to explain, he stormed away to the kitchen before she could even consider bringing it up again.

Finding each other in the other realm sure did connect them, but it also made them fierce, adding a level of comfortability in their relationship that allowed for being outspoken about worries and gripes that would, in any other circumstance, have been left unspoken.

To be fair, she was just as childish as he was, said things in the heat of the moment that she will regret forever.

They are stressed. And tired. Being in that supernatural territory was exhausting and is taking its toll. And he has every right to be upset with her, she knows that.

She should have told him the truth earlier, but there was so much going on with Henry and trying to keep Zelena at bay that it really did just… slip her mind, despite the seriousness of it all.

She stares at herself at the mirror for a moment, wondering the best way to exit without sparking off another argument about nothing.

As the bathroom door clicks closed, she can hear clinking and thuds coming from the kitchen, so she wanders through to find him opening and closing cupboards. Coffee it seems, that's what he pulls from the shelf when he finds it.

"There's vodka in the freezer," she offers, assuming he wouldn't mind something a little harder, though she is proven wrong.

"Vodka won't keep me awake," he throws back.

Now he's rummaging through more cupboards, grabbing the first mug he finds. When he stops to contemplate his next move, he gazes around all the closed drawers and sighs; learning his way around her kitchen isn't something he really ever had to do. Whenever he and Roland would come around, Regina or Henry would be the one fixing beverages or meals.

Regina frowns heavily and helps him. She opens the drawer next to the stove for a spoon and sets it next to his mug, then she kneels to the floor to pull the kettle from the lower cupboard. She takes the liberty of filling it with water and sets it up to boil on the hob.

"Thank you," he whispers, stepping back and allowing her to take over the process.

She mutters a soft _you're welcome_ but remains focussed on the cold water. She listens as his breathing changes its pace multiple times, she can hear the intakes of breath when he is trying to muster up the courage to say something, but no words come the first few times.

Then finally he confesses, "I am afraid to sleep."

She's stirring the hot combination in the mug at this point, but abandons it promptly and spins of the ball of her bare foot to face him. There's terror in his eyes, the kind that she recognises from her reflection over the years.

"You're afraid you'll travel back to that world," she realises.

Her entire body slumps, irritated at herself for not piecing that back together - the need for coffee, not wanting to take a nap earlier, she should have noticed sooner.

He blinks away the fear and it's accompanying tears, bows his head and whispers, "I can't go back there."

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"I won't _let_ you go back there," she promises. Creeping to stand in front of him, she tip toes high and loops her arms around his neck, searching for his undivided attention. "I promise."

His eyes remain averted and she sighs, but then she notices that he is paying quite a bit of attention to her… chest, and he looks awfully confused. She coughs a little, and when their eyes meet, she is chewing the inside of her cheek. She is holding back laughter. Of course she is, he realises, he just stared at her chest for a period of time and wasn't in the slightest bit subtle about it.

"I was... trying to figure out who is on your shirt," he chuckles while clarifying.

She smirks and looks down at her own shirt. She had just thrown it on from inside her closet, no thought going into it at all. A washed out band tee, one she would usually never allow anyone to see. The singer's face is barely recognisable.

"Oh," she mumbles, then she looks back up and shyly tells him, "Blondie."

Ah, so it is. He looks again and his brain manages to fill in the missing pieces that have been lost after years of wear, washing, and drying.

"Debbie Harry fan, are we?" He asks. It wouldn't have been his first guess at her preferred music taste, but he isn't about to argue with an impeccable musical selection.

"She helped me survive those late night study sessions in college," she remembers, though her voice is flat and almost empty. "Not to mention… everything else going on in my life," she laughs sharply and drops her arms away from him.

He doesn't get the chance to pull her back. She picks up his mug from the counter and passes it back to him. He takes the warm ceramic and curves her fingers around it tightly.

"You know…" Regina starts, stopping to choose the right words. She digs her palms into the counter, still turned from him, "... I wasn't trying to keep anything from you." Robin sighs heavily, but lets her continue, "Being told that I need to give my life to stop Zelena, it rattled me."

She turns to face him, struggling to fight back her emotions, "It wasn't presented as a possibility. It just _is_ , apparently. And I suppose I didn't tell you right away because I refuse to believe that death is the only end for me. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry," he apologises. It's sincere. "I came out earlier with arms swinging. I… I was angry and," he references to the coffee, "I clearly have issues that I need to work out."

Regina breathes in and out slowly, and she nods her head letting him know that she understands. She crosses her arms and shifts her weight from her left to right leg.

"You saved Henry," she says, the thank you hidden expertly between the words.

"Of course I did."

He narrows his eyes, wondering if there is a question to follow, but he hopes not, because asking him _why_ he would save Henry would just be insulting at this point.

"Thank you," she whispers, albeit already professed and unnecessary.

Suddenly he is aware of their fresh connection, their stronger connection. He can feel the way her stomach is tied in knots thinking about him in any danger, not to mention Henry or Roland. Her heart is beating so fast and he knows it, even though there is at least two feet between them.

In a second he is drawn to her, just like he was in the car with Jefferson earlier that day. In the moments he wasn't thinking about her, he was thinking about how he _wasn't_ thinking about her.

Robin walks towards her swiftly then, with purpose, large strides. His kiss is demanding, and his arms gather her body close to his before she can fully understand what's happening, fingers splaying in her hair, bringing her face against his, his other arm around her back drawing her in and up high, almost off the floor, lifting her to her tiptoes in the centre of the kitchen.

"I'd do it again," he mumbles onto her lips before breaking their kiss, "I would save Henry every time no matter what that witch threatens."

Regina nods her head, "I know." And she searches for his lips, kissing him hungrily again when she finds them.

She makes a decision, chooses to take a leap of faith for once, all while realising that she has to start moving forward, just like Daniel had said, just as Marian asked of Robin.

She's finally ready to venture into a world that might as well be considered new territory.

Her fingertips scrape across the top of his jeans slowly, a soft tickle over his skin and she fists the bottom of his shirt and tugs it up to just above his stomach.

His eyebrows raise as if to ask what she's doing, as if it weren't clearly obvious, but when she kisses him with such fervour, his question gets its answer, loud and clear, practically screamed from the rooftops.

He shrugs off his sweater and continues with her act of ripping off the shirt, parting for the second needed to pull it over his head, he latches back immediately, pulling her in close again but beginning the stumbling steps back and towards her bedroom.

Travelling through the hallway, Regina's own shirt meets the floor, poor old Debbie Harry's face dropped to the ground in an act of heat after being hastily tugged away, and their torsos meet skin to skin for the first time, rubbing together, and it's magnetic. They fuse tightly and their kisses finally enter hot territory, tongues begging for access, tangling together beautifully.

Moving from doorway to bed is a blur, Robin fumbles around with the drawstring on her pants just as the backs of her thighs collide with the soft mattress, but she catches herself before falling backwards. While his fingertips pull at the drawstrings, her own hands drift lower to reciprocate; his belt is unbuckled, unhooked and pulled free of its looped constraints.

Robin shifts and begins to drag his hot, wet lips down passed her chin, along her collarbone, placing open mouthed kisses all the way down to the material holding her breasts so delicately in place. He teases at the edges of the black, lacy fabric with his teeth, tugging soft bites against it, but stopping for a moment and kissing onto the beat thudding fromm within her ribcage - kissing the heart that is hidden away, safe and sound, protected from everything, deep inside her chest.

It feels good. He feels _so_ good. Then suddenly, he's standing straight again. She's upright in nothing but a bra and loose sweats that are about to fall victim to gravity and he's decided to take a moment.

"We won't let her win," he says softly and sincerely, a promise, and he kisses her again, harder than before, catching her bottom lip deliciously between his teeth gently, and giving her bottoms that final needed push to fall to the floor.

His zipper is opened quickly, patience no longer a virtue, for neither of them apparently - his finger tips fumble with the clasp of her bra, unclipping it, letting it fall wherever it's fated and she presses hard up against his chest, still lost in his kiss.

He moans into her mouth as he heavily wanders over her soft skin with his hands, thumbing over the sides of her breasts while they press against him, soft squeezes left on her ribcage before he breaks them apart and encourages her back onto the bed. He follows her slowly, climbing and settling above her. His attention focusses on the bare chest that is a new sight to his eyes, admiring in awe and bending a little and darting his hot tongue out and warming the skin between her breasts.

Her head tosses back, a whimpered moan reaching his ears while Regina grips at the nape of his neck following the hot kisses and gentle tugs left upon her chest. Sharing attention equally, Robin switches back and forth, from breast to breast, playing with each hardened nipple one at a time as his hand kneads the neglected.

Regina's breathing loses all pattern, oozing with arousal and in this moment the reason his erection is bulging and aching in the confinements of his unzipped trousers. Regrettably, he pulls away and drops the remainder of his own clothing to the floor, now the only thing left between them a soft layer of cotton on her body.

Climbing higher over her body, she grips at his ribs, opens her legs to let him settle between them, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in. Every ounce of fear is lost entirely around them, he kisses her shoulders, up her neck, along her jaw - the perfect path, one charted out perfectly on a map she didn't know existed, the one etched into her soul, the one only he can read.

"Are you alright?" He asks breathlessly, noticing the watering in her eyes, and he begins to move his weight away from her, but she stops him, wrapping her arm as tightly around him as possible.

Kissing him quickly, she nods her head, "I just never thought I'd have this." His tattoo is perfectly situated beside her face now that he's shifted to tower directly above, his hands in her dark hair, his elbows propping his upper body high.

Only months earlier she was afraid to lift her head while walking to work. She and Henry had such a scattered relationship, she barely even spoke to her father. And here she is about to embark on a journey with someone who just _understands_ her, everything about her. Regina turns her head and presses her soft, already heavily kissed lips to the lion that once scared her.

Something sparks then, a maturity she didn't know she had, an acceptance that was once unknown.

She's ready.

They're ready.

She reaches down and softly grips his cock, and he hisses one of those appreciative hisses that he usually spares for the soft kisses she leaves just under his ear, a sign that she's hit the mark, makes him feel a shiver down his spine. She fingers over his tip, pulling another drawn out moan from his throat.

Kissing down, he trails south again, only this time passed her breasts, sneaking below her sternum, around her bellybutton. Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes clamp closed tightly and he hooks his fingers under that last piece of clothing and peels it away.

They are bare before each other, completely and utterly bare and he is looking down at her as if she is the most magnificent thing he has ever seen.

He bends, kisses near the insides of her thighs, teasing and tickling. She willingly parts her legs more, revealing more skin to nip at with his lips and her hot centre, she throbbing, ready for him, more than ready. His lips edge closer and closer to where her soul is is screaming for him to go, with each inch he moves, her breathing becomes more and more shallow.

His stubble scratches sensitively along the path he is taking, and she hisses in a sharp breath through her teeth, not pained, maybe a tad frustrated.

"Did I hurt you?" He mumbles against her skin, darting his eyes up toward her.

She shakes her head, "No," she exhales deeply. "But you're driving me crazy."

"Am I?" He smirks, nipping softly her skin again.

"Yes," she whispers. " _Oh!_ Oh, fuck."

Robin swipes his tongue up the entirety of her heat, flicking a few times over the sensitive bundle of nerves and she bucks towards him eagerly. The assault on her clit is glorious. A series of licks and tugs and sucks, drawing out her moans, sighed breaths out her nose. She claws gently into his hair, "Robin…"

Adjusting slightly, he teases at her opening with a single finger, waiting for affirmation which she gladly gives. "Please," she begs, and he slips the digit inside, not letting up on the massaging of her clit.

One finger becomes two, coated in her slick arousal. He pumps in and out with curled fingertips, catching _that_ spot. She yelps loudly, tugging at the grip on his hair. Robin rips his mouth away, "Christ, Regina."

He climbs higher above her and smooches sweetly into her next moan. His fingers bring her higher, she bites into the lips that are laced with her own taste, the taste of just how wild he drives her. She's so close, so unbelievably close, but she needs more, she needs everything, she needs him.

"I need you." She pulls away from his lips, pecks onto his nose. "All of you."

They shuffle higher onto the mattress, her back meeting the cooler sheets as he towers over her again. When they settle, his hands roam over her body again, one moving down between her legs, sliding easily over the wetness he's responsible for. She breathes a soft moan while her parted lips drag over his jaw, leaving soft kisses around the outline of his lips.

She reaches down and grips his erection from where it is agonisingly close to her and she pulls him closer and slides his tip against his slit, swirling him around the wetness that has gathered for him and encourages him to move, to press inward until they connect beautifully.

He pushes inside her slowly and he fills her perfectly, of course he does, they were made for each other in every sense. He revels in the feeling of her fingertips digging into the flesh at his hips, and the whimpered breathing as he begins to move.

How is it possible to feel so grounded but like you are flying at the same time, like you've found a missing piece to a puzzle you didn't know existed. It's as if the stars have aligned in this very moment and are rewarding them both eagerly with surges of pleasure and passion and love with each thrusted movement that they match to each other's rhythm.

His heart is racing, gliding his hands down her sides, the silky skin of her legs, and hooks one under her knee, bringing it higher, changing the angle and it doesn't disappoint. Her head lolls back against the pillows, exposing neck that he hasn't kissed yet. He picks up his pace, replacing the regular, slow movements for faster ones and her shallow whimpering and gasps grow into louder moans, groaning of his name over and over.

Her hands reach his arms, one gripping at his bicep, the other circling around him and clawing at his back. Their faces meet again, breathless kisses shared, puffs of air blown, shuddered moans and lusted

Her peak hits finally and it doesn't disappoint or let up. She stiffens and writhes and moans his name. For whatever reason he halts his movements and groans, admiring her falling apart beneath him, but she wants him to move again, _needs_ him to keep moving. The fear of it all disappearing pricks behind her eyes, so she reaches down to the base of his spine and pulls him in, making him sink further into her and begs him with a desperate, breathy kiss, "Please."

Her message is received and understood, and he's back at the same pace, refusing the let their lips part. Every movement feels like... _more_.

"Robin..." she exhales against his face, and he drops his mouth into the crook of her neck "... Don't stop."

They are breathing heavily, letting air fill up their love-soaked lungs. Their worry, their love, their passion, their connection swirling together and intertwining in a beautiful mess, and he's close, grunting into her skin and she's still on a never ending high, but she can feel another peak pinching in her stomach. It's starting in her neck, travelling like fire down her spine and gathering in her stomach with a string of babbling between kisses, "...Oh, _oh_ , there. Don't stop, please don't stop."

Her body quivers, she breaks away from his kiss abruptly with a small scream and presses her hips upwards right against him, and her fingernails dig into his shoulder, his arm, her legs hug his waist in close as her throat chokes and yelps and rides out the orgasm ripping through her.

Silently, she pushes him away, demanding something different. He pulls out of her warmth and follows her wordless instruction to shuffle toward the headboard and he sits against it. She straddles his lap, a knee pushing on the bed on either side of his hips. Her fingers curl around to the nape of his neck, shivering as his hot breath skims along her neck, her collarbone, the underside of her chin until she drops her head and catches his parted lips in a soft kiss.

She has opened herself up so vulnerably; never in a million years did she imagine she would allow her heart to run so wild, to be so carefree. But they way he is touching her, kissing her, it's amazing. His hands are wandering over her thighs, moving to her knees and back again.

After their third journey, his hands travel up a little further and spread over her ass, pulling her in closer so her hot centre is pressed against him and he moans into the kiss that he deepens.

He slips two fingers easily inside her, letting her lips rip away as she mutters a hot " _yes"_ against his cheek. Her brow creases, breathing out another moan as his fingers move inside her. She moves her hands over down over her own chest, her stomach., reaches for his cock and she lines him up again. He removes his fingers and she sinks down onto him.

Grasping at his neck, fingernails scraping, she encourages his movements, especially now his breathing is becoming ragged. He holds her hips, guiding her movements, urging her grind slowly against him. With every moan vibrating from her throat against his lips, he finds himself quickening her pace.

"Don't hold back," she begs, her lips remaining parted and towered above his. He flashes a smile, and she can't help but mirror it before he catches her lips again.

He swiftly spins them around, managing to rise to his knees and press her back against the chilly headboard of the bed. He loops his arms under her knees and pins her, latching onto her eyes and pushing inside over and over again without missing a blink of her eye, not missing a single wash over of pleasure.

"Fuck," she moans, dropping her head back with a thud against the headboard, a strangled moan, then a soft scream as he barrels in and out of her. At this pace, he isn't going to last much longer, combined with the moans she is providing through clenched teeth.

Her grip around his neck pulls him closer and she loops her legs around his body, letting his hands roam down her sides, scraping at her ribs. "Regi - ah, god, Regina," his voice melts into her ears as he nears his own thundering release, and when he comes he winds his arms tightly around her torso, drawing her in as close as possible.

He pants against her neck, his pace coming to a halt and he accepts the clumsy kiss she presses against him, catching their breath together. They drop, collapsing together and laying flat against the mattress, curled up in each other.

Exhaustion takes over in a matter of silent minutes. They both feel their eyes droop after their breathing finally settles, wrapped up in each other's warmth. She is laying flat over the top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat through his chest.

"Sleep," she whispers sleepily, then kisses where his heart is beating. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

And against all of his fears, he closes his eyes and trusts her. He lets himself fall into a slumber and is enveloped in darkness in seconds.

* * *

He wakes to the sound of soft, pattering rain on the window. He didn't expect to fall asleep quite as heavily as he did, noticing the darkness looming outside unlike before. Regina's arms are no longer encasing him warmly, her head no longer heavy on his chest, but he can feel the dip of her weight on the bed behind him.

He turns, rather ungracefully and grunting at the aches and stiffness in his muscles.

Regina is sitting against the headboard they familiarised themselves with earlier. She's dressed again, and he can't help but notice his folded clothes at the end of the bed instead of scattered at random points between her bedroom and kitchen.

Her knees are pulled up close to her chest and balancing her father's book. Clad in her glasses, she reads intently, but notices that he's awake. A hand drops and ruffles through his hair, making his eyes flutter closed. Before she can take her hand back, he reaches for it and laces their fingers together.

"Any more news about Henry?" He asks quietly, his lips brush against the soft skin of her hand.

She straightens her legs in front of her, letting the book close in whatever fashion it wishes to, "He's resting again, but it's looking good." Her smile is short lived but genuine. Although, Robin notices as her thoughts wash it away and it's replaced with a small frown.

"Come down here," he asks softly, tugging on the hand he holds.

He's glad that she begins to scoot down the sheets without a fight, adjusting on the mattress with a slight bounce. She lays across from him on her side, mirroring him, nose to nose with hands entwined between them.

"Hi," she whispers, blushing slightly.

He kisses her quickly, a chaste peck, "Hi…" He smiles tightly, neither sure of the best route for conversation. "Are you okay? You don't regret-"

"No," she assures happily, allowing her lips to smile for a small moment, "Never. It was perfect."

"It was." Her eyes are wandering over his shirtless upper body, but that's not where her thoughts lie. She is racing through a world of endless possibilities. Robin frowns, "What's troubling you?" He unlinks his left hand and strokes her cheek softly, offering whatever comfort he can.

"I…" She begins to tear up a little, but clears her throat to pass through it, hating to bring up the issue yet again, "I don't want to die."

Robin sits up, taking her with him, "We aren't going to let that happen."

"It's fate."

"No," he disagrees. " _We_ are fated. What we have is fate. And I refuse to let your death be a part of it." Before she can disagree any further, he cups her face and kisses her deeply, washing away the arguments on her lips. "Get your shoes," he tells her, jumping out of bed and slipping his clothes on quickly.

"It's almost midnight, where are we going?"

As he buckles his belt, he laughs, "We live in New York, there will be a bar open somewhere." He reaches for her hand and helps her stand. "I hate seeing you this worried."

"So you want to go for a drink?" She asks, watching as he opens her closet for a pair of sneakers that she usually only ever wears to the clinic.

"I think we should get out the house," he suggests, "And we can figure out our next move."

"What's wrong with my bedroom?" She asks, following him into the hallway. "I have plenty of alcohol here."

Near the kitchen, he faces her and explains, "I don't want us to talk about this anywhere you frequent. I want you to be able to come home and sleep easily, I want you to be able to bring your son home and not be plagued with anything. I want to be able to make love to you in that bedroom without having it tainted with the conversation of your death."

He sighs sharply, so she knows his rant is over. He never fails to make her swoon, to make her count her blessings. Her soul feels lighter than it has ever been, she feels safe and cared for.

For the first time in her life, she feels loved for who she is, completely and implicitly.

She laughs softly, shaking her head, "I love you."

Robin's eyes bug open wide, "I'm sorry, could you say that again? I don't think I heard you."

Her eyes roll, "I said I love you."

He doesn't say it back, but the kiss he lays on her is enough, their bodies pressing together, her neck craning upward to reach him. When they pull apart, she smiles widely at him, mirroring his own wide grin.

"I think I need you to tell me one more time," he teases.

"I…" she tip toes upward and pecks a kiss to his cheek, "Love…" She kisses his other cheek, "...You." Finally, she kisses his lips softly. His eyes are swarming with affection, staring down at her, and she giggles releasing herself from his arms.

She opens the front door and collects her keys from the hook on the wall, popping them in her small bag along her her cell phone and wallet.

"Regina," he calls out, he hasn't moved an inch. "I love you, too."

She knew that already, but hearing it makes it stomach flutter, "I know." She opens the door wide, urging him out, "I think you owe me a drink."

"That I do," he agrees, walking out of the apartment, their hands clasped together tightly. "Apple martini?"

"Always."

* * *

 **Thank you, loves.**

 **Coming next: Robin comes up with a genius plan, but will it work or will it backfire in a way nobody could have ever imagined? (Remember when I said this story would only be 11 chapters long? Boy did I lie!).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Halloween! I figured the story about ghosts should have a halloween chapter, so here we go. As always, I own nothing but the mistakes - I'm sure there is a buttload. Thanks so much for the support with this!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also - I wasn't sure what sort of trigger warning to put, but there is a bit of violence at the end, I'm sorry if that causes anyone any bother.**

* * *

"Henry!" Roland squeals loudly, brandishing a large banner with _Welcome Home_ carefully decorated with marker, small stick drawings of their little clan coloured along the bottom.

"Hey buddy," Henry smiles at him weakly, but genuinely, and ruffles his hair after walking into the living room fully. "Did you make this for me?" He kneels very carefully to the floor and looks at the younger boys handiwork, letting Roland explain excitedly who all the figures are.

Robin meets Regina at the door, letting the boys have a moment and bids Mary Margaret a farewell; she is an absolute saint for picking them up and dropping them off.

"Everything went well with his doctor?" Robin asks while helping her slip out of her coat and hanging it by the front door.

"It was fine," she tells him, "He's going to be weak for a while. His balance might be an issue from time to time, his speech may slur," she sighs and peeks into the living room to make sure there are no ears listening through. "He's shutting me out. He barely said two words to me on the way home, but Mary Margaret had him singing like a bird."

The bitterness is her voice isn't intentional, but she can't help but feel ostracised.

He soothes her worried thought with a soft and gentle kiss and she sighs into it, slumping slightly into his hold.

"Perhaps he is aware that his gift has been taken?" He asks just shy of her lips, quietly to keep their conversation private. "And he hasn't had much time with only you for a while, maybe he is saving a conversation for then?"

Unease rumbles in her stomach and she wonders why she didn't think of that.

"Maybe," she sighs, slipping her shoes off at the door.

Roland's babbling ends and Henry can be heard thanking him, saying he'll treasure it forever.

"Let me get him settled?"

Robin nods and follows her into living room. Henry is standing and Roland skips over to hug her legs.

"Hi sweetheart," she pats his hair, then focusses on Henry.

"Welcome home, Henry," Robin squeezes his shoulder.

"Thanks," he smiles thankfully at Robin and it's genuinely, so Regina feels her unease settle for the moment.

"Why don't we get you set up?"

"I've got it," he insists and sighs all the way to his bedroom alone, but he keeps the door open.

She sighs heavily at the distance he's creating, but Robin is quick to distract Roland and encourage her to go after him, promising her that he's sure Henry will open up.

Regina peeks into Henry's open bedroom door, he's staring down at a picture of Daniel, the one he used to hide in his dresser from her even though she always knew it was there.

Her weight makes the floorboard creak, Henry drops the frame and jumps around to face the doorway. She feels immediate awful for frightening him.

"I'm sorry," she frowns, entering the room and picking up the object that clattered, peering at the photo of his Daniel that was wedged inside.

"Does Robin live here now?" Henry asks out of the blue. But then she remembers that there is a suitcase of Robin and Roland's things in the livingroom and she's sure not everything is the way he left it since Roland has spent many nights sleeping in this room. Henry has always been the observant one.

"Uh… no. I mean, he's been here a lot while you were in the hospital so I wasn't alone, but-"

"Mom" Henry laughs at her rambling. "I wasn't complaining. I just wanted to know." Her lips clamp tightly still while she gives her best effort at a smile despite her nerves. "I wouldn't mind," he shrugs, taking the frame from her hands putting the picture of Daniel back on the bed side table.

"You wouldn't?" She isn't expecting him to be so nonchalant at the prospect of two new bodies in their home.

"Nope," he confirms while plopping down onto the bouncy fabric of his mattress and leaning back, closing his eyes as they talk. "Actually, I'm glad that he has been here. You shouldn't be alone with Zelena out there," Regina shivers at the name of her enemy, rubbing her arms warmly and quickly closing herself in the bedroom, closing the door to keep Robin from hearing their conversations. "Will they be staying even now that I'm home? I have the pull out mattress under the bed so Roland can bunk with me."

"We haven't really talked about it," she shakes her head, still surprised that Henry's attitude has completely perked up just like Robin said it would - he must've just wanted some alone time.

"He should."

Regina smiles brightly, despite her confusion, at his easy acceptance of Robin and Roland. They all blend so seamlessly together, thick as thieves, but her curiosity just won't quit. "Would you think I'm weird if I ask why?" Regina sits on the end of the bed where his feet are stretched out. Henry peeks one eye open cheekily and tells her that he would but that she's always been weird. "It's just… I thought you might put up a bit of a fight. I'm just shocked that's all."

"I'm not exactly going to be much help anymore." Henry sighs keeping his eyes closed. She is about to ask why when he tells her, "You know why."

Regina frowns sadly realising that he knows what Zelena ripped from him, ignoring the pit in her stomach, "How did you find out?"

Scooting up the bed carefully he explains, "I was in the hospital for almost two weeks and I didn't see one ghost and then when Mary Margaret dropped us off Pongo wasn't there."

"Pongo?" Regina asks, tilting her head.

"The dog. He always hangs around by the door downstairs, sometimes he would walk me to school." Regina's jaw drops. She had no idea that the dalmatian was a ghost, she just assumed his owner lived nearby. "He would be there if I could still see them."

"Baby, I'm sorry," she frowns because of how sad his voice is.

"Why?" He asks and she wishes she could give him a clean answer but she can't even explain it to herself.

"I don't know," she sighs, squeezing his kneecap supportively. "Zelena was up to something but I think she's maybe backed off."

"Really?"

"We'll know in time," she tells him, wishing that there could be a more definitive answer.

"Robin should stay," he says again. "Don't you feel safer when he's around?" She does. Without a doubt. She has never felt safer in her life. She nods. "Me too."

* * *

Trying to sleep that night is a challenge. She thinks of Henry. What if he needs her? What if he's in pain but too afraid to knock on her bedroom door now because Robin is here? This is the first time in Henry's entire life that there's been a man in her bedroom and a little boy curled up on the convenient pull out mattress from below his bed.

"Would you like me to sleep on the couch?" Robin asks out of nowhere. He's snuggled up to her back, arms looping around her to keep her close, she thought he was sleeping with the way his breathing had become shallow.

"Why would I want that?" Regina replies, wiggling into his warmth.

He lets his tight grip loosen so she can shuffle around but she doesn't, so Robin reaches behind him to flip the bedside lamp on but snuggles back against her.

"You're worried that this is too weird for Henry," he tells her.

This whole soulmate thing is becoming a bit of a nuisance. Sometimes it's like she can't have a single thought to herself, but to be fair she's glad she doesn't have to try and explain it to him.

"You're also thinking about how strange this is for you," he adds. "It's been you and Henry for such a long time, I can only imagine how difficult it is to suddenly have a dashing Englishman and his son in your life."

He smirks at his own comment, she can feel how his lips upturn on the back of her neck, and she laughs. So, she may not be able to have a thought to herself, but she won't lie and say it isn't nice to have someone who just understands.

Robin scoots away, leaving her in the bed alone and pulls up the baggy pyjama pants that were on the floor.

"Where are you going?" She asks, sitting up from the warmth of the comforter and rubbing gently at her eyes.

He comes to her side of the bed and drops a soft, loving kiss to her lips, "I am going to sleep on the couch. I want you to feel comfortable."

She protests immediately, "I am comfortable."

He reads right through her, narrowing his playful eyes downward into her own.

"Okay, this _is_ a little strange for me," she admits. "But that doesn't mean I want you to leave."

"Just for tonight," he kisses her again, "I'll be right down the hall. Get some sleep and let your mind rest."

She feels guilty, hating how he is perceiving her emotions, but soulmate connection can apparently lead to a misinterpretation of feelings, but he's not angry or upset. He genuinely is happy to give her some space.

"Okay," she sighs sadly.

She'd love nothing more than to sleep wrapped in his arms but he seems content. He wanders off out of the bedroom and he checks on the boys, she can hear their bedroom door click closed and he finds the blankets in the hall closet just fine.

She sinks back into bed and tries to sleep, but she can't do what he asked - her mind is running rampant.

She feels silly for the most part but she realises that her feeling uncomfortable had nothing to do with Robin or Henry at all.

It's Zelena.

Or perhaps it's the absence of Zelena. And then the deep talk with Henry has her mind curiously wandering into depths with the most outrageous of thoughts.

It's been a week and there hasn't been so much as a flickering light. She managed to go back to work without a hitch. She and Robin have been able to explore the ins and outs of their new relationship without any ghostly hindrance.

She can't help but feel that it's the calm before the storm.

The night they went to the bar, the night they solidified their connection on every realm possible, they were unable to come up with any solution to their problem, so perhaps this silence is a blessing after all. But if Zelena comes back swinging, she's going to be so unprepared.

And now that _I Love You_ 's have been shared, the stakes are higher. But then if she is really gone and she spends hours upon hours worrying, she is going to find herself lost in a haze of madness.

She doesn't know how to go forward.

Outside, rain begins to batter against the bedroom window, a sudden chill running through the apartment. There's the new October frost in the air and Robin's absence is felt now more than ever. She skips from the covers and pads along the wooden floor of the bedroom and hallway into the dark living room.

Robin is softly snoring, twisted loosely in the blanket he found. She loathes the thought of waking him again, to tell him to come back to bed, so she tiptoes closer. Lifting the blanket carefully, she assesses the best way to squeeze in next to him. He's on his back and taking up most of the cushions. She does what she has to. She straddles him and lays flat across his chest as if he were her own cushion.

She wakes him unintentionally, but a woman laying across your front would wake anyone. He sighs happily and pulls her closer, his lips brush across her hairline.

"I missed you," she whispers against his shirt. He tries to sit up, but she is incredibly comfortable, enjoying the closeness, the tenderness, the warmth. "No, stay here."

He complies and rests back, his hands slide down her sides, scooting along the fabric of the oversized t-shirt she decided to wear to bed. When his chilly fingers reach the warmed skin on the back of her thighs, she shivers, then chuckles tiredly.

"Sorry," he whispers and jerks his hands back up, but he catches the shirt by accident, pulling it upward and palming over her exposed hip. His warmth makes her moan but it growls from her throat with much more eagerness than she intended and he's suddenly much more awake now. The sound encourages his hands to continue silking over her skin.

"Robin…" she warns, whispering his name when his thumbs drag across the edges of her breasts, but the warning falls flat when she huffs out an enjoying breath.

He flips their bodies around on the couch, letting the blanket fall down the front of the couch as he settles between her legs and tries to find her gaze in the darkness. She swallows down the yelp, wrapping her legs up and around his waist, pulling him closer.

"How do you do this to me?" His breath tickles against her cheek before he kisses her hungrily, wasting no time to massage against her tongue. His erection is hard and tenting in his pants, she can feel it stiff against her inner thigh. But he is showing little interest in escalating anytime soon, enjoying how they are tasting each other, running hands over each other.

He peels his lips away, both of them suddenly unaware of the cold without the blanket. "Regina?" He asks quietly.

"Yes?" Her answers puffs out from her cheeks, light and airy.

"Is it over?" It's the question on both of their minds. Zelena hasn't caused so much as a door to close on its own, so is it worth walking on eggshells. "Because this last week has been wonderful."

"I know," she kisses his cheek. Their only worry was Henry and how he was recovering, they weren't bothered once by angry spirits or threats of death or violence. "It's nice to not have to worry all the time."

"Then let's not worry," he suggests into the crook of her neck, dragging his lips across the skin there. "Let's go about our lives as if she doesn't exist."

A life without Zelena. The thought alone makes her smiles, so she let's her wall down a little bit and decides to take his advice, "Okay, but on one condition…"

"What's that, my love?"

She grins even though he can't see it properly, "Take me to bed."

* * *

October flies by and their plan to live freely without the worry of Zelena worked quite the charm.

Henry is much better. Healing and adjusting so well to his new life without spirits appearing unexpectedly. To this day, Henry is still pushing for Regina to just bite the bullet and officially ask Robin to move in. He and Roland spend almost every day there and when they say they will travel home everyone gets distracted and then it's so late that travelling is silly and they stay.

It's been a relatively quiet month for Regina too. Ever since she and Robin journeyed into the spirit world, things have been so, so quiet. Most days they didn't even have to pretend that Zelena never existed because there has literally been no sign of her for weeks. And the spirits she does encounter tend to be easy fixes and cross over quickly, but she is embracing her gift much more freely now.

Robin is a little stir crazy, spending most of his time at home watching Henry, helping him keep up with the schoolwork he is missing while she is at work and Roland is in school. But he is heading back to work for the Spring semester to teach at a nearby high school. He couldn't contain his excitement after he got that call, in fact both he and Regina think of that evening fondly as Emma took the boys for the evening to let them celebrate... and celebrate they did. Not just the job but everything - their life, the peace, their love.

He made Regina feel things that night in ways she didn't think was possible, though every day he surprises her with something that way. Whether it is in a kiss, an embrace, a whisper, even a gaze, he makes her feel _perfect_. Which is the _only_ reason she has actually agreed to dress up tonight.

Her father loves Halloween in a way only children should love the holiday but he does regardless. The lights, the scary decorations, the costumes and the heaps of candy - he goes all out. And this year, he has decided to hold a small gathering at his home for his friends and them of course.

Regina declined the offer at first, blamed it on Henry still needing to rest (a blatant lie, she's actually convinced there is a supernatural force speeding his recovery), said she was tired, but Robin and the boys batted their eyes and pouted their lips and she was swayed faster than a wrecking ball.

Her costume was horrifically last minute, something of Emma's actually. Nothing but a simple flapper dress, but Emma was quick to remind her that with a cute hairstyle, some dramatic make-up she could make it fun.

"You look nice, mom," Henry smiles entering her bedroom. She has juse finished pulling tight rollers from her hair and is neatening them with a curling iron.

Robin and Roland are out and running around for their own costumes but promised to be back soon, but it left Regina and Henry some time to be alone and they've had quite the bit of fun coming up with costume ideas.

"Thank you," she turns back to look at him. "Wow, you put that together yourself?"

With Henry's very visible, large wound, still tightly stitched and uneven hair length, they settled on a modern take of Frankenstein's monster. He looks fantastic, absolutely caked in green and brown facepaint, makeshift bolts sticking from his neck. He's cut up an old shirt to look ratty and it looks so dirty. "How did you get it to look like that?"

"I dabbed wet tea bags on it," he says proudly of his idea. The front door opens and Roland can be heard excitedly saying hello and skipping into all the rooms before her bedroom. They're just in time, her hair finally looks okay and after what was a stressful make-up application process, she is happy with the result.

"We're in mom's room," Henry yells to them, picking up Regina's pencilled eyeliner and starts drawing fake stitch marks on his arms.

Regina shakes her hair in the mirror when Roland opens her bedroom door quickly, standing in the doorway in front of Robin and Regina snorts out a laugh when she catches their costumes in the mirror.

She turns, nudging Henry to look back at them too and she giggles at how they stand shyly waiting on the reactions.

"Oh man, why didn't we think of that?" Henry whines playfully, "We are the _real_ Ghostbusters."

Regina laughs again, louder this time. Robin and Roland stand in their store bought Ghostbuster overalls, colourful toy guns strapped around their backs.

"How'd we do?" Robin asks, grinning down to Roland and winking.

"Very cute," she's still laughing at them and their perfect cliche. Then Robin's throat goes dry and his eyes bug open noticing her costume, heat waving over his eyes as he darts his gaze her way. Subtlety is not his strongest suit, so she clears her throat when she realises he's gone silent and is staring. "Henry, why don't you and Roland go and put together everything we're taking to Grandpa's?"

The boys leave, complimenting each other's costumes down the hallway and Robin wastes no time to close the door behind them. Regina smirks and turns back to face her vanity, away from Robin, and lets him sneak up behind her and kiss along her shoulder as she puts her earrings in.

"You know," his hot breath tickles the curve over her neck as his lips drag along and up to the edge her jaw, "I do believe it's Halloween and not my birthday."

"Oh, it's not?" She teases back. "I guess I should change then."

"Don't you dare," he squeezes her hips gently, twirling her around to face him.

Sometimes he takes these moments and admires her, their eyes lock and they read each other, a wordless conversation. Sometimes he's been able to tell when she has had a lousy day at work or if she had something exciting to tell him. "I don't even want to kiss you right now because you look so perfect," he gushes darting his eyes down her deep, burgundy coloured lips and back up.

"I wish you would," she breathes against him, edging the centimetres close to claim him, but the boys shout through from the living room that they are ready to go.

"Fate is a funny thing," Robin jokes, peppering the softest of pecks to her lips and stepping away. He offers his arm, "Who you gonna call?"

"I hate you," she groans jokingly, linking her arm through his to the living room and together they travel to her see her father.

When they arrive, they know exactly which house on the street is their final destinatin. The outside of the house is lit up in deep reds and she rolls her eyes when smoke blows from the edges of the driveway.

"Isn't this cool?" Henry asks the group and Roland quickly agrees, nodding his head and pulling on the grip he has of Henry's hand.

Henry Sr. opens the door dressed as Count Dracula, a heavily repeated costume on his part, but he always plays the part well, voice and all. Roland loves it, laughing and accepting the candy offering before scuttering happily through the wide hallways of the house. Robin and Regina stay back, letting the kids in first and Regina laughs at her father.

"You dressed up?" He grins, noting her bright red dress, the feather in her hair. Arguably, Regina was never the biggest fan of Halloween. At first because of Cora's hatred for the day but when they finally could celebrate it at home, Regina was much too old to recapture the love, but right now she could easily fall into the tradition. "You look beautiful, and Robin… that's very smart." Henry chuckles at his costume.

"Thank you," Robin smirks smugly.

"In you come, both of you before you get cold."

There are quite a number of guests already, many that Regina recognises from her past, several of her father's friends and luckily for Henry and Roland they all appear to have brought along children and grandchildren of their own. But she sighs quietly, noticing how they all stare at her with interest. Her father is quite open about everything with certain people so she knows there are many who know of the gift and naturally are very curious, but tonight she just wants to spend it with her family and actually have some damn fun.

"Don't worry, they won't," Henry Sr. promises seeing the way her face dropped. She's happy that he understands. "Let's get some drinks and get some party games going for the children shall we?"

As the party goes on, they really begin to enjoy themselves and the Halloween themed rounds of Celebrity is a huge hit. Robin is so happy to see Regina letting loose and daring herself to even get into it, and her little competitive streak set a fire in Robin's stomach unlike he could have imagined, but they needed more drinks and he offered to be the bartender this time around.

He's making his way to the kitchen when he hears odd creaks and thinks he saw a door drift open, but with all the halloween gimmicks around the house, he assumes it's nothing. That's until he catches what he swears is someone's reflection in the glass of a picture frame on the wall. He turns and watches a shadow move so Robin rounds the corner, curiously following it. He considers shouting for Regina but it could be nothing but his imagination and he can't bear the thought of pulling her away from whatever is making her laughter carry through the hallways of the house like it is now.

Robin goes alone, opens huge double doors into what he assumes is Henry's study and creaks in cautiously. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop, he can hear every detail of his own breaths in and out.

"The thing about soulmates," he flips quickly to the source but finds himself staring at nothing, "Is that once you… _connect_ … you share much more than you think."

"Zelena." He growls angrily, flipping around the room to try and see her. He'd remember the voice that taunted him anywhere but her figure is nonexistent. He can't make her out anywhere, but he can absolutely hear her, he can feel her presence somehow.

"It would appear you now share that pesky gift," Zelena cackles. "Not fully, of course. But enough for me to enjoy myself."

Zelena approaches him slowly, unseen, creeping in a way that would make his blood curdle, then she launches toward him. But he feels no force, nothing hitting against him, just a chill and he tries to yell for Regina, to warn her, but he can't speak, he can seem to do anything, then his body walks forward and he's immediately terrified.

He walked forward. He felt it, he moved, he watched the bookcase become closer as his body stepped toward it, but he didn't will the movement, didn't choose to take the step. He has no control over his movements, he can't make himself speak, but he is completely aware. She has him. Zelena has him right where she wants and he can't seem to fight through it.

He catches the sparkle of Regina's dress out the side of his eye and wants to scream at her to run, to get out of the study, but he just can't.

"Hey," Regina beams a huge happy smile, unaware of any danger. "Where did you get off to?"

Zelena doesn't let him answer so Regina asks if he's okay, but still he can't reply. He feels as Zelena makes him approach Regina smiling, caressing her face. His palm slides over her cheek, thumb pressing against her lips and she kisses the pad of the finger.

Their eyes lock just like back in their bedroom and he prays she can tell. She squints at him and instantly can tell that something isn't right. As his hand glides further down her face, she is about to ask him what's wrong, but then the very sweet touch becomes becomes an angry, tight grip around her neck.

"Robin, what-" Regina groans while reaching for her wrist and trying to pry his hand away. She can't, she struggles to breath while fighting against him, all while he is trapped in his own skin using every ounce of energy he has to stop, but Zelena is too powerful, too intense.

Staring at him again, Regina notices that these eyes aren't his. Something's wrong and he's in as much trouble as she is, then it's like Robin almost comes through for a second, the blue of the iris switching back to the shade she remembers and loves and his look becomes one of worry until washed away again and the unrecognisable colour and angers returns.

Regina's body collides with the shelves of the bookcase when Zelena rams her back against them, a firm slam that shakes her organs, the grip around her neck not anywhere near letting up. Robin's nose edges along her jaw, up the side of her face and into her ear his voice whispers, "I won't kill you." He straightens back and stares into her eyes, "I just wanted to remind you that I could."

Regina is red in the face, dizzy and her jerking body slumps more and more with each second until suddenly her airway is clear and she can breathe again. She sucks in a huge breath and coughs violently grabbing the now sensitive skin of her throat.

Henry Sr. had smacked Robin across the back of the head rendering him unconscious and let's the body fall to the floor. However the spirit that was controlling him remained standing, coming into view inch by inch as Robin fell to the ground.

"Zelena," Regina spits breathlessly, still massaging the pain in her neck. Her stomach drops to the floor as she is catapulted back in time, back to when she spent every night worrying about this moment.

"Hello again," she says chirpily. "Miss me?"

Regina feels her eye twitch as the anger swirls, "I will kill you." Her voice is strained, her airway bruising and painful.

Zelena laughs, "Too late."

Henry Sr. seems to clue into what's going on and kneels on the floor to tend to Robin and the wound he inflicted, checking he is breathing and not bleeding. "He's okay," he assures Regina sweetly, tapping her knee.

"Oh, of course he's okay," Zelena rolls her eyes, but the glue back to Regina quickly as a smirk plasters across her face. "Physically, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Zelena smirks proudly towards the ground, impressed by her own handiwork, "The funny thing about possession is that when the host's soul is still present, they are aware of everything. So poor little soul mate here is going to remember just how close his hands were to murdering you."

He's going to be traumatised, full of shame and Regina's heart breaks for him. But Zelena underestimates them.

"You can't tear us apart," she growls. Instinctively, Regina wants to launch herself at Zelena, but she can't. Not only will it do no good but she hates to think what might happen is she infuriates the redhead any more than she already is.

"We'll see," Zelena winks. "See you soon, dear."

They had almost a month of peace. One month to become experts in each other, to let themselves really, _truly_ fall in love and now everything is being threatened again. Perhaps she was naive to believe that they had weakened Zelena enough to put an end to her rampage.

Everyone has liked to remain blissfully ignorant on the topic and now they have no choice but to fight back. They slacked off and have given her the upper hand back. She should never have been able to have the time to recharge and plan the way she must have to pull of this stint, and look where it has put them.

Regina drops to the ground and takes Henry Sr.'s place next to Robin.

"Are you alright?" Henry asks holding her shoulder.

She nods but doesn't move her focus from Robin. She asks her father to go to the boys, to keep them away. They shouldn't see this. Now now, not ever.

Assuring her father that Zelena is gone for now, he agrees and leaves, letting her shift until her back is against the bookcase, she straightens her legs out in front of her and rests Robin's head on her lap. He has a bump on the lower left of his head, one that is going to cause him a fair amount of pain for a couple of days, so she avoids it while fingering through his hair.

She leans her head back to rest and the pain on her neck is dull and aching, more prominent now that the bruises are stretched.

Zelena could have easily killed her right there and made it look like Robin was guiltier than sin. No more of this sitting around. Zelena just changed the status of this battle to war and everyone needs to be on high alert from now on.

Robin begins to stir, low groans in his throat and shifting around, pained creases as he scowls. Regina hushes him softly, bringing him back gently until his eyes are wide open and he is looking up at her.

He remembers. He remembers every disgusting second and tries to form the right kind of apology.

"Don't," Regina tells him. "You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"No."

He clamps his lips together tightly and rests into her thigh. He is replaying every second over and over and it is making him white in the face, making him tremble. He lurches closer into her and buries his face against her stomach. She can't see him, but she can feel his guilt. Unnecessary but present.

"We have to fight back," she whispers, still toying with his hair as he sniffles into her dress - this stupid costume. "We can't just live life pretending she doesn't exist." She reaches to the darkening bruises on her neck.

Robin nods into her. He feels just as stupid as she does. They should have never stopped being scared or fighting. Someone could have died tonight, it could have been their son's. Regina shakes at the thought.

"I need to find my mom," she whispers. "I think she can help us."

Robin sits up slowly, wiping away at his face, crossing his leg so they are facing each other and takes her hand. Though he pulls it away at first, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Her heart cracks when she can tell he thinks she may be afraid of him, so she grips _his_ hand tightly to dissolve his worry.

"I'm coming with you," he says and sternly. He won't let her go back to that realm alone, not knowing that there is a predestined belief that there is where she will fall. Regina's first instinct is to tell him no, but the look on his face screams that he will put up a fight to anything but agreement. "This last month has been some of the best time I have ever spent on this earth and I refuse to let her ruin it."

"You knew it was Zelena?" She hadn't had time to tell him what happened, so understandably she's confused.

"We have much to discuss," Henry Sr. is back and standing in the doorway watching them. "I never want to have to see that again," he notes at the situation he walked in to and he rounds his desk while they stand up.

Robin frowns at Regina's neck, sighing heavily at the bruising. He slowly lifts his hands and brushes his fingertips lightly along them, having no worry of pecking a kiss to her forehead in front of her father.

"I'm calling everyone who can help," Henry tells them and picks up his phone. "Starting with Jefferson. We end this now."

* * *

 **Zelena and Regina face off in the next chapter, but who will reign? Let me know what ya think and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember we talked about the calm before the storm? Here's the storm. Enjoy as things starts to progress in full swing and we can finally bring this story to a lovely end. I think I've four or five more chapters to bring to you and then we must bid Broken Souls farewell. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this wild ride, it's been so much fun so far!**

 **As always, this is unbeta'd, so I own all the mistakes!**

* * *

The party came to an end once Zelena made her dramatic entrance and maniacal exit. Henry Sr. apologised to his guests profusely but everyone was understanding, most leaving without much questioning, others trying to peek into the study, desperate to know what had unfolded behind the closed door.

Henry and Roland were taken upstairs and instructed to stay in their room quite harshly. Henry obviously put up a fight, demanded to know what was happening, pleaded to see Robin and his mom. Regina's eyes misted when she heard her father have to raise his voice to make the severity of the situation known. Henry backed off then and obeyed his grandfather, but only very reluctantly and with a sass about him that Regina recognised in herself.

"Maybe we should call Emma?" Henry Sr. suggests when he comes downstairs. His face is lined with sadness. He and Henry don't see each other very often, it must have killed him to have to yell. "Give me your phone and I'll make the call… right after I take off this stupid costume."

Regina frowns while siphoning through her purse and gives him her phone, "It's not stupid, daddy." His smile is forced as he climbs back up the stairs.

What was intended to be an evening of fun, alcohol and most likely a sugar rush for their boys has warped into their own personal nightmare. Robin is still in the study, sitting on her father's desk chair and staring blankly out the window. After Jefferson was called, Robin pulled back, the weight of Zelena's possession overpowering anything else.

He can barely look in her direction, let alone in her eyes. Zelena knew just what buttons she needed to push and exactly where they were. Although everyone knows Zelena is solely to blame for the bruising pain around her neck, Robin stares at his hands like they are the most dangerous things that could be found in miles. So, instead of pushing him, instead of urging him to talk, she stays back and watches him from the doorway of the study until the doorbell rings.

Jefferson is hardly subtle, he'd stop traffic if he stepped outside in the daytime, and when Regina opens the door she isn't sure if what he's wearing is in preparation for a Halloween party or just something that he put together from his closet for casual wear. "Jeff," Regina croaks, opening the door for wider for him to step inside. He apparently decide he's moving in, kicking inside three over packed suitcases. "Dare I ask?"

"We are fighting a witch aren't we?" He says all too excitedly. He closes the door behind him and admires the home, noting how it almost hasn't changed since the last time he had visited as a child. "And don't you look dashing," he says of her costume, "Nice make-up work on the neck. Almost looks real." Regina shivers and nervously reaches up to where Robin's hands had unwillingly grasped. She turns away from him and Jeff quickly realises his error. She pulls the feathered headband from her hair and tosses it sharply onto the small table by the entryway. "I'm sorry," he offers genuinely and quickly, but she shakes her head at it. He has nothing to apologise for. "If it makes you feel any better… I have been thinking about this prophecy stuff and I think I may have found a solution."

"Let's hear it," Robin mumbles from the study, walking just passed the door frame. His eyes are tired and drooping, dark circles are forming underneath. Regina eyes lock onto his body and she reads his body language. He's still uncomfortable and seething, clenching his fists harshly.

"Well, you see-"

"Wait," Regina interrupts Jefferson and focusses in on Robin. She scoots up close to him and tries not to show the wave of hurt when he steps back initially. She takes his hand and squeezes and he turns away, tries to pull away his hand. "Jeff, can we have a minute?" She asks over her shoulder and he agrees, slipping towards the kitchen to give them a moment. Robin steps back only a fraction, pulling uncomfortably at the sleeves of his costume. "I need you to do something for me."

Robin flinches and sighs deeply when Regina takes his hand again. "What?" He chokes, forcing his eyes down to their hands.

Regina lifts his hand and presses her cheek into his palm. The shiver travels up his spine, but he shakes it away. "Touch me," she requests in a whisper, giving him a second to relax and realise that he isn't a danger to her, to feel his hand lose the stiffness. "I'm not afraid of you." His hand relaxes, his thumb strokes over her cheek and he finally gazes into her stare. "You would never hurt me," she tells him, reminds him. "You aren't capable of it."

Robin's shoulders slump and he drops his face into the crook of her neck, gathering her up in a tight hold lovingly. "I couldn't stop," he croaks into her skin before leaning back and taking a good look at the damage on her skin. She cranes her neck, lets him study it.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she promises, though it may be a slight lie on her part. He hushes her and concentrates on the redness, grazing his lips over any skin that appears harmed. There's no tone of romance, no ulterior motive. He is kissing over her pain like he would Roland's cracked skin after a fall, and she lets him without protest.

"We don't have to jump right into this," she murmurs, drawing his lips away. "I'll speak with Jefferson, you can take as much time as you need."

"I'm fine."

"You're not," she argues, ammunition ready for when he starts to fight her on it. The hatred he holds for himself is seeping from his pores, visible to anyone. "Go and ask my father for a change of clothes, I think there may still be some of Daniel's things in my room." He begins to protest as expected, "Go and say goodnight to our children. Take a minute. Please?"

Seeing Roland might be the final thing that resets his mind, dissolving the worry, but he isn't doing a good job at hiding the way his stomach is twirling at the thought of hurting them too. But he won't. Zelena had her fun, she made the point.

"Fine," he sighs reluctantly and slips passed her up the stairs. She watches as he climbs and disappears to the right, leaving Jeff and Regina alone.

Jeff is making a poor attempt at pretending he wasn't eavesdropping, but she ignores it and guides him into the study. "Do I need to be filled in?" he asks while sitting down, obviously having sensed the slight tension between Robin and Regina.

"We thought Zelena had backed down for good," Jefferson scoffs at her slightly, but considering the evening she's had, she allows it, it's merited after all. "She made quite the comeback."

Regina gingerly massages her neck and he asks, "Is that her handiwork?" She doesn't have to answer, the way her eyes dart away is enough. "She materialised?"

"No…" Regina sighs. "She thought using Robin would work in hurting us both." She blinks back the pinching behind her eyes. "Turns out she was right." Coughing away the thought, she shifts in her chair and asks the important question, "What did you find out?"

"Nothing, if i'm being honest," he admits. "It's just a hunch."

"Alright."

"The prophecy states you need to die to keep her from succeeding, right?" Regina nods, confirming. "What if I know a way that we can convince your soul that you _are_ dead? What if there's a way for your soul to leave your body as if it were?"

Regina stares at him blankly, convinced he has truly gone mad. He's rattling off all these questions like it makes any sense. "You've lost me."

"Right," Jefferson stands up and begins to pace, "When we wanted Robin to enter the spirit realm, we had to sedate him. His soul had been there before but he needed to be in such a deep state for his soul to release him far enough to meet you there. Now, _you_ can go to this realm naturally, by choice, but still bound to your body…" Her eyes perk up when she clues into where he is going with this. "If you can allow your soul to go that far naturally, what happens if we sedate _you_?" Dare she say it, but she actually thinks he may have hit a jackpot with this one. "If we sedate you the way we did Robin, your soul could potentially be untethered from your body completely and willingly."

"I'd essentially be dead… but not?" She asks for clarification. It's a wild assumption.

"Bingo. And that's they key isn't it? You need to die to stop her."

"I still have no idea what I'm supposed to do after this anyway. When I'm in the spirit realm, I don't know…"

"They prophecy wasn't that detailed, but I know you and I know you'll figure it out," Jefferson praises, but he drifts off into a whisper upon seeing Robin slip through the study door.

He's wearing one of Daniel old shirts, a deep green, one of Regina's favourites. She stands, coughing away the serious conversation. "You're all set?" She asks, eyeing down at the clothes he's borrowed.

"Yeah," he tugs at the bottom of the shirt. "I found a few of your things as well. A shirt and some jeans, they're on the bed." She thanks him, mentioning how she's ready to get out of this dress. "Henry is also very adamant on seeing you."

"Right," Regina straightens up and braces herself firmly. "Jeff can fill you in and I'll be right back." She leaves them in the study, trusting Jefferson to make sense of it again and hoping Robin can see the logic among the madness.

In the bedroom she claimed years ago, she finds the clothes Robin has left out for her and she changes quickly, throwing the dress away, relishing in the comfortableness of regular clothes.

She hears her father reaching the bottom of the stairs when she clicks the bedroom door closed, but before she can do anything, she has to stop in with the boys. She creeps up, listening for the chatting voices but she can't make out anything passed the hushed conversation between them, so she opens the door.

"Hey," she greets nervously, preparing for whatever Henry has to throw at her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Henry asks, standing from the bed and standing in front of her. "It's Zelena, isn't it?" Regina nods, darting her eyes to Roland who seems completely unaware, just as he should. "This is it then?"

"Time to hit our problems head on," she shrugs sadly, hating that it's come to this. "Emma is coming to stay with you, just incase…"

"Did she do that do you?" Henry asks suddenly, referring to her neck, scowling angrily when Regina nods with her lips in a tight frown. As anger bubbles, he shifts on his feet, annoyed. "So, what? You're going head first into a battle that could kill you?"

"Henry," she scolds lightly, darting her eyes to Roland for the umpteenth time, but emphasising the presence of young ears. Henry mumbles an pitiful apology and crosses his arms.

Roland jumps off the bed and takes small, slow steps towards her and she kneels to the floor. "How are you doing, my little knight?" The nickname came after a night of reading The Sword and the Stone and it stuck quite considerably. He welcomes her embrace, stepping into it and wrapping his short arms around her neck, mumbling something incoherently.

She asks him to speak again and she leans away from him so she can hear this time. Her heart shatters when he sadly mumbles, "I don't want you to go away like my mom." So she gathers him back up again, hushing away all his worry and making promises that she probably shouldn't be. She doesn't know if she's going to be okay. She _hopes_ she is, but there isn't an ounce of certainty anywhere.

"I love you, Roland," she whispers into his hair, the only statement she can make with confidence and conviction. "Why don't you pick out one of the books from the closet? I'm sure Henry would love to read it to you after we say goodnight."

"Okay," he smiles faintly, his eyes squinting as his cheeks move upward, and he retreats into the closet where there is a wicker basket filled with many of Regina's old favourites, but he runs back, just for a second before she stands up. Popping one kiss on her cheek, he tells her, "I love you, too," and skips back to the books.

So now when she stands, she's slightly more content and calm. Though Henry is a mixture of all kinds of emotions; frustration, anger, worry, you name it and it's written all over his face. "Can we talk?" She asks, opening the door to the bedroom so they can slip outside and spare Roland whatever they talk about. He agrees and joins her in the hallway, standing bitterly and huffing sharp breaths through his nose. "I know you're scared."

"Of course I am," he snaps, "My mother is about to throw herself to the wolves."

"I have _got_ to do this," she stresses, hoping that he can see that. "The second she hurt _you_ I should have done this, but I was stupid and naive and thought that she would just go away. Now she is coming after all of us again." Tears pinch in the back of her eyes as she watches him come to an understanding, relax his arms to his side. "The thought of her hurting Roland or you again-" she chokes back a sob, "It'd be worse than dying."

Henry latches around her torso. He begs her not to do it, to stay with them and wait it out, but even he knows that she doesn't have much of a choice anymore. "Can I come with you?" He asks as she presses her chin onto his shoulder; he's so much taller now, a few months away from towering high, high above her.

"No," she says sternly but softly. "I need you to stay with Roland tonight and keep him calm and occupied."

"I thought that's what Emma was coming to do?" He whines.

Their embrace falls and Regina swipes through the front of his hair. "Emma is here to keep _you_ calm, but Roland and Emma don't know each other very well. Emma isn't his brother, you are. I need you keep him safe and never stop. Ever."

For a short moment, Regina stares at his face. Memorising every single detail; the nose he shares with Daniel, the eyes that always fill with so much joy in the moments she needs something to live for. Henry shivers ever so slightly when Regina tip toes up and kisses his forehead, pressing her lips there tightly for a few seconds, they both close their eyes and and sigh heavily. "Why does this feel like a goodbye?"

"I love you so much, Henry," she squeezes his hand and turns away down the stairs, ripping away from him before she lets the sight of him keep her from doing what she must. She steps away, clunking on each step with her heavy heart, and dragging it all the way back into the study where Jefferson, Robin, Henry Sr. and apparently Emma are gathered. Her entrance earna the attention of each person, they twist their head accordingly to look at her.

Emma shifts first, obviously having being filled in. "You sure about this?" She asks.

"No," Regina sighs sadly, but is appreciative when Emma just nods her head, no fight, no disagreement, just acceptance and trust.

"I've got the boys," Emma pats her shoulder, "You just focus on coming back to us."

"Thanks, Em," she smiles tightly and Emma leaves to go upstairs.

Her father nods from his desk, an entire conversation in a gesture; the good luck, the i've got your back, and the I love you all rolled into one movement. Robin saunters over next, leaving Jefferson to fiddle around with the machines and mess that only he understands. Regina can feel the fight that's about to break out but it has to happen, so she says it quickly, "You're not coming in with me."

"Excuse me?" He retorts, squinting his eyes her way.

"I said you're not coming in with me," she says, louder this time, drawing everyone's attention this time not just his. "I'm going alone."

"Like hell you are-"

"Robin, there are two boys upstairs who will have _nobody_ if this goes awry," her voice cracks and she grips onto his upper arms. "I need you here. I need to know that if something goes wrong that they will be taken care of. I need to know that if I get lost that I have you to light my way home."

"But I can help…" he argues irritably, desperate to change her mind.

She drops her hands away, "You're angry at yourself for what she made you do and that anger is going to make you irrational and more likely to make mistakes." She cups his face and doesn't let his attention slip anywhere and fixes it on her, "I need you here because they only way I am going to let Jeff drug me is knowing that everyone I love is going to be alive and kicking."

"What if you don't come back?" He mutters, sorrow dripping from his voice.

"You'll be my reason to _fight_ my way back."

"I'm ready for you whenever you are, Regina," Jefferson calls from the bookcase, distracting her and drawing her eyes his way. It looks as if she'll be put to sleep in one of her father's armchairs, not the comfiest, but she'll hardly notice.

"Robin-" she turns to face him again, but cut off immediately.

"I'm not saying goodbye to you," he stands his ground firmly. "I'll tell you I love you, I won't leave your side, but I am not saying goodbye to you."

"Okay," she reaches for his hand and they walk together to the chair where she shits down and trusts Jefferson to hook her up. A needle in her arm with a slight pinch, sensors to monitor her heartbeat stuck to her chest; Robin shooed away Jeff's hands when he tried to nudge them into her shirt and took over, making her giggle ever so slightly and squeeze onto his shoulder.

"You're probably going to feel very alone," Jefferson explains, not a shred of a source to cite but just another one of his hunches. "With your soul completely stripped from your body, you aren't going to feel that same connection to home."

"But that's why you have me," Robin assures her, leaning up from where he is kneeling to kiss her softly. Jefferson begins to inject the sedation and tells her to relax. "I'll be here when you wake up," she hears Robin tell her as her eyes droop close and her body begins to feel heavy.

Heavier and heavier until she can't twitch her limbs anymore, she can't open her eyes, and the only thing she feels is the oxygen filling her lungs slowly until she senses nothing but darkness and emptiness.

But suddenly she's awake again and definitely not in the study anymore. She's standing in the middle of the street, just like before in the town she created in her mind. Only this time, there is no perky blonde to welcome her. It's pitch dark, nighttime, only a few lights working high above, and a chilled wind against her face, sneaking its way up the back of her shirt.

"Rosie?" She asks, hoping that it might draw attention to her if she's here, to anyone really. The wind responds instead with a large gust against her hair, swooping her hair up and away and chilling her cheeks.

She tries scrunching her face but no relief comes. She makes her way into the diner like before, running her hands up and down her arms to create any warmth she can. Her skin is raw from the cold, aching slightly, especially her nose, and the temperature difference between inside and outside is minute if anything, she can still see the bite of her warm breath as it combines with the frosty air.

She tries again, shouting, "Rosie?" But still there's nothing. There isn't a peep in the diner, a pin could drop and shatter her eardrums. Jefferson wasn't kidding when he said she'd feel much more alone. "Mom?" She asks out, a last resort but the only other person who she could imagine is still here.

"I was waiting until you called for me," Cora materialises by the entrance to the diner. "You're back." Cora looks tired, deep bags under her eyes almost as if they were being weighed down by concrete.

"I can't sit around and wait anymore," she tells Cora, then complains, "It's freezing here."

"That's what it's like when at first," she tells Regina, "When you die, it's so cold… until you accept your fate."

"I'm not dead."

"You were silly to come back here," Cora whispers sadly, darting her eyes to the ground by her shoes. "All you've done is let her win," she tries not to scold Regina, to keep her tone calm and civil, but Regina can sense it a mile away; the disappointment, the worry. After all, that's what their relationship is built on.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm back here to stop her," Regina defends, standing her ground firmly but pacing in hopes of increasing her body heat even a tiny bit. "I found a way to be dead… as much as I can without _actually_ dying anyway."

"You released your soul from your body. _Willingly_. Do you have any idea how reckless that is?" Cora's voice raises this time, no amount of trying could have stopped it, only this time the disappointed is all but gone, only the worry felt by a mother left. She coughs it away, pointing at the booth and tells Regina to sit

Regina crosses her arms, scoffs a little in the back of her threat, "So you can keep yelling at me? You lost the right to parent me a long time ago."

"Sit down," Cora says sternly, in a way that makes Regina's spine straighten and do as she was told. She sits across from her mother sheepishly. "Thank you."

"I don't understand," Regina whines slightly. "I thought if Jeff was right then this would be a good thing,"

"The prophecy stated you had to die. Not to defeat her, but to keep her from doing what she intends to."

"There's a difference? You're telling me that this prophecy comes with small print?" Regina scoffs loudly.

"I'm saying that what we _do_ know has been phrased a hundred different ways, recited just as many times. The meaning lost along the way, nobody can know for sure," Cora explains. Small details may have been exaggerated here and there, perhaps important information dropped as unnecessary.

"Then how can you be?" Regina asks, pressing her frozen elbows to the chilled table on the booth, leaning forward and eager for whatever explanation Cora is able to give.

"She's spent years trying to possess innocent people, practicing her methods. Over and over she's failed," Regina sighs sadly, thinking of Marian's unfortunate fate as her mother speaks. "She has managed to possess a host for mere minutes when the soul is still intact, quite a bit longer after death, but people who die unnaturally... murder, accidents, anything like that, their souls are _ripped_ away. Their body can't handle being permanently taken over by a foreign soul… it's almost like rejecting an organ. The body is just too brittle. But _you_ … by coming here the way you have. You peeled your soul away, a clean cut intended for you to go back… no sharp edges to keep her away"

Everything sets in place all of a sudden. "She can take my place without my body rejecting her," she realises and the colour drains from her face.

"Yes she can. And that is what she's been waiting for you to do," Cora tells her, the years watching Zelena obsessively planning and practicing finally coming into play. "She pushed you so far to make you think you needed to do this. She doesn't want to ruin your life, Regina. She _wants_ your life… as a payment for making her lose her own. This is why you were to die, the only way she would never succeed would be if she couldn't ever possess you. The danger that generations have feared is a spirit successfully joining the real world again and now she can. Everyone before you never could have imagined Jefferson coming up with an idea as mad as this, despite its brilliance."

"We can't let this happen. Robin won't have a clue. And the kids…. Oh, god." Her mind flusters all around as it tries to comprehend everything, as she tries to forgive "What do I do?"

"Right now, all you can do is get back to your body and keep Zelena out," Cora stands quickly, pulling Regina out of her seat with her. "You need to go."

"That's hardly any fun, now is it?" Zelena cackles from the back of the diner. "Surely we can play for a little bit first."

Cora stands in front of Regina, protecting her almost, and spits, "You have hurt her enough and you will have to go through me to even think about harming her in here." Cora turns and faces Regina, whispering in her ear, "You're a spirit here, you have abilities, just like she does. Don't hold back of let her convince you otherwise."

"I want to include you in the game, Cora, don't you worry," Zelena sneaks towards them and when she waves her hand, Cora's body is thrown toward the bar, smacking through chairs and tables until she crashes on the floor. "It's so great you could finally join us, Regina."

"I'm not afraid of you," Regina grits fiercely through her teeth, sparing Cora a quick look, but she is fighting her way to stand up right.

Zelena blinks and appears directly in front of Regina's face, making her suck in a frightened breath. "What are you afraid of?" Zelena asks, smirking terrifyingly. There's something about the way she asks the question, the tone of her voice like she is hinting toward Regina remembering something. "You were so eager to share it with Robin, as well…"

* * *

 _It was a good night. Henry had been in a really good mood at the hospital, chatting away and feeling a lot better. He and Roland had spent an hour or so reading through some of Henry's books all while Robin and Regina watched from the corner of the room, hands entwined and soft squeezes shared every time one felt a tug at their heart strings watching the boys._

 _They got home reasonable early, ate a quick dinner, and before she knew it Roland was in bed, lights were shut off and Robin had pulled her into her bedroom, dragging lips down the side of her neck after her back collided softly with the door._

 _She breathed heavily, groaning from deep in her belly when his teeth began to nip at certain points. She craned her neck high, stretched it and exposed more skin for him to play, all while he messed with the button of her jeans, popping it open and leaving anything else for later._

 _His nose edged along the line of her jaw, followed it around her chin and to the other side of her face. He kissed up towards her ear and down her cheek bone to finally settle upon her lips._

 _Regina reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it high, made him draw back out of the kiss to peel it over his head, but he was back in seconds, lips on lips, fierce but loving. She moaned into his mouth more times than she could count, reacted to every surge, every nip on her bottom lip, every squeeze against her hip where his hands were._

 _He returned the favour and clenched at the fabric of her t-shirt, tugged it high, leaving her in only a small laced bra, pulling them apart for one more pesky second. Only instead of claiming lips again, Regina gave him a nudge back away from the door. She dragged her fingers up his bare torso, gingerly tickling his skin along the way and stood high on her tiptoes to pepper kisses along his collarbone. When the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, he collapsed, sitting down as she was left standing high above him between his thighs._

 _She grinned as she pushed him to lay his back plush against the comforter. She straddled his body, legs on either side of his hips, and drew out a choked breath from deep in his chest. She chuckled at his reaction, lowered down and kissed up his body, noting every time he drew in a quick breath, released a shallow one. She nibbled gently over his sternum, scraping teeth slightly just the way he likes. His breathing was hitched almost every time, especially when she licked up the underside of his chin quickly._

 _But he didn't let her have the upper hand for long at all, instead he slid his arms lower so he was able to scoop her up, turn them around and drop them with her head by the pillows where he nestled between the legs she parted very eagerly._

 _He pulled at the zip on her jeans, kneeled high up to peels the fabric from her legs, and took a deserved moment to stare down at her. She bit her lower lip noticing his gaze and shied away, but he was having none of that._ _As he shuffled down the bed, his lips met her stomach and he kissed every inch, from the bottom of her bra to the top of her panties, from left to right, no patch of skin was left untouched._

" _I've been meaning to ask you something," he mumbled against her hip, and while she enjoys his conversation so much, she sighed quite loudly at the sudden distraction and made him chuckle. "Unless it's too much of a nuisance?" He slipped high over her body again and she smiled apologetically, told him to ask away._

 _He waited for a moment, stroked his thumb along her hairline, crossing to the plump of her cheek. "What are you afraid of?" She didn't expect the question so she scrunched her eyes, stared at him, as she tried to find the root of his asking. "I mean," he began to clarify, "Without the supernatural, without the ghosts. What are you scared of?"_

" _Are you asking if I have an irrational fear in the midst of this?" She gestured down to their nakedness, their closeness and he laughed, blushing slightly._

" _Not necessarily irrational," he continued, pushed aside his blush and her attempts to pick back up where they left off. "I know the spirits are a huge part of your life, but ever since we met everything else has been overshadowed. I want to get to know every part of you."_

" _If I answer, will to finish what you started?" She moaned as her voice dripped with the arousal that he was responsible for, and he nodded his promise. So, appealing to his question, she narrowed her eyes playfully and thought about it, "Something I'm afraid of?"_

" _Yes," he smirked and dropped his lips to massage just under her ear._

" _Hmm," she thought and only one thing came to mind. "Water," she told him. He drew back, not expecting the answer. "Drowning, more specifically. When I was younger, I fell into the pool at a neighbourhood event. My mom never learned how to swim, neither did I. I was fine, my father noticed and pulled me out right away, but I got a fright and haven't been near any deep water since then." She played with the ends of his hair while he looked down at her._

 _There was a question on her mind, a curiosity of her own but he kissed it away before it could form fully. "Maybe I can teach you to swim?" He mumbled against her lips._

" _Sure," she replied, "But you have something much more important to be doing right now."_

 _Robin grinned against the skin just above her bra, breathing a hot breath there, "I certainly do."_

* * *

Regina is engulfed in a mist of green smoke, a shade she is much too familiar with at this point. And when her vision clears she notices they are on a dock, near the edge of the pier. Cora is behind Zelena, her body stuck to the ground it seems, though she is fighting every ounce of magic working against her.

"The funny thing about this limbo," Zelena saunters slowly towards Regina and she edges back as far as she can go before falling off the edge, "Is that you can't actually die a second time, but I can scare you half to death."

Zelena grips around Regina's neck tightly, just like she had with Robin's hand, squeezing tightly against her throat. She pushes Regina back, millimetres away from pushing her off the edge when she steps in really close to Regina's ear and whispers gravely, "Never learned to swim, did you? Such a shame." Regina's suddenly aware of where they are, the water below them, Zelena's strong grip and push on her body. "I see _everything_ ," she smirks wickedly.

"Please don't," she begs, gripping onto Zelena's wrists and trying to pry them away, pleading strongly.

"Oh, but I'm so looking forward to it. Thanks for making this so easy. I'll be sure to take extra good care of Robin for you" Zelena snarls in her face and lets go of Regina's body, letting it fall into the depths off the side of the pier. "Cheerio," she giggles and watches Regina's descent below.

She collides with with waves, the wetness soaking her clothes until they stick to her cold skin, she's waving around and frantically trying to stay afloat. She screams for Cora, for help that she knows isn't coming, and the panic sets in her stomach like concrete, pulling her below. Before she is completely submerged, the last sound she hears is Zelena's devilish cackle as she watches Regina sink deeper and deeper, panicking more and more.

There's the underlying knowing that she can't die in this limbo, that no matter how much she doesn't breathe, she is still in a good position to get out in one piece. She has _got_ to calm down or that will never happen. But she can't. She's kicking her legs, praying that whatever is keeping her below releases her and let's her rise up.

Then suddenly something tells her to stop, to stop fighting and relax her muscles, a voice in her head telling her to relax and take a second. There's a warmth in her stomach counteracting the cold water, a warmth she recognises as Robin instantly.

She lets her body still and listens to the whooshing, echoed sounds of waves in her ears. She'd open her eyes, but she's afraid of the nothingness. If her eyes stay closed, she can imagine herself somewhere else and hopes that she reaches the surface.

She imagines herself at home. Henry and Roland playing whatever board game they decide on, Robin's wandering eyes admiring her as she glides around the kitchen preparing dinner like they always do. She imagines Robin moving hair from one side of her neck and dropping his warm lips to her shoulder as she stirs the pot on the stove. She thinks about the promises he makes to devour her once they are alone. She thinks about the love she has. Two sons and a soulmate, a family.

Then without warning, she's above water and hands are gripping her shoulders pulling her toward the ladder of the pier. She opens her eyes, allowing herself to leave her imagination, and can see Cora's frightened but relieved face as she is helping Regina up and out. She plants her knees onto and palms onto the ground, coughing violently as water seeps from her hair and clothes.

"Are you alright?" Cora asks while rubbing Regina's back, coaxing her through the coughs. "Regina, are-"

"Where is she?" Regina grunts, pushing herself angrily off the ground. All of those thoughts that brought her to the surface, she is not about to give them up to anyone.

"She disappeared," Cora helps Regina stand straight. "She's gone to find your body. Right? That's what she wants."

"Not if I get there first."

She struggles to her feet, her clothes soaked and stuck heavily to her body, and runs, leaving Cora behind, racing towards the middle of town where she arrived. There's a type of bubble in the distance, a space where everything is blurry, hazy. As she approaches it, she feels a pull, something dragging her near. She edges toward it carefully until there is a tug on her ribcage before she's sucked into the blur, engulfed in a bright light and all of a sudden in her father's driveway.

It's still dark out and luckily her journey has left her clothes and hair bone dry. She looks around, looking for Zelena, and just like Zelena had moved before, in the blink of an eye, she finds herself in the hallway of the house. She's shaken, thrown off by the sudden transportation, Cora had warned her of the abilities as a spirit without a vessel, but this is intense and unpredictable. She can't move her feet though, she is tugging at her legs, trying to walk into the study where she knows her body is hooked up, but she is planted and glued to the floor.

"It hurts, I imagine," Zelena walks down the stairs behind her. "Being stuck there knowing that I'm about to take everything you've worked for. Don't worry, I won't ruin your relationships, in fact, I'll treasure them." Zelena grips on Regina's shoulders and gives her the ability to walk into the study, she pushes her in, but the second the grip is gone, her feet glue down again. "You can watch from limbo as I live your life and how will you ever cross over without letting them know the truth?"

Her father is sat next to Jefferson, chatting quietly out of Robin's earshot, and Robin, he's gripping onto Regina's limp hand, listening to the slowed heartbeat and watching her lifeless face as if it were the most mesmerising thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm going to take what's yours," Zelena leans in close to Regina's face, close to bumping noses. "And you're going to watch."

Regina tries to protest, to scream for Robin to hear her, but when she opens her mouth to speak, nothing escapes, not even a breath. Tears gather her stressed eyes as reality crashes down on her shoulders and she watches as Zelena settles herself across her drugged body, Zelena's soul connecting with a body that doesn't belong to her.

She watches as her own heart beat begins to quicken, Robin and Jefferson surrounding her frantically to make sure she's okay. Regina can move again all of a sudden, no more magic keeping her feet on the ground, her voice working now no doubt but she hasn't the time to test it.

"Regina?" Robin asks looking at her body in the chair and Regina watches as Zelena takes full control and opens her eyes.

She did it. Zelena _is_ her now and is staring at Regina's spirit from the chair, latching menacingly onto her. But how? Zelena shouldn't be able to see her… Regina's gift is woven into her soul, not her body, and then in a matter of seconds, her world falls apart and everything begins to piece together. That is why she went after Henry. She needed Henry's gift… how else was she going to be able to watch Regina suffer from the real world without it?

Robin is snapping his fingers in front of Zelena's face, trying to draw her attention to him, but she can't stop glaring at Regina, reminding her that she has won, taunting her.

"Regina?" Robin asks again, taking Zelena's hands. "Are you alright?"

Zelena looks at him and Regina watches as her voice mutters a calm, "Never better." She rips the IV from her arms and tosses it away harshly and Robin tries to keep her sitting down, reminding her that she should still be asleep, that she is still drugged and that he doesn't know what happened. "I'm as right as rain."

Robin relaxes in his efforts, "Are you sure? Is… is it over?"

Zelena darts her eyes back to Regina's now terrified face and grins widely, "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Whaaaat? I promise Robin is going to clock on really quickly that something is off, but how is he going to handle it? We'll see!**

 **I'm considering finishing the flashback (shmexy timessss) and posting it as a chapter in my one-shot story, let me know if ya want it.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always. xo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year! Thank you all so much for being so sweet regarding this one, it's an absolute joy to write. As always, I own nothing, but this time I have a betaaaaaaa. Praise the lord. Huge thank you to Grace for being my second eyes (the better eyes, who are we kidding?) Follow her on twitter - she's cute, funny, and she drags me on a daily basis (teresasortiz).**

 **Enjoy Chapter 16!**

* * *

Spirits don't sleep. She knew that to a certain extent. Spirits before have mentioned it here and there, but she always assumed it was because of the undying need to reach their loved ones or finish what they'd left behind. It's not that, though. It's nothing to do with the desire to stay awake, it's the opposite. She _can't_ sleep, she doesn't even feel tired anymore.

It's unbearable. It's lonely and she loathes the feeling entirely. Loneliness is a dreaded experience that should never be felt in any realm. It's harrowing and debilitating. Regina's never felt so useless and hollow in her life and that's saying something, given her years of self-isolation.

On the first night, she cried in front of Henry. She pleaded with Roland as he got ready for bed and she all but screamed in Robin's face and begged him to see her, but it was no use. Her words were empty, her efforts wasting away as the people she loved more than anything in the world went about their lives, unable to hear or see her because of things out of their control.

In the end, both of the kids were tucked into bed by Robin mostly, while Zelena stared at Regina's aching soul, smirking at her heartbreak. Zelena had no respect for Robin as he held her close, Regina watching from the corner of the room. He wrapped the imposter up and lulled her to sleep with sweet words and a soft kiss on the cheek that were intended for Regina.

The following day she wanted to try and communicate again, but Zelena wouldn't leave Robin's side. She clung to him disgustingly, begged him to hold her close on the couch, pouting anytime he moved away to check on Henry and Roland or refill his glass. She was putting on such a show and it brought her the greatest satisfaction whenever she'd catch Regina's eye sadly staring in on the scene.

That was when Regina stopped appearing at the apartment during the day. Just as she assumed, Zelena slept heavily at night, most likely because she actually can now. That's when Regina visits, quietly checking in on Roland and Henry as they sleep, peeking in on Robin when she can. She'd never venture further from the door in fear of waking Zelena and ruining it all. These quiet, wordless moments are all she has.

Something must have happened, though. On the third night, Robin and Henry were quietly muttering away to each other about how distant Zelena was being. Robin agrees that something doesn't feel right, but begs of Henry to open his mind and consider the difficulty of the situation. As he kisses both boys on the forehead, he encourages them to be patient and continue to be kind and when Robin closed the bedroom door behind him, Regina stayed with the boys for a few extra minutes. That's when Roland mumbled that he just wanted her to read to him again like she used to and her entire soul trembled with guilt.

The severity of Zelena's actions continued to weigh her down for hours into the night, but it was her own guilt that made her weep. That was until she heard Robin tiptoe back into Henry's room and climb into bed with Roland, gathering him close against his chest. Robin would never leave Regina alone in bed for anything. He knows something is wrong too, he's just too frightened to admit it.

When she arrives that night, she's surprised but relieved to find him strewn across the couch with a thin blanket and a pillow from their bed folded under his head. He doesn't look comfortable in the slightest. Even in his sleep, she can see his pain and confusion. Since her imprisonment, they've all noticed that something just isn't quite right - Robin especially - but they've pushed down their woes in hope that the normalcy they crave will return. They keep wishing for a better tomorrow.

Regina's partly to blame for that. The way she barricades herself in when times get rough... it isn't out of the ordinary for anyone to just assume she's taking her time to work through her own battles. As much as she hates to admit it, Zelena makes a convincing attempt at playing her.

Regina towers over Robin, gazing down upon his strained face. She kneels down and tentatively moves her hand over his arm, but not touching - she couldn't even if she wanted to, for she'd drift through him. It's killing her, knowing that she brought this upon them. Her hand traces up to his face and she dares to edge in a little closer to his skin. She tests it, loses some of herself in him and she jumps back when his eyes pop open and he sits up quickly, breathing heavily and reaches for his face. She's sitting now, watching him as he looks around.

He felt her. Her smile is monumental, drawing her cheeks so high. There may be hope after all. Who knew the sound of her own voice could bring it crashing down?

"Robin?" Zelena asks from the hallway, "What are you doing in here?" Zelena stares at Regina on the floor, snarling at her.

"I couldn't sleep," Robin mumbles as he stands from the couch. "Sorry."

Zelena waltzes over to him, another bout of showtime for Regina, and she steps into his arms, rubbing her hands high up his chest until they're wound around his neck. "It's okay, just come back to bed."

He smiles a tight lipped smiles and nods, "Of course, I'll be right there. Let me get some water first."

He sneaks past her into the kitchen, leaving them alone for the first time and Regina stands up, frowning when Zelena smirks. "How are you enjoying your new destiny?"

"He knows something off," Regina threatens. "It won't be long until he realises you're a fraud."

"Lucky for me, you're a damaged soul. You let yourself become so broken," Zelena hisses menacingly. "I can pass all of his doubt as those silly barricades you insist on putting up when you're scared. I have him right where I want him, dear."

Robin clicks off the light in the kitchen and waits, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, absolutely," Zelena taunts in Regina's face.

Regina's left alone when Zelena walks to her bedroom with Robin and she can't look that way, she turns away and sniffles down into her chest, closing her eyes and wishing herself away. She wishes herself into the library of the town she created. Books are scattered all over the place, she's spent ages looking for anything that could help her out of this mess, but there's nothing. Angry and disappointed, she begins to fling the books around, tossing them through the air like they are nothing.

"Bad night?" Cora asks from the main entrance of the library.

Regina continues to toss the books, "You could say that."

During her time trapped here, she's notices that Cora has taken a much lighter approach. She's calm most of the time and whenever Regina has her moments of qualm, she sits and lets Regina vent. "I've spent years trying to shut out spirits," she moans. "I've ignored them and not given a single care about them, yet now all I want is to be heard." Letting the books rest, Regina sits in the chair across from Cora and slumps her upper body down against it. "He thinks it's me. He has his doubts, but he still thinks that it's me in there. I built up so many goddamn walls, he thinks I'm just closing off again. Zelena's right..." she sighs, "...my soul has been destroyed for so long."

Cora confidently shakes her head. "He knows."

"I'm finding that hard to believe."

"Why has he made no effort with her then? Hmm?" Regina sits up straight for the question, considers it a little. "He was relentless before. He wouldn't settle for walls. He's never forced you to break them down, but he _has_ insisted for nothing less than a little Robin-shaped hole to sneak through every now and then." Regina can't deny that she's right, Robin always tried to weasel his way into her head instead of spilling its contents out for the world to see. "He hasn't made any attempt with Zelena. He's sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night. I promise you that he knows, though he may not want to believe it."

Regina pushes off the table, leaning back into her chair. She can't help but blame herself for all of Robin's doubt. Right now, she wishes she had looked up every day instead of avoiding the desperate pleas from spirits in the situation she has found herself in. "If I had only realised all the good in my life," she sulks. "I haven't been very strong."

"Yes, you have," Cora insists. Regina inhales deeply, shaking in disagreement. Cora's standing for none of it. She's never had the chance to be much of a mother before. She takes her chance. "Fixing a broken soul doesn't make you strong, Regina. _Surviving_ with one does. And you've survived more than I ever could have."

The level of wisdom almost makes Regina laugh - there's a chuckle brewing just waiting to be released - but her overwhelming sense of respect washes it away and she asks, "You mean that?"

Cora nods, promising that she speaks nothing but the truth. "I ruined our relationship before. Would I lie to you and risk ruining it again?" Regina shakes her head and sadly whispers _no_. They've come too far to let it all fall apart now. "Precisely. Now, push aside those fears and be the survivor that we all know you are. What can we do?"

She looks back to the destructed books and huffs defeatedly, sighing, "Even if I do get back to my body, Zelena will only come back here. What's to stop her coming after me again?" Cora nods, agreeing that it's a good point to consider. "I need a way to rid of her completely and I don't know a single thing about how to do that," she sighs again. "Daddy would know."

Laughing, Cora stands from the table. "For once I may outsmart your father." Regina narrows her eyes up when Cora asks her to follow her. She does so without question and Cora leads them to the boarded off section of the wall in the library. She pulls at the wooden planks, prying them away and Regina helps, tugging with all the strength she can muster to rip the thick boards away until the elevator that is hidden behind it is revealed. Cora opens the railing and they both step inside. Regina's nervous when Cora manages the levers and the small landing begins to lower deeper into the library.

"Where are we going?" Regina asks, noting how long they've been descending and the speed they are travelling. They must be miles below the surface. Cora tells her to wait and that's when they start to slow down, creeping to a halt in a darkened dungeon. They walk out together and there's an uneasy feeling, something dark and cold lurking all around them.

"Do you feel that?" Cora asks quietly.

"It's almost like a pull towards something. Something horrible," Regina walks a few steps ahead of Cora when she sees the swirling pool in the valley of surrounding rock. It's gigantic, oranges and blacks twisting from the hole. Whatever lurks within is evil, she feels it up her spine until it radiates throughout her entire body. "What the hell is that?"

Cora refuses to step as close as her, "You're remark is quite close, dear." Regina turns back, confused still but equally suspicious. "Nobody knows for sure, but it's rumoured to be the portal to Hell."

Scrunching her face, Regina almost rolls her eyes, "You're kidding…"

Sadly shaking her head, Cora explains, "Zelena has threatened so many souls with an eternity in there. She fears it herself. Anyone I've seen drop down has never been seen again. Zelena has forced a number of souls against their will, others have gone willingly."

"Why?" Regina asks, shocked as she turns back to the swirling mass of fear. Just looking at it instills enough fright that could easily debilitate someone.

"If you have enough unfinished business, sometimes it feels easier to accept the lesser fate. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered it." Regina frowns, steps closer, is seconds from comforting her mother despite her own sadness, but Cora quickly redirects the focus, "This is how we get rid of Zelena. All we need to do is push her in. One push and she is gone forever. Where she belongs."

It's not a bad idea if the rumours are true. An eternity in Hell seems like the perfect revenge, but as Regina scales the portal, she worries. "It's too risky, she could easily turn this back on us." Cora remains silent, offering no more input, so Regina considers it more. It's not as if they've any other decent plan to work with. "Fine. Maybe this is our only option, but how do I get my body back? How do we get Zelena _here_?" She gestures wildly to the never-ending darkness in every direction

"We need Robin's help. He's going to free your body of Zelena's soul."

"How?"

"You release her soul from your body the same way your released your own." Cora smirks at her own genius, a smug little grin when she impresses even herself.

"Jefferson," Regina realises. "Robin's not going to like that," she jokes softly, "Jeff, however, will be delighted."

"Robin isn't going to like any of this," Regina steps back by Cora's side and they edge back towards the elevator that brought them down. "But he'll see it through with you, that's what makes him Robin."

Smiling shyly, Regina asks, "You like him, huh?"

"Very much so. Which is why we have to get this to work. I want you to have a life with him." Cora works her magic with the levers again and they begin to ascend, the unsettling feeling drifting away with every second that passes.

"I need a way to communicate with him," Regina ponders, leaning back on the rickety railing.

"What about the way I did?" Cora suggests, "Roland. The prepubescent mind is the easiest to share for a moment."

"No." It's a straight-to-the-point answer. "I won't possess my kids. I won't violate them like that."

"Then I'll do it-"

"No. We aren't involving them. It's bad enough that I've endangered them this much," Regina frowns. "Besides, Zelena will see a possession from a mile away and given tonight she won't let Robin be alone with anyone but her. She knows I'm trying to get through to him and she knows he can sense me."

"He can?" Cora asks hopefully.

"I think so," she smiles sadly. "When I tried to touch his face tonight, I thought I'd fallen straight through him, but there was a second. He felt me for a second."

Cora grins and bites her bottom lip, "I have an idea, but you're going to think I'm crazy."

Laughing from deep within her belly, Regina accurately states, "The crazier an idea in this place, the more likely it is to work."

…..

Robin's brushing his teeth, scrubbing away and enjoying the minty taste. He'd never close the door with her, but he's shut out Zelena and it's perfect. It's like he knew that Regina needed him alone. He looks so sad and defeated when Regina materialises behind him, it's heart wrenching, but it's the motivation she needs to shove away her apprehension and do what her mother suggested. She waits until he places his toothbrush down and wipes his face and it's then that she reaches against his back and pushes her palm into his shoulder blades. Just as she sees her hands fade away, Robin spins to look back and stares straight at her and somehow he locks onto her eyes even if he doesn't know it.

"Regina?" He asks softly. Her chest deflates in relief realising that Cora was right. He knows it's not her lying in their bed. She reaches forward and grazes across his cheek, as close as she can and he leans into it. "Tell me what to do," he asks quietly, darting his eyes to the door to the bedroom. Regina drops her hand away when Robin's tune changes suddenly, he growls away and smacks his hands against the sink. "I want to believe that you're not just closing me out and you're lost somewhere but I don't know how to be sure." He looks around at the nothingness in his reflection. "How can I be sure?"

Cora's plan comes into play, she takes a deep breath and steps into him completely. His body absolutely consumes her and their souls mesh together as they battle for dominance over the vessel. It makes her lose her balance and she catches his body on the sink. He's panicking - she can feel nerves bubbling in his stomach and they aren't all hers. He's fighting her so much but who could blame him?

She looks in the mirror and painfully grits out through her teeth, "It's me." She lets him calm down and he gives her control but she hasn't got long. This is against all natural rules, just as Cora has explained it was, and the universe is trying to rip her away to restore the balance. "Ask her when we first met. That's how you'll know. Then come and find me, please. I love y-"

She's torn away from him, thrown out of his body and left stumbling away as the repercussive pain creeps through her. Robin catches his breath while he scales the room for any sign of her but before Regina can give any reassurance or make any further attempts, Zelena opens the bathroom door. Regina phases away immediately, hoping and trusting that he'll follow her instructions.

"Are you alright?" Zelena asks.

"Yes," he nods, catching his breath and faking an impressive smile. "I, uh… I stumbled a bit. Tripped over the mat."

"Well, that was silly," Zelena laughs, stepping close to his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle. She leans her cheek against him and notes, "There's something bothering you…"

He wraps an arm around her half-heartedly, his breathing slowly returning to normal, but his heart still pounding. "I was thinking about the day we met."

Drawing back she looks into his eyes with a look that he doesn't recognise. "The day at the clinic?"

"Yeah." He fakes another smile and drops his arms away. "I just can't believe how lucky I am." She steps away, smiling and he shrugs his arms away from her. "I'm going to check on the kids, alright?" She almost rolls her eyes and he catches it this time, but to keep any suspicions at bay, he drops as sweet of kiss he can onto her cheek, telling her to get to bed and that he won't be long.

He slips out of the bedroom, grabbing his cell phone from the charging cable on the way past, dialling whilst he makes his way to the far end of the hallway. Sticking the phone against his ear, he opens Henry's bedroom door and the teenager drops his book, "What's wrong?" Robin hushes him, checking on Roland quickly, thankful that he's still asleep.

"We have a problem," Robin whispers and Henry swings his legs out of bed, stepping down onto the carpet and crossing his arms in the sudden chill. Robin takes the cell away from his ear for a moment and points towards the bedroom door. " _That._ That is not your mother."

Henry grins, surprising Robin, and mutters, "I knew it." Henry had expressed his suspicion a number of times, but Robin was adamant that they were reading too much into it. Oh, how he regrets that now. "But how can you be sure?" Henry asks, similarly to Robin's tune all week.

"She said we met at the clinic," Robin curses when his phone goes through the Jefferson's voicemail. "We didn't. Not for the first time."

"But you met long before that," Henry steps closer, dropping his arms while Robin dials Jefferson agains. "She could just be confused, though."

"She'd never forget how we met."

"I know, but…" Henry sighs, "You've been saying for days that we were just jumping to negative conclusions, and that-" The lights around them begin to flicker, rendering them in darkness for seconds at a time, some flickers longer than others, "You said that-"

"Henry…" Robin mutters when the lights return back to normal. He stares behind Henry, letting his arm go limp with his phone in hand. "I'm _sure_ she needs our help."

"How?"

"Because I'm looking at her right now…" Robin blinks multiple times, his jaw dropping as the colour in his cheeks drain away.

"You can see me?" Regina asks tearfully, looking directly at him, holding onto her last shred of doubt and not getting her hopes up. This could all be a trick, a cruel joke.

He nods, whispering, "I can see you, babe." He's smiling brightly at her while Henry looks around the room. Unfortunately, the young boy is disheartened that his lack of gift is keeping him from seeing her.

"I can't see her," Henry frowns, but he believes that Robin has laid eyes on her.

They all hear as the door to the master bedroom creaks open, three heads swinging in that direction. Regina mutters that she has to go, that she loves them all and quickly dissipates and as Zelena's footsteps start padding towards them, Robin whispers, "It looks like we have another operation on our hands, lad."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what ya think! Chapter 17 coming very soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU, GRACE! I have a badass beta, y'all. Enjoy Chapter 17! Also, M Rated... for reasons ;)**

* * *

She shouldn't be down here. Especially not alone. She's never been overly aware of the light inside her, the good and her desire for everyone to be happy. Down in this endless basement, however, home to the portal to Hell, she can feel that light slipping away, draining from her pores.

She's drawn to the pit, curious to where it leads. Cora could very well be wrong and she's desperate to learn. That's the only reason she makes the effort to sit by it so often. It's like she thinks it will communicate with her, that she'll realise there's an aspect to her gift that will help her.

"Mom?"

The voice sounds from behind where she's been cross legged on the smooth rock. Hearing Henry's voice she eagerly stands and flips to an empty space. No soul to match the voice that reached her ears. Then it's a hand on her shoulder, and she turns her head towards it. "Henry?" She asks, staring at her son's face. She wishes seeing him didn't make her so happy, but she's missed him so much. She gathers him in her arms, ignoring that he doesn't hug her back. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

"You're going to fail," he says blankly, stepping away from her harshly. "You always do."

The negativity crushes her and she frowns. Henry would never speak to her this way, he'd never let such pessimism overrule his belief in her. "Why would you say that?"

"You're pathetic," he growls angrily, gripping tightly onto her shoulder.

She yells out in pain, Henry's hand burning through her clothes and scorching against her skin. Pulling away, she tries to free herself from the pain, but the grip he has is like a vice. "Henry, let me go," she pleads.

Henry tugs on her and begins to pull her toward the swirling portal in the valley. "You should just give up. You serve no purpose here."

Her struggling ends and she believes his words, for they root deep and she wonders if he's right. For days she sat around watching the twisting of oranges and golds in the rock instead of actively trying to free her family of Zelena.

Then there are arms around her middle, pulling her away from the easy option. "What the hell are you doing?" Cora scolds.

Regina meets her mother's eyes, tears brimming her lids and threatening to fall. "Henry…"

"It wasn't him," Cora promises. Her thumbs swipe away at Regina's cheeks when the droplets start falling mercilessly. "That's how it gets you. It makes you feel useless and coaxes you in. How long have you been down here?"

"An hour or so," she sniffs. "He was here, Mom."

"Go and see for yourself," Cora runs her hands up and down Regina's arms. "He's at home with Robin. He and Roland are sleeping peacefully."

Cora takes the liberty of transporting Regina away from the darkness and they appear in the street outside the library surrounded in a puff of blue smoke. Regina immediately feels lighter, the darkness loosening its grip. "Better?" Cora asks.

She breathes out heavily and Regina nods her head, shaking away from Cora's touch and bends over as if she's in pain. She's not, at least not physically. "Regina, what were you doing down there?"

Still slouched, she replies, "If I'm going to put a stop to Zelena down there, I want to be prepared. I need to know my way around that room."

"Too much exposure and it'll draw you in." So that's what she meant when she said Henry wasn't real, how it wanted to lure her. Cora must be right, it has to be the gateway to Hell. "It tricks you into thinking you've nothing else to stay here for. I saw you more times than I'm willing to say."

Only the worst kind of evil would resort to using a person's pain and their child to force them to such a horrendous eternity. "I won't go back. I'm sorry," Regina promises.

She sighs, hating the stress Regina is placing on her shoulders. "Why don't you visit them, let it lift your spirits?"

Regina stands straight and shakes her head, "Robin and I decided it was best for me to stop travelling so often. It's exhausting going from one realm to the other. I can't risk being tired and making a mistake when the time comes."

Cora recognises the look on her face. She's seen it numerous times on countless spirits she's met over the years. Regina has something she wants to get off her chest but there's a wall of fear built up. "But you've something you want to tell him."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me," Cora demands softly. "You do. You want to discuss what happens if Zelena isn't the one who ends up falling into that portal." Regina bites onto her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. She knew that was where her mind was tiptoeing but for Cora to just flat out say it is… terrifying.

Cora frowns and steps in, locking onto Regina's depressed stare. "I used to call your gift a curse," she admits. "When the only thing you were ever cursed with was having me for a parent. I'm that logical voice in your head. It's the part of me you were cursed with that's making your gut is telling you to be prepared. As much as you don't want to, you _need_ to know that your family will survive without you. It won't be an easy conversation, but it has to be had. Being exhausted won't be your downfall if your mind won't stop worrying about your sons."

Regina closes her eyes and presses her lips tightly together. Once again, Cora has deciphered it perfectly. "Robin won't want to hear it."

"He doesn't get to decide what happens any more than you do. You both _need_ to have this conversation. Go now."

Regina clears her throat and nods her head. It's a conversation with him that's long overdue. "It's night there. I'll go…"

Smiling supportively, Cora wishes her the best of luck and disappears before her eyes. Praying she could leave her nerves and fears where she stands, she closes her eyes and thinks of home. That always seems to do the trick, as _Wizard of Oz_ as that may seem.

There's a small flutter in her stomach and she opens her eyes. She's home, standing in the pitch black of the living room that really could do with a tidy. Everyone is in bed, it seems, and that's not surprising given that the clock on the side table reads an early hour of the morning. She'd mustered the courage to come here, but waking Robin and actually having the conversation will require something else.

Waking Robin is quickly scratched off of her to-do list. The bedroom door creaks open slowly and closed again. She'd disappear quickly but he coughs, walking down the hallway - a code they'd worked out between one another to save her from being seen.

Nervous, she sinks down onto the couch and waits. Robin saunters in sleepily, mutters quietly, "I thought you were going to stop travelling back and forth." He joins her on the couch and rubs his eyes, groaning and clearing his throat to rid him of his sleepiness.

"I needed to see you," she replies sadly.

Her hands are shaking nervously and he'd give anything to take them into his own, to lift her knuckles to his lips and kiss everything away. Then a chill runs up his spine, so he reaches over her for the neatly folded blanket hanging over the right arm of the couch. She snorts an almost silent chuckle and apologises.

"Why on earth are you apologising?" He asks lightly while draping the soft blanket over his legs.

He cranes his neck back in her direction to see her shrug, "It's me."

"What's you?"

"The cold," she informs him, but it doesn't answer his question, at least not in a way he understands. "That's how you know a spirit is near. There's a chill. Those shivers up your spine."

"It's early November, my love," he chortles. "I believe that's the reason for the shiver. Or my horrendous circulation." He peers over to her eyes, hoping that it would at the very least earn a remnant of a smile but her frown remains concrete. "What's happened?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

He sighs when he recognises the tone in her voice. It's the one filled with doubt. "You're having second thoughts about the plan."

"No," she frowns. She couldn't have conjured a better plan even if she tried. It's the best chance they have. "Everything can go forward."

He wonders if it's maybe that she's tired of waiting. It's been at least a week of secrecy and short phone calls between Jefferson and Henry Sr., even Emma to be an extra set of hands around if things go wrong. "I'm sorry it's taking so long, but we only have one shot. It needs to be well organised."

"I know," she nods.

He sighs heavily, watching as her mind flutters around miles of worried territory. "What's troubling you?" Somehow _that_ makes her laugh, then he realises the error of his ways. She's dead. That would put a dampener on anyone's mood. "Despite the obvious," he chuckles. "There's something else."

"We need to talk," she frowns. "And you're going to fight me on it-"

"Regina…" He sighs, knowing exactly where she's going, just like she knew he would. It's the what ifs and the buts that they have kept avoiding and as much as he realises the importance of that discussion, his heart can't take it. Not now, not ever. "Please don't do this."

"I have to."

She does. And he _hates_ the universe for that. He's been blaming the universe for a lot lately: her being trapped, Zelena waltzing around in a body she doesn't belong in, even when he spilled the milk the other day, he didn't know what else to blame so he went for the easiest and obvious option. But that's not progressive, it's not going to achieve anything and now that he can hear in her voice how much she loathes the idea of this conversation, similar to his own. He bites the bullet, chooses to sit back and slump into an agreement. "Alright. I'll listen."

She breathes deeply first, to catch her breath and calm the nerves. "Henry…"

"Will stay with me no matter what happens."

His response isn't a question. It's a statement and even moreso, it's a promise and she laughs, a single outburst with tears brimming her eyes. Before, she'd never considered that Henry might lose her too and she's wondered for a while if maybe that's the foundation behind her decision to close herself off from the spirits. "You mean that?" She asks.

She believes him, she just needs to hear him say it.

"Henry is family. I don't even give up on my family. And that includes you," he reassures her. "I know this has gone on for days and you're tired and you're scared, but you _are_ going to come back."

"How'd I end up with such an optimist for a soulmate?" She jokes, and she smiles slightly. It's not much, but it perks up his mood. Seeing her in pain is the worse than a lifetime alone. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he says in earnest, turning toward her and giving her his undivided attention.

She's not sure how to avoid the eggshells, so she doesn't, she lets them crunch beneath her, "Don't let this be like Marian. You can't blame yourself for something outwith your control." Robin shakes his head, words on his tongue, but it's nothing that he hasn't said before. He can make empty promises about her being fine all night, but it doesn't change anything. "Henry and Roland have lost so much. Don't let them lose you, too. I can't bear the thought of you losing yourself down the rabbit hole all because you aren't prepared for what might happen."

He's clamped his lips closed, treading lightly. She regrets the ferocity in her voice, hating that she's stomping on the optimism that makes him who he is. She takes a breath whilst the awkwardness grows between them. "Is that all?" He asks, defeated.

"I want you to go back to work," she says quietly. His head snaps up, unsure where the request came from. "A few weeks ago, we were at your apartment and I saw a letter on your desk. It was open, I didn't snoop." Robin turns away again, dropping his head stressfully into his hands. "They're desperate for you to come back."

"Henry was still in the hospital," he defends himself quickly. "The doctors were all over him claiming his recovery was a miracle. You were stressed, I was stressed. I couldn't even think about going back to work."

"I understand all that," she says, forcing her hand back down on her own lap when she instinctively reaches it over to comfort him. "Just promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll go back."

He sits up straight again, licks the dryness away from his lips and surprises her when he nods his head. "Okay, but only on one condition," he barters. She shrugs her shoulders - what's she got to lose? " _When_ you come back, you look into finishing your paramedic course."

They had one conversation weeks ago. The wine was flowing, as were her thoughts and she'd brushed over the topic. She didn't even realise he'd remembered. "Deal," she agrees, then jokes, "I'd shake on it, but I'm not exactly in the position to do that."

He laughs sadly and rubs his palms together. "Close your eyes," he requests politely. She is about to ask him why, but he scoffs before she can form the words, "Just do it."

Her lips purse as she wonders what he's up to but she closes her eyes anyway. He shifts on the couch, hearing the blanket rustling but then there's a warmth just over the top of her right hand. She inhales sharply, and Robin tells her to keep her eyes closed. She does, she pays attention to the warmth in her hand and feels it travel to her wrist. It tingles up her arms and by her elbow, up to her shoulder and rests perfectly against her cheek. She can't help but lean into it, then he whispers, "Open your eyes."

She leaning into his palm ever so lightly. The warm sensation leaves when her eyes deceive her brain, convincing her that she should be feeling something much firmer. "I love you," he delivers softly and promises, "Tomorrow. I'll make sure it happens tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she repeats nervously. "So this could be it?" She realises. This could very well be the last time they see each other.

"This will never be it for me. You are a perfect moment that never ends and no matter the outcome tomorrow, that's forever how I'll remember you."

...

He hates how things left with Regina. She seemed content when she faded away before him, after they shared what could have been their last _I love you_. He wants more time. He needs more time, but he promised. It's tomorrow. It's today.

He has to think of a way to keep Zelena still and silent for Jefferson to free Regina's body without any hiccups. Technically, he should have thought of something this morning, but here he is, closer to the evening than the morning without a clue how to do it.

He's in the kitchen when he hears Henry open the front door. He'd decided to do some half days to try to get back into the swing of things after his surgery. He's missed so much school and it's what Regina would want.

Zelena's in the living room reading, whilst Robin had just excused himself to make them tea. He closes his eyes and hopes the Henry keeps himself composed enough to not give anything away, and to no surprise, he plays it cool very easily.

At least, until he reaches the kitchen, disappointment and confusion all over his young face. "I thought you were going to have her ready before I got home," he hisses.

"I tried, there was never a right moment," he confesses sadly. He very well could have tricked her into the bedroom, coaxed her to sleep and bound her, but the very thought of holding their enemy in his arms, no matter what vessel she's taking advantage of… ugh, it sickens him. "I've been making tea for about twenty minutes."

Henry appreciated the difficulty that had been placed on Robin's shoulders, so he shrugs his bag away and quietly suggests, "What about sleeping pills? You're making tea."

Robin shakes his head, brushing the idea away. It's not a bad thought, he'd even considered it extensively himself. "I don't want to send her your mother's way quite yet. We're using a drug to release Zelena's soul, I can't use one now."

" _Oh_ ," he realises. "No drugs, got it."

"I should have talked her into an afternoon nap," Robin scolds himself, smacking his palms onto the counter. "Jefferson's going to be here any minute and it'll all go tits up if she sees him."

Henry looks arounds the kitchen searching around for an idea, any idea. The sleeping pills are an easy thought, but with that off the table, he tries to think outside the box. He hates where his mind ultimately ends up, but a thought does cross his mind and it's not worth running by Robin because he'll dismiss it immediately.

"Hey, Mom," Henry yells down the hallway, Robin contorting his face in confusion. "Can you come here a sec?"

"What are you doing?" Robin hisses.

"Don't freak out, alright?"

Before Robin has the chance to inquire any further, Zelena is stood in the doorway shining a smile that Regina deserves to be giving. She asks if everything's okay, and teases Robin about how long it has taken him to fix them two mugs. When she notices the kettle hasn't even been on, she stiffens and both Robin and Henry notice.

Robin catches Henry reaching for the frying pan on the counter out of the corner of his eye and he closes them tightly in anticipation. He can't bear to watch Henry's plan unfold, so instead he listens to the loud clunk as the pan collides against her and then he opens up wide again just in time to watch Regina's body drop to the floor. His jaw drops while glancing from the floor and back over to Henry.

"Regina's going to kill you when she's back," Robin laughs nervously, slapping down supportively on his shoulder.

Henry is shaken himself, watching intently to make sure that Zelena isn't faking being unconscious or planning to fight back. When he believes they're in the clear, he puffs a relieved breath. "If she does, I'll haunt her until she forgives me," he jokes.

Robin snorts loudly, smacking Henry's shoulder one last time before bending down to inspect Regina's collapsed body. They look at each other, worried, when the front door opens, but eye rolls persist when Jefferson giddily calls out for anyone to hear, "Let's rid her of the witch, shall we?"

"Thank God you think fast, lad," Robin praises. If they had waited any longer, Jefferson would have blown their cover and ruined everything. Robin bends down to pick up Zelena and carries her carefully into the living room. Jefferson is rolling in all kinds of equipment, and Emma has waltzed over to make sure everything is okay.

"Do you need me to take Roland?" Emma calls from the doorway. Henry invites her in, though she's not the fondest of Jefferson or his personality. Eccentric doesn't even begin to cut it.

"He's with John," Robin says laying Zelena's limp body onto the couch. "Regina and I decided this is no place for him. Though another set of hands would be appreciated." She nods, following Henry into the kitchen, asking a mile long list of questions whilst Robin stares down Regina's unconscious body. It's easy to forget the mess they're in when her face is so calm like this.

He's interrupted when Jefferson taps on his shoulder. He turns and Jefferson has bowed towards him with a stretched out arm holding a syringe. "What's this?" Robin asks, taking it and rolling it in his fingers.

Jefferson frowns comically, "I mean, if you don't want an hour to spare and the chance to fall into a deep sleep to comfort your lady friend, then I'll take it back." He reaches for the syringe back, but Robin pulls in closer into his chest. Jefferson's frown literally turns upside when Robin looks to him gratefully. "See, I have my moments."

Robin looks at the measure of medication, nothing more than a clear liquid with the power to transport him through realms. All of this still baffles him, no matter how much he's accepted it. "You'll give me an hour?"

"One hour," Jefferson emphasises, lifting up his index finger. "And then I send the bitch in."

"And if she wakes up before then?" Robin raises an eyebrow, testing Jefferson's ego since he's acting as if he has everything figured out.

Jefferson smirks menacingly, reaching over to one of his cases and lifting a roll of duct tape in front of Robin's face. "She isn't magical here. I think some restraints wouldn't do any harm."

God, he hates to laugh, but Jefferson came prepared and it was unexpected. He'd be a moron to not thank Jefferson for being so thoughtful when it came to giving Regina an hour with him. He didn't have to do that and with the gateway in Robin's hand, he rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, refusing to leave Regina alone for one more second than she has to be.

...

Robin wakes in a strange bed, buried underneath sheets that he's never seen before but could absolutely be of Regina's choosing. Not just the feeling of them or the deep navy colour that she'd love, but the scent of her sweet perfume - the one Zelena failed to put on everyday - is lingering on the fabric.

He's still fully clothed in the outfit he went under in and he stands to hit feet, looking around and getting a feel of his surroundings. He's not alone; he can hear tentative footsteps getting closer and closer until her head pops into the room carefully.

She must've sensed him, sensed that he was here, but she frowns just like she had the evening before, defeated and heartbroken. She steps fully into the bedroom and he says her name softly, a question almost.

She clasps her eyes closed, crosses her arms and tries to fight the desire to dive into him. "How do I know you're real?" She hates having to ask, but not would be foolish. She opens her eyes and locks onto him, "How do I know you're not a trick?"

She tries to tear away from his stare, but her need for him to be real is overpowering. He steps forward and she wants to step away to save herself the heartache, but for whatever reason she lets him claim her lips earnestly. And the kiss obliterates every one of her thoughts. She is locked in the present, worries evaporatin and her desire for the kiss to never end as prevalent as ever. No apparition or false lead could make her feel like way; fate wouldn't allow it. A kiss like this isn't one that can be falsified. This is him. Without a doubt.

He lifts away from her swollen lips and leans down to exhale into the crook of her neck, his shuddered breath just as relieved as she feels. Then she feels his lips press a kiss near her collarbone, the sweetest kiss imaginable and when he lifts from her, their eyes lock, and he whispers, "There you are."

"How?" Her head is shaking, yet again, at his notorious ability to surprise her.

His arms wrap tightly around her back, his hands clasping just at the base of her spine and pulling her in. He's refusing to let her be anywhere but pressed against him when he kisses her brow and whispers, "Jefferson." As usual, her eyes roll, but for once she's glad that Jefferson has decided to meddle. Chuckling onto her forehead, he explains, "He's giving us an hour before sending her in."

The worry bubbles first, then the frown follows. "It's not enough time." Her cheek meets his chest and she welcomes as his arms wound around her more tightly. "How are the boys?"

"They miss you. They want me to bring you home, safe and sound."

"What if you don't?"

"Regina…" His sigh is coarse and filled with grief. "We talked about this."

"I'm sorry," she manages before she bows her head away. He pulls away from her then, his fingers running around her hips to her front and travel upward to cup her face, lifting it up, his eyes never daring leave her gaze. "What is it?" She asks quietly, not being able to gage where his sad eyes are rooted.

He takes the term _wordless answer_ to an entirely new dimension as he gently brings her face towards him in his cupped hands and their lips attach again fiercely. Suddenly, the depth of their situation is between them, weighing down their limbs, but he's trying as hard as he can to literally lift their spirits.

With every movement of mouths, slide of tongue, Regina is pulled backwards towards the bed she has spent sleepless nights laying away as they try as hard as they can to forget the inevitable. He sits down on the end of the bed, but refuses to let their kiss end, he cranes his neck up to meet her while he shuffles back far enough to allow for her knees to straddle him on the mattress.

Whilst gravity has a thing or two to say about how they have fixed themselves, his warm hands slide up the back of her shirt, teasing over the clasp of her bra and keeping her from falling back; two birds, one stone. He's a pro at this. Taking her mind off of things, it's his specialty. But this isn't the kind of thing she needs to be distracted from, that is only going to make her more vulnerable.

She exhales out through her nose before prying herself away and mumbling his name through heavily kissed lips. Licking at the dampness of her bottom lip, she clears her throat and sadly mutters, "Distracting me won't work this time. She isn't some irrational fear that needs soothing."

His head thumps against her chest and she listens to him breath a few shallow breaths before he secures his arms around her back and stands up with her in his arms for a brief second. He's flipping her around and falls with her until her back is bouncing against the mattress.

She can't ignore him from here. There's no easy way to turn away from his stare. Settling his weight between her legs and on the elbows that he's planted on either side of her, he drags his lips against her cheek and assures, "I'm not trying to distract you." He draws back again, shifting all of his weight onto one elbow and uses his free hand to weave his fingers into her hair, squeezing gently. "I want to remind you of everything you have to live for."

"Oh," she whispers shyly. It's typical that her mind would instantly latch onto the one negative reason to explain his sudden want to send thrills and butterflies through every nerve in her body, but as usual, her assumption is wrong.

"May I get on with it?" He asks coyly, smirking at her the way she loves. It's not condescending - there's a hint of shyness to it, like he's worrying she might interpret it in the wrong way (though who could blame him there, it's his specialty) - but regardless of where it roots from, the way his lips twitch up makes her heart swell.

Nodding her head, she reaches around his neck and draws him back to her lips, taking him by surprise for once. His lips vibrate against her as a deep moan from the back of his throat fights its way through. It's desperate almost, their hands are everywhere, all over the place as they explore each other's bodies in a frenzy. She helps him lift her shirt over her head, then his mouth shifts from her lips and he makes his way kissing down over her chin, leaving a wet trail down the column of her throat, down to her chest. He's unclasped her bra and rid of it in seconds, tossing it away like the unnecessary garment it is, and when his mouth closes over one of her nipples, she cries out, arching her back off the bed and raking her hands into his hair.

Her legs raise and settle around his hips as she pulls him in closer. He's hard, his bulge pressed against her, and she aches in her core, her need to have him fill her growing more and more wanton with every ragged breath, every nibble against her skin.

He's fighting against his impulse to make this as sweet as possible, but they're beyond that. This could be it for them. Neither of them know for sure where this battle will end, what fatalities will occur, and much like him, she's riding too high on emotion to let it remain at this pace.

Her fingers find their way inside the waistband of his jeans, fiddling around for the button and popping it open. He leans up high and pulls his own shirt away, dropping it behind him to fall wherever it pleases. His jeans are shimmied down to his knees, pushed to his ankles and pried off before he's bending back to lavish both of her breasts with the attention that she craves.

When her hands reach for her own trousers, Robin takes the opportunity to rid himself of his own underwear and assisting in ridding her of her own, slacks and panties stripped away in one swift motion before he presses down on top of her and kisses her hungrily. She can feel her heat build as she writhes beneath him, desperate and wanting. Her hand seeks out his hardened length and he drives into her touch with a hiss against her lips. He's just as riled up as she is, on the same page and ready.

Fingers find their way between her thighs, exploring her swollen flesh and drawing sharp gasps from her throat. Her slickness forces a lustful groan of his own and when he begins to stroke over her clit, bringing her higher and higher, her gasps melt away into whimpered moans.

"I need you," she just manages in a whisper.

He answers by spreading her legs wide, dropping a sweet, slow kiss against her lips and guiding himself to line up just shy of her entrance, rubbing his tip against her wetness then slides inside, filling her perfectly.

Her head falls back away from his kiss and her mouth drops open, a gasp slipping past her lips and her fingers dig into the flesh of his sides. They are joined together fully for a moment and he's still. She wants to whine, or at the very least entice him to move, but before she can say a thing, it's as if he already knew where her mind was and he pulls back slowly before driving back inside.

"God, _Regina…_ I..." he groans, moving again with more certainly through the trembling of his leg muscles.

"I know," she breathes heavily, craning her neck up into a kiss that he is more than thrilled to return.

They've been together plenty of times, they've worshiped each other more than once, but it's never been like this. If this is what it truly means to be soulmates, then she's in for the long haul; the way she feels is beyond incredible. He's sliding in and out, the perfect rhythm, the friction taking her higher and the pressure building as their bodies - regardless of how ethereal they actually are - move as one entity.

They kiss each other deeply, tongues hot and exploring, and she's adoringly struck by his love. She would give anything to remain fused with his body until the end of time. _Oh, God_ , he's driving her wild and doing exactly what he set out to do. She wants to live. She wants to win. She wants to live out their second chance. She wants to love him and their little family so much it hurts. She never wants her heart to stop pounding against her chest as it is now.

They're meeting each other thrust for thrust, through passion and the heartache that lingers. It's the very definition of euphoric. It's all she needs and not enough. Regina feels the tears pinching her eyes before the tiniest sob escapes among their panted breaths.

He doesn't need to ask what's wrong, he knows, he feels it too. They want to be alive. Alive together. But she wipes away the tears that slip from her eyes, refusing to waste a second of this time they have being unhappy. She clears her throat and rocks up into his inviting movement and he senses the way she's aching for him still. His face buries into her neck and he bites and sucks against the curve where it meets her shoulder and she can't help it, she cries out loudly.

Her hands roam everywhere they can, clutching onto his shoulders, her nails scratching down his back. She's reaching her peak, gathered in her belly and just waiting for the right moment and she wonders if he is as high as she is. Her legs ride further up his body and he helps, pulling one up even higher and somehow burying himself deeper and deeper.

Her soft, yelped outbursts become longer and deeper; sounds of pure bliss. Their panted breaths sound in tandem almost, bar their ad-libbed sounds of appreciation and Robin begins to mumble against her hairline that she's _perfect_ , that she feels _so good_ , that he's _close._

His words makes her belly tingle and the heat that has been building up and lingering there starts to tease its ability to explode at any second, swirling and edging up into her chest. "Kiss me," she begs breathlessly, and he obliges without a second thought.

Then the tingling across her abdomen tightens, her entire body contracting as the pressure releases and he swallows every sound she makes as she clenches around him tightly. She can feel him tense and suddenly erupt with her, tremors wreaking havoc between them until she feels like she could burst into tiny pieces. He has to pull away from her kiss, his own pleasured cries washing over them.

Moving anymore becomes unimportant. She can barely form a coherent thought, let alone dare shift from where they are now, but then he's whispering into the smallest of spaces between them, his forehead hot and sweaty against her own. "You're coming home." Then he's kissing her again, softer this time, and she's so content and light, riding on the coattails of the bliss they share.

They can't stay like this forever, they have a mission ahead of them and it's frightening, but they are going to hit it head on the way it was always meant to be; together and with their love to guide them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks ever so much, lovelies! Hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

**After a gazillion years, here is Chapter 18. One more to go, folks! Thanks for staying on this journey with me and an even bigger thank you to my bae-ta, Grace.**

* * *

Zelena awakes groggy, a pain in the back of her skull that's throbbing like nothing else. She groans with a voice that doesn't belong to her and starts to recount the last thing she remembers.

The day had been relatively normal, Robin was jittery, but she didn't think anything of it, but when she was called into the kitchen by Henry, and suddenly _whack!_ It was followed by darkness.

So, they must've caught on to her ruse. She didn't credit their intelligence quite enough.

Opening her eyes slowly, she squints at the bright sunlight from the window in her face, though not at all surprised to see an angry teenager staring at her, a scowl that could easily twin that of her fake body.

"Morning," he sasses, and she rolls her eyes. He's just like his blasted mother.

She tries to move, but catches herself on the sturdy restraints around her wrists and ankles. He's a smart boy, she'll give him that.

"Henry," she fakes a smile, trying to reclaim any of what she thought was a fool proof plan, following with a far too bitter, " _Sweetheart_. What do you think you're doing?"

Henry's smile is just as fake when he replies, "Waiting for the timer to ring before I send you to another dimension, _Mom._ "

Such a brat!

" _Ugh,_ " she growls, pulling violently at all of her limbs, trying to break them to free herself and squeeze the life out of his stupid boyish face.

"Just quit while you're ahead, Zelena," Jefferson groans from the floor by the couch, clearly exhausted and sick of her games.

She hadn't noticed him before, or how Robin is hooked up to IVs and sleeping silently. Looking far too peaceful for her liking.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" Henry asks and she can tell she's hurt him. He's hurt that she tried to ruin his family, which is frankly a bonus in her eyes.

"Took you a while, didn't it?" Zelena tilts her head and smirks. They've caught her out, so she might as well serve as much more misery as she can. She purses her lips, angrily saying, "I guess I was good at being Regina for a while. Or don't you remember the times you wanted me to kiss you goodnight?"

"I'd take the devil over you," Henry spits and he's clutching his fists, looking ready to go against his good nature and pummel her right where she sits.

Now there's the type of bite she admires, though she can't help but play even more. "We're quite good friends, you know. The Devil and I…" She leans forward in her chair as much as she can, almost coming nose to nose with him, whispering, "Want me to arrange that?"

The buzzer from the timer comes out of nowhere and Jefferson springs into action, squeezing Henry's shoulder to keep him level headed after Zelena's mind game.

"It's time," he tells Henry. "One hour just like Robin said."

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Zelena rolls her eyes. "At least they got to spend some quality time together before I kill them. Permanently."

Henry's face scrunches indignantly and Jefferson pulls him back, "It's not worth it. Let Regina do her thing." Henry nods, walking away into the kitchen with Jefferson but not daring to let his eyes leave Zelena until they absolutely have to.

She can't believe she's let her plan fall to pieces and she scanning the last week or so in her head to catch any of her mistakes.

Then it dawns on her.

It's that moronic soulmate connection. It's too bloody powerful and they've been communicating behind her back. She should have seen it.

She lets her frustration fuel her. So instead, as Jefferson walks back to her with a syringe, she doesn't become scared or anxious, she becomes determined.

Regina Mills is about to see fury like she could never even imagine in her wildest dreams, not even in her nightmares.

* * *

Robin's standing by the bedroom window, his shirt clutched gently in his fists, but instead of dressing like she had, he's staring intently through the glass and down below.

She approaches him slowly and runs her nose lovingly along the curve of his bicep, quietly asking, "You okay?"

He hums faintly, smiling softly and nods his head, but his confusion remains. Regina follows his eyes and stares down at the grand apple tree the is standing firmly in the front yard.

"That wasn't there before," she tells him, straightening up tall and inching closer to the window for a better look.

It's beautiful, with large branches decorated around the side of the sturdy trunk and the fruit on its arms, which look heavenly and are the deepest red, the fruit most likely sweet and crunchy.

"This might sound crazy," he starts, and she giggles - it's not as if any of their situation isn't crazy - "but that looks just like the tree I fell from as a boy. Are we in England?"

"No," she shakes her head, pivoting on the balls of her feet and perching on the slim window sill. "We're… in my head." His eyes crinkle, the way they always do when she throws him. "We're in a town I created in my mind. My safe place, I suppose."

"You've quite a magnificent mind then," he compliments with love and admiration in his eyes, her stomach fluttering as she thanks him. "Though isn't it strange that the tree I used to climb as a boy, something from my memory, has appeared?"

She wouldn't say it's strange. Unexpected may be more accurate. She was told that this manifestation of a town is a place where she feels safe, and Robin makes her feel the safest. Perhaps her mind decided to let him in.

"Why did you climb the tree?" She asks, tilting her head, genuinely curious.

He clears his throat before answering, "I've never really thought about it, but... I always went to the park when my parents would fight. I'd climb as high as I could and just think." He smirks slightly before adding, "It was my safe place."

 _Ah_. She wants him to feel safe here too.

"I think wherever we are is _our_ safe place now, not just mine," she suggests. "A collection of our memories and places we went as children, all melded together to create…" tossing her arms out and then slapping them back to her thighs, she finishes, "wherever this is."

Stepping into the space she creates between her legs, Robin bends the distance he needs to, dropping a gentle kiss to her soft lips before breathing through a chuckle and apologising, "I'm sorry that I infiltrated your mind with my nonsense."

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else's nonsense," she says honestly. "Except the boys' of course. Although I don't know how many candy stores this town could handle and we know how much Roland loves a candy store…"

He smiles freely, a wide, beautiful smile, but it's quickly ripped away when she nudges her nose tenderly over his and thunder rolls loudly outside the window, dark skies clouding over, anger and fury wreaking havoc on the sky.

"She's here, isn't she?" He asks in a whisper, their foreheads pressed together as she frowns and nods.

"I take it back, the candy stores sound perfect," she mutters wistfully.

But instead of sweet candy, all she can taste Zelena's anger in the air; it's thick and bitter, a texture Regina would happily never experience again.

"I love you," he says sincerely, a promise that he will fight tooth and nail for her to be okay.

Thunder crashes again, making her heart lurch into her throat, and rain begins to pour heavily, battering against the window as the glass cools against her shirt.

She kisses him again, standing and pressing close against him; a wordless _I Love You_ before helping him with his shirt, pulling it down over his torso, and she takes his hand and squeezes it supportively despite her fear.

"Do you have a plan?" He asks, nothing demanding or judgemental in his voice, he only wants to be clued in.

"Yes," she nods sadly. "It's insane. You're not going to like it. I won't lie, neither do I…" The thunder and lightening become more frantic outside, closer and dominant. "I don't really have time to explain. Just trust me?"

"With my entire soul," he swears. "A kiss for luck," he murmurs, dropping his lips tenderly to her hairline.

* * *

Robin wants to tell her endlessly that she's strong, that she is going to walk away from all of this unscathed and with three loving boys wrapping her up in nothing but love. But empty promises are the last thing she needs right now, he knows that.

They step out of the manor, still hand in hand, and become devoured by the rain. Their clothes are instantly soaked and the rain makes it hard to see more than a foot ahead of them.

She's guiding him through the droplets, taking him to the middle of the road and they walk and walk until she stops suddenly, his back pressing against hers suddenly. The feeling of his soaked, cold clothes against his chilled skin makes him cringe.

"What's wrong?" He asks over the crashing rain.

Looking ahead, he sees the figure too, and both of his hands reach her upper arms and squeeze in case it's who they are fearful of. "Is that-"

"No," she shakes her head. "That's my mother."

Robin recognises her immediately as the woman who saved him from Zelena before. He wishes he knew at the time. When they approach her while the skies tear apart, Cora smiles faintly at him with her hair wet and glued to her cheeks, a polite greeting over the battering rain, "It's nice to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

He almost laughs, but she sooner says to Regina, "Make the rain stop."

"I can't exactly control the weather," Regina yells back in response, gesturing out to downpour, but then all of a sudden it stops.

The rain is gone, the clouds are beginning to fade and brighten back to beautiful blue skies, and all of their clothes are bone dry, that icky damp feeling against his skin removed completely.

Robin reaches to squeeze at his shirt - you'd never believe he was dripping wet seconds earlier. "What did you do?"

"I…" Cora's smirking at her. "I don't know. Mom?"

"You have much more power than you imagine," Cora explains. "If you need something, wish for it. If you want something to happen, will it to happen. You're going to need to use that against Zelena."

"Who, me?" A familiar voice comes from behind them and Robin's heart sinks into his stomach. That high pitched, piercing accent cuts to his very core without warning every single time.

Zelena.

Instinctively, he reaches for Regina's hand to let her know she's not alone and he's surprised when Cora stands by his side firmly. The three of them stand in unity and ready for whatever may come their way.

"Oh, how sweet. The three musketeers," Zelena sasses with an unamused eye roll, and directs to Cora sourly, "I should've pushed you down that pit when I had the chance."

Robin notices how Regina's hand has begun to pulse in his, almost like she's trying to keep her anger and frustration in check. "Babe?" He asks, as quietly as he can, but she doesn't reply, doesn't even turn her head his way.

She pulls her hand away from him and begins to sprint towards Zelena, without warning or explanation, and Robin tries to follow her, but Cora grips against his arms, tells him to wait, to let her do what she needs to.

Against every single one of his instincts, he stays by Cora's side and they just watch. They watch as Regina angrily collides with Zelena, as she knocks the redhead over to smash against with the concrete of the road, but they disappear before their eyes. Robin looks on as Regina literally fades through the road like it isn't even there, as if she were a ghost in reality passing through a wall, but where they hell did they go?

She and Zelena are gone and he can't find it in him to breathe normally, "Where… wh…"

He's understandably baffled, and he turns to Cora, "Where are they?"

"This is it," Cora frowns, walking quickly towards the library door, shouting over her shoulder, "I hope you're ready."

Robin follows right behind her. He doesn't question her right away, even when his confusion rattles in his chest as Cora slides closed the door to the rickety elevator.

When they start to descend, he grips the less than sturdy handles, asking, "Do I want to ask where the hell we're going?"

Cora outright laughs at his question, "That's exactly where we're going." Robin narrows his eyebrows, begging for more explanation. "Hell," she clarifies. "Regina has dropped them to the Gates of Hell. And only one of them is walking away from this."

 _Horrified_ isn't even the right word. _Mortified_ isn't doing much better of a job either, and he immediately feels sick to his stomach.

"You're serious?" He asks, and prays for the answer he wants, but it never arrives. Cora is sheathed in a blank expression, clearly worried for her daughter, worried for the outcome.

Despite everything he knows of Regina's past with Cora, Robin decides that she deserves to know that Regina really has come so close to forgiving her entirely. He reaches for Cora's arm and gives her a supportive squeeze, "She loves you. You have to know that."

Her smile is bright, welcoming and thankful, even if still laced with doubt. "Nowhere near as much as she loves you, dear."

* * *

They are free falling for what feels like hours, the tingling in her stomach getting worse with every second, like the first drop of a rollercoaster that never ends, but she refuses to let go of Zelena. Her hands clutch onto the redhead's clothes, pulling on her hair until both of their bodies collide harshly with solid rock beneath them.

Regina can't catch her breath, so she rolls away, groaning in pain. She envelopes herself into the darkness under her own eyelids while trying to concentrate on breathing again, to fight through the pain in her ribs and let oxygen do its job.

But she can hear Zelena moving around behind her. She doesn't sound like she's faring much better than Regina, but that's a risk she isn't willing to make.

She pushes from the ground, despite her body's wish to stay down and rest. She fights through aches and pants until she standing upright and turned around. Zelena's done the same, she's hunched over and clutching her head. She's bleeding; Regina can see the blood dripping from between her fingers.

" _Bitch_ ," Zelena screams at her, fury forming creases around her eyes just has with the flick of Zelena's hand, Regina is sent hurtling backwards until her back smashes against the wall.

Regina cries out, once when she hits, then again when she drops to the ground.

"You thought bringing me down here was a smart move?" Zelena mocks while Regina keeps her eyes locked to the floor, her breath steady, contemplating her next move. "I _lived_ down here in the years you robbed from me. I fed off the energy here. Locked your loved ones here so they could suffer with me."

That explains the darkness, Regina thinks. No sane person could remain good exposed to the negativity that lurks within that portal.

"It gave me the power to get this far," Zelena continues as her steps near Regina.

Then there's a hand gripping in Regina's hair tightly, yanking her head back violently until she's staring into icy blue eyes devoured by hate. "And now it's going to be where I make sure you never watch your children grow up. You'll be ripped of everything you ripped from me."

"I could never have saved you," Regina gritted through her teeth as Zelena tugs on her hair once more. This is all about that night at the accident, but Regina knows now that her absence made no difference.

"You didn't even _try._ "

"But others did," Regina reasons, reaching back for Zelena's wrist in an attempt to free herself. "Emma tried to save you. Your injuries were beyond repair."

"Shut _up_ ," Zelena growls. "Stop trying to reason with me. I've spent enough time hating you, it's pointless."

Regina sighs quickly, still reaching back but to no avail. She looks up at her enemy one last time and begs, "Please don't make me hurt you."

She cackles, the deafening sound that has haunted Regina's dreams for years. "Do your worst."

There's a deathly beat after Zelena officially declares the beginning of this final battle. Regina inhales heavily and thinks back to Cora's advice. She can do anything in this world. Anything she puts her mind to.

She concentrates on freeing herself from this grasp, on Zelena being far away from her again. Like an explosion from her chest, there's a burst of energy from deep within and Zelena is sent flying, far across the room, giving Regina the chance to stand upright and stretch away the agony.

Robin and Cora start calling for her. They're running her way from the elevator and Robin looks overcome with relief. It's clear when he crashes into her that she'd terrified him before. He's asking her over and over if she's okay, if she's hurt, and Regina is trying to get a word in when Cora stands in front of them both protectively.

Zelena clambers to her feet, scowling at the trio, "I get to get rid of all three of you. Lucky me."

She steps carefully away from the deep portal, inches from it - if only Regina had concentrated on flinging her right inside.

Pulling away from Robin's tight grip, Regina stands shoulder to shoulder with Cora. "This is our fight. Leave them out of it."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid," she taunts. "None of you are leaving. Not today."

Regina won't let that happen. Robin _will_ see Roland grow up. Cora _will_ get to move on. She'll make sure that Henry has someone in his life as he gets older. With or without her, Robin will get home to their family and in a second she realises she ready to confront this witch.

She's ready to lay her survival on the line for the loves of her life.

She starts to walk forward towards Zelena, edging tentatively and Robin calls out for her to stop, and he tries to follow her, just like he had above ground. He's relentless and she loves that about him, but this is her fight and hers alone.

She twists her head quickly and wills him in place, wishes that he can't put himself in danger for her. It works. He groans, frustrated, when he his feet seem cemented into the ground.

"I'm sorry," she mouths sadly and turns back to Zelena. She's waiting eagerly for Regina to reach her, a smug smile plastered on her menacing face.

They come toe to toe, the closest they've ever voluntarily been, and Regina's trying her hardest to not visibly shake.

"Well…" Regina shrugs with a puff of breath. "You have me where you want me."

The slap across her cheek surprises her with a yelp. A firm hand strikes her face painfully, stinging every nerve ending and her skin reddening like fire.

"Hey!" Robin screams, fighting with his invisible constraints on the ground.

"Don't worry, Loverboy," Zelena smirks over Regina's shoulder, "That was me being nice. Now we're going to get to the good stuff. Be patient."

Regina hears the way Zelena's tone transforms from taunting to deadly, so she tries to push past the stinging in her cheek to gain an upper hand, but it all happens so quickly. Regina is hoisted up in the air at the command of Zelena's hand and crashed down into the floor again.

Regina's knees begin to bleed after they scrape along the jagged rocks, but she ignores it to act fast, pulling at Zelena's ankles to bring her down to the ground and tries to force her on her back. Any attempt to demobilise her.

Zelena swings it back around, twisting and fumbling until Regina is trapped beneath her in a death hold with eager hands wrapped around her throat and air being banned from Regina's lungs.

Regina fights at first, as much as she can while Robin calls out for her fight harder, to win. Praying that Cora was right and she can utilise a power she'd never possessed before, she presses her hands to Zelena's chest and forms fire in her hands, burning Zelena until she calls out in pain and rolls away irritably.

"You're not the only one with power down here," Regina sputters, clutching to the bruising handprints left around her neck.

Zelena sends her through the air one more time, but this time Regina's heart stops, as fear devours the organ, it ceases to beat. She's heading straight for the hole in the ground, about to drop right through the door to Hell, but somehow she misses. Maybe she willed it, maybe it was luck, but she finds herself with one more shot and she won't waste it. Not this time.

She climbs to her feet and immediately drags Zelena from the other end of the dungeon, right along the floor with her mind, ignoring the fight and the disgust falling from Zelena's lips.

Regina grunts as she grasps into Zelena's hair and pulls her upright, but Zelena starts laughing, uncontrollably and it shakes her.

"Isn't it funny?"

"What?" Regina bites.

"Killing me once wasn't enough for you. Now you have to be the one to ensure I spend eternity in Hell."

Her words stab Regina in the gut. She's dedicated her entire life to saving lives, not taking them. She doesn't mean to, not really, but her grip loosens and she gives Zelena just what she wants.

She's shoved towards to hole in the ground one more time, and she feels its energy dragging her inside. Her feet fall in first and she grabs and grabs and grabs for dear life onto any of the rocks to keep from falling all the way inside.

She's hanging, her hands slipping as her feet struggle to find any spot to support her. She finds solace on two perfect shapes in the stone, ideal to grip onto and keep herself from falling the last millimetre before she'd be doomed to an eternity in the last place she wants to end up.

" _Now_ you're where I want you," Zelena drawls from above her. "Do me a favour and let go. Or am I going to have to do all the work?"

Robin is screaming for her. He can't see her, there's no way for him to know that she's holding on. She's trying so hard. She pulls up with all of her strength, finally plants her feet in a place that she can use for leverage.

There's commotion above her, Zelena is fighting against someone, and when Regina dares to look up again, she sees her mother looking down, relieved and with Zelena in her tight grasp.

"Let me go," Zelena whines, immobilised by magic it seems.

"I love you, my darling," Cora smiles sadly.

"Mom?" Regina asks, confused and still trying to pull herself up.

Cora has this look on her face, one she recognises as that of a loving mother. A caring, dedicated mother who would do absolutely anything for their child and it all clicks.

"Mom, don't you dare!" She shouts desperately.

But everything happens in a split second, time stops and Regina just hangs in the one spot. Robin's shouting Cora's name as she decides to looks up again and without an ounce of hesitation, Cora throws herself and Zelena into the pit. Regina thinks she calls out, but there's far too much going on to be sure.

Zelena and Cora fall past her and into the fire below her, Zelena screaming at the top of her lungs and Cora deathly silent. Regina follows their fall, swears she catches the slightest glimpse of a smile on Cora's face, just before the pit becomes blindingly bright as they are swallowed within.

Regina turns away, tears she didn't even know had formed dropping like mad as she sobs against the cool rocks by her face. The sound of fire roaring dissipates until it is ghostly silent, the bright pit reduced to nothing but what looks like a deep hole in the ground with miles and miles of an open drop.

Through her sobs, she shouts, "Robin! Robin, help me up!"

She cries until his hands reach down for her, cries as he pulls and she pushes on the sides with her feet. She falls into his arms in a heap of echoing sobs and dampening tears.

Cora surprised them both by eliminating their endless torment by accepting an afterlife of just that. And when Regina finally musters the energy to look back to the pit that mercilessly accepted her mother's sacrifice, she's left torn and conflicted, relieved and devastated, but most of all proud to be the daughter of the bravest soul to ever exist.


End file.
